


Strength is for Koromaru (but it's on ao3)

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How INFP Survives 101, Hurt/Comfort, I am tempted to tag plotless, I'm assuming you know the story, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Other, Self-Indulgent, because where is it I dont see any??, canon-typical angst, keeping sexual orientation and things like that vague, oblivious to love, ofc I mean Minato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 91,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Between a girl and a dog, he chooses a dog. "Good boy. Paw-five." "Arf!"And, between a girl and a robot, he chooses a robot. "Hello, Aigis." "Greetings."Anything. Anything but girls.[Minato's journey but he doesn't date girls]





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, Strength is for Koro will be on ao3, but... that story sucks, especially the earlier chapters. (they're written in 2016!) I can't rewrite the whole thing, but I don't want to just leave it on ff.net either. So this happened. It's the same story, but some chapters are edited and combined and shortened.
> 
> For people who don't know, this story follows the game closely in term of plots. Characterization and other minor things? maybe not so much. I change what I want to change, duh. 
> 
> This work could be called self-indulgent, an experimentation of myself as a writer. I had no idea what I'm doing most of the time. The theme and plot were all over the places... if you don't mind that, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Minato here is not interested in romantic social links at all. His Strength social link is Koromaru instead of the track team girl! That speaks something, and is the reason behind the title name. I'm sorry, any characters who is pining on Minato, he doesn't care and wouldn't notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list just happened over the years of me trying to understand them better:  
> [SEES mbti personality types](https://tsukireicc.tumblr.com/post/185599062965/sees-mbti-personality-types) or how I see them at least

The birds and butterflies flew above the floor of Naganaki Shrine.

Minato was sitting on a bench watching those creatures. His earphones were playing music. The quality of sound was questioning. Minato adjusted his earphones. There was static and they screeched at times. Maybe he should get them fixed.

The birds were chirping. He thought about the latest fortune he was told.

'Three blades close in on you, tearing the shadow apart. A brave howl confronts them…'

Minato didn't believe in superstitions, but the fortune that weird woman told was always true. It was hard not to believe her. Personas and Shadows are also hard to believe, after all.

Minato clenched his hand and realized he was holding the bag. Inside was the girls' dinner. When has he become their servant? Minato sighed.

Yukari and Fuuka kept talking about how hot the weather was, how it made them so tired, how the train station felt so far from the dorm. And this is how it ended up, him being sent on a mission to buy some food for them.

He was too lazy to refuse. Refusing means argument, and argument means trouble, and trouble means losing, and losing means to do as they say. It would all end up the same.

'Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end.' Pharos whispered in his ear, more like in his head. 'Accept your fate as a slave to the undesirable.'

"Shut up…" Minato whispered back.

Pharos liked to bother him when he was thinking. Women too, they always bothered him when he was thinking. He just wanted to be alone but they didn't bother to care.

Ah, women are annoying.

"Woof."

It's a bark. The sharp bark stopped everything, stopped his heavy breathing, stopped his messy thought, stopped his swinging legs, and it made him stopped the music and turned his full attention on the dog.

A white Shiba Inu walked toward him. His red eyes were sparkling. His paws touched the ground and his steps were steady. The dog walked in straight line with his head held high. Minato could feel a noble air from this dog, like a prince walking in a castle hall.

Calm down. This is just a dog.

Minato didn't normally talk to animals, but this dog looked so… honest. "Are you hungry?"

"Arf!" The white dog wagged his tail. Sounds like a yes.

I must be crazy, Minato thought as he untied the bag in his hand and pulled the boxes of food out. The wrath of Kirijo seemed insignificant in the moment.

He opened the lid. Dogs come first. Girls can wait.

"Woof!" The dog's eyes lit up, his nose twitching by the smell of food. Minato laid the boxes down on the floor and straightened back up.

The dog buried his face into the box and swallowed down human food. There goes the girls' dinner.

Minato found himself staring at the dog. He blinked. He'd watched a lot of birds out the windows. He'd watched butterflies fluttering their wings. Maybe he should start watching dogs. He could start watching dogs like that guy in the alley or something.

"Arf…" The Shiba Inu has finished eating. He looked at the blue haired boy and barked again. It probably was a thank you.

Minato couldn't resist the dog's good manner. He stood up from the bench and knelt down. He extended his hand toward the Shiba Inu. "I am Minato Arisato, the field leader of SEES. Nice to meet you."

"Arf arf." The white dog raised his paw.

Sorry that I can't understand your name, Minato thought and shook hand with paw with the white dog. He collected the empty boxes and stood up.

"You've fed him?" A voice asked.

Minato didn't know someone was there. He turned around to see a tall man in maroon peacoat standing near him, two hands in pockets. This guy was the same guy at the hospital when he visited Akihiko, the guy that scared everyone at the back alley, the guy that was a regular at Hagakure. His name was... Let's just call him the beanie guy.

'That was not creative...' Pharos whispered somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Arf!" The dog ran to the tall man and cuddled his leg.

The beanie guy bent down and patted the dog. "Minato, was it? You talked like he's your friend."

"He's my friend," Minato said. No thought. No regret. No reputation left to keep. If people think befriending a dog is wrong, they are sick. He would choose a dog over a handful of fangirls any day.

"... Heh." That beanie guy flashed a smile, but it was gone as fast as it came. "Here." He handed him two boxes of food. "You were buying food for some people, right?"

Minato looked at the boxes. Convenient. He could give these to the girls later. But the beanie guy did ask him about feeding the dog. Does that mean... "Is this dog food?"

"Food is food, and it makes you survive," the guy said. "Take it or leave it. It's better than whatever your group eats."

"My group..." Right. He knew, and he knew SEES eats microwave food and instant noodle. The boxes of food would be an upgrade to their usual meal.

The real question is whether he took the boxes of food made for dogs or not. Should he risk angering the girls forever? Will they feel ashamed eating this food if they knew the intention of the cook? Is risking his life worth it?

Oh. Minato realized. He never cared.

Minato took the boxes of food from the beanie guy's hand, sealing his fate as the girls' traitor.

The beanie guy turned around and headed to the stairs. Minato glanced at the dog. He wagged his tail and bark. He was barking goodbye to the beanie guy. What a happy dog.

"Koromaru."

Minato blinked. He looked up at the beanie guy. "Excuse me?"

That guy pulled his beanie down. "That dog is Koromaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoted from the first version: Right. He knew, and he knew SEES eats like shit.


	2. A Few Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragments of earlier chapters!

It had been almost three months since Minato moved to this dorm. Fuuka recently joined. She moved plant pots into her room. Junpei played games and read mangas a lot. Yukari studied and watched series on her laptop. Akihiko went to Hagakure almost every day. Mitsuru either read novels in the lounge or study in her room. Minato hadn't spent time with his dorm mates too much. His after-school time was for people around town.

Ikutsuki wanted to tell them something this evening, and for some reason, they always have to talk in that room on the fourth floor. Minato and Yukari walked back to the dorm together. She kept telling him rumors and gossip he wasn't too interested in. She doesn't have better things to talk about, does she? He wouldn't mind talking about the true leader of SEES Yukari hated so much. Speaking about that, Ikutsuki and Mitsuru really didn't tell them much, he had to agree.

Today, Minato had learned that Koromaru had a walking routine and that route passed their dorm. Fuuka was also good with dogs.

At the command room, the chairman told them about full moon Shadows, that there were twelve of them and that they have to defeat them all. Where did the info come from and why did he say it with such confidence? It was speculation, right?

Yukari didn't seem happy. She was trying to make seniors feel bad. Mitsuru had that face of someone who had secrets.

We'll continue to progress up Tartarus. We have to do our best. If we do, we'll win. If we don't, we'll lose. It's as simple as that, Akihiko said.

* * *

 

Minato took a walk around town. He put his earphones on and was greeted by static sound _._  The faint rap song was there, but static covered most of it like static effect on a TV screen.

His life since living here was not bad. Those ten years were boring, so this year was a nice change. He had met a lot of interesting people, and Pharos was so eager. Pharos had always been with him this whole time. Meeting people was fun for him too, Minato assumed.

Who was the beanie guy? He was Akihiko's friend. He wore a pea coat and a beanie even though it was summer. He could cook and he loved dogs. That's all Minato knew right now. Oh, and he's a real badass. He didn't introduce himself yet but told him the dog's name. His name… was… S-Shi…n? Forget it. He couldn't remember.

Minato flicked his waist. A blue tarot card appeared. On it was a young woman holding up a lion. Beast and Beauty, with roman number XI. It was the Strength card. Minato recalled what Igor told him. 'Your social links depend on the sea of your soul. You can form a bond with a robot, demons, or even Shadows if your heart calls for it. Good luck discovering your social links…'

For him, it was a dog, huh? Not bad.

* * *

 

Yukari chewed the food slowly and glanced at him from time to time. Oh, Minato knew that look. He got it quite often. Women did that when they wished to ask a predictable question and he knew he should ignore.

Yukari finally looked at him and asked if he loves sweets. Answer's no. Normally, it would be time to walk away and never look back at those fangirls, but he was in his dorm now, and they were his teammates. Yukari tried again with topics came to her mind, toys, flowers, fashion. Minato shook his head. He wasn't into small talk, really. It was usually awkward and a waste of time. He didn't get how some people stand it.

Yukari glanced at Junpei as if calling for help. Don't tell me they are trying to talk to me, Minato thought. Most people thought if more topics were thrown toward him, he would be more likely to talk. Why would he when he didn't know them?

Junpei grinned and asked if he wanted to play games, or if he wanted to read manga, play baseball, hot chocolate...? Minato hesitated on the last one, still, no.

"You love animals, right?" Yukari asked.

Minato nodded. At least there would be some topics Minato was interested in that people noticed. It didn't mean he would talk to any strangers, however. Yukari and Junpei were not strangers.

"That's really nice! I love them, too!" Yukari smiled. "I would expect you to talk about it if you like them, though. Doesn't liking something alone make you feel... lonely?"

"Yeah." Junpei scratched his head. "If I can't talk about the manga I'm reading with Kenji or other dudes, I'd die, man."

"Really." Minato shrugged. "I don't like starting conversations."

"Ah, so you are an introvert!" Yukari said.

Then Minato was willing to bet with all the money in his bank that both Yukari and Junpei were extrovert. "I guess."

"Why do you like animals?" Junpei asked.

"They are innocent," Minato said. "And free."

"Like?" Yukari asked.

"When they do something, it's because of their instinct, so when they do something wrong, we can't really blame them," Minato said. "If they do good, we say they are smart. Because they are innocent, they get freedom."

"Huh..." Yukari said.

"Their minds are not that complicated. They live a simple life." Minato hummed. "They can be loyal and happy and just... themselves."


	3. Visit

Minato looked up toward the sky. It was grey. He knew it would rain today, sooner or later.

He was heading to Naganaki Shrine and going back to get an umbrella wouldn't be worth the time. It started raining, somewhere between the dorm and the shrine. He didn't plan on stopping or shielding from rain.

And too soon, two gravestones were in front of him.

"Father, Mother, I'm here." Minato managed to say that. His mind was blank. Is there anything left to say. Anything to give? There was nothing. He had nothing. Nothing had changed. The gravestones were old. Of course they were old. Where had he been for ten years?

Anywhere but here. Minato frowned. He was doing it for Pharos. He promised to see the world as much as he could. Without that, Minato might have stayed in his old house until the money ran out and who knows what would happen. Pharos was good.

"It's been a while..."

It had been too long. He had been at the funeral but he didn't see the gravestones back then. Minato looked over their names on the stone. He... really had nothing to say.

No flowers. No gifts. No praying. He acted the same way it once was before that at the bridge. So they say he was cold. He was heartless. He didn't cry. He wasn't sad enough. Pitying eyes. Hateful eyes. Until he started to ignore them and then they ignored him too. So his classmates left him alone. So he traveled. He stopped caring. So when Pharos asked him to come back here, he did.

Being with his parents was really nice. Nothing can compare to that. And Pharos was a good friend. Those were the truth he believed in.

It's still raining. The sky was grey. If Minato had to describe himself, he would say he was grey, the middle grey between black and white. Oh, it was that woman at the club. Those were that fortune teller's words...

'In my mind, I see visions. People's past, present, and future. For most people, I see clearly, and far ahead… But you are different. Your future is filled with both blinding light and stagnant shadow. I can see but a small portion. What lies beyond that is shrouded in mystery. What a peculiar fate you carry…'

'Young boy… Bearer of light and shadow…'


	4. Fear and Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my curse.
> 
> Quoted from the first version: Go fuck with your boyfriend, I don't care.

"Hi." Pharos appeared next to his bed. He had that wide grin. "Can you guess what I'm going to tell you?"

"I think so." Minato was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"You're used to it by now, huh?" Pharos chuckled. "The next full moon will be in one week. Be prepared and be careful, okay?"

Minato nodded. Pharos's the best reminder and the best calendar. He acted like his mother sometimes. Not that Minato minded.

"I'll come again." Pharos disappeared with a smile.

Minato returned with a smile of his own. He knew he's not fighting for them. He fought so that Pharos could be happy.

* * *

 

Yukari kept talking about Tartarus and mysterious stuff they didn't know. The girls were up to something. One night, Yukari and Fuuka weren't in the lounge. They're annoying anyway.

"What's up with Yuka-tan?" Junpei shook his head. "She has daggers in her eyes whenever she looks at Mitsuru-senpai. I wonder what happened… Maybe Senpai ate Yuka-tan's last bon bon. And Fuuka-tan acts like she had stolen from a cookie jar."

Minato made some plans for the operation, the field leader's job. He had a bad feeling about this. His calendar was filled with his handwriting. He had to do this but guess what? Planning wasn't his thing. Mitsuru or Yukari would be more fitting for the job.

Shirakawa Boulevard… Shirakawa Boulevard… Go make love with your boyfriend, I don't care. Gossips made Minato uncomfortable. He blamed himself for listening.

* * *

 

The full moon Shadow looked like a giant man with a hydra-head woman petting his head. Beside it, there're two wooden sticks. The Shadow could repel Lightning. It used Zio skills a lot, so Akihiko was quite useless. Well, he became a great meat shield for the team, so yeah he's useful. The Hierophant used a skill called Prophecy of Ruin which Fear the entire party.

Minato gasped for breath. That was not an illusion. That was his memories. Memories he had put away for years had resurfaced, memories he made himself forgot. A loud cry filled the room. The Hierophant was killed. The scream didn't reach the leader, who was looking at his hands with wide eyes. His hands were shaking. It won't stop. It was real. All of that was real.

The next boss was a lot worse. Minato felt quite numb at that time like he was drowning. His memories were foggy, but he could remember what he had done under the effect of Charm.

His dorm mates had explored the room and disappeared somehow. The blue haired boy found himself alone in that same large Shadow appeared. It looked like a heart balloon with a tiny red mask on top. SEES entered the room. Minato was turning their back to the team. He seemed to be talking to the full moon Shadow.

"... Yes, they are terrible..." Slowly, the blue haired boy turned around to look at his teammates. His irises were an eerie blood pink. "I hate them all..."

"Minato-kun is charmed! This is bad!"

"C-charmed? Oh no..."

"Yamagishi, send Iori here! Everyone, stop him!"

"Sorry, Minato."

There was a fist fight, he knew. The cracking sound. Floor or bone? It didn't matter. Minato sat on top of his senpai and kept punching. The details were blurry. His mind was too hazy to remember. Say something to Mitsuru… Throw Akihiko… Sword fight with Junpei… Cut some arrows and talk with Yukari… Shout at Fuuka...

Minato blinked, and it all came back to him.

"Minato-kun! You were charmed! It… It wasn't your fault…"

"Who..." Minato asked even though he was quite sure who did this.

"It… wasn't your fault… I-it was the Shadow! Right! D-don't blame yourself!"

"Arisato… The Shadow infiltrated with your mind. It wasn't you."

"No, it was me. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

Junpei just glared at him.

In front of the hotel, SEES bandaged themselves and tried to heal Akihiko. Mitsuru held her phone out, ready to dial the number as soon as the Dark Hour ended. Fuuka and Yukari whispered about something. Junpei muttered something about 'You're the hero again' and 'Even though you almost killed us'. Akihiko was later sent straight to the hospital. The dorm was quiet.


	5. And the Dog is Here to Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those pure chapters I never really edit, so I keep it this way.

The classroom had an awkward atmosphere. It might only be in SEES members **'**  heads. Minato slept. Junpei looked the other way. Yukari studied quietly.

Fuuka was in the other classroom. She sighed. She felt bad for her leader. He was charmed. Why does he have to feel that guilty? It wasn't his fault. Maybe he's the type that hates injustice and unreasonable violence? But again, he was charmed.

She knew for a fact that anyone who was charmed will speak the truth. Minato really thought that. He might have cursed a little and said harsh things, but he had a point. His comment did hurt her a little.

He injured Akihiko. She knew Minato and Akihiko were on good terms. They are quite close, always going to Hagakure and training together. He mentioned something about dwelling on the past. She didn't know about Akihiko's past.

Minato was charmed, but Fuuka could feel fear in him as well. Does the effect of fear make charm stronger? Minato fears something, and that makes him hate Akihiko and attack him the most?

Time went by, and fear wore off, so he's less aggressive with Yukari, but he hated her, a lot, judging by his choices of words. He clearly hated Mitsuru and he's mocking Junpei. She heard they hang out sometimes. Never know he actually hated him. Junpei was now really pissed, too. Maybe it's not hatred. They were secretly annoyed with each other, maybe. Everything was so complicated. Are there even answers to all of these?

Fuuka was not angry, not at all. She wanted to try and talked to him, but he always has that… aura. Whenever she looked at him in the eyes, she couldn't resist the urge to yelp and back away. The darkness around him was screaming at her to get lost. The greyness of every being. The middle ground.

She wished they could be closer in the future.

* * *

 

"Don't bug me if it's not important. I'm heading home now." Junpei left.

Minato sat there, looking at Junpei walking away and Yukari leaving the room in a hurry. Junpei was somewhere between wanting to comfort him and avoiding him. He chose the latter. Yukari was busy all the time. She was with Fuuka a lot. Are they giving him space? Or are they just afraid of him?

Minato felt terrible. Again, he seemed to lose consciousness... Something was taking over. Something in him. His actions were taken away. He didn't mean to. He wished he could have prevented that, but there're things in this world that could not be changed.

He went to the back alley.

"Mew…"

He poured cat food on a bowl. The weak cat started to eat.

"Meow… Meowww…" The cat is purring.

"Glad you like it," Minato said. At least a cat was waiting for him.

The feeling of the past ten years had rushed back to him, emptiness. People come and go. It was normal. But now that he had something then lose it, what's left is plain emptiness, and it was worse.

It would be good if humans could be as simple as dogs or cats, enjoy their lives and enjoy others company. How wonderful would it be to be able to trust others and yourself, to be honest, and still live without regret?

If he were a bird, he would fly away. But where is he going? Will he get lost? Why would he go? If he comes back, will his home still be there?

If he were a cat, he would run around and chase some mice. But what is he after? Why was he even doing it? Is it okay to give up?

If he were a dog, he would guard the house. But what is he protecting?

The cat stood up and walked back to its shelter. Minato sighed. He stood up and left.

* * *

 

It's almost summer break. The first bell rang. Minato yawned. He's not in the mood to do anything. He wanted to sleep already.

"We just had an exam. What a pain," Toriumi said. "Well, maybe 'pain' wasn't the word I'm looking for. English phrases are pretty tricky… Okay, Minato! Which of these phrases is incorrect…?"

"I failed, it's over now," he said. "The second choice." Minato sighed. His forehead hit the desk with a loud thud. It probably hurts.

"… If no one has any questions, let's move on..."

Even though he saw them, on the bridge, he only saw the part he could remember, the part that was replayed in his head for almost a year after that day. But… he couldn't remember what he wanted to remember the most.

What did she say to me? Why did she smile, when she was going to die?

* * *

 

After school, Minato went to Naganaki Shrine. He laid the box of food down and sat on the bench. Koromaru walked out and eat.

"... Would you mind listening to me ranting for a while?" He asked. Koromaru glanced at him and kept eating. Minato nodded.

"The past affects people a lot, don't you think?" He began. "It's like the past is shaping our roads to the future. It's like fate, even though I don't believe in something like that… How people act, it depends on their memories… Everyone has their own reasons. I know that…"

Minato sighed. "To be with others… It feels… forced, like I'm not supposed to be there. People become friends so easily, and then there's me, who don't know what I'm supposed to do, then I found myself being alone… Fangirls don't count. They look at me like an object. They don't really care about 'me' anyway..." He hung his head. "... I feel like no one understands me. Maybe it's because I never try to understand others…"

The dog kept eating.

"But I just don't understand. I don't even know what I don't understand. I guess I don't understand myself, or simply everything… Sometimes, no matter how much I think, nothing could be answered. It's messy… but empty." Minato closed his eyes. "I'm bored of this lifestyle. Being bored… is very boring..."

"Arf! Arf!"

Minato looked at the dog. Koromaru had finished his dinner. The boy stared at him. The dog stared back with his big eyes and wagged his tail.

"Arf!"

Minato blinked. "Did you say… have fun?"

"Arf!" The Shiba Inu ran around. "Arf arf!" He ran to the boy and sat beside his leg.

"... You are interesting, Koromaru." The blue haired boy said. "You could have stayed somewhere else. Somewhere better than here, but you stay here. You decided to protect here. That's your main goal, right?"

The dog barked. His ruby eyes stared at him.

"... Me?" He chuckled. "I'm here because… I think I should be here. Sound weird, right?" He bent down and patted the white dog. "I traveled a lot. People envy me, but I actually didn't enjoy it. It felt like I'm running away… When I left, there's nothing left. People just forgot about me, like I forgot about them… It's like you are floating around, don't belong anywhere." He scratched the fluffy fur. "Here, my hometown, I hope I'll be able to find something here…"

The dog leaned against his leg.

"But I did something terrible yesterday. It made me feel… unworthy," he said. "I don't have much, and I have just broken it all. I wonder if they'll remember me after all this. I'm losing sight…Why am I here?" He sighed. "I don't have any solid goals or any last wish to fulfill. I don't have something to protect, or someone to hold dear."

"Arf," Koromaru barked quietly.

"Yeah, I have you… I still have to come feed you and visit you here." Minato glanced at the dog. "… This is your home, after all, and you wish to protect this place." He paused for a moment. "... Talk about the wish, I guess I have to keep searching… for something only I can decide for myself, like how you want to protect Naganaki Shrine… I don't have any goals yet, so I'll help you protect here, how's that?"

"Arf!" Koromaru barked, his eyes sparkling.

He smiled. "You never judge me, Koromaru. You never act differently. You never pretend." His hands reached out and scratched around the dog's ears. "I may not understand your speech, but I think I understand you… You even listen to my silly rambling. I appreciate that." He stood up and sat down on the floor.

"You're so straightforward, in a good way. Maybe because your owner was a priest, but your expressions are so… genuine." He petted the dog. "You are one of the people I feel comfortable talking to… Maybe not a person, but…" He looked at Koromaru. "I consider you my friend. I really do."

"Woof!" The Shiba Inu wagged his tail. "Arf!"

"Hey, I'm not this talkative every day, so being with me will be boring," Minato said. "You're fine with that?"

A bark.

"I can keep coming, right?"

A clear bark.

"Thanks. At least I know. I have to come to feed you, and I'll never forget to come."

"Woof!"

He spent some time with Koromaru then returned to the dorm. Fuuka and Yukari were up to something. They were together a lot these days. Junpei didn't want to talk. Mitsuru and Akihiko weren't here.

He went to the bar and listened to the prophecy.

'Shadows within shadows… Many shadows crawl amidst the immense shadow…'

There's one thing Minato was sure. There are shadows within everyone's heart.


	6. Pharos' World

Junpei is weird. Yukari is weird. Fuuka is weird. Mitsuru is weird. And the beanie guy said Akihiko is weird. Was there something he didn't know? There probably was, but Minato didn't pay attention. Exam score would post soon, and girls wouldn't shut up about it.

"Summer vacation is just ahead, so study hard!" A woman teacher said. "Summer is beach season! Shaved ice! Wheeee!"

'Wheee!' Pharos cheered.

"Whee," Minato muttered and took a nap. Summer was not his thing. It was hot, and it was not easy to stay awake. Sleeping was less comfortable, too.

That evening, everyone gathered at the table in the lounge. No one dared to speak. It was awkward. Minato could feel it. The dorm was not normal. There was some tension between Yukari and Mitsuru. Akihiko looked at Mitsuru from time to time, and Junpei glared at Minato. This place didn't feel right. Not now. Not at all.

Minato stood up and went back to his room. He threw himself onto his bed. Whatever news they had a certain brunette would tell him whether he liked it or not. After a while, he heard a loud 'Yakushimaaa! Woohoo!' from downstairs.

* * *

 

The Dark Hour came. Pharos was sitting on Minato's desk chair. "Is something troubling you?"

Minato was sitting on his bed. "Will he yell at me?"

Pharos thought for a while. "If you mean the boxing guy, then I am quite sure he won't."

"If it's Yukari," Minato lay down. "She would."

Pharos crossed his arms. "The Whirlwind Princess and the Boxing Albino are not the same people."

"Aren't humans all the same?" Coffins. They were coffins. Minato could walk around as a kid and no one noticed him. No one annoyed him. Coffins don't talk, and they couldn't think.

"No, not them. They are not coffins, are they?" Pharos asked. "Like you, Minato. You are special."

"I doubt that."

"You may not think you are special." Pharos smiled. "But I consider you special, like how Koromaru considers you special."

"Okay, Yukari and Akihiko aren't the same, but one thing that's the same," Minato shrugged. "Is that they will be gone at the end of winter. My relationship with them doesn't really matter."

"You could say that because you are you, but imagine it from my perspective..." Pharos frowned. "You have a whole world out there, but you are a whole world to me. You know that."

"Yet you keep telling me what to do." Minato sat up. "Since when is my business yours?"

"Since you accepted me as a friend."

Pharos appeared right in front of Minato. Their noses are inches apart.

"And we always will be."

Minato stared into his blue eye. He slowly nodded. "You are always a friend of mine, and your wish is my goal. I won't break the promise."

"Thank you." Pharos smiled. "I know I can count on you, my friend-"

"-and remember," Pharos whispered into his ear. "I'm always right beside you..."

* * *

 

In the morning, Junpei was waiting for him at the school gate.

"Yo," Junpei said. "Well, first of all, sorry." He raised his hands to stop Minato and continued. "Sorry about the way I've been acting. I was in a bad mood and I took it all out on you."

Minato nodded.

"You know, in Tartarus, and on the train... I was a loser." Junpei looked down. "I wanted to be the leader. I acted like it's the only fair thing that should happen. And when it's not going the way I want? I got mad."

Minato nodded again.

"Geez, I'm seriously ashamed of myself now. I know it wasn't cool of me…" Junpei scratched his head. "And, what you said that day was the truth..."

Minato himself couldn't remember what he had said but decided to go along.

"I'm not as good as you, I forgot to think that being a leader is tiring, too. And I won't be a good one anyway. You were right about that." Junpei sighed. "I was reckless. I might've got you guys in danger on that train, and just because I'm angry doesn't mean I can say whatever. You have lots of things to worry about and I have to make it worse… I'm sorry."

Junpei removed his hat and bowed, receiving some glances from the passerby. It wasn't important in the moment.

"It's okay," Minato said. He decided not to dig deeper. Junpei may be annoying at times, but when Minato saw the conflict and sadness in his eyes, he just couldn't blame Junpei. "I forgive you."

Junpei strengthened up and smiled. "Thanks. I was stupid, so, thanks for forgiving."

"At least you know," Minato said.

"Hey!" Junpei fixed his cap. "I'll treat you ramen. Surely you'll stop calling me stupid and consider me a nice guy Junpei."


	7. The Emperor Boxer

Exams were over. Minato couldn't concentrate. He couldn't even remember a single question. His pen moved on his own. He hoped he could trust his hands... Junpei was, or at least tried, being cheerful. He's still better than these two girls. Yukari was annoying and Fuuka was pessimistic, as usual.

Junpei said he aced P.E. which wasn't that unexpected "Heh, I have another subject I aced as well!"

Yukari raised her eyebrows. "And that is?"

"Secret!" Junpei actually seemed happy. Is he that confident in that certain unknown subject? "Psh, a real man doesn't dwell on the past… I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!"

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it? I guess I should start getting ready." Yukari sighed. "I guess I should be more enthusiastic, huh?"

* * *

 

Minato went to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. He still felt guilty. That was new. He was staying longer this time, and he felt attached to the dorm already. It was unlike meeting the strangers along the way. Minato walked to his senior's room then the pajamas kid stopped him.

'Wait, Minato,' Pharos said. 'I sense something… Hermit-ish. Faint Hermit-ish...'

Minato narrowed his eyes. "You mean, my online social link?"

'Geez, I don't know!'

"Okay, okay…" He approached the door and knocked. "Senpai?" No reaction. He knocked again. "Akihiko-senpai?"

"Come in!" A woman voice from inside said.

Minato entered the room. Akihiko had just finished doing his exam. Toriumi was collecting the papers. Mitsuru had made a special request to the principle that Akihiko does his exam in the hospital due to his injuries.

"... Good afternoon, Toriumi-sensei," Minato said and stared at her.

After the greeting, Toriumi left, leaving Akihiko and the dumbstruck Minato in the room.

"Minato?" Akihiko called.

"H-huh, oh, Senpai…" Minato said. "Can we talk today?"

Akihiko nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything," Minato said. "For being useless in the fights… for being a hindrance. I even attacked you." He sighed. "When I was charmed, I said lots of things... That's what I thought. I never say it out loud, but that's what I really thought..." Minato looked down. "When I was in fear… My hands kept shaking. It made me remembered my past… I was unable to resist, and ended up being a burden."

"Me too."

"Huh...?"

"You were totally right," Akihiko said. "I've been thinking a lot about what you have said."

"I was charmed," Minato quickly said. "Still, it… It was mean."

"Still the truth," Akihiko said. "... I was a fool who was attached and dwelled on the past. I kept training foolishly without a solid goal." He went quiet for a while. "I train because I wanted to protect people, but turned out I can't even protect myself... But protecting people is just an excuse. I want to redeem for my wrongs. I failed to protect someone before. It was all because I haven't forgiven myself yet."

Minato kept quiet.

"I've decided now, I'm going to train and get stronger. It's not the same. I'm not training blindly." His eyes were filled with determination. "I want to protect my friends, my friends who are by my side, not someone in the past."

"You're not angry at me?" Minato asked.

"Why would I be?"

"But…"

"It's the truth. I'm okay." Akihiko smiled. "Someday, I would have to hear that. Thanks for being direct."

Minato would remember this conversation for a lifetime.

Mitsuru had texted Akihiko about everything the boxer missed. Minato filled in the areas. Akihiko could leave the hospital today. He even asked the field leader to let him fight. Minato agreed. The boxer was glad, but soon became really disappointed because his job was to collect money on lower floors.

Now that he mentioned it, Minato hadn't planned what to do with the white dog yet. He wouldn't be able to see Koromaru for a few days. The blue haired boy told the girl at the shrine to feed the dog in his absence.

* * *

 

The evening before the trip, Minato walked to the seniors relaxing on the sofa. "Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai."

Mitsuru looked up from her book. "What is it, Arisato?"

"The former member of SEES," Minato said. "That man with peacoat..." The seniors glanced at each other. "Will you let him come with us to Yakushima?"

Mitsuru closed the book. "Unlikely."

"Just asked and you'll know." Akihiko stood up. "I'll go find him!" And he ran out of the dorm.

"One track mind, Akihiko." Mitsuru shook her head, then she turned to Minato and smiled. "Thank you for suggesting that."


	8. Beach, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One cringy chapter. Two weird headcanon.

Everyone was on the ship deck. The beanie guy was there too. They enjoyed the view of the ocean.

"Here I come, beaches!" Junpei shouted. "Long time no sea!"

Yukari shook her head. "Seriously?"

"Umm please be happy," Fuuka said. "I can sea the beach now. I'm excited."

"Not you too Fuuka." Yukari groaned and Junpei grinned wider.

* * *

 

Yakushima, at last.

Minato liked this place. Clear water and fine sand, with warm sunlight shining on the surfaces... It would be good if others, who are not in SEES, just disappeared from this island, so he could have some moment of peace with his dorm mates.

The girls were coming to the beach one by one. Yukari was just her typical self. Fuuka was cute. Mitsuru was nice. That's about it.

The capped teen asked Akihiko and Minato which one was their type. Yes, he's wearing a cap, at the beach. Akihiko stuttered and didn't answer.

Junpei grinned. "So there is someone who is your type…" His grin got wider. "No, there's someone you like in there. Heheh..."

And when Junpei asked, Minato gave his honest opinion. "I'm not interested."

"Aww man! Just pick one!"

"How about nothing."

"That's impossible." Junpei shook his head. "How could you not like them?"

"They're annoying."

"C'mon, dude… Just look at their bodies."

"Not interested." Minato shrugged.

"In their bodies?" Akihiko asked.

Minato sighed.

The girls plus Junpei played in the water. Due to his injury, Akihiko couldn't enter the sea, so he ended up building a sand monument with Minato. And that guy told the boxer 'serves you right'. Akihiko sighed. "When your wounds touche the salt, it hurts, real bad." And he wouldn't want to hear his bones crack in the sea.

Minato glanced at the beanie guy. Yes, that guy wore a beanie and a coat, at the beach. The beanie guy slept on the sand. His beanie covered his face perfectly, and he's wearing his usual pea coat. He really loved the sun, didn't he? He was enjoying the sunbath. Minato knew it. This was some kind of a game. No one said the name of that beanie guy. Not even once.

Minato and Akihiko were constructing the Tatsumi Port Island and a town nearby. Minato built the outline with a bucket of sand while Akihiko did the details. It was nice.

* * *

 

After dinner, Mitsuru led SEES to the reception room. It's a large room with three sofas and a projector. A man with a black eye patch sat beside Mitsuru. What was his name again? He probably introduced himself when Minato didn't listen.

'Takeharu,' Pharos dutifully reminded him.

"Good evening," Mitsuru's father said to everyone as they sat down. "From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it's true… we adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so. Now, I have no choice but to rely on you," Takeharu said. "What my father wanted to create with these monsters' power… was a time manipulation device..."

They talked, talked, and talked. Then they watched a video which a scientist explained things and apologized. He told them to kill all Shadows. The video ended with a boom. Turned out he's Yukari's dad, and they assumed he was the one responsible. Partly responsible, still.

"I don't want your pity!" Yukari shouted and dashed out of the room.

Maybe let her calm down, Junpei said to no one in particular. They all looked at each other. Then Takeharu asked Minato, how much do you know about the incident ten years ago? Not much. Nothing. He knew he didn't remember that night. Minato thought for a moment and shook his head. He really couldn't remember anything. He was in a car accident. His family happened to be there. That's all.

"Is it?" Takeharu asked.

Minato blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your parents being there," Takeharu said. "Is it by chance?"

The man pressed a button on his remote, and the projector showed another video. In the video, there was a blue haired woman running along the hallway. There were explosions everywhere. She was heading somewhere, then there was that big explosion and it all went dark.

"She… She looked just like…" Junpei glanced at his leader.

"That is Minato's mother," Takeharu said.

"What?" Akihiko was surprised, as well as others. He thought the boy was an orphan. Shirogane was a well-known family. Then why…

"She cooperates with Eiichiro in stopping the research," Takeharu said. "She tried to stop the research in early progress but fail. She came back and cause chaos while Eiichiro releases the Shadows. After she escaped, she died in a car accident on the Moonlight Bridge. No one knows the details. Seems like Minato himself doesn't."

Minato stood up. He exited the room. Everyone glanced at each other in silence.


	9. Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukari is a hard to write character yet I can get the feel of who she is, the typical good female student with many colored pens.

Yukari looked at the sea. Maybe if she kept standing there her mind would solve things on its own. There were footsteps from behind. She knew who it was.

"Remember what I told you at the hospital? How my dad died when I was little...? That's him, in the record. He was a scientist who died in that incident."

Yukari sniffed and repeated what she had been thinking while standing here. "Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors. People were really mean to me and my mom. We had to move a few times..."

"But all this time I told myself 'It wasn't his fault!' you know? 'He's my dad. He'd never do anything wrong.' That sort of thing."

"And there's even a letter he wrote ten years ago, saying he loved me..." Yukari wiped her tears away. "It said 'To my family', but it was pretty much all about me. Who wouldn't believe he was innocent when he did that? It can't be him. He was so good to me, right...?"

Still, silence.

"Then my Persona awakened back in spring and I was asked to join SEES. This is my chance, I thought, working with Mitsuru Kirijo herself. I thought I might find out what really happened. We all see Mitsuru-senpai didn't really tell us anything, so Fuuka and I dug through things and now we got to see that... recording."

"He did it, we saw that! He's guilty. He was responsible, so tell me, what was I doing this whole time?" Yukari clenched her fists. "Wasting time? Running around in circles? Proving that he's innocence? Of course, there's nothing... What I want doesn't exist."

"Why does reality have to be so harsh? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get."

Yukari stared at the ocean. Even the sea was making noise unlike someone behind her. Just there, silently judging.

"... Aren't you going to say something...?" Yukari asked. "Nothing ever fazes you, does it?" That's why he didn't know how to comfort! "How can you be like that all the time? So compare to you, I'm annoying and pitiful, right?" Yukari turned around. "Don't act like you know everything! You don't know…"

And there he was, Minato, right behind her, always there.

He didn't deserve to be shouted at.

"… I'm sorry," Yukari whispered. "My head's a mess. I don't know what to do anymore. I… I'm totally lost…"

"... Have you let it all out?"

"Huh?"

"Have you said everything you wish to say?" Minato asked.

Yukari slowly nodded.

"So…" Minato began. "Why are you lost?"

"Huh? Weren't you listening!?" Yukari snapped. "My dad was a scientist. He helped them with all the Shadow experiment! And then he asked us to help fix his mistake?"

"And is that really a bad thing?"

"Well of course! I thought my dad's a good person and that he's innocent!"

Minato looked at her with a slight frown. "So now you thought he's bad and guilty? And that made you sad?"

Yukari wiped her eyes. "I guess… I failed what I was trying to do this whole time. What am I supposed to do next? There's nothing..."

"You have a goal," Minato said. "Finding the truth? Not a bad thing to do for someone... Mitsuru is on your side now, so why don't we keep finding the truth?"

"But we saw it. That record-"

"Made you believe your dad was guilty, and told us to fight all the twelve full moon Shadows."

"And that's the end!"

"Is it the end?" Minato asked. "Is there really nothing else? You learned that your father is partly responsible for the wrongdoing of a whole organization, and you think there's nothing left for you to do?"

Yukari looked down. "Well…"

"You've believed in your dad for so long. Ten years… That's already amazing, Yukari." Minato glanced at her. "I'm sure there's something more, something that motivates you all this time, something that's not just a guilty or an innocent."

Yukari widened her eyes. "Something more…?"

"It's your dad, so I can't really help," Minato said. "But if I have to give my two cents, I'm sure he's a good father. Why else would you do so much for him?"

Yukari let herself thought about it more. Why? Why she did so much for her dad all these years? Why did she believe in him?

"... Because I love him," Yukari said. "And I know he loved me, no matter what. I believe this. I know it to be true."

"Even that exact moment in the recording, do you think he loved you?"

"Of course. And I still love him. My dad is always my dad." Yukari smiled. "It feels so good to say that."

Minato smiled too. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Keep fighting alongside SEES and keep finding the truth." Yukari looked at him. "Ya know, you really are one of a kind. I'm sorry for acting like this."

"It's okay."

"You're right." Yukari wiped the tears for the final time. "I remember… I still remember him. I know that we love each other. When I thought about him, I always feel like… I have the strength to do anything. I wonder if he felt the same…"

Yukari looked up at the stars.

"I know he felt the same. I could feel it. So, from now on, I'll remember him. I'll trust him… I'll keep believing, and I'll keep fighting." Yukari nodded. "Thank you, Minato-kun. I'm alright now. Thanks for listening."

"Just Minato is okay."

"Okay… Minato. But if I still put kun behind your name, I can't help it, 'kay?" Yukari grinned. "Lemme guess, Mitsuru-senpai asked you to check on me, right?"

Minato nodded.

"Heh, you are being honest… Come on, I want to hear your voice a bit more."

"You've heard enough."

"Aww."

Then the sky turned green. The red sea reflected the moonlight.

"Oh, it's the Dark Hour…" Yukari whined. Deep blue sea was beautiful. Looking at the blood red sea was not fun at all, and the green sky was disturbing too. "I don't want to be here any longer. Let's go, Minato."

Then they heard a sound. A sound of something unnatural, something SEES could immediately recognize.

"W-what?" Yukari looked around. "Is it a Shadow?"

"Most likely," Minato said.

The Shadows crawled out from the forest and circled around them. Yukari and Minato didn't bring their Evokers here. There's no weapon. They really had nowhere to escape. Then, Minato saw something jumping high into the sky. Something white, yellow, red, a contrast to the emerald green sky. Blue round eyes stared at him.

"I have found you."

Bullets rained down on the poor Shadows. They disappeared as fast as they came. The white girl dropped down in a sitting position. She slowly stood up and walked to Minato.

"I was correct. There is no mistaking it." The blonde hugged Minato, ignoring Yukari and footsteps from afar. "I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you."


	10. With a Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aigis is as advanced as most androids in Detroit: Become Human.

"I see… " The mechanical maiden nodded. Her skin was white except for her face. Her face looked human. "You came here to relax, but got involved in unpleasant things."

A tiny orange crab was coming out from under the rocks.

The android knelt down and moved her face closer to better observe the crab family. "You do not want romantic relationships, so you refused to join the operation."

Minato nodded and touched a tornado shaped shell on the sand.

"Thatcheria mirabilis. Japanese Wonder Shell..." The android fixed her eyes at what Minato was interested in, her blue eyes spinning like gears. "A beautiful sea snail. Marine gastropod mollusks in the family Raphitomidae."

Did she just search the internet for that? She was an android, right? So it's like, a computer doing its thing. Minato noted it for later. It might be useful.

The robot lifted her head and looked at two teenage males talking with random women. "About their operation, what is your opinion on the possibility of success?"

"No chance."

The blonde turned to him. "Why is that?"

"Wrong people doing the job, it just won't work." Minato shrugged.

"Your dorm mates say you are hard to understand."

"People just never try to understand me, being in the four percent and all."

"Are you referring to the Myers–Briggs Type Indicator?" The robot asked.

Minato nodded. He didn't expect her to know. She probably searched the internet again. From a distant, they saw Junpei and Akihiko running away from something.

"Shame," the blonde said. "Your deduction seems to be correct."

"You want to see them succeed?" Minato asked.

The android nodded. "It would have resulted in an interesting outcome."

They walked back with their heads hung low.

"We were close…" Junpei clenched his fists.

"We failed..." Akihiko looked down.

"As expect," the duo said in unison.

"You're so cold, Ai-chan…" Junpei sniffed. "You too, bro…"

"I cannot see why the operation is difficult." The robot looked at the two males covered in fear. "Or frightening."

"That was scary…" Akihiko wiped off drops of sweat. "Aigis, you wouldn't understand it if you didn't experience it."

"Your mental states are unstable. I suggest you all rest for today," Aigis said.

* * *

 

SEES were having fun.

"Karaoke? Let's rock!" Junpei shouted. "Ai-chan, can you sing?"

"I can," the android said.

"Oh, oh!" Junpei grinned. "What song can you sing?"

"Every song in his mp3." Aigis took the microphone. "I've never felt like duh-dud dun dun dunn."

Minato blinked. He didn't teach her to sing. Did she... hacked his mp3?

* * *

 

Ponk! Ponk!

"You are good at table tennis!" Akihiko said.

Ponk! Ponk!

Aigis did a backhand drive. "I am."

Ponk! Ponk!

"Oh, spinning ball?" Akihiko swung his arm with all his might, blur line of bright yellow shooting forward.

Ponk! Ponk!

Aigis returned it with a faster one. "That's a powerful hit."

Ponk! Ponk!

"Clever!"

Ponk! Ponk!

"You, too."

Ponk! Ponk!

Watching a ping pong ball moving back and forth at a rapid speed is confusing, so SEES decided to leave them be.

Junpei had these card games. One was called True Mind, then Innocent Eternal, and Festival. Weird how they were all the card fighting games. Fuuka and Junpei were really into it.

After a while, Akihiko switched place with Junpei and played the game with Fuuka. He found himself thinking about last night meeting. He himself didn't worry much, but he wondered what went through other people's minds. Being an orphan, he didn't have the right to tell them how they should feel about their own parents.

* * *

 

"Third day..." Yukari looked at the cloud in the blue sky. "I want to play a bit more, but I'm so tired…" She leaned back in the beach chair.

Fuuka was making a sand castle with Aigis. The umbrella was big enough to cover them all. The android stepped back and observed the building. "The center of gravity is too much to the left... I think it is more appropriate to call it a tower, since it is not suitable for living, and it is tall."

"Okay, it is a tower, then," Fuuka said.

"Then I shall make it look like Tartarus."

"Umm you don't have to."

Mitsuru was sitting on a beach chair She raised her eyebrows. "How do you know about Tartarus and its appearance?"

"There is data about the Dark Hour in my memories," Aigis said. "I have the datalog I could note the information in as I see fit. It is how I learn new information. I have an objective for my existence. It is to destroy Shadows."

"You can use a Persona too," Fuuka said. "Palladion, right? It's amazing how a robot can wield a Persona."

"I am a machine, a machine that is created to destroy Shadows. A machine is created to fulfill human desires," Aigis said. "If humans wish to destroy Shadows, then killing the Shadows I shall."

* * *

 

Minato never asked much since he knew no one's going to answer, so he kept all the questions to himself.

He looked at Aigis. That android. She was so curious, something the boy had lost long ago. Aigis asked a lot of things. Some questions are simple. Some are complicated. Some are something simple, but people never talk about it. Some are complicated, but people define it in simple words that are not enough and leave it as that.

She was awkward around others. No, others were awkward around her. They talked for less than thirty seconds and stop. They were too different. There were no reasons to talk. The way she talked, questions she asked. She didn't understand a thing despite having the electronic brain.

He wondered if he was like that toward others, too...? Being too different, feeling like you are so far apart… To understand each other is impossible... She's not normal. You could even say she's weird. But, somehow, he wanted to know her more.

An anti-Shadow weapon, Aigis… This is one souvenir from Yakushima that is…


	11. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my second curse.

It was evening when they arrived. As soon as they reached the dorm, that guy left. Everyone collected their belongings and rested for the night. Minato was tired and he fell asleep right away.

"Please wake up."

Minato opened his eyes.

"Mission complete," Aigis said.

It seems like Minato's souvenir was a personal alarm clock.

* * *

 

Minato, as with other students, was looking at the board where exam results were posted. 

Minato was the number one in the whole second year. His charm went up leaps and bounds from that alone, together with the number of fangirls he had.

There was a lot of running and hiding behind walls afterward. He managed to escape those fangirls and returned to the dorm.

 

What a miracle, Minato thought. And I'm proud of you, Junpei.

"Tres bien, Iori," Mitsuru said, reading her novel on the sofa.

Junpei's secret subject that he aced... was Edogawa. He learned all those Greek myths from the card games. So he got a higher score than Yukari. Fuuka's score would go up the next time she took a test, now that she knew this secret. 

Yukari sat down right on the floor. "I'm stupider than Stupei..."

Aigis glanced at everyone. "Data updated. Minato-san is the smartest. Yukari-san is the silliest. The name Stupei will be removed. I shall give you a new name, Yupid."

Still tired from the trip, everyone went to sleep

* * *

 

The night sky on a long bridge, black and white crashed at each other.

The car made a sharp turn.

Before he could think more, he was being pushed outside.

And everything changed.

 

Blood. Broken coffin. Blood. Bright yellow moon. Blood. Green sky. Blood red sea. The bridge. Blood. Death.

He rolled on the floor a few times before stopping with his face facing the ground. A loud sound of metal crashing, it was imprinted into his mind. He could never forget.

It's hot.

It hurts.

Minato raised his head and looked around. Orange flame covered his car. He looked down. His hands were stained with blood.

Not mine. Theirs.

It's quiet. Everything was in slow motion.

The nighttime cool air was getting hotter and hotter. The green sky was supposed to be dark. Minato should be in the car. He crawled forward. This seemed so unreal to him.

It was black. It was white. Chain and metal, moving.

Pure white light flashed right into his eyes.

Chaos of images with no order.

With his eyes half open, he saw her. Her mouth was moving.

L-

Flame got stronger and danced wildly. He continued creeping, crawling, staggering, anything to keep moving.

With his forearms, he pushed himself forward. His legs were kicking and his hands were scratching the ground. His nails were probably broken, but he didn't care about that right now.

They are still alive. Both of them are. Inside. They are fine. They should be. They should-

She smiled.

An explosion resounded.

The car was reduced to tiny pieces. A burst of flame was rushing up high. A strong wave sent broken glass and fragments of iron flying in all direction like the rain of knives.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment.

Metal shards cut him all over his body. His rib hurt. His ears bleed. Scratches covered his limbs. His vision was blurry. He felt weak. Consciousness was slipping away...

But he still crawled forward.

He was not scared of the heat or the sound, but the fact that he could no longer see their faces, and that he was alone, truly alone, made him terrified.

Anything.

Anything… I could do anything. Please let me see their faces again. Let me hear their voices, feel their warmth… I want to be with them...

Thick black smoke covered the area. It's hard to breathe. His hands became stained with carbon. A bitter taste filled the air, but he was still clawing his way forward.

They're close. A bit. A little bit more...

Just when he was about to reach them, he was yanked back.

Black has disappeared. White was grabbing his collar with her left hand. Her eyes stared at him. On her right hand, there was a dark blue flame.

The flame entered his chest.

* * *

 

"Minato-san!"

Minato opened his eyes to see two blue eyes staring at him.

"You were having a nightmare," Aigis said. "How is your current mental state?"

Was it really a dream? Minato thought for a moment. "I'm fine..." He tried to sit up and realized he was in Aigis's arms. So… he fell out off the bed, and she caught him?

"I mustn't stay too long," the blonde said, laying him back on his bed. She headed for the door. "Or Yukari-san will reprimand me again."

"Stay."

Aigis halted and turned around.

"... Tell them I told you to stay," Minato said. "You can stay for the night."

The robot slowly nodded and walked back to sit near his bed. "Then I shall watch you for a little while longer."

Minato could always find reasons to hate people. Too talkative, too quiet, too stupid, too perfect, too shy, too confident, too reckless… He couldn't bring himself to hate this blonde girl. It didn't feel right. When did he care about this anyway?

Aigis is innocent, that's what he thought.


	12. A New Kid

"How's life as a normal human being, Minato-san?" Aigis greeted as Minato entered the dorm. She was a door guard now, and she seemed to have a thing with any activity on the island that wasn't about Tartarus.

Minato closed the door behind him. "Fine."

"That is good to hear," Aigis said. "In two weeks, the moon will be full again."

"Dude, those freaks with Apathy Syndrome will be everywhere." Junpei looked up from his phone. "Wait... I mean The Lost. Probably shouldn't complain about 'em. It's not their fault. It's those damn Shadows…"

"It is possible to end this." Aigis was also a memo. "Six Shadows remain. If we can eliminate them, the Dark Hour will vanish."

* * *

 

One day, Minato returned to the dorm and saw a kid, a familiar kid. Yukari and Junpei were talking to him.

"Hello." The kid was smiling at Minato.

It was a slight smile. It looked so wrong to be on the face of a kid. Other people might not notice, but a fake smile happened to be something Minato hated the most.

"My name is Ken Amada. Nice to meet you," the kid said. "I just moved into the dorm. I'll be staying here for the summer. I'll try to stay out of everyone's way, so don't mind me."

Minato minded. It was disturbing to have a kid in the dorm, a mature one, but really he was still a kid. Ken was... too calm. Too nice. Too perfect for a person, as if he had planned everything in his life.

Later in the evening, Aigis reported the situation. "Ken Amada has not realized about the Shadow and Persona yet." She looked at Minato. "What do you think about him?"

"To be honest, I don't want him here," Minato said.

Akihiko did that small nod like he was agreeing but afraid to do so.

"I think it's nice for a change," Yukari said. "Ken's only gonna be staying for the summer. That's too bad. He's a cool kid, nothing like Junpei. You can learn a lot from Ken-kun."

"So mean, Yuka-tan." Junpei shrugged. "Ken'll be here just for a while. I don't mind that... Except he joins, then yeah I won't like that."

Minato didn't want Ken for a different reason but he could play along, another opinion kept to himself.

"Potential..." Fuuka clasped her hands together. "I can feel it in the back of my mind. It worries me..."

* * *

 

"Sanada-senpai, you always wear those gloves when you fight, right?"

"Yeah."

"I heard you're undefeated with them on!"

"It's no big deal, really…"

Ken was trying to talk to Akihiko for a while now. Maybe there's something in Akihiko that the kid liked.

"Senpai's a little stiff," Yukari said from the kitchen. "Dunno why. Maybe he doesn't get along with kids. Notice that?"

Minato nodded.

"Ken respects Akihiko-senpai like a model figure," Junpei said. "I can get that. I mean, Akihiko-senpai has won all the boxing matches he went to! Every little kid should look up to him, like a hero, don't you think?" He sighed. "I wish I was a hero…"

"Do you know how to punch?" Minato asked.

Junpei blinked. "Uh?"

"Sounds like a no."

"It is a no," Aigis confirmed.

"Uhh? I don't know?"

"No choice then." Minato stood up and walked to the empty area of the room. "Punch me."

"Whaat?" Junpei was beyond confused.

"Do it."

"What the heck, dude? Why?"

"A hero should be able to fight," Aigis said. "So Minato-san wants to test how strong you are."

"Still… just hit him?"

"Just hit him," the robot said.

"Just hit me," Minato said.

Junpei looked at Minato with wide eyes. "... Sometimes I feel like you want pain for no reason."

"Punch. Me."

There was a deathly tension in the air, so Junpei quickly nodded. "Okay..."

"Don't worry. I won't die easy."

"H-here goes nothing…" Junpei stepped forward and punched Minato on the cheek.

Minato barely moved. He still stood in the same position. "I think Koromaru could hit harder than this."

Akihiko turned around. "Hey, that's mean."

"Truth never dies," Aigis said.

Minato sighed. "Do you even know how to punch people?"

"… No," Junpei said.

"You should've said that from the start." Minato shook his head. "First of all, your Adrenaline is not pumping."

"Whaat?" Junpei frowned. "And… And how are you supposed to know that?"

"Minato-san is right." Aigis nodded."Ju-Ju-Junpei, your Adrenaline is not pumping."

And after that, was a spar of a punching man and a punching robot.


	13. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say it's a little manipulative.

The blue haired boy and the blonde entered the shrine. Minato wore his usual school uniform. Aigis also wore a school uniform bought by him. She couldn't walk around naked after all.

Minato taught Aigis a lot of things. SEES couldn't have proper conversation with the robot and felt awkward being near her, but the leader didn't.

Aigis was a robot and didn't have feelings. Her purpose was already set. She believed she existed for nothing else. It wasn't fair. Minato decided that she needed a friend or two.

They walked to the playground. Minato opened one of the boxes he had brought from the dorm and placed it on the floor.

"Your mood has improved significantly since arriving here." Aigis kneel down and put her hands on her knees. "Are you certain the creature called Koromaru will come out?"

Soon enough, Koromaru ran toward them and halted right in front of the boxes. He sat down in front of them and looked up, his tail wagging.

"All living things are attracted to food. I comprehend." Aigis nodded to herself.

"Aigis, this is Koromaru, a Shiba Inu who lives here at the shrine. He's my friend," Minato said. "Koromaru, this is Aigis. She lives in the same dorm as me."

Aigis held out her hand to the white dog. "I am Aigis, an Anti-Shadow Weapon. It's nice to meet you, Koromaru-san."

"Arf!" Koromaru placed his paw in Aigis' metal palm. She gave it a shake. "... Arf?" The dog sniffed. "Woof?"

"I am a machine, a machine that is created to destroy Shadows." Aigis said. "I am an android, a machine imitating a human."

Koromaru tilted his head.

"I am a robot," Aigis said, using the simplest sentence.

"... Woof." Koromaru looked up. "Arf arf!"

"I hope you two get along," Minato said.

Minato sat on the bench. Aigis did the same. Koromaru ate his food happily. He barked.

"How often do you come here?" Aigis asked.

"I feed him in the afternoon every day," Minato replied. "The beanie guy comes in the morning."

"Arf." The dog had finished the meal. Minato bent down to ruffle his ears again.

Aigis collected the empty box. She extended her hand as if to pet Koromaru but pulled it back.

"Go ahead," Minato said. Koromaru barked in agreement.

Aigis touched behind the dog's ears then began to run her hand down Koromaru's back. "You said you are friends, but how do you know? What is the definition of friends?"

"I don't think there's any definition for this." Minato shrugged. "I can sense it, I guess. I'm glad to be with him, and I feel like he thinks the same. That's enough."

"You call him friends because you enjoy being with him? But you don't call your dorm mates friends."

"A bit more complicated than that. I feel comfortable with Koromaru, but my dorm mates all have... Issues."

Aigis tilted her head. "Why is Koromaru your friend while your dorm mates are not?"

"Koromaru and I are friends," Minato said. "I'm just... not sure if my dorm mates feel the same, so I'm not using that word, not yet."

They watched Koromaru walked around until the sky was getting dark.

"Aigis."

Aigis looked at him. "What is it, Minato-san?"

"Don't use honorifics. It's annoying." Minato looked at her. "Are there someone who you considered friends yet?"

She shook her head. "I am just a machine."

"Isn't Koromaru just a dog, then?"

Aigis blinked again. "You said that Koromaru is your friend."

"I said he's my friend... so you could be my friend, too." Minato didn't call random people he'd just met as friends, but Aigis deserved the title, and he felt like it. He also knew she was an android, and she couldn't refuse humans.

Aigis was quiet for a while. "From now on, Aigis, the Anti-Shadow Weapon, shall become friends with Minato Arisato, the blue haired boy and the field leader of SEES."

Minato smiled. "That's more like it."

"Woof!"

"Koromaru-san..." Aigis looked at the dog. "Am I your friend as well?"

Koromaru barked and wagged his tail. He barked goodbye to them. Aigis waved goodbye and they walked back to the dorm.


	14. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine that there's a graveyard a few minutes walk from the shrine. Dunno where it actually is in the game/movie/universe.

Ken went to the back of the shrine to the graveyard and prayed late at night. He had played football a lot today and accidentally slept for many hours. He couldn't skip a day of visiting his mother. If he did then his wish might not come true.

But when he opened his eyes again after he had prayed, the world wasn't the same.

* * *

 

Koromaru opened his eyes. He smelt the scent of iron.

The dog sat up to see pools of blood here and there. He whimpered. He hated blood. It always reminded him of that day his owner passed away. He also hated how blood was on the shrine floor. Koromaru lifted his head. The sky was weird. It was… lighter than usual, a lighter shade of grey. The large moon was half full.

Everything was lifeless. It was too quiet. Then Koromaru heard something coming up the stairs.

* * *

 

Aigis heard the noise from the dorm. Her ears had always been good, in human terms. She didn't have ears, only the sound amplifiers disguised as red headphones.

She followed the sound and arrived at the Naganaki Shrine. Ken Amada was unconscious. Koromaru was injured. Minato was kneeling next to the dog, doing first aid.

* * *

 

Minato was still shocked. He saw it with his own eyes. Three heads creature shouted flame. That was a Persona. Koromaru was a Persona-user. And Ken, well, at least he took the hit.

The rest of SEES arrived. The dog whined.

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka ran forward. "Are you okay? The, the Shadow!"

"No internal organs were damaged," Aigis reported. "His life was not in danger."

'This is a place of peace, so I protected it,' Koromaru said. He really protected the shrine for his master. There were flowers placed near the side of the shrine gate.

"Uh, Ai-chan?" Junpei asked. "Don't tell me you can translate dog language…"

"Canines do not have their own language, but I have scanned the image he was sending." Aigis explained. "I am able to receive similar images from all living things. They are weaker versions of the voice communication human beings use."

Mitsuru prepared to call a vet and they had to carry Ken back to their dorm. They would have to explain everything to him. Calling it a bad dream or his own imagination wouldn't work. Minato scoffed at that.

"So he has to get involved, huh…" Akihiko sighed.

* * *

 

"I shall explain Koromaru's Persona," Aigis spoke up. "Its name is Cerberus. It is proficient in fire and darkness skills. Very fitting for the guardian of Hades."

Mitsuru thought of Koromaru as a replaceable soldier. Yukari was attracted to something cute. Junpei was jealous of a dog. At least Fuuka really cared for Koromaru and Akihiko respect the dog's will to protect what he should.


	15. Chariot Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my third curse.

There was something about Aigis that Pharos hated.

She was with Minato only because of some kind of mission she couldn't even remember. The way she looked at Minato with empty eyes... Pharos felt like he was the one Aigis was glaring at.

Pharos didn't like this. That robot probably didn't like him either.

Also, Pharos was with Minato for ten years. It took him like, ten months, until the boy accepted him.

But this blonde became friends with him in ten days? And the dog became friends with him in ten minutes? That's unfair.

* * *

 

After school, Mitsuru gathered everyone in the command room.

"I think it's time. I have been keeping too much secret from you…" Mitsuru took a deep breath.

"Mitsuru," Akihiko said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Mitsuru was still a kid when she asked to join her father, Takeharu Kirijo, in investigating Tartarus lobby. She wanted to be by his side and Takeharu couldn't refuse.

A scientist said they had had their potential develop by the lab so they could protect themselves. But during that time, one of their bodyguards turns into a Shadow. The other bodyguards protecting them are killed, so Mitsuru had no choice. She managed to summon her Persona and protected her father.

Takeharu mentioned that, because of his work, Mitsuru was forced upon taking the task of cleaning the previous generation's mess.

'Now... Mitsuru can never escape from the destiny of atonement…' Mitsuru could clearly remember it from that day.

Everyone fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru-senpai," Yukari said. "I, I didn't know. You... you're in the same boat as us too. It's not like you want this, but I yelled at you. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Mitsuru said. "From now on, let's try not to hide secret from each other."

Everyone nodded. Akihiko signed from relief. Finally, the tension between Yukari and Mitsuru was solved.

* * *

 

Midnight. Ken was sleeping in his room. Koromaru was in vet's care. The Shadows were underground in something the shape of a box. There's no way of knowing without actually going there, Fuuka said, so SEES went to Iwatodai northern harbor.

"Of course a boxer would say 'Don't box me in'," Minato said.

"Pun successfully saved for further use," Aigis nodded.

Akihiko facepalmed. "Please don't."

The underground was old and eerie. The ground was covered with dust, and the random belongings were a reminder that humans were here in the past. They reached a giant door.

Akihiko walked forward and pushed the door. "It's heavy…"

"Careful, Akihiko. You are not fully healed," Mitsuru said.

"Tch, I'm fine."

"It doesn't hurt to be more careful, Akihiko," Mitsuru snapped. "When will you learn to take care of yourself?"

Akihiko was about to step back, but Mitsuru stepped in and helped him pushed the door.

"Ask for help next time," Mitsuru said.

Akihiko blinked. "Thanks..."

Behind the giant door was a big dark room that looked like a cave, covered with dust. Fuuka said that the Shadows should be around here, and that something felt off.

"Well done."

A voice said from behind them. An unfamiliar voice.

Everyone turned around to see two men standing at the door. A pale, shirtless man with golden eyes was grinning, a creepy smile. A blue haired teen with glasses and suitcase seemed more normal, except for the grenade he was playing in his hand.

"This is the first time I've met you all in person." The first man with grey hair said.

"Who are they?" Fuuka gasped. "Lucia didn't sense a thing until now!"

The shirtless guy was holding a revolver. "Very well. My name is Takaya, and this is Jin. We are known to some as Strega. We've been keeping an eye on you…"

"Let's say, we know what you do at midnight," the teen name Jin said. "We know where you are going on full moon, and we will stop you from now on."

"From what we hear, you've undertaken a 'righteous' battle to save the world," Takaya said. "But we've come here tonight to put an end to that dream. This land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always..."

These weirdo told SEES one important thing: If the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappeared, then so will their Personas, and they didn't want that to happen.

"Only a select few wield the power of a Persona…" Takaya said. "And the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore. Just like the Tower of Demise. Why would you abandon your luck?"

So, they didn't know there were people like Ikutsuki who couldn't use a Persona but was aware during the Dark Hour.

Wait… Then, how? Maybe he didn't have enough potential to summon a Persona? If he didn't have any potential, he should be eaten by a Shadow by now. But Mitsuru mentioned that Ikutsuki didn't have any potential, and she was a sensor, and Fuuka didn't interject. Hm...

"You're crazy!" Yukari yelled. "There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the Shadows!"

"What difference does it make?" Takaya smirked. "There will always be disasters, whether they are caused by Shadows or arise from human folly… Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you. It's not too late... Join us, and we shall explore this magnificent hour..."

"That's selfish!" Fuuka shouted.

"I might like fighting," Akihiko said. "But letting people die just so you could fight is wrong!"

Scientist… Shadow… they existed even before the Dark Hour, but, after that incident with Yukari's father...

The files in Tartarus… it was from the Kirijo researcher, vague but reliable. There should be some kind of experiments that forcefully made someone being able to enter the Dark Hour. That's why some scientist could explore the Tartarus lobby. Probably.

"Is it not so?" Takaya asked. "How about the rest of you? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives...?"

Junpei bit his lip.

Ikutsuki must be forced to enter the Dark Hour. That's why he didn't have a Persona. Mitsuru was the first 'natural' Persona-user. She was forced to enter the Dark Hour but could summon her Persona by herself. Her Shadow changed to Persona to protect her father.

Entering the Dark Hour means you could control your Shadow's space-time ability. So, most of the scientist didn't have Personas, but their Shadows were used to make them enter the Dark Hour. Their Personas could be artificially made as well, according to Mitsuru. When you lose control of your Shadow or your artificial Persona, you break down and become Shadow. Risky, but they all thought it was worth it.

All humans have Shadows, and Personas are controlled Shadows. You need a strong will to maintain your Shadow… Ikutsuki… What kind of scientist are you?

"Don't bother acting. It's sickening," Jin said. "You all are fighting for your own reasons. 'Justice' is only an excuse. And that makes you all hypocrites! So I say, to hell with you!"

Minato didn't consider himself a hypocrite.

He never said he was doing a righteous thing or fighting for justice. He didn't care about The Lost. He's not trying to be useful to the world or make friends.

"... I don't care if Personas and The Dark Hour will disappear," Minato said. "I just don't want to betray a certain friend, that's all. That's my reason for fighting, and I'll keep fighting. Call me whatever you want. I don't care and you can't stop me."

Pharos wished to be free, after all. They would meet each other after all this.

"In the end, you're fighting for your imaginary friend?" Jin asked. Wait, how did he… "That's as pathetic. Your fake friend wants you to risk your life and die? It's worse than us! He might as well strangle you one day. You can't even enjoy the the Dark Hour in peace!"

Jin regretted saying that really soon.

The Strega members couldn't move as if something was pulling them down, gravity. Their feet were rooted to the ground and the air became heavy.

Minato sent them a cold glare, and his strongest Persona manifested.

The harbinger of peaceful death raised the giant sword in its hand. Rattling chain resound when he straightened up. It opened the dinosaur-like mask and roared. Even SEES had to cover their ears and balanced themselves.

Yukari stared at the Persona with wide eyes. She could remember it, at the rooftop, the first full moon. Orpheus, torn apart and this monster roared. Her hands were shaking just like that night. The atmosphere was heavy and the night was cold.

Thanatos charged forward, the coffins chained on its back floated like a cape.

Free. He wished to be free.

* * *

 

A tank? Yes, it's a tank.

"Minato!"

What is this? A gun.

"Dude!"

Why am I sitting on a flying gun?

"Minato-kun!"

The was a voice from below. Minato looked down to see his dorm mates in fighting stances.

"Arisato, could you hear us?"

"... I can hear you," Minato replied. "What happened?"

Yukari whimpered. "You, you don't know...?"

"I felt like I was… sleeping."

"Let's not talk about that right now. We're trapped," Mitsuru said.

"Trapped?"

Akihiko sighed. "Strega locked the door from outside, and debris covered the entrance."

"Oh."

"Let's destroy this Shadow first!" Junpei said. "We are fighting two big Shadows. They can separate!"

"What?"

"They are the Arcana Chariot and the Arcana Justice," Aigis said. "We should damage them evenly. Orgia mode!"

It's an easy fight. Long, but easy. Hitting the tank. Hitting the gun.

"I no longer sense the Shadows. The operation is completed," Fuuka said.

Everyone drank some water, ate beads, took medicine, and did simple first aid. Mitsuru informed Ikutsuki of their circumstance.

* * *

 

"... Don't you get it, Junpei? He's helping you."

"Talk like that?"

"You punched him, remember? That was intentional. He wanted it to be fair."

"He broke my sword."

"Which he was the one who bought it."

"Isn't it Mitsuru?"

"It's Minato."

"Tch. Rich boy. I will never forget that punch, and that kick... and those words... but he probably just shrugged off them all."

"... He was charmed."

"You got the hardest beating...! You forgive him to easily, Senpai. And what he had said to you, to me, to us all, were his thoughts! Like, his real, real thoughts! Fuuka-chan said so. Mitsuru-senpai said so."

"Again, he was charmed, and he didn't mean to."

"And you just forgive him without doing anything? Just let it go...? Can't you see how Yukari was after that operation? She was straight depressed... You didn't know? Oh, Right! You were lying on the comfy bed, blindly forgiving him! Fuuka was sad, too. Even Mitsuru-senpai! He's basically hurting them, and I never hear a sorry!"

"Stop it, Junpei... Didn't you already clear it with him?"

"He strikes my nerve again today. He's not normal. Leader, eh...? Always the one who gets to talk, while some could only listen and can't even voice out their thoughts..."

* * *

 

Minato was standing still, looking at the debris of the tank and broken wall.

Did Thanatos do that?

He couldn't remember doing it.

He was unconscious again like the last mission at that hotel…

One thing Minato was proud of was his perfect eyesight and clear memory, but, in some point of all the operation, whenever it's full moon, Minato lost senses. At the rooftop… At the train… At the lobby… At the hotel… Here. He was… completely oblivious. He hated not knowing what he had done. Why did it happen?

"My purpose is to defeat you…"

"Aigis, no!"

Minato sharply turned back to see the gun on her fingertips pointing at him. The android eyes widened as if saying 'target locked.' She was not pretending.

"I exist for nothing else."

It's like everything was in slow motion.

Bullets and bullets flew toward him. Her metal hands turned red from heat. Her eyes were so machine-like. He was about to die…

The bullets stopped.

It stopped in the middle of the air like an invisible barrier was protecting him, like the gravity has stopped working.

Bullets fell to the ground.

Everyone stared at them with wide eyes.

"Minato-san!" Aigis ran to the boy and grabbed his arms, then quickly released it, realizing her hands were still overheat. She restrained the urge to touch him and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Minato blinked a few times. He looked at the bullets on the ground.

"I, I apologize… I recognized you as an enemy. I do not know why." Aigis looked down.

"It's okay," Minato said.

SEES exchanged glances. Mitsuru wanted to say that it was not normal, but almost everything that happened around her field leader was not normal, and even Minato himself didn't understand, so she had no choice but to let it go.

Aigis glanced at Minato and he noticed her. His eyes looked at hers. She felt like someone else was looking at her, too.

Aigis didn't like that, that's for sure. That someone probably didn't like her either.


	16. Apology

Minato didn't know how he came here, in a grey void, but he knew this place was inside him. Pharos' world. A dream. He always got mad when people called Pharos fake. He was his own person.

"When was the last time I'm here? It had been a while, I'm sure." Minato walked forward. "You better have something cool to show me, Pharos."

There was no answer.

Minato looked around, expecting to see the usual giant chained cage and the blue flame, but there was none, only the eternal dark grey.

"Pharos?"

He had come here for a few times in the past, and every single time the pajamas kid was there to greet him with a smile.

"-Hi, how are you-?" The voice asked.

This was not Pharos' voice.

Minato looked around again, but found no one, as if the voice was the universe itself. "Who are you?"

"I don't have a name." The voice was actually similar to Pharos, but it was more… mature. "I've talked with you once, four months ago-"

"-but you probably can't remember..." The voice finished to his left.

Minato pondered. Four months… when he transferred here? He couldn't remember anyone telling him anything in particular. He didn't know who this was, but he was in Pharos' world, so this voice probably wouldn't harm him.

"Hm, I'm fine... You called me here. What's the matter?"

"-I wish to talk, that is all…" The voice now came from above. "The majority of human wish for the end. It was destined from the start. What do you think, Minato?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wish for the end?" That was actually the type of question Pharos would ask.

"I don't," Minato said. "But if it happens, then I can't help it. Some people thought death is salvation... I guess I understand."

"I see… I suppose some people would choose death over suffering. Otherwise, one might end up hating everything in this world…"

"Maybe."

"Oh, and… Soon, the poisonous flowers will bloom-"

"-One in your own garden, and three in the garden opposite yours." The voice continued behind Minato.

He didn't turn to look, knowing the voice would change its position soon.

"I don't know whether or not this has anything to do with the end, but you should be careful."

This guy even acted like Pharos. "Thanks for the warning."

The voice chuckled. "I'm happy to hear that. And one more thing... you are going to be lonely for a while."

Lonely?

"But maybe this is better, for your own safety and sanity. I want to be free. You want to be free...The chains are rattling, slowly falling off."

"Huh..." He couldn't hear them.

"Thank you... You are setting me free, even if it's only for a short while, like a normal human, like a normal human..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... but I'm sorry that we're not going to talk for a long time, for now... Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end... I'll call you here again if I have anything useful to tell you-"

"-That's what friends are for, right?" The voice whispered beside his right ear.

Minato wanted to say he was not his friend, but it's like something stopped him, so he decided to stay quiet. He didn't mind this voice at all.

"My dearest…"

That was creepy. The degree of cryptic is high, higher than talking with Pharos, but Minato still wished this voice would stay and talk to him a bit more.

He knew too well that was wishful thinking.

The voice faded as well as the gray world and his own body.

* * *

 

"Good morning. Please wake up."

Blue eyes. Bright room. Aigis on top. Yep, a usual view.

The blonde got off him and stood up. She nodded to herself. "Mission complete."

"... Five minutes before six, right?" Minato sat up. It was still early morning.

"Yes. Do things five minutes early, as usual," Aigis said. "I am sorry about yesterday night. It would not happen again."

"I forgive you. We could, well, stay the same."

"Thank you." Aigis nodded. She looked at him in the eye. "Is there anything troubling you?"

"Huh?"

"Sadness," Aigis said. "Are you sad?"

"Sad?"

The android blinked and shook her head. "No... Maybe my emotion detector is malfunctioning today. How could someone who recently woke up be sad?"

* * *

 

Minato knocked on her door and Mitsuru opened it.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Mitsuru said. "What is it?"

"It's about you." Minato sighed. "You probably know... I couldn't remember what I've said when I was charmed... If I had said anything mean to you, I'm sorry."

He expected the worst, since his apology was so late, but Mitsuru chuckled. "I agreed with Akihiko this time."

Minato blinked. "Huh?"

Mitsuru smiled. "It's... surprisingly easy for you to forgive when someone who made you sad come confess right in front of you."

"Ah... Well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. All you've said is that I keep too much secret, I am too... commanding, and that I am stupid."

"Ouch." If Minato said all that when he was not charmed, he would be executed for sure. "I, I am sorry. Really."

"Again, it's okay, Arisato. I was not angry. I am used to constructive criticism." Mitsuru paused. "However, you should talk to Takeba. She doesn't do well with this, it seems."

* * *

 

Minato hated summer school, but Edogawa's classes weren't too bad. Junpei could answer most of the questions in class. Edogawa was surely impressed. "As expected from the second in my subject in the whole school."

The first, of course, was Minato. Edogawa continued with his lecture.

"Let's talk about how to tell fortunes using the Major Arcana. First, you will need to shuffle the cards. If a card is reversed, its meaning will change, so it's important…"

* * *

 

Minato never noticed it until Junpei said all of that. Yukari did seem depressed. He invited her to the cafe at the mall.

"I'm sorry."

Minato said after they got their coffee.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"At the hotel, remember?"

Yukari stared at him for a long time. She slowly nodded. "I... remember."

"I know it's not enough, but I'm sorry... If there's anything I could help, please tell me."

"Oh no, you said all truths. I'm fine." She smiled. "I've thought about what you've said at Yakushima, and what Mitsuru said... I have something to tell you. It's going to be long, I think..."

"I can listen. Take your time."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "You know about my dad, so… My mom and I aren't exactly on good terms. She dates lots of shallow boyfriends. We even have to move because of the blame for my father."

Minato nodded.

"I'm sorry that in the past I compare us two. All people are different, but I overlook who you are, and your feeling back then... sorry."

Minato drank his coffee.

"I still do sense something similar between us. You might not like it, since it's the fact that we're both missing parents… Still, I've never had anyone who could understand it around me before…" Yukari clenched her fists. "It's different for everyone else at school. They have both their parents at home… They can complain about how they'll get yelled at if they come home late… I… When I hear stuff like that, I feel jealous..."

Minato was having this... awkward feeling. He didn't deserve this. Not at all, but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

"But I hate feeling that way, so I hide it… And because I can't tell anyone that, I feel distant… I felt lonely. So when I heard about you, I felt that you could save me from that. I expected that you would understand me… I'm being selfish, I know. I could understand why you hate me." Yukari smiled. "But, the fact that you're part of our group makes me feel a lot better. I'm glad that you joined us…"

Minato lay his cup down and looked at Yukari's. It was untouched, a cappuccino with lots of milk foam, and a rabbit face made by powdered cinnamon.

"Haha, I'm just going around in circles with this pity party, aren't I? But… That's how I really feel."

Yukari confided in you.

Minato could almost hear Pharos said that line, narrating every single thing in a childish voice as usual but no, Pharos was gone... for a while now.

You feel as if you've got a little closer to Yukari...

Minato lifted his cup but realized it was now empty. "You know I'm the one who's supposed to talk, right?"

Yukari chuckled. "I really want to get that off my chest. Sorry."

"And I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry."

"You already did. Apology accepted." She grinned. "I plan on telling you that for a long time, but I didn't have the chance... Oh well, I've said it."

"Didn't have the chance?"

"Oh, you know..." Yukari stared at the coffee. "Do you know your 'death aura' is a hot topic in school?"

"No, I don't."

"That thing makes all fangirls afraid to talk to you. If you didn't have it, you would be running around all the time like Akihiko-senpai..." Yukari smiled. "And I won't hit Junpei ever again... and I won't glare at Mitsuru anymore!"

Minato assumed he had said he hated those things. "I didn't say sorry, too. And I have no excuse. Sorry for not noticing we need a talk."

Yukari smiled wider. "No biggie! We did, and you treated me to bon bon and coffee. That's enough."

Minato smirked. "All living things are attracted to food, indeed."

"Hey, I'm offended... Oh, you finished your coffee already?" Yukari called the maid. "One cup of caffe mocha, please... I'll treat you that." Yukari grabbed her cup filled with coffee. "Health. Pure life. To your health."

"I don't think this is how you toast." Despite saying that, Minato raised his empty cup.

"Whatever, as long as you are happy!"

They raised their cups and clinked it together.


	17. Before the Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will keep hiding his name from you.

"Woof!" Koromaru wagged his tail, sitting next to Mitsuru on the command room couch.

Koromaru was joining SEES. That was hard to believe. He was wearing a collar which helped control his Persona. In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs.

'I'll return the favor,' Koromaru said. That's one loyal dog.

"Welcome aboard, Koro-chan!" Fuuka smiled.

"Running with you would be a good exercise," Akihiko said.

Yukari picked the red armband from the suitcase and put it around Koromaru's left front leg. She adjusted the wings attached to the collar. "Okay, Koro-chan. You look good!"

"Hey, make yourself at home." Junpei petted the dog. "Who cares if you're a dog? The more the merrier! Let's take a walk together sometimes."

Everyone here loves dogs, huh.

* * *

 

Koromaru needed exercise, so everyone got a job. Taking the dog out for a walk wasn't too bad.

"Koromaru seems very happy. He is able to go on his walk and come here with his friends," Aigis said.

"Arf arf!"

"This must be where the Summer Festival I have heard about will be held tomorow. For what reason is it required to clothe oneself in a yukata?"

Being with these two nonhumans were relaxing. Minato felt like socializing drained him, like something was expected out of him. That's why all those people left him and forgot him all those years ago. But Koromaru and Aigis were just there. They talked, and somehow a comfortable place was created between them.

Footsteps.

The beanie guy walked to the playground. Minato looked at him, that guy who always mind his own business. "You."

He chuckled. "I have a name, you know."

But I don't know, okay? "Why are you here?"

"Checking up on him."

Minato looked at the dog too. "If you worry that much, why don't you come back to the dorm?"

"I'd rather not."

Koromaru noticed the guy. He dashed toward and jumped at him.

The beanie guy petted the white dog. "Heh. Cheerful as always…"

When Minato was near the beanie guy, he could feel... loneliness. Someone who avoid attention, much like Minato himself, but this guy seemed to be making the extra effort of removing himself from the world.

* * *

 

There was a knock on his door in the morning. Minato opened it and saw a dark blue yukata in Aigis's arms.

"It's Summer Festival today? I'm free."

"You are free," Aigis said. "Will you accompany me in exploring Naganaki Shrine this evening?"

Minato nodded.

"I am looking forward to wearing this special item of clothing called a yukata." Aigis held her clothes up. "This will be a new experience for me. However, I do not know how to equip a yukata on my own. Could you help me?"

* * *

 

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked as the android and her leader slowly made their way down the stairs. SEES were all in the lounge.

"Good morning." Aigis released her grip on Minato's arm, bent down and petted the white dog. She straightened up with a frown. "This yukata is difficult to move in. It is not suited for an operation."

"So, Junpei," Minato said. "Do you have plans?"

"No, I'm not going, I think." Junpei sighed. "Of course, I am in a financial crisis… But really, I'd like to go to events like this with a special girl, not by myself."

"What if you find a special girl today?" Yukari asked.

"Then I'll go to the Summer Festival!" Junpei sighed again. "Unlikely. So yeah, I won't go. Probably."

Minato nodded. "How about the rest of you?"

"No need to ask me," Akihiko said, glancing at Mitsuru who smiled back.

"I'll go with Fuuka," Yukari said.

"I have made my decision as well. I shall accompany Minato," Aigis said. "So Ju-Ju-Junpei has to go with Koromaru."

"Nah, I'm better off on my own…" Junpei stood up and exited the doom.

"I… feel bad for him," Yukari said.

The dog barked. The android nodded. "Koromaru shall come with Minato and I."

Fuuka raised her hand. "Umm but, it will be hard on Minato-kun, keeping an eye on Ai-chan and Koro-chan..."

Minato shrugged. "That's fine with me."

* * *

 

During the day, some people talked about last full moon.

"About Strega. Who do you think is correct?" Fuuka asked. "If the Dark Hour disappears, will our Personas and Shadows disappear too? But, according to a psychological book, everyone has their own Personas and Shadows... Umm I think I agree with Minato-kun."

"Minato trusts his friend. We don't know where the Strega guys get the info, but we know they stalk us. Ikutsuki-san never mentioned what would happen after all this ends..." Yukari sighed. "I don't know… Maybe they're something we'll never understand until we finish all this... What happen to the Lost? Will we go back to normal, probably just go back to being ordinary high school students…?"

"Now, we're already unknown to the world," Fuuka said. "In other people's point of view, nothing would change."

"Nothing, eh?" Yukari frowned. "I mean I get it... We're doing this not to be praised or anything."

* * *

 

The beanie guy was eating his usual vegetable ramen at Hagakure. As someone who didn't go to the school anymore, he enjoyed watching a variety of people come and go, so he immediately noticed a certain blue haired boy walking in and sat beside him.

"One special." Same as Akihiko's.

The beanie guy looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I like this place," Minato said.

"You normally don't come here."

"Can't I break my routines?"

"You can do whatever you want," the beanie guy said. The ramen was served. Fast service as always. "Just killing time really. Now you got yours. Well, let's eat." He shoved some noodles in his mouth and winced. "Ow…"

"What's wrong?"

"… Forgot I had a cut in my mouth. It's 'cause Aki punched me."

The beanie guy told him a story about him calling Akihiko's fighting style reckless, but Akihiko thought he was being called reckless, so he got punched in the face by the boxer's left hook.

"You deserve that," Minato said.

"I think I don't." The beanie guy winced again. "Well, we get in fights all the time. Just get used to it."

Minato nodded. They continued eating, but soon Minato stopped. He sat there, staring at the white steam.

The beanie guy hoped he was being polite and not nosy. "What's wrong?"

"It must be nice," Minato began. "Having a family member with you."

"We're not blood-related," that guy said. "If you mean Aki."

"Who cares?" Minato grabbed the chopsticks. "You knew each other since you were kids. You must be… close."

The beanie guy thought for a while. "Yes, we are close, but that doesn't mean closeness takes a lot of time, just like love."

Minato looked at him. "Talking from experience?"

"No," the beanie guy said. "But I know it when my friend wants a queen. I know it when that girl wants to poison me with a rice ball."

 

They finished their ramen and exited the store. As they were walking to the back alley, Minato spoke up, "Did Akihiko tell you yet?"

"About what? I've already heard about the dog." 

"Ken Amada."

The beanie guy turned to him. "What do you mean?'

"Ken was awake in the Dark Hour at the shrine, so he knows about everything now, SEES, Persona, Shadow…"

"And he stays in your dorm just like that?"

"Just like that," Minato said. "You don't like it, huh?"

"Sure as hell don't." The beanie guy put his hands in his coat pockets. "I never want him involved."


	18. Summer is Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Minato's food lecture! Without this chapter, it wouldn't be the same story, so read this weird thing with me.

It's a humid summer night. In the dark sky, there was a waning crescent moon. Twenty days until full moon... One boy, one robot, and a dog walked up the steps of Naganaki Shrine.

"So this is a shrine during Summer Festival," the robot said. More like the android. The curious android and also one of his few friends in Iwatodai.

"Woof." Koromaru wagged his tail. The dog had a happy life in general. He was smart and usually in a good mood.

Minato didn't have anything to describe himself. He had blue hair and a nice pair of earphones. Also, a robot and a dog were better than girls. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Arf!"

Minato pointed forward. "Commence the operation."

"Roger!" Aigis dashed toward the steps and disappeared in the crowd.

The white dog whined.

"What is it, Koromaru?" The boy sat down and petted the dog. He watched the blonde patrolled around the shrine, examining every booth like a little kid. "... I shouldn't have asked. You missed here, and you missed him, right?"

"Woof..."

Minato made a sad smile. He, too, missed this place. Ten years. Ten years he had been away from the shrine. Bright lanterns leading the way to the shrine buildings, people filling rows of booths, aromas of food, colorful clothing, children shouting, wooden shoes touching the floor, balloon popping, windmill spinning, chilling wind… Nostalgia was the most fitting word.

The android came back shortly. There were many types of booths. Toys, souvenirs, and food. Aigis had planned everything for tonight.

"Well done, Aigis," Minato said. "Lead the way."

They walked to the east section, starting from the far right row. Minato glanced at the relationship fortunes. He never used it. Like he had said million times, he didn't believe in superstition. Women are annoying, anyway. If they got angry at him, he just let them be.

"First target, the ring toss booth. Target locked." Aigis tossed the rings with high accuracy and won first prize.

Minato had made preparation, giving Aigis two giant bags and a traveling backpack for storing toys and dolls.

"Second target, the dart throwing booth. Target locked."

* * *

 

Aigis continued to win the first prizes for around eight minutes or so. When she's finished, she had cleared seven game booths. "The rest is yours," she said. The android could wield two machine guns, so carrying winning prizes was not a problem.

Minato won a ball tossing game, knocking a pyramid of cans with ease. He was an expert at shooting games because his mother had taught him how to handle real guns before.

Koromaru helped his leader in games that need great eyesight and a sharp sense of smell. He even knew some dirty tricks the stand keepers used. He would bark and let Aigis carried the message to their field leader secretly.

* * *

 

"You..." A tall guy wearing a peacoat approached them. Beside him was a kid.

"Hello," Ken greeted.

Minato nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Collecting everything," Ken said. "Games prizes, food, toys..."

"We'll give it to the orphanage," the beanie guy added.

Unexpected coincidence. Minato shrugged. "So we have the same idea."

Ken held the plastic bag up. Koromaru barked at it. "See? We got goldfish."

"That fish." Aigis pointed at it. "Is not suitable for cooking or consuming. It has poor flavor and little nutrition."

"No, no, Aigis-san. It's a pet!" Ken turned to the boy. "What about you? You should have played the game, considering you walked from that direction."

"I did. We returned the fish," Minato said. "I don't want to look after something in my room. It feels weird."

"Oh," Ken said.

He didn't mention what would happen when the Dark Hour hit the world. He wasn't sure if animals were affected by it as well. They probably were. He wondered what would happen with the birds flying in the sky or the fish swimming in the sea. What if there're other animals who could summon Personas? Koromaru is a dog, so no problem, but what if it's a fish? That fish would be swimming in blood. If it's a polar bear, then it would be standing on bloody ice. There are so many mysteries in this world...

Minato looked at them. Both of them were holding giant bags of prizes. "Could you even carry all of that around?"

"We'll keep things in your dorm first," the beanie guy said.

"Farewell." Aigis bowed politely, reminding the leader of Elizabeth. He's the one who taught her that.

Koromaru wagged his tail. "Arf!"

"He says, let's continue," Aigis said. "I say, let's go."

* * *

 

"Last target, the lucky draw booth. Target locked." Aigis pointed at the steps they were from the start.

The booth was right at the entrance. There's a giant box with plastic balls inside.

"Hey! You two! Would you like to play Lucky Draw?"

The trio got closer. Koromaru whined, being ignored.

The game attendant continued, "All you do is pick a ball! It's easy! And, everyone's a winner!"

The Shiba Inu barked. Aigis nodded and stuck her hand inside the box. She pulled out a ball around the middle of the box and handed it to the storekeeper.

"... Medium prize. Not bad!"

After keeping the prize, the blonde walked to her leader. She touched his shoulder and leaned closer to the blue-haired boy. "Dig deep, Minato."

Minato shrugged and approach the box. He buried his hand into the box until he could feel his nail hitting the bottom. He picked the nearest ball and pulled it out… A golden ball?

"W-Well damn! You've won the grand prize!" The stand keeper pushed a white-and-blue doll into Minato's arms. "Here ya go! One Jack Frost Doll, just for you!"

"Mission complete," Aigis said. "But… I sense death."

"... Let's go," Minato said and walked away. Teaching about killing intent could wait.

Still, that reaction, the stand keeper being pissed with the winner, did piss him off.

Minato halted. He switched his Persona to Thanatos and sent that stand keeper the most powerful glare there was. The game attendant gasped as his surrounding faded to black for a second. He shivered, having experienced the coldness of death itself.

* * *

 

They walked to the playground. Aigis dropped her backpack and bags beside the bench with a thud. Koromaru sat down on the sand while Minato and the robot remained standing.

"... The bench is for sitting, but we are not sitting on it. This is ironic," the boy told the android. "But sometimes things that are considered unironic could be ironical. Don't debate if things are ironic or not."

Aigis nodded.

"Let's find something to eat," Minato said. "I'll go patrol the area. Aigis, Koromaru, don't let someone steal the prizes." The blonde nodded. "Okay. Wait here. I'll be back."

* * *

 

The takoyaki stand was at the back of the festival. He walked closer. The familiar girl was standing near the area. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hi, Minato-kun." Fuuka looked around. "Um… Are you alone?"

"Koromaru and Aigis are at the playground. I'm scouting the area in search for food," Minato said. "What are you doing here, alone?"

"I'm waiting for takoyaki, waiting for Yukari..." Fuuka said. "We plan on going to the hill nearby one hour from now."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"They'll play fireworks over the sea. I know a place to watch them, and this year is special." Fuuka's eyes were sparkling with joy. "There are special fireworks every nine years. This is the day!"

"Oh, hey!" Yukari walked to them with a box of takoyaki in hand. "You're talking about fireworks?" They nodded. "Fuuka and I are going to watch them together. Wanna join us?"

"Sure." No reason not to.

They decided the meeting point. Fuuka knew the best view. She watched it every year since she was a kid. It was amazing, she said. Nine years ago was the best, and today there's another one like that!

"... Junpei was with a girl, a girl!" Yukari shrieked. "Who'd thought someone like Junpei get a date?"

"Good for him," Minato said.

"No suffix, too!"

"... Oh!" Fuuka cried. "Minato-kun, you said you were buying food for them. Aigis-chan and Koro-chan must be waiting!"

"... Right." Minato said. "They wouldn't mind. Still, I should hurry. I'll go now."

"Bye, Minato-kun!"

* * *

 

"I'm bac-... Wait." Minato noticed the absence of bags. "Did you…"

Aigis nodded. "I have escorted all the prizes into your room."

"Okay. Good job." Minato let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't ask how she entered his room, through the windows? He looked at the blonde who looked back.

"Is something the matter?" The android asked.

"Did you really get an upgrade?" He asked. "You can consume food now, really?"

"Correct. Ikutsuki has modified me to better blend in with humans."

"And... are you serious? About wanting me to explain all... that?"

* * *

 

They walked to the first food stall. It has a giant cast iron griddle.

"That food is flying," Aigis said, pointing at a pancake-shaped food being flipped by two spatulas.

"Okonomiyaki is a Japanese savory pancake made with flour, eggs, and shredded cabbage," Minato said. "It was traditionally cooked to use up leftovers in the refrigerator, so the ingredients are flexible. The most popular ones are pork, seafood, and cheese."

Aigis nodded. "Flexible ingredient… adjusting to the situation… What a smart way of doing things."

After they ate it, they continued to the second booth.

* * *

 

"Taiyaki." Minato handed the fish-shaped bread to the blonde. "Taiyaki is a fish-shaped pastry with hot filling. Common fillings include red bean paste, custard, chocolate or cheese."

Aigis took a bite. "It is waffle batter… Dangerously hot... It looks like a fish, but is not a fish, and has no fish as the ingredient…" She flipped her taiyaki over and over. "Do people enjoy the thought of eating a fish? Or is eating normally a boring act?"

"It's traditional stuff, and they usually do not make sense." Minato shrugged. "Some says sea bream was very expensive, so eating a fish-shaped cake at that time make you feel as if you were eating luxuriously. Tai, the Japanese word for sea bream is similar to the word medetai, meaning happy, so you eat taiyaki to bring luck... But don't think too much. You eat because you want to. No need for a reason."

* * *

 

"The smell…" Aigis walked closer to the takoyaki stand. "... That pan looks weird."

"Takoyaki-ki is a special pan used to make takoyaki. The pan is made of heavy cast iron with half-spherical molds. This one is heated over a gas flame," the boy explained. The robot nodded.

"Two boxes of takoyaki, please," Minato ordered. There's a hint of happiness in his voice. The takoyaki cook nodded and brushed the well-heat Takoyaki-ki with oil.

"Arf arf!" Koromaru wagged his tail with great excitement as the smoke rose up.

Aigis covered her cheek with her hand. "According to my information, takoyaki could make human's cheeks fall off by just smiling... I wonder what kind of ingredients could do such a thing..." She murmured.

"... It's not Octopia, Aigis." The boy blue haired looked at the chef pouring seasoned batter into the deep, round wells of Takoyaki-ki.

Aigis bent down and carried Koromaru up so that he could also see takoyaki being cooked. Small pieces of octopus were dropped into each well in the pan, then the chef sprinkled on chopped green onion, the tenkasu, and other vegetables.

The dog whined. "Woof..."

"He says, 'This is a long wait...'" Aigis pondered. "... They say, 'Perseverance is the secret to all triumphs.' Does waiting for takoyaki count?" She paused and thought some more. "... We have to wait patiently for something good since good things need time to make... I comprehend."

After three minutes, the outer edges of the batter had cooked. The pieces were turned one hundred eighty degrees with a bamboo skewer, stuffing the uncooked part to the base under the edge of each hole.

Aigis sighed. "This really is a long wait…"

The pieces were turned over and over for another four minutes until all takoyaki were round and golden brown on the outside. The takoyaki cook transferred takoyaki onto wooden boat plates made of bamboo, ten pieces on each box.

"Arf arf!"

Each piece is brushed with okonomiyaki sauce, then sprinkled with dried seaweed, katsuobushi flakes and poured with mayonnaise.

Minato paid for the food and took the boxes. "Finally, we get two boxes of takoyaki."

"Arf!" Koromaru barked and wagged his tail. His big ruby eyes looked up at the boxes in the boy's hands.

"Here, eat up." Minato laid a takoyaki plate down on the floor, which the dog dug in almost instantly, not affected by the heat. The boy laughed as he petted the dog.

Minato started eating from the other box. "Aigis, this is Takoyaki. Try it."

Aigis put the takoyaki in her mouth and slowly chewed it. "... Wow... Extremely high-temperature juices spurted out from inside. Ninety-seven degrees Fahrenheit..." She nodded to herself. "It has a unique texture. I could immediately detect Katsuobushi's distinct umami taste. Shaved smoked skipjack tuna, so thin and light it could move just by the slightest wind, making it look like it is dancing." She pondered and continued. "... Octopus is soft. The batter is soft inside but crispy outside... No wonder takoyaki is one of the most popular street food of Japan."

* * *

 

If what Aigis had learned from SEES could be divided into a percentage, fifty percent is about food. Ninety percent is taught by Minato.

They bought a box of Karaage and walked to their next target.

Minato ate a piece of fried chicken. "... Karaage is chicken mixed in ginger, garlic, soy sauce, and cooking sake, coated with potato starch, then deep fried in a pan filled with oil."

Aigis nodded. "It is similar to the preparation of tempura."

Koromaru preferred beef, but he liked this. Aigis loved this one. She said it was crispy on the outside and juicy on the inside, making an interesting texture. The chicken meat was surprisingly soft, too.

* * *

 

"Yakitori." Minato removed the food from the stick and place them on the empty takoyaki plate. He placed it on the floor so the dog could eat. "Yakitori is grilled chicken on sticks."

"What is that device?" Aigis asked, pointing at the booth.

"It's a portable charcoal grill."

"Why use charcoal when electricity is available?"

"Hm… It's like choosing an oven or a microwave, both are useful but in a different way..." Minato thought for a moment. "People usually use charcoal for cooking Yakitori as it produces high heat and strong flames. Gas and electric heat sources could be used, but they can't make the same aromas or textures as charcoal-cooked yakitori."

"Why?"

"First, charcoal grills could do searing." Minato ate the yakitori. "... Searing is a technique used in grilling... cooking the surfaces of the food with high temperature until a caramelized crust forms."

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

Aigis gave him the chicken. "And the second reason… It is cheap, isn't it?"

"Yes." Minato nodded. "But charcoal grills make smoke, so the food will have smoke and fireplace scent. The food made with charcoal grills would be darker due to smoke while gas-cooked food has a lighter color. Some people like charcoal. Some don't. Some love both, like me."

"Smell, texture, and appearance are as important as taste, I comprehend."

* * *

 

"Kakigoori, or Shaved Ice." They shared it. Koromaru's not the type to eat cold food or sweets.

"Why shave it when you could simply eat ice cube or cold water? Its chemical formula is H2O, meaning that its molecule contains one oxygen and two hydrogen atoms, that are connected by covalent bonds. Aren't they the same…?"

"Because you want it to melt in your mouth, Aigis. Texture, remember?"

"Oh."

* * *

 

"Choco Banana is a frozen banana on a stick that was dipped in melted chocolate. My favorite."

Aigis looked at it. "When the weather is hot, people eat cold food… The melted chocolate is hot, but being on the cold banana made it become solid again. Eating chocolate and banana separately gives a completely different feeling… Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection, indeed."

* * *

 

"Watame, or Cotton Candy, is a form of spun sugar." He gave Koromaru a little bit to taste. Aigis didn't like it, said it was too light, but she was interested in how it was made, and the rate it could expand.

"... Humans are weird." Aigis ate the Cotton Candy. "Cotton is not edible, but people eat cotton-like sugar. Why make it complicated when you could simply eat normal sugar?"

"It is as it is. Don't think too much." Minato shrugged. "Thinking can't change a thing, and there're things that could never be figured."

"Then, why do you think a lot, Minato-san?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a good distraction from the world."

"But you are thinking about the world."

* * *

 

The trio noticed a mask booth.

"Hey, where have you been?" Akihiko grinned and waved his hand.

"Hello, Arisato," Mitsuru greeted. "You seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"We are," Minato said. "What are you doing here?"

The boxer smiled. "Having fun. We tried some food and buy toys."

"I never see these before..." Mitsuru looked at all toys in her arm. There's a colorful windmill. "This is a rare experience for me. Because of our club's activities… I hope you enjoy this day as much as possible."

Minato nodded.

Aigis pointed at the store. "That is… a... mask?"

"Yes. It's called a mask," Mitsuru said. "You wear it over your face to have fun."

"Hiding your face is fun?" The blonde asked.

"The purpose is not to hide your face. Rather, you wear it to have a different face." Mitsuru sighed. "Hmm… It's difficult to explain..."

"You try to be someone else by wearing a different face?"

"Yes, but… not exactly." Mitsuru glanced at the boy.

"Aigis... Come here. I'll explain," Minato said.

Aigis moved closer to him.

"A mask is an object normally worn on the face. Covering your face… It depends on your intention. Some people wished to change how they see things, and how people see them, so they try wearing different masks. There is a singer who wears a mask all the time, so people remember him by his mask instead of his face. You could say his mask is his second identity…"

Aigis thought for a moment. "So he didn't try to be someone else, but he makes his other self?"

"Yes… To some people, it's fun that they are being anonymous, and some people use it to do things they must be anonymous. When you commit crimes, you want to be unknown, or even better, disguise as someone else, let him take the blame... Some masks could protect people from harm or save lives, like a gas mask, an oxygen mask, and a surgical mask. Some are made simply just for fun, like a joker mask and all these masks here. There are masks that were used in rituals and ceremonies. Masks can also be used as ornamentation"

"Oh… I comprehend."

"But there's also a mask that is not a physical mask, rather, a concept… Every human being is wearing a mask. Your face is a mask... a mask that could change expression it is showing. Most mask-users can't control their masks well, so their masks depend on their emotion."

The blonde nodded. "That's human."

Minato covered his face with an innocent Shiba Inu mask. "People feel safe that their emotion is not shown to the world. No one knows what they are feeling, so they couldn't be used, but at the same time they can't use others…" The boy removed the mask. "So there's a certain type of people... People who could control their masks perfectly, a mask that could fake expression, a mask that was not connected to the heart, but to the brain…

"People usually get fooled by this kind of mask, because they trust their eyes. They trust people too much. They get used without knowing and blindly walk the path they are being pushed in."

"Manipulative people," Aigis said.

"… I got fooled by it once. He was my only friend… So I started wearing a mask, a blank one... It helps. People stopped walking into my life..." Minato stared at all the masks for a long time. "Hypocrite... maybe I am."

Koromaru whined.

"Minato..." Aigis trailed off. "... I may not understand people's mind, but I understand what you are trying to say."

The boy looked at her.

"By simply wearing a mask to protect yourself, I don't think it is wrong. A mask is a tool to help you face the hardships in life. There are many other selves that reside within a human. A mask is not wrong. What matters is what hidden beneath the mask."

"That's... deep, and unexpected, coming from you, but thanks…" Minato smiled.

They noticed they are being left alone, in a good way. They don't mind silence and private space.

Minato continued. "... My old friend... He wore a mask, a mask that could manipulate people, manipulate me. I totally didn't expect it. He seemed so... normal, but he's not. The mask that people don't think is a mask is the scariest mask...

"And that's the type of mask psychopath wears, so be careful." Minato looked at Aigis in the eyes. "That type of person, and that type of mask, the mask with infinite possibility… You think you know them, but you don't, only the outside, the fake identity, the 'they' they make to specifically fool you… People who misuse the power of mask... that is the psychopath you should beware."

Minato bought two white Shiba Inu mask. Aigis got the blue butterfly mask. Why two, you asked?

"The white Shiba Inu mask suits Koromaru-san well." Aigis stared at the dog mask on Koromaru's head. "A Shiba Inu wearing a Shiba Inu mask… Shiba-ception."

* * *

 

"This is uchiwa." Minato held a rounded paper fan up. "Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter."

"A useful tool," Aigis remarked.

"This is sensu." Minato opened a folding handheld fan. "Sensu can be used as ornamentation. It is a popular souvenir."

Aigis nodded. "I also heard Junpei-san talking about Uchiha and Senju the other day. Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai is Doujutsu, Sharingan. Senju's is Wood Release, or Mokuton."

"... That's not it." Minato shrugged. "Though now I know where the author gets the inspiration."

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

Minato looked at his phone. "It's time. Let's go."

* * *

 

SEES were all there, at the small hill near Naganaki Shrine.

"... You guys are here?" Ken asked with wide eyes. "I thought this is our secret spot for a long time…"

The beanie guy raised his eyebrows. "Our?"

"My mom showed me this place. We used to come watch fireworks every year."

That guy looked away. "Oh."

Minato could feel the awkwardness, so he turned to Akihiko. "Senpai, why do you choose to come here?"

"Heh…" Akihiko scratched his head. "Miki and I used to come here together, but when she's gone I stopped coming and train at home instead."

Minato nodded.

Another wave of awkwardness came, so Junpei spoke up.

"Fuuka invited us here." He then pointed at a red-haired girl behind him. She was wearing white lolita dress. "She was also bored, y'know, so we come here together."

Yukari asked, "So, this is your special someone, huh?"

Junpei didn't answer that.

"I'm not bored," the girl said in a calm voice. "I want to draw the scene." She flipped open her sketchbook and started drawing with a red color pencil.

"Mmhm… I know this place from the internet," Fuuka said. "I saw a beautiful picture of fireworks. The photographer said he took the picture here, so I come here every year since then."

"Hey… Does that mean..." Yukari began. "... Most of us could have seen each other since we were children... if we paid more attention to the surrounding? Ken-kun came here. Akihiko-senpai came here. Fuuka came here…"

"Me too," Minato said. "I think we never noticed each other because of the dark, and fireworks are a great distraction."

"Fireworks…" Aigis thought for an explanation. "... An explosion of colorful bright light in the dark sky, along with shining confetti and ringing noise… One firework is short yet beautiful. All of them combined, when used in harmony, make brilliant light that linger long enough for people to burn the sight deep inside their memories. The more fireworks in the sky, the more complicated colors, and shapes. The more light and noise, the more praise and joy."

* * *

 

When you heard a high pitched sound and saw the explosion of colors on the sky, no one needs to tell you to look up and watch them.

Fireworks are weird... Maybe you're sad. Maybe you're angry. Maybe you feel nothing, but when you see all these colorful light, you couldn't help but smile.

"He's smiling..." Yukari whispered.

"Yeah," Fuuka said.

"Eh…? Is it only me or have you lose interest in him?"

"N-n-no no! Nothing!"

* * *

 

"Senko Hanabi, or sparkler, is a thin shaft of twisted tissue paper with one end containing a few grains of black gunpowder." Minato lit it up with a lighter.

SEES, the gothic girl included, lit up their sparkler and watched them quickly disappearing in bright orange light, like fireworks they had just watched. The mini firework light and the black scenery made a high contrast. The group couldn't see far, only the darkness that surrounded them. It's like they were alone in this world.

Junpei stared at the light with interest. "Whoa… Look like a burning incense stick."

"It could make most people shut their mouth," Aigis said. "The following silent evoke mono no aware, an empathy toward things, a term describing a flash of sadness felt when reminded of the beauty and briefness of life."

Sparkler light reflected in the red-haired girl's empty eyes. She moved her hand closer to the flame. "It's not hot..."

"Um, be careful, though," Fuuka warned. "Touching the stick directly could hurt you."

* * *

 

One minute later, all the sparkler had completely burned.

"I really want to do it again," Akihiko said. "Maybe I shouldn't train next year and come again."

"Yeah, let's come here together next year." Yukari nodded.

"... I'll go now." The girl said.

They parted ways with the red-haired girl and headed back to the dorm.

"She seems sad," Fuuka said. "Probably has a weak body like me...?"

"Why do you think that?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know… It's the feeling I have."

* * *

 

"The flow of time is fixed at a certain speed… But sometimes it seems there are moments when it passes so quickly… Thank you very much for accompanying me," Aigis said, turning to Minato. "Being with everyone… It is a rare opportunity I shall never forget."

"I'm glad to hear that," Minato said, smiling. "I, too, will never forget today..."

* * *

 

Sadly, humans are better at forgetting than remembering. People who appreciate good memories are so few.

If more people were like you, then perhaps...


	19. Summer

It was nice eating at the table together.

Fuuka had prepared the kitchen and Yukari made breakfast for them all. It would be nice if she did that more often. Yukari wasn't a bad cook, and Fuuka had learned a lot from her. Minato's job in the cooking club might be less.

"I feed Koromaru leftovers. Usually beef bowl. It contains a lot of protein," Akihiko said. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"It is important that he eats a balanced and nutritious diet," Mitsuru said. "The Kirijo supports the necessary items for dogs, such as vitamin-enhanced dog food."

Koromaru ate his own dog food and barked. Aigis asked random questions. Yukari and Fuuka talked about things Minato didn't understand. Junpei was simply having that goofy grin all the time. That red haired girl, no doubt.

Minato thought of Pharos. That black and white kid would be as talkative as Junpei and as cheerful as Yukari if he existed outside of his head. Minato was quite sure it wasn't intentional that Pharos encouraged him to go for social links. Pharos always have strong instinct and knew what was right. If he said Minato should befriend more people, then he would try, but no one can truly replace Pharos.

Pharos who seemed to be avoiding him lately.

* * *

 

Minato returned to the dorm one day, and Koromaru whimpered. Aigis sat down beside the dog. Junpei was laughing and Yukari seemed depressed. "What happened?"

"Um," Fuuka glanced at the dog. "I know that Koro-chan didn't mean to hurt Yukari's feelings, but… I'm sure she's a little down. I don't know what to do in this kind of situation…"

"He wouldn't eat it!" Junpei laughed. "That's awesome! Hahaha!"

Aigis petted the white dog. "Yukari gave burnt food to Koromaru. He refuses to eat it."

"That bummed me out…" Yukari sighed. "I mean, I know I burned it but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Food so terrible even a dog refuses to eat... Ha!" Junpei kept laughing. "Sorry, Yuka-tan, but it cracks me up!"

The dog sat down and seemed sad, so Fuuka petted him. "Ohh, you're hungry?"

"Arf..."

Fuuka hummed. "How about... Oh, I could cook for you!"

Koromaru visibly flinched. He let out a sad whimper and backed away.

"Um, you don't want it?"

The dog whined and looked up at the android. Aigis nodded. "He says, 'Fuuka's food is sent from hell. It is a mysterious food with ominous energy and bad omen, tastes like a raw meat dip in oil, dirtied with dirt, and was thrown into the fireplace filled with ash. I will never eat it again'."

Fuuka looked down. "Ouch... I get Yukari's feeling now..."

Yukari nodded. "Being rejected by a dog... It hurts, isn't it?"

Minato was quite sure he wouldn't get rejected like these two girls.

* * *

 

At the second floor table, the juniors in 2-F were doing homework. Yukari sighed, seeing all the white spaces in her friend's sheet. "... You didn't do any of your homework, right?"

Junpei raised his hands in defense. "Alright, ya got me! I haven't done any of my homework yet!"

Yukari sent him a look.

Minato spoke up, "I could help."

"Really?" Junpei grinned.

"Both sword fighting and studies, yes." Minato looked at Yukari. "You too, with studies."

Yukari pointed at herself. "Me?"

"You are weak. Both of you are weak and stupid."

Yukari and Junpei exchanged glances. They had to admit, nothing they did was good enough.

Junpei was proud of being the Agi user, then Koromaru came up and steal his role. Aigis also used Physical attack like him.

Yukari could heal, but Minato was quite rich so he bought medicine instead. She later learned that Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Aigis could heal, too. Wind? Minato had Magaru gem, a lot of them.

Their grades were also depressingly low...

* * *

 

Junpei wandered around the station. He didn't feel like watching movies yet. He was hoping to find her again.

And he did.

She was at the same place, at the same time, alone, drawing.

Junpei moved closer to her. "We meet again huh, Chidori?"

The red haired girl kept drawing.

"I had fun on Summer Festival by the way. Thanks so much much for going with me." Junpei grinned. "And you're still drawing like that day. You like drawing, right?" Junpei kept trying. "It's good to know what you like."

"... It's no big deal," Chidori said.

"I think it is," Junpei said. "I like baseball, you see, and if I can make a career out of that, it would be a dream."

"This is only my hobby," Chidori said.

"Uh right. It's nice still, to have something you are really into. I want to see when it's done." Junpei grinned. "Oh, right! The weather's hot today. Wanna go grab ice cream?"

She kept drawing.

"Guess that's a no…" Junpei shrugged. "I'll keep coming back, don't worry."

* * *

 

Junpei invited Minato to his room for a homework session that night. Minato helped him with homework for a few minutes then Junpei started talking.

"There are some real weirdos out there, man…" Junpei trailed off. "Do you remember her? The girl that was with me and kept drawing in her notebook? She seems like she was living in a different world, dude."

"Are you interested in her?" Minato asked.

Junpei scratched his head. "Well, I'm not sure. She didn't seem like she wants friends, and we have no reason to be..."

"Go for it."

"H-huh?"

"If you think she's interesting, get to know her," Minato said. "To find someone interesting is not common, so go ahead. It'll be worth it."

"Really..." Junpei was trying to make her talk and feel comfortable. He wasn't sure if he succeeds or if he ever will be.

"You'll regret it if you don't even try. That's for sure." Minato shrugged. "Or keep trying, in your case, as long as she doesn't say 'no' right in your face and slap your hand away or something."

"She hasn't..." Junpei blinked. He thought again, then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, dude."

* * *

 

One evening, Ken entered the dorm and headed right to the stairs. No one heard him talk that night. Akihiko also seemed frustrated.

"Ken-kun didn't seem well," Fuuka said. "Maybe he's exhausted from the heat, like Junpei…"

"Dude, he looks pretty down…" Junpei said. "I think he's got heat exhaustion. Poor kid… He should go outside and play. You know, have some fun, build up some stamina…"

"I don't care," Minato said.

"Ouch. You are so cold toward him. He's not that bad, ya know?" Junpei wiped his drop of sweat. "Kids are supposed to be outside in the yard, playing with the dog. Though there's no backyard here… Hey, we have a dog! I could be playing with him now!"

Minato invited Koromaru to the Film Festival.

"… Arf." Koromaru was not in the mood to go out…

Minato shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that he was being turned down by a dog.


	20. Different

The dorm was quiet. Everyone was tired from the heat but the leader was not. Minato was bored. That's the only problem.

Watching movies with one of his dorm mates didn't help, but being at home and bear with the rest didn't help either. Modernism? Willpower? Kung Fu? Please don't be that kind of thing again. Minato went down the stairs and immediately heard a dog's greeting.

"Arf!"A bark made the quiet dorm more lively. "Arf arf!"

As if waiting, the blonde came dashing to the foot of stairs. "Minato-san!"

The android extended her hands to the sides, blocking the way. "Koromaru has an intense desire to go somewhere," Aigis said. Her blue eyes were shining. "Furthermore, it appears that if he does not go today, he will not be able to go at all. Please listen to Koromaru's request!"

"Arf!" Koromaru came sitting beside the robot's leg, his tail wagging. His big eyes stared at the boy like there's no tomorrow.

Finally. Something... interesting.

"Let's go to the theater," Minato said.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru ran around in circles.

Aigis nodded. "Koromaru is very happy. I, in turn, am happy for him."

She paused and looked at him without blinking. Minato knew what it meant. The mechanical maiden was thinking something and considering if she should do it.

"Oh yeah. Dada da da Dadada da da," Aigis sang, her voice less robotic than usual. "Baby baby. Dadada da da Dadada da da..." Still sounded mechanical, but good enough to lighten her leader's mood.

Minato and Koromaru planned and prepared to leave.

Aigis saluted him. "I hope your operation is successful."

* * *

 

The boy and the dog went down to the film festival. Today, they're showing the last episodes of the popular serial, True Battles of Real Men. Minato Arisato, the SEES leader, was going to sneak into the theater with a dog.

"Arf!" Koromaru's tail wagged in excitement, not knowing how cruel society could be. "Arf! Arf!"

There're girls. There're rumors. There's life, and you only live once. Minato nodded to himself before entering the movie theater with Koromaru.

* * *

 

"No dog is allowed. Please leave."

"He is a realistic doll."

"He is not allowed. Leave."

"He won't make any problem, I promise."

"No exception."

"He is clean. A Shiba Inu is a clean breed who always lick his own paws."

"Leave."

"... I have a ticket for him, bought by my own pocket money which I have been saving for the past four months."

"Again, please leave."

"Why is this world so unfair? Humans are animals. We're no different than each other. Even with a ticket, he has no rights to enters and enjoys things in life? Who has the right to decide that?"

"Me."

"He could sit on my lap. Please...?"

"Leave."

"He-"

"See that door? Please, just leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

* * *

 

"It was an utter failure…" Minato wondered why the guard had to be so cruel. Has something like this happened before? Someone who brought animals to the theater? Totally not thinking about the beanie guy at all.

Koromaru growled. It changed to a soft whine as the dog glance toward the theater.

"Let's go back to the dorm," Minato said.

"Woof…" Koromaru refused to move. His eyes were still glued to the entrance.

"Is it hard to let go... Probably." Minato thought of something. "There's DVD. I can buy it when it's released."

The dog looked up. "Arf?"

"And we can watch it together in the dorm. How's that?"

"Arf!" Koromaru barked. "Woof! Woof!" His tail wagged faster than ever. "Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!"

He looked at two tickets in his hand. Oh well, he could sell them to other people here. After walking Koromaru, Minato returned to the dorm.

* * *

 

Minato walked with Koromaru that night, along the street from the dorm to the shrine.

"Whoa! Oh, it's a student. Wait, that's a dog!"

Yes, he's a dog, helmet head.

"I lost something important! Dogs are great at looking for stuff!" It was the samurai teacher. "Now listen here, a warlord of the Sengoku era didn't think of dogs as pets, but…"

Koromaru barked and wagged his tail.

"Ooh, you're gonna help me?" The teacher knelt down and talked to the dog. "Really? Seriously? Oh thank you!"

Minato was glad he was left out of the conversation. He couldn't stand the bubbly energy of samurai. This was none of their business and they had no reason to help him.

"Tell you what, if you finds it, I'll let that student know what'll be on the next test! You wanna that blue haired guy over there, right? Good! I lost a USB memory stick. You know what those are? You connect them to a computer…" The teacher explained to Koromaru and he listened patiently. "... I don't care about the data on it. It's just stupid things like test questions… But it's important to me."

The teacher let Koromaru sniffed the helm. "I'm counting on you, Inuchiyo."

Minato stared at the teacher.

"Don't tell me you don't know Toshitsune Maeda! Listen well… during the Azuchi-omoyama period, Toshitsune Maeda was…"

The teacher talked, talked, and talked… There must be some exam in it. Minato tuned it out. Pharos would remember it for him.

"It's just a waste of time, Koromaru," Minato said. He really, really just want to go home.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked loudly. He didn't normally bark like this. "Arf! Art!" Koromaru dashed to the playground and started digging the sand.

The teacher grinned and ran after the dog. "Go get it, Inuchiyo!"

Minato slowly followed them… So Koromaru wanted to help that teacher? It's the first time they met. Koromaru didn't even know that man's name. Why help a stranger?

After a while, Koromaru pulled something out from the sand with his teeth. It looked like a katana.

"That's it!" The teacher rushed there to take it. "That's the one. Ooh, did I just sound like a Sengoku warlord? Goodness, though, I'm so relieved. Good boy...

Koromaru barked what sounded like a 'no problem'.

"Now, to show my gratitude, I should tell you what'll be on the next test," the teacher began. "Listen carefully. I'm giving you a real big hint... Study the Sengoku period."

Minato stared at that teacher speechless while that he walked away and disappeared from his sight. No rewards. No compliment. Nothing. Totally a waste of time.

"Arf." Koromaru wagged his tail. "Woof!" He seemed so happy… Why?

Minato petted his head. The dog squinted his eyes contently.

"Ah… You are happy to help him?" Minato asked. "Even though you don't get anything in return?"

"Arf!"

"Even though he can't remember you?"

"Arf!"

Minato looked at the dog. "... You're kind to every people. Why are you so..." Minato paused.

"Woof?"

"Let's go back for today."

* * *

 

The next day, Minato watched a movie with Junpei. something about superheroes. He walked Koromaru again. Junpei came, too.

"Woof! Woof woof!"

Minato's swinging legs stopped. "… Death?"

"Yeah, that's what she said." Junpei watched Koromaru sitting on the sand. "Yo, Koromaru, your tail's gonna fall off if you wag it too much. Don't wear yourself out, okay?"

"Arf!" Koromaru continued his running pattern.

Minato looked into the distant. "So you are warm like fire. Yukari's chill like wind… and I'm a black flower from hell?"

"Well, she saw it and she drew it. Can't help." Junpei adjusted his cap. "But you're good at darkness skills, right? That's quite fitting."

Minato shrugged. "How could she do that in the first place?"

"Psychic? Six sense? I dunno…"

Minato wanted to disagree, but then he remembered that woman in the club who tell fortunes. There were many weird things in this world.

"I know she's different. Kinda like you, but not really." Junpei grinned. "She's amazing, man. Even if she is my only friend, I won't regret it."

"You don't want me as your friend?"

"No, no no, I mean… It's not that I don't like you, but, to me, she's…" Junpei paused. "Important. Special… and I don't want to lose her."

"Like the movie we've just watched?"

"What?"

Minato looked at him. "You said you like how the heroine understood the hero by the end… Do you feel like she understands you?"

After a while, Junpei nodded. "Yeah. Guess I feel that way."

They watched Koromaru ran around.

"Chidori said you're scary," Junpei said.

"Scary?"

"Scary and dangerous."

"That's new."

"Oh, and what's the usual ones?" Junpei asked without knowing he touched a sore spot.

Minato frowned. Those were only words and they lost meaning the moment they left him. All of those random people. Only Pharos stuck around, and now he had his dorm mates and the acquaintances around town.

"Minato...?"

Koromaru ran back to them and sat. Minato petted his head and stood up. "It doesn't matter. Let's go back."


	21. Stay and Leave

It's still early morning and he was already planning his life. Minato was looking at the calendar when someone knocked.

"It's me. I apologize for the interruption, but do you have a moment?"

He opened the door. It's Mitsuru. Of course, it's Mitsuru, the Kirijo heiress who didn't know what a cell phone could do.

"Good morning. The Chairman will be here tonight. We'll meet in the Command Room. That's all." She turned around and left.

Minato headed downstairs. Aigis was standing in the lounge.

"There is a meeting tonight. Mitsuru must have informed you," Aigis said. The android didn't use any honorifics in front of him. Honorifics were unnecessary. "I will relax until then. Do you have any suggestions on how to relax?"

"Movies could work," Minato said.

"The movies? Going to the theater?" The blonde tilted her head. "It is a social activity, which you said could be a tiring act."

"Movies give you things to think, Aigis. It's a good distraction, and I prefer an activity between two people."

"I see." Aigis nodded. "I shall head to the theater, will you come with me?"

* * *

 

"Ninja War… Does this refer to opposing platoons of ninjas on the screen?" Aigis looked at the posters on the wall.

Aigis decided he should relax too and invited him along to the movie. He really thought the android would be more interested in sci-fi movies, which was coming soon. Aigis could have wait for that movie to come. Instead, they came here today. The movie was about ninjas.

"According to Junpei, 'Ninjas are the coolest of the cool!' He also said that ninjas are the being that has been entrusted with hope..." The blonde paused. "I don't run away. I don't go back on my word. That is my ninja way-"

"Let's go, Aigis..." Minato dragged her into the theater.

 

Yep, ninjas are amazing. Wearing all black and moved silently in the dark... No, they didn't summon a giant fox or anything like that.

"I have updated my information on ninjas. Ninja is the ultimate status that a man can achieve. In combat, the power of their body is equivalent to that of highly advanced special weapons. They were war machines, with unparalleled fighting skill. Given these facts, I am curious as to why their existence has ceased…"

Aigis analyzed all the information she had gathered. Was she supposed to be a detective android? Sometimes Minato suspected that. She could be so... curious. So eager to learn for her own good.

"Was it an ice age?" Aigis tilted her head. "Perhaps the proliferation of the Internet?" She pondered. "An enigma I may never resolve…" She paced around with a hand rubbing her chin. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Did I do good enough? I didn't do good enough."

Minato felt like he could understand Aigis a little bit more today.

"I need more information and time to resolve this. Information is important, they say. Time heals all wounds, they say... Thank you very much for today. I shall call you Minato-ninja from now on."

Minato blinked.

"That was a humorous joke."

* * *

 

He's staying? Hell no…

Mitsuru stood up. "B-but Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school. Besides…"

"Besides what?" Ikutsuki grinned. "He has potential, and his ability is quite promising. With the proper training, he could be a big help."

"But is he okay with it?" Akihiko asked, or snapped, also standing up.

"Actually, I asked to join." Ken felt the need to remind people he was there. "I believe I can be of some assistance… Now, I finally know why I was given this power."

Ikutsuki smirked. "… So, as you 'Ken' see, it was his own decision." Yukari facepalmed. Minato just shrugged, not in the mood.

"Nice to meet you all." Ken smiled. "I'll try not to get in anyone's way."

 

Akihiko was the most troubled one.

"Ken's an amazing kid," Akihiko said, trying to reassure him even though the senior was on edge himself. Or maybe he was telling himself, Minato didn't know. "He's young, but he thinks like an adult. He has a strong will." Akihiko whispered at this point. "A kid's resolve can be much stronger than an adult's."

Minato scoffed.

"Hey, Ken is still a kid," Akihiko said. Again, it sounded like he tried to tell himself. "Someone needs to look after him. Can you help?"

"Sure," Minato said. "Try to."

"Please."

Minato owed the senior a lot. He didn't want to refuse. "Fine."

Akihiko smiled. "I'm counting on you."

* * *

 

"Akihiko-senpai has been acting strange lately," Fuuka said the next day. "He must be having a hard time with Ken-kun fighting in the battles… Akihiko-senpai is very kind, which is difficult to tell from his appearance."

"... You're smiling?" Minato asked.

"Oh… Hehe. I like kind people." Fuuka grinned before it slowly turned into a frown. "... But it's something that is overlooked nowadays. Money, education, physical body… That's all that is important for getting jobs, but there's more than that in a human being as a person! Umm... Sorry, I got carried away." Fuuka hid her face with her hand.

"Let's go to the theater," Minato said.

"Yes!" Fuuka smiled. "The theme today is interesting. This will be fun!"

 

Fuuka is smart…

That hard science fiction movie was quite complicated. If you were not interested in it, it would be very easy to fall asleep. Fuuka watched the whole movies with sparkling eyes of curiosity. Even after watching the movies Fuuka was still talking about it and predicted the future of science.

"Did you see that iron!? It got rid of wrinkles on their clothes in half a second… To get that much heat out of iron so quickly, you'd probably have to keep it charged… Though it wouldn't have to be with electricity… It could be a gas hybrid… Or maybe they have a totally new energy source… but how would they power the iron with it…?" Fuuka suddenly gasped. "S-Sorry! The movie got me all excited, so… I got carried away thinking about it…"

"I don't mind. I like talking to you," Minato said.

"Huh…?" Fuuka looked at Minato and smiled. "Thanks… let's go home."

* * *

 

Minato was at his desk. The Dark Hour hit the world together with the yellow moon, currently the only light source of this room.

"Good evening." Pharos appeared on the blue bed. He stood up and walked to the window. "I thought I should remind you. The next full moon will be in one week." He stepped back, preparing to disappear. "Only a few trials remain."

"Wait." Spinning the chair slowly, Minato looked at him.

The pajamas kid stood still, knowing what the boy would ask.

Minato tried not to make his voice sounded cold. No one likes being interrogated. "Why did you go away after the last full moon?"

Pharos averted his eyes. "... I don't think you need me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

The kid looked down. "You've… grown… I… I don't. I was… I… You don't need me..."

There's more than that, Minato thought. "I want you to stay."

"There's a thing in this world that couldn't be changed. I know for a fact that I'm not needed…" Pharos whispered and then looked up. "I… I don't deserve to be with you, who is in the light." He backed away from the blue haired boy. "Be careful… I look forward to seeing you again..."

"Phar-"

Minato saw the deep blues eyes looking at him. It seemed so sorrowful.

And with that, he vanished. Minato could feel his presence, but he couldn't hear him.

"Pharos…"

* * *

 

Mitsuru is not that bad, really. The romantic movies was a little weird, but Minato liked the concept and that was all there is to it. He didn't have much comment so it could be considered bad for his standard.

"Hello!" Ken greeted the leaders as he walked in. "Have you noticed? Those people- 'The Lost'…They've been increasing… I wish there was something I could do..."

"I know. None. I don't care," Minato said without looking at him.

"Then what exactly is your reason for fighting?"

Minato shrugged.

Ken clenched his fists. "Are you saying you don't care...?"

"I did say that. I don't care."

Before the kid could say anything more, Aigis spoke up. "Based off previous data the amount of The Lost should severely decrease after we defeat the full moon Shadow."

"Oh…I see. So that's why the amount of the lost decreased before?" Ken said. "As long as we train and defeat all of the remaining Shadows, The Lost will be cured."

"Temporary," Minato added. "Based on previous data, the number of people who have become the lost increase. The amount of the lost that turn back to normal decrease. Can you see it now?" He paused to look at the kid once more. "Soon, the world will collapse, and it will be the end of everything."

* * *

 

"Woof! Woof woof!" Koromaru ran around.

"Koromaru looks happy when he's here. It must be something akin to hometown for him…" Mitsuru looked at Minato. "I said some things earlier today, but now that I've had time to calm down and think about it… today's movies did have their charms… Does it seem out of character for me to say something like that?"

Minato shook his head.

Mitsuru chuckled. "Straight forward as always… Like I've said, I could really relate to the protagonist, and I thought about it a lot. I… also want to be free, free from people who know me, free from the name Kirijo… Living as a girl named Mitsuru, a normal girl, free from all the responsibilities… I know too well that is impossible."

Free, huh?

"Woof!" Koromaru comes back his tail wagging happily.

Mitsuru smiled at the dog. "Let's go home."

* * *

 

Ken was not silly. A glance and he knew Minato didn't like him, and he seemed to be in a bad mood too. But today's movies...

"Umm," Ken approached the blue haired boy. "Today's the last day of summer vacation, right?" Silence, so he continued, "Well, since it's the last day, I was wondering if you had any plans."

Minato stared back.

"I-I was just curious. It's no big deal…" Ken said. "Will you…"

"Let's go to the theater," Minato said.

 

"The monster on that poster is from Amoebaman…" Ken introduced the characters Minato. "... Err… I-I wasn't really looking forward to this, you understand… I was just bored, and I thought it would pass the time-"

People rushed inside the theater in a commotion. That could only mean one thing.

Ken widen his eyes. "Oh no! It's starting! Quick, we gotta get good seats!"

 

"That…" Ken grinned. "That was so cool!"

Minato followed him out of the theater as Ken started spilling all his opinions he couldn't back in the dark room.

"Oh! Did you see the part where Amoebaman gets captured!?" Ken waved his arms around. "And, and the part where he was in that underground prison, but Morus Signal came to help! And they had him tied up, and the bad guys were about to-" Ken halted. He looked away in embarrassment but finished his sentence anyway. "... Shoot him, but then... the whole team... showed up. Yeah."

Minato just looked at him. Ken felt like being silently judged.

"A-Anyway, I thought some of the scenes were pretty good. B-But it's all just fake…" Ken felt the need to justify himself. "That was fun. Thank you for inviting me."

Minato looked at the clock on the theater wall. "It's almost noon. Let's eat."

* * *

 

Wakatsu was quite empty. Lucky us... It made Ken felt a little weird, though. The earth tone of this restaurant made him felt... like home.

They ordered and sat at the table near the door. The food came shortly.

"Thanks for the food." Ken began eating the sweet-and-sour pork. He saw the bell peppers and scowled before pushing them away from the meat.

"You shouldn't be a picky eater," Minato said.

Ken widen his eyes before looking up. "Huh…?" They stared at each other. "... Oh, sorry… The way you said that… reminded me of my mom." Ken forced a laugh and looked at the plate. "It's so bitter, so…"

Suddenly it became quiet. Minato ate his sushi, so Ken silently ate.

After a while, Minato sighed before asking, "How's school?"

"Um… It's okay." Ken thought the boy didn't want to talk, but Minato did sigh so he was probably making an effort to talk. "I do alright on my tests, and I have people to talk to. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you watch TV?"

"I watch the news, at least," Ken said. "Everything else is so boring."

"What's popular at your school?"

"I think they play games. Also, there's a television show called Featherman R that they like. It's an action program." Ken grinned. "Last week, Hawk snuck into the enemy base and planted a missile guidance system! But the launch switch fell into enemy hands, so Swan proposed-... a battle... of riddles…" Ken trailed off, his voice quieter with each pause. "... Uhh, umm that's just what I heard happened."

Minato observed him with those blue eyes. Or were they grey? People stared at him a lot, but not quite like this. Ken felt like being in a confessional.

"I-I kind of… like action stuff… The movie was fun to watch."

The uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Ken began eating again. Minato continued eating too. Ken thought he was used to silence. He felt like they should talk.

After a while, Ken looked up. "Do you watch any TV shows, Minato-san?"

The boy drank his iced tea. "I'm more of an anime type. Action anime."

"Huh? R-Really? Like Junpei-senpai?"

Minato nodded.

"B-But, you're an adult, and a top student-"

"Doesn't matter," Minato said.

Ken thought for a moment. "True."

He started eating again. It was a good idea to come here. Minato treated him. He even had VIP tickets. But, isn't he...

Ken spoke up, "Why exactly are you angry at me?"

Minato frowned. "I'm not angry at you."

"So you hate me?"

Minato kept quiet. He's not answering, not agreeing, and not denying.

Ken could wait, so he did.

The blue haired boy looked at him and asked, "Why do you smile at people you don't want to talk to?"

"Huh?"

"I hate looking at it."

Ken didn't know. Did he do that? He thought it was a good manner.

Minato kept asking. "Why do you have to drink black coffee even though you don't like it?"

"Uhh…" Ken averted his eyes.

"Why do you hide your collection of the Featherman R figurines?"

"W-what!?"

Minato continued drinking the iced tea. "If you don't know the answers, then nothing would change between us."

Ken looked at his own plate. "… Can I leave the bell peppers?"

"No. Eat."

"But-"

"Eat."

They finished their dinner and returned to the dorm.


	22. Start

"Greetings," Aigis said as Minato stepped into the lounge. "The next full moon will appear on the fifth of September."

Minato greeted her with a wave. The blonde waved back and returned to her standing pose.

Said robot was at the counter, her hands crossed behind her back, her body completely still except for her bright blue eyes, which were sweeping over everybody like a security camera. It's creepy, Minato would say. He won't really say it though, not when he was doing the same thing.

He walked over to the Shiba Inu. "Hello, Koromaru."

"Woof." The dog was sitting beside Aigis's leg. He stared at the black box Minato was carrying.

Minato told him all the tricks, and Koromaru followed them without complaint. His favorite one was to high five. The hand and the paw touched.

Minato petted the dog. He opened the box of beef with rice he had carried with him.

"Woof…" The dog's fluffy tail wagged.

He laid the box down.

The dog waited.

He stood up.

The dog was still waiting.

Minato grinned. "You can eat."

"Arf arf!" The dog dug in.

Aigis turned to look at the dog. "Koromaru has angel wings. The rest of SEES hold guns. Is this ironic?"

Minato was used to her asking random questions. "Yeah?"

"The other name for the Shiba Inu is Shiba Ken. Koromaru plays with Ken-san a lot. Is this ironic?"

"I don't know."

When the dog finished his meal, Aigis collected the box and walked to the kitchen. There's a ball at Koromaru's feet. He used his paw to push it. Minato bent down and pick it up.

"Arf!" Koromaru wagged his tail.

Minato threw the ball.

The dog dashed toward the direction of the ball to fetch it. Shortly, he came back with the ball in his mouth. He dropped it on the floor, looked up and wagged his tail.

"One more?"

Minato threw the ball a number of times. Aigis, who had finished washing the dishes, tried throwing the ball, too.

Koromaru never seemed tired. He came back and dropped the ball. "Arf!"

The blonde picked it up. "You seem to be having fun."

The dog barked.

"The way Koromaru acts reminds me of Junpei. They both act like kids."

"Hey Aigis I heard ya!" Junpei shouted from the kitchen. Koromaru barked again.

"I think he's still young." Minato said as he scratched around the dog's ears. Koromaru squinted his eyes happily.

Aigis nodded. "I agree. He is agile."

The boy looked up. "You don't know his age?"

Aigis shook her head. "Koromaru does not know his own age. I cannot calculate it either. I think he is two to five years old." She thought for a moment. "The priest at Naganaki Shrine, his former owner, must know how old Koromaru is. There must be a lot of information only he knew."

Koromaru was silent. Aigis bent down and petted the dog. Koromaru closed his eyes, relaxing under the touch. He barked quietly and yawned.

* * *

 

'Good morning.'

Minato sat up and looked around. Is it Pharos? Where is he… Right, he's in his head. "Good morning…?"

'Heheh… This is awkward,' Pharos said. 'Well, back to school. Good luck on the first day of semester!'

Minato smiled. He was worried for a while that Pharos wouldn't talk to him anymore. 

A boring school day passed by.

 

Aigis was wearing the school uniform. Black suited her well. Black was a nice contrast to her white skin underneath. Minato had bought her this clothes since she joined SEES, but today, his dorm mates were surrounding her in the lounge.

"Ai-chan? You wanna go out today?" Junpei asked. "Why you dress up in a uniform like this?"

Yukari smiled. "I… said something to Mitsuru-senpai, and the Chairman heard it, and he said it was good... but I'm actually worried."

"As of tomorrow, I'll be a junior," Aigis said. "Ikutsuki-san said something about studying my behavior in a social environment."

"It's a great idea for sure." Junpei nodded. "Android in uniform, everyday!"

"I agree," Ken said. "Android in uniform. They're the best! Not... not like I like them or anything."

Yukari sighed. "Men. Yes you too, Ken."

Aigis tried moving her arms around. "The clothes seem to be in the appropriate size. It does not hinder my movement as much as the yukata."

"Umm do you really want to go to school?" Fuuka asked. "Does Ikutsuki-san force you?"

"With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members'," Aigis said. "If I were to remain here on standby, it could delay our deployment. Therefore, I request to accompany our field leader."

Minato nodded. "You can sit next to me."

"Wait wait. Wait." Yukari raised her hand. "You serious? Won't you going to school create more problems?"

"I will make any necessary adjustments as problems arise."

"Uhh yeah." Yukari looked away and frowned. "You do that…"

"Woof, woof!"

"Koromaru says he wanted to go to go school, too."

"Sorry, Koro-chan… You have to stay here."

The dog whimpered.

* * *

 

"I have a question."

Minato and Junpei were playing video games in Junpei's room when Aigis barged in.

"Why can't Koromaru-san attend school?" The blonde asked. "I do not understand why I am permitted to go to school and Koromaru-san is not."

Mimato answered without looking. "I don't know."

Aigis thought for a moment. "Is it so difficult of a question that no answer can be given? This is no doubt a segregation."

* * *

 

"I see…" Aigis looked up to see the school building. "This must be Tartarus during the daytime."

Minato nodded. "Tartarus is Gekkoukan High School during the nighttime."

"So they are the opposite of each other?"

Minato raised his eyebrows. No offense, but he didn't think an android could think like that. "They are both here though, and they are both buildings. They both exist."

Aigis tilted her head. "Everything has an opposite. Is it true?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said. "Yin and Yang are the opposite of each other. What if we mix them? It will turn gray. What is the opposite of grey?"

Aigis thought for a moment. "If we can choose to give a coin to someone, the opposite of giving is taking. Is that correct."

Minato nodded.

"What if we do nothing?"

"Neutral?" Minato shrugged "Well, some people say that lack of action is the opposite. Run or don't run, eat or don't eat. I don't know, really."

They walked into the main building. Aigis, who didn't have a locker yet, stood beside Minato and listened while he changed his shoes. "There's more to it, I think. Positive and negative numbers... They seem like an opposite but are on the same axis. What if there's another axis, like an imaginary number axis? What if there's another axis that makes this a three-dimensional shape?" Minato asked. "They seem like an opposite but are connected."

Minato recalled what the monk told him. "All things in this world are not singular. They're all smaller parts of a bigger picture. And yet, they're all different from each other. All things in this world are unique, yet they are not singular."

"Difference does not imply separation. Not being the same does not mean you are opposed," Aigis remarked. "I comprehend."

"Well said."

Minato and Aigis walked down the hall. Minato still was amazed. Is Aigis really an android? This kind of thing should be hard for machines to comprehend. Maybe he was underestimating her?

"Currently, I detect no Shadows in the vicinity. However, we must remain cautious at all times," Aigis said.

Minato heard... screaming and squeals. Is Aigis a beautiful person even to fangirls?

* * *

 

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us," Toriumi said. "She just transferred here… Please introduce yourself."

The blonde who stood in front of the classroom spoke up, "My name is Aigis. I am pleased to meet you all."

"Aigis. What a strange name." Toriumi began looking through her records. "Anything else I should know? Hm… Humanoid tactical weapon...?"

Yukari gasped. Junpei glanced at Minato then at Yukari.

"Clearly, that's a mistake," the teacher said. "It just goes to show, you can't believe everything you read."

Junpei and Yukari sighed in relief, but not for long because the next thing Toriumi did was pointing at the empty seat to the left of Minato. "You can sit there."

"Toriumi-sensei?" Junpei raised his hand. "That spot's already taken. He's just playin' hookey."

"Which means he's not here. So, it's free to be used, right?"

Aigis walked to her seat and sat down. "This spot will be perfect…" She turned to look at Minato. "Because I wish to always be by his side."

Yukari stood up. "Aigis!"

Aigis tilted her head. "Is there a problem?"

Junpei chuckled.


	23. The Beanie Guy

Shinjiro adjusted his beanie while walking up the stairs of the strip mall. There were a lot people here than before. It's the first day after the school break, after all.

He considered asking Akihiko for a bowl of ramen, but he decided not to. Akihiko shouldn't be absent on the first day. He also insisted on treating him a lot lately and kept nagging him about his well being. That idiot.

Talking about health, Shinjiro adjusted his pea coat. It was summer and most people hated it due to the heat, but it was the time when Shinjiro felt relaxed and most at peace. It was warm and he could feel his body. He's forever grateful for the coat she had bought for him.

"Long time no see, Shinjiro."

He stopped walking and turned to look. In front of Hagakure, there was a redhead standing there, with a briefcase, his briefcase, in hand. She sent him a smile.

Shinjiro stared at her for a long time. "Mitsuru?"

 

Mitsuru didn't order ramen for herself. She pushed the bowl toward Shinjiro, so he ate.

"This belongs to you." Mitsuru laid the suitcase down on the table. Shinjiro kept eating without looking up. Expecting this, she continued, "We have a new enemy. They are Persona-users like us."

His hand stopped, but just for a moment. "Yeah, so what?"

"There is more."

That calm voice and the silence that followed would carry bad news. Shinjiro hoped he was wrong. He hated being right.

"Ken Amada has become a member SEES."

"What?" Shinjiro dropped the chopsticks. He snapped to her. "What the hell? How?"

Mitsuru looked down, her hand gripping her left arm. She didn't want this as much as him. Shinjiro knew and trusted, that no matter how much Mitsuru wanted human resource, she would never let a little kid do it because she understood…

Ikutsuki.

That damn bastard accepted a kid to the group.

Shinjiro had never said it, but he hated Ikutsuki. He hated everything about that Chairman. His lame jokes, his glasses, his grin, his attitude… No way he would say it out loud in front of his old friends. They both respected the chairman.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Shinjiro groaned. Mitsuru wasn't kidding. She would never. "Let me ask you one thing. Was it his decision to join SEES?"

Mitsuru nodded. "He volunteered." Even she didn't seem happy about it. That damned Ikutsuki.

Shinjiro thought for a moment and straightened up. "I get it now… Count me in."

Mitsuru smiled. "Welcome back, Shinjiro."

"But," Shinjiro said. "Don't tell Aki why."

"I won't, but please think again." Mitsuru looked at him. "Soon, he will figure it out by himself. You cannot keep it from him forever."

"I know," Shinjiro said

* * *

 

So, so that guy's name was Shinjiro! The mystery was solved. Finally.

Shinjiro moved into Iwatodai Dorm. Now the place was lively compared to when Minato transferred here back in April.

The rooftop was a useful place. Minato had taught Junpei the correct way to use swords here. The capped teen finally knew how to punch. Aigis punched him, saying that even a robot could punch properly.

He taught Yukari how to shoot arrow faster and how to do multitasking. She was diligent in her practice being the Archery Club leader, so everything turned out better than he had thought.

He told Akihiko to step back and heal himself once in a while, not blindly fighting. He also told the senior that his fighting style was too reckless. Minato didn't get punched. Something in Shinjiro's face probably pissed Akihiko off more than his face.

He told Mitsuru that Marin Karin was not needed. He wanted a full assault of ice queen, not some lovely cupid princess.

Aigis should act freely, Minato always have to remind her. She was… uncertain? That she had the rights to do what she wanted. He told her that she shouldn't try to protect him and be with him only. Destroying Shadows isn't that important, either. The safety of all members is the top priority.

* * *

 

SEES went to Tartarus. Minato chose Shinjiro and arrived at his least favorite block. It's all green and unnatural light blue.

"Umm," Fuuka spoke up. "I'm going to inform you that Junpei-kun, Yukari, Akihiko-senpai, and Mitsuru-senpai is now on the 72F. Aigis-chan, Ken-kun, and Koro-chan are at the lobby."

They walked around, found the stairs right away and went up. Shadows were running away from them. Shinjiro must be really strong. They had to keep going up the stairs.

They were walking and talking about little things along the way. Shinjiro knew Akihiko for fourteen years. They were at the same orphanage. They joined SEES two and a half years ago when they were in ninth grade. There might be something going on between Akihiko and Mitsuru? Shinjiro left SEES two years ago and lived by himself?

Shinjiro taught Fuuka how to cook once a week at his cheap apartment and feed some dogs that passed by. No, nothing's going on while they were together. Shinjiro friend zoned her the first time they met. Fuuka was not his type, he said. Ouch... She knew about his name a long time ago? They knew each other far back in May...? He saved her from the punks at Port Island? They went shopping together...?

"It's… awkward that you are talking about me, you know. Umm please keep it a secret between us..." Fuuka said. "Shinjiro-senpai, watch out!"

"Finally, there's a Shadow." Shinjiro grinned. "This is how I do things, got it?" He shot himself with the Evoker.

A monster riding a shining horse appeared above him. With sheer force, the Shadow got pushed to the ground and died in the blink of an eye.

Minato stared at him dumbstruck. "I… need more training..."

They fought their way up. Most of the Shadows were weak compared to them, but fighting with only two people was harder than they expected. Shinjiro got hurt. Minato gave him some medicine.

"Tch. I don't need your help." Shinjiro took it.

"You took it," Minato said.

"Would be a waste not to."

 

"Since when?" Minato asked when they were sitting on the steps of the stairs.

"Huh?" Shinjiro looked at him.

"Since when do you know Koromaru and take care of him?"

"Maybe since that priest died," Shinjiro said. "Maybe always."

"That's sweet."

"It was snowing." Shinjiro had his hands in his pockets. "And that lil' mutt sat next to me. He thought I was cold and lonely, probably."

"And you weren't?"

"More like always do, so the winter doesn't really matter."

Minato wouldn't ask which one or both. Now Shinjiro was a member of SEES and lived in a dorm, so he shouldn't be both. Minato thought anyway.

 

After some more Shadow killing, they were walking alongside again.

"Try to be a little soft on Ken, will ya?" Shinjiro said.

"Why?"

"He deserves better. He's just a kid."

Minato knew this guy was kind, but why be specific on Ken? "There are millions of kids out there."

"But he is the one in front of you, so please at least care for him a little."

Minato noticed the unusual tone of voice. "Why, then?"

"Because everyone has their own past. He has faced many things you don't know, and the least you could do for him is to be kind."

Minato smirked. "You talk like Fuuka."

"I cook with her often."

"So you eat her food and your brain just die?"

"... That's mean."

Minato shrugged. First Akihiko, then Shinjiro. What's up with Ken? He's such an annoying kid. There's something about him that made Minato wanted to stay away from. Aigis was like a filter for him now, talking to Ken for him. He didn't want to deal with that kid for too long.


	24. Shocked

'It's a full moon tonight,' Pharos said. 'I'll try… not to get in the way...'

Ken shook his head. "I can't find Junpei-san anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

"I don't sense him anywhere nearby," Fuuka said.

SEES were at the Paulownia Mall,

Fuuka couldn't detect the Shadow's location but knew something was underground like a web. Aigis suggested it's the cables. 

"The cables run underground in many directions like a web." Fuuka folded her hands together. "The cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow... A Shadow took control of the monorail. Just like that one, this Shadow must have its own body. Let me see if I can find it..." 

Everyone was having doubts, but they didn't talk. One thing Minato told them all the time was not to ask stupid questions.

Fuuka found it after a while. It's in this mall, inside a small chamber underground that is man-made, in another word, a room. Much help, Ken.

"Wait a minute," Shinjiro spoke up. "... I overheard the manager of Escapade. He was saying that the power's been acting up lately... There was a power outage because of it that forced him to cancel some concert event something. The control panel is located beneath the club."

"That's it! Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai." Fuuka smiled.

"Good job, Yamagishi. Alright. Once we're ready, we'll make our move." Mitsuru looked at Shinjiro. "And how exactly did you overhear the manager of Escapade?"

"Work." Shinjiro shrugged. "I need money, you know. And don't look at me like that. I'm not underage."

Minato chose Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Ken. They headed into Club Escapade.

 

"That's the source! It's connected to all those cables… so be careful you don't get shocked!" Fuuka said.

They attacked, defended, healed -

\- attacked, defended, healed -

\- rinse and repeat.

But, at some point, Minato thought he heard a sound... Chains? 

Minato had this feeling a lot for the past four months, the feeling when your conscious slipped away. Everything faded to black.

And in that darkness, he felt a tint of grey.

It tasted like freedom.

 

Minato blinked.

He realized he was standing in the same place, but the Arcana Hermit had disappeared. The room was a wreck, though.

"... That's cool, Minato-kun!" Yukari's here?

"Amazing, Arisato, but I prefer the room with minimal damage." Mitsuru, too?

Minato blinked. The operation is... completed?

Already?

"Congratulations, I no longer sense its presence," Fuuka said. "Aigis-chan and Koro-chan are here with me. Oh, and also… I think I've found Junpei. He's back at the dorm, but something seems strange… The Chairman's there too, so he should be okay. But, let's hurry back just in case."

Yukari looked around. "But where's Shinjiro-senpai? And Ken-kun...?"

Akihiko dashed to the exit.

* * *

 

At the dorm roof, a red haired girl in a white lolita dress was looking into the distance. Her face was with a bored expression, as always. The green sky was the usual view.

"... It seems they've completed their mission."

"You can tell?" Junpei asked. His arms were chained and he was kneeling, yet he didn't feel panicked. He knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"Through Medea's eyes," Chidori said.

"Medea?"

"My friend."

"Chidori..." Junpei whispered. 

"That's not important. Why didn't you call off the mission?" Chidori stood directly in front of him. "Is it worth your life? Dying is what people fear most. Isn't it?"

Junpei was quiet for a moment. He decided to be honest. "Ya see. I'm not really the one in charge."

"Of course." Chidori frowned. "You were lying. Of course."

"Chidori, I'm not afraid of you."

The girl widened her eyes.

"And... You lied too." Junpei looked up and met her eyes. "It was all just an act, right?"

"Huh...?"

"Us meeting, your wound, the picture... Were you just setting me up?" Junpei asked. "You befriend me... It was so that I wouldn't notice you're the enemy and let my guard down, right?"

Chidori kept quiet.

"Your cut healed pretty quickly too..." Junpei looked down. "... I see how it is. If it's not that, why would you be friends with someone like me?"

Her chest... It hurts.

Medea... is laughing.

The door was burst open.

Yukari called out, "Junpei!"

Chidori closed her eyes and pointed the Evoker at herself.

Junpei managed to struggle free from the chains and tackled Chidori from behind. "Stop!"

Aigis ran forward and snatched the Evoker from her hand.

"No! Give it back!" Chidori cried.

"I could not let you have this." Aigis gave it to Mitsuru.

Junpei restrained her. "You can't have it, Chidori."

Interrogation. Stares.

Unfamiliar faces.

She cried.

 

Ikutsuki arrived at the rooftop. He said he didn't know Chidori was here. Fuuka couldn't sense her, too.

Mitsuru scolded Chidori right away.

The red haired girl sniffed. "I'm not... afraid..."

"Ch-Chidori?" Junpei called her. 

"Sorry... M-Medea, I'm..."

Mitsuru shook her head. "Clearly, she's emotionally unstable. We'll let her rest, and save our questions for later."

Junpei was angry that Mitsuru shouted at her. Just look at her! She's crying... He was worried about her well being, even more because no one else seemed to care.

Is there anything he can do...?

* * *

 

Among the unfamiliar town and rows of coffins, Shinjiro was nowhere to be found. The boxer didn't even know where he was, but that guy headed here. He was clenching his head. Wonder what's wrong with him… This earthquake... Where did he go just now?

Akihiko stopped to catch his breath. Then he saw a faint purple light not far from him. Persona… He continued running.

"Yes... It really is him," Ken whispered to himself before he walked away without looking back.

 

Lucky that the parking lot was empty.

Castor stomped and stomped the ground, making the street collapsed and the lampposts fell down. Its hand was wrapping around a man's neck. Shinjiro's neck. Shinjiro grabbed Castor's hand. Dangling five meters from the ground was not fun. He groaned and reached to his pocket.

Akihiko arrived in time to see Shinjiro gulped down the pills.

"Shinji!" Akihiko ran forward and faced the guy sitting on the floor who had just fallen from midair. "What the hell is that? What did you eat just now?"

Shinjiro looked away. It was no one else's business, Shinjiro kept telling himself that. No one should be tangled in his mess. His friends kept coming back. It was their fault when he had told them to go away.

"Shinji!"

"It's nothing."

Akihiko grasped the metallic content in his friend's hand.

"Hey!"

"I've heard about these..." The boxer opened the lid and looked inside. "They're taken to suppress a Persona when you can't control it." He looked at Shinjiro. "But..."

Shinjiro stood up with a frown. Why does Aki have to make it complicated?

"You took them." Akihiko closed the lid. "How long? Since when?"

Shinjiro groaned.

"Answer me! Why, Shinji?"

"I don't owe you anything."

That sentence was replied with a left punch to the face, the strongest left hook Shinjiro had ever experienced in his life. Shinjiro balanced himself and touched his cheek. It hurt. He deserved it. He knew. He knew how he had messed up. He knew he should have trusted his friends.

"You don't get it!" Akihiko shouted. "You know the reason... Ten years ago. My sister. The fire."

Shinjiro had heard them all before. A waste of power would be how Akihiko interpreted it. It was not like that for Shinjiro. Akihiko was too much of a thick head to get it.

"I didn't even have enough strength to save her. They held me back, while she…" Akihiko took a deep breath. "That's why I try so hard, for the power. You should have felt the same. We promised, remember? To be strong enough to do what we think is right-"

"Two years ago on that day," Shinjiro said. "I did something I'd never be able to take back."

"That was an accident!" Akihiko argued. "It wasn't your fault."

"Not my fault, huh? That's bullshit. It's a fact that because of me, some kid's life was completely fucked up! And there's not a damn thing I could do!" He could have stopped it there. He could have tried. It wouldn't be a problem again if he had trusted his friends.

But he felt guilty.

Shinjiro blamed himself. He didn't trust himself. He chose the wrong path. It was done and in the past. His silly friend just didn't get it. Shinjiro snatched the suppressant back.

"... So the reason you came back was really for Ken."

The pills were back in his hand. The suppressant. The medicine. The drugs. It was mostly like drugs. You could get addicted to the momentary escape. The temporary solution.

"You shouldn't have left." Akihiko grabbed Shinjiro's collar. "You shouldn't have relied on drugs! Why? Why suppress your own strength?"

Something he could have stopped and tamed became something truly out of control. His own damn fault and he knew it. Shinjiro had done that mistake. He needed to face the consequences. And that was that.

"So, why the drugs?" Akihiko's grip shaken. He let go of his shirt. "Why didn't you come talk to me...?"

"It's in the past." Shinjiro looked at his friend. " I'm back in the fight now... So let it go."

Akihiko sighed. "And, the side-effects...?"

"I have responsibility. Can't go without taking care of that first."

"What do you mean?"

"Not your business." Shinjiro walked away and pulled his beanie down. "Don't worry about me."

Akihiko watched his best friend walked away.


	25. Something to Follow

White...

... Medea...

I'm alone...?

No... no... help...

Her sketchbook was on the bedside table. She picked it up. It wasn't damaged. There was no pencil.

"You're finally awake."

A woman with red hair was standing at the foot of her bed.

"I have a number of questions for you."

"Who are you?" Chidori asked.

"Mitsuru Kirijo."

Chidori recoiled.

The redhead raised her eyebrows but Chidori didn't care in that moment.

She hugged her knees and clutched her sketchbook tight.

Kirijo brought it. Scream. Bodies. White pain. Chaos.

She's not scared.

She shouldn't be...

 

The door was opened.

"You still don't get anything?"

"After I told her my name, she went quiet... I'll ask you once more... Is Chidori your real name? What kind of organization is Strega? Are there others besides you three?"

Chidori refused to move and talk, but then she heard... a sound from the outside.

"... Junpei! You're not..."

The doors burst open.

A capped teen staggered in. Between heavy breaths, he called her.

"Chidori!"

"Away, Iori."

"No."

Chidori looked up. It was Junpei. "Junpei..." It really was Junpei.

Mitsuru narrowed her eyes. Akihiko touched her arm. Yukari hid behind the seniors.

"How are you feeling?" Junpei took a seat next to her bed.

She just looked at him.

"Hey, I bought a flower for you. It's not that beautiful but… Hope you like it!" He handed her a flower even he didn't know what it was.

Chidori blinked.

Junpei opened his mouth and closed it. He scratched his neck. "Uhh... Seems like you've calmed down."

Chidori took the flower and placed it on her book.

"She certainly has. In fact, she won't say a word... Maybe we should confiscate her sketchbook, too."

Chidori's grip on her book tightened.

Junpei snapped to the senior. "Come on, what good would that do! That won't make her talk!"

Mitsuru seemed hesitated. "... I'm not so sure about that. She was quite upset when we took her Evoker. Speaking of which... Where did you get that?"

"Medea…"

All eyes looked at the red haired girl.

The room was quiet.

Suddenly, Chidori screamed, with two hands above her head.

"What?" Mitsuru stepped back. Akihiko shook his head.

"Medea! Give it back to me! I want her back!"

Junpei tried to comfort her but didn't know where to touch. "Chidori, calm down!"

"I told you not to bring that up." 

"Then, what am I supposed to do?"

Chidori snorted. "You Kirijo don't get it! Medea, my friend!" She sniffed. "Why me… Why my friend..."

"... Call a nurse. We're done for today."

"Why...?" Chidori murmured to herself. "Why is my friend taken from me..."

"Chidori…"

* * *

 

Yukari poked the bon bon. She was worried and that made her not hungry. "Junpei seems to really like that girl. What should we do?"

"Cheer him on," Minato said.

Shinjiro looked at the door. "Can't believe he's into a girl now. He's getting soft, huh?"

"What about you?" Minato asked.

"Trust me, girls complicate life."

"Strega member Chidori has been sent to a Kirijo-run hospital," Aigis said. "Mitsuru and Akihiko are currently interrogating her. When neither seniors are present, we are not permitted to go to Tartarus."

Shinjiro sighed. "So in their eyes, I'm not a senior yet…"

"It's your fault for not going to school."

"I… take care of Koromaru. That's why." Shinjiro then mumbled to himself. "For me, it's pointless anyway."

Junpei didn't need any special treatment. All Minato did was giving him a smile and said, "I've got your back."

The capped teen smiled, even if only slightly, that's enough.

* * *

 

The Naganaki Shrine was quiet. Minato handed the blood red fountain pen to a young man with a striped shirt. He always has this weird feeling… some kind of magnetic pull.

"My name is Akinari Kamiki… Have a seat if you'd like, I'll write something for the two of us."

For the past four months, Akinari watched the blue haired boy playing with Maiko. The link with her was maxed. She's not here anymore.

"She was very…bright. Her face shone with the warm light of a new life… And then there's me, cooped up in the hospital, struggling to breathe. Compared to her light, I'm but a vanishing shadow…" The young man sighed. "Misery is a harsh mistress. I feel as though I'm lying in unyielding darkness. Can you understand how I feel?"

Death… Dying… About to die… Minato thought about it a lot. You can't return the dead, he knew. The living has to keep living, knowing that they will die someday. The dead remains dead and everything has ended, but someone who is still alive is not the same, because they are… alive.

But if he's going to be truthful, yes was not the right answer.

Minato shook his head.

"I didn't think so…" Akinari smiled bitterly. "Any day now, I'm going to die."

Minato blinked. Did he just say it… Just like that…?

"I have a genetic disease without any known cure. Unless you're in my situation, you can't understand what it's like… but I prefer it that way. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. There isn't anything you can do to slow this down or make things better."

There're things in this world that can't be changed.

Minato could imagine Pharos saying that.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to depress you or anything. I haven't spoken to someone my own age in a long time. It's natural for those in darkness to yearn for the world of light...

"However… I would rather you not come here ever again. You only live once, right? So why waste your life among the dying...? Goodbye."

Minato didn't know what to say. He stood up and left.

* * *

 

"Rraaaggh!"

"Grrr!"

If there's not a jungle gym and a slider nearby, people would think this was a battlefield.

His sight was obscured by all the dust, but Ken kept running. "Ha!" He dashed forward with two hands reaching out.

"Woof!" Koromaru sunk his right forepaw on the sand. He made a sharp turn and dodged the kid, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Ken used his right leg as an axis and turned his body around, but he forgot that Koromaru was a dog, and a dog was agile in general. He also forgot that he was not a dog. Ken lost his balance and headbutted the playground surface. The sand… smell like dirt. Bitter… Gross. Bleh.

"Woof! Woof woof!" Koromaru ran around in circles, making a small sandstorm.

Ken sat up and coughed. "I'm… pathetic, losing to a dog…"

Minato chuckled.

"He's so fast, I'm jealous… Achoo!" The kid sneezed. "Geez, Koromaru…"

"Arf!" Koromaru barked as if mocking, but then the dog sneezed and shook his head. He walked to the shrine building and sat next to Minato. Koromaru decided to rest for today.

"Yesterday…" Ken wiped all the dirt out of his face, stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Why does everyone seems to be on edge?" He paused. "I mean, no one tells me what happened. Am I unreliable? Am I that childish…?"

"Maybe others still don't trust you," Minato said.

"Trust?"

"Being reliable and mature alone can't make you trustworthy. There's more than that."

Ken thought for a moment. "... I think you are trying to say, I'm not close enough to them."

Minato shrugged. "Maybe."

Come to think of it, yeah. Ken was quite distant from others. He must change that, huh?

"You didn't know about Strega yet," Minato spoke up.

"Strega?"

"It is a group of Persona-users who don't want to end the Dark Hour. They say we are playing hero, and that we are hypocrites for not appreciating our power."

"Huh." Ken didn't know there was another group like them.

"You, Akihiko, and Shinjiro didn't see it. We captured a member of Strega on the dorm rooftop. Her name is Chidori. She's Junpei's acquaintance."

"Someone you know ended up being an enemy. I know that feeling."

Minato looked at him.

They remained silent. Ken looked up at the sky. The moon was beautiful, always giving the Naganaki Shrine some light. The moonlight didn't reach Minato who was in the Shrine building, though. The wind started to pick up. It's not that hot and humid anymore. The night chill was pleasant. Night...

"... I know, Minato-san," Ken began. "At Wakatsu. Remember?"

Minato nodded. About his childish immature acts.

Ken looked down. "I know that I... forced. I like planning how I act, what I do. It feels good to know I have something to follow... It feels good to know." He sighed. "I like to act in a certain way, and that isn't me. It's not a good thing to do, is it?"

"Do what you think is right."

"Too bad my opinion of right might not be good... you know. But I'll try." Ken smiled. "No one ever talks to me like that before, the way you did."

"Arf!" Koromaru stood up and ran to the entrance. He was chasing a blue butterfly.

"... Wait, no." Ken shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Let's go to Wakatsu again someday. If you want to, just call me."

* * *

 

'A dark past, sinking into the deep shadow… It enfolds the people who are involved, and captures them… Who are the ones that are trapped…?'


	26. In Common

Chidori kept drawing on her sketchbook.

The Kirijo let the navigator came here and sensed her. Of course, that sensor felt nothing. Chidori was quite surprised she's the one. This Fuuka, the girl Shinjiro had helped at the back alley. The Kirijo talked some more, but Chidori didn't pay attention to it.

Junpei came in and talked to his seniors. He shouldn't be here. He saw it. They were too different. They shouldn't be friends.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Iori... It seems like you're letting your emotions get the best of you. Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly... I mean, I know she kidnapped me, but… I can't stop thinking about her."

Chidori's eyes widened.

"Junpei-kun..." The teal haired girl stood up and backed away.

Chidori was usually being used, according to her foggy memories. She was being injected by needles. Pills were being stuffed into her mouth. She was asked and was strapped to the table. A lot of things happened around her, but it's never about her. No one was interested in her. She was merely someone, something replaceable.

By being in this white room, she must be useful to them, so when the capped teen came sitting near her, she expected an interrogation of some sort or deals of any kind, but...

"You okay?"

He asked about her.

"I'm glad they let you keep your sketchbook." He grinned. "You really do like to draw, huh...? And wow, you keep the flowers healthy!"

Putting her under the spotlight like this, it's a weird and unfamiliar feeling but it's not bad.

"It doesn't matter," Chidori said. "No one else but me can understand my pictures."

All she did was talking two sentences, but Junpei smiled anyway. It quickly faded, being replaced by a shocked expression.

"Chidori!" Junpei grabbed her wrist. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Tch, again?" Akihiko stormed to the bedside table and, without even looking, clicked the nurse call button. He was tired of the word 'emergency' written there.

Chidori kept quiet. No use explaining to them.

"She does it to herself." Akihiko looked around. "I thought I had removed all the sharp objects in here."

"Apparently, we can't leave her unattended for even one moment," Mitsuru said. "But fortunately, she heals at an astounding rate..."

People analyzing her like usual.

Junpei's hand was shaking, and Chidori didn't want that. She didn't get that.

"Then, at the station, you did that to yourself?" Junpei asked.

"I never asked for your help."

"Well, I want you to stop." Junpei looked down. "You can't be doing that, it's not right."

Not right?

"And I won't let you… I won't let you get hurt."

Me...

 

The others left. The nurse came, applied some medicines, and walked away.

Chidori looked out the window. It must be boring, Junpei thought. Being in a small room all day. She had her notebook, but she's not drawing on it. Probably not in the mood.

"They are gone," she said.

"Huh?" Junpei glanced at her.

"Those people." The red haired girl in hospital gown turned to look at him.

From where Junpei was sitting, the orange light reflected in her eyes so perfectly. 

"Listen to me, will you?"

"What is it?" Junpei asked.

"I admit, at the station… I did that to myself." Chidori bit her lip but didn't break the eye contact. "And I did it yesterday… but these wounds today… I didn't do this."

"Eh?" Junpei blinked. "Then how did you get it?"

"None of your business…" She whispered.

Junpei smiled. He could always come back here and talk to her the next day.

* * *

 

"Koromaru wants to communicate something to you," Aigis said. "He is tired of eating the same food day after day. I recommend you change his menu."

"I'll think about it."

Minato turned around to face the guy who said the same thing at the same time.

Aigis bowed. "Koromaru seems happy to hear that from both of you. Thank you. I will not interfere with your imminent arguing."

Koromaru ran to the table and sat.

Minato looked up at his senior. "I'll cook."

"I'll do it for Koro." Shinjiro smirked. He was obviously taller than his field leader.

Minato knew exactly what the beanie guy was thinking. "I cook better."

"Shut up. You said yourself Koro likes my food."

"He still likes mine, and I'm younger."

"I've cooked since seven."

"Me too."

"I'm older so I have more experience."

"But if our skill is on the same level, it means I learn faster."

"I'm self-taught."

"Me too."

"Um, should we stop them?" Fuuka asked

Akihiko shook his head.

Shinjiro sighed. "Is everyone eating a well-balanced meal like Koromaru's anyway?"

"They're not," Minato said.

"Feed them, dumbass."

"I have things to do. Do it yourself."

"Cook for these kids? Hell no."

"Shy?"

"No!"

* * *

 

"Thanks for the food," Ken said. It's one of those days Minato took him out to eat.

Wakatsu was quiet at this hour. They were actually the only customers here.

Halfway through the meal, Ken stopped eating, so Minato stopped too.

"It's just not the same," Ken whispered. "When my mom was still alive…"

"She used to cook for you?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Ken said. "She's really good at cooking. That's why we never really went out to eat much. I never knew what it was like, until now, of course... When I try eating box food, they just taste horrible. I never told my mom that she was a good cook... I regret it."

Minato nodded.

"Even if I tell her this everyday now, it's not the same anymore..."

* * *

 

The pencil tip broke.

Chidori sighed and laid the pencil down. They didn't leave any spare for her, and they didn't leave any knives for her to sharpen it, but that's to be expected.

Even if she had something to draw with, she couldn't. The hospital room made her felt uncomfortable, like the walls were looking at her. She was having art block again.

The door opened.

And someone came again.

"Your friend," a tall man in maroon peacoat walked in and smirked at her. "Is stubborn."

"Chidori," she said.

"Aragaki Shinjiro."

A box was tucked under his arm. Shinjiro handed it to her.

Chidori took it and open the lid. She stared at it in awe. It was… colored pencils, sixty four colors with pencil sharpener. There's even a little book teaching some simple techniques on drawing. Her finger brushed against a piece of paper. She picked it up. It was a letter.

'It's me Junpei, Ace Detective! Chidori, I know I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff. Well, I bought it for you. You could say it's a gift. Uh, well, a thank you for being with me on Summer Festival, you know... You—you say things I never heard before, and you make me think—a lot of things. You really are amazing, so draw as much as you want, and think of my face!

P.S. And if you don't like hospital food, tell me, so I can tell Senpai to change it. If you don't eat, your hair will turn white—Just kidding!'

Chidori smiled, then she realized Shinjiro was here too, so she returned to her blank face. "You've done your job. You should be gone."

"I'll say it again," Shinjiro looked at her. "Maybe death is not to be afraid, but that doesn't mean you can do as you please, now that someone cares."

Chidori glared back. "You're the one to talk?"

"Unlike you, I'm not throwing my life away," the beanie guy said. "I actually make the best of it."

"Let him break the law?"

"It's called justice."

Chidori smirked. "Sounds about right."

Shinjiro shrugged. "You said it yourself, when you gain, you also lose. you should know it because I'm your…"

"Acquaintance," the girl finished.

"You know me."

Chidori looked at him. "I know what card you drew that day."

"The Hanged Man of all things. You and me both," Shinjiro said.

Chidori closed the box. "It's the only thing we have in common, after all."

Not wanting to exist.


	27. Fool

Junpei scratched his head. "So… Is the Fool…. a fool?"

"The Fool represents a new beginning and an end to something in your old life," Akihiko said.

Chidori nodded. "Someone who know when to change, I don't think he is a fool."

Mitsuru stood at the door with her arm crossed. It was clear that the redhead Strega girl didn't like the Kirijo redhead. This hospital being Kirijo's might be the reason Chidori tensed so much around her. That was from Mitsuru's viewpoint, anyway.

The door opened, and a man with a beanie walked in. Chidori immediately recognized him, a young man who used drugs even though it was not needed. It had not been needed. They stared at each other.

Shinjiro broke the eye contact and looked at his friends. "Any luck?"

"She finally started talking," Mitsuru said. "But, nothing useful yet."

Akihiko turned to look at him. "Well, that's a start. So why are you here?"

The sketchpad dropped down to the floor. Chidori was clawing at her own neck.

* * *

 

Junpei was allowed to take care of Chidori. Whatever happened there, Minato didn't know. Before the boy could walk away, Mitsuru told him to meet her on the fourth floor.

The command room door felt a little heavier, and the temperature was colder than it should. Mitsuru was sitting at one of the chairs. Minato sat across her.

"Shinjiro's suppressant… Akihiko's expression…" Mitsuru sighed.

If it's about them, Minato wanted to know. "What happened?"

"…Because you are trustworthy, I guess I could tell you." Mitsuru looked down. "The girl, Chidori, takes suppressant, so I think Strega is a group of artificial Persona-users who are not in full control of their Personas. The only problem is, where do they get the drugs? The scientist who make experiment on them? But Who…?"

Minato was confused.

"The suppressant is medicine or drugs. Its common function is to keep unruly Personas from killing their hosts, but it has lethal side-effects. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Chidori's Persona tried to kill her?" Minato asked.

Mitsuru nodded.

Sounds bad. If Thanatos tries to kill him… He didn't want to imagine that. "And its side-effects?"

"It slowly kills the body and shorten the lifespan."

Minato sighed. Junpei… "I assume Kirijo made it, right?"

"Yes…"

Mitsuru was never like this before. As the original leader, her words are their laws. She always tell them that school is as important as training in Tartarus, practice makes perfect, and a lot of things.

As the Kirijo heiress, she never relaxes, always tell them they are not good enough or something is not right yet.

As the school council president, she never overlooks mistakes. No, this is wrong. Yes, this is right. All they could do is stay in the box and be obedient.

But right now in front of Minato, she was just a senior who wanted companies.

"Minato… don't tell anyone else."

* * *

 

It was supposed to be a nice walk with the dog...

Minato wished the already max volume music could be louder, because this woman, this annoying woman, who told him about Koromaru's tragic past, was standing right in front of him, telling the same story in the same annoying voice again.

Yes, I know his owner was a priest. I know that priest died six months ago—seven and a half now, because he was hit by a car. I know Koromaru sat by the site of the accident. I know Koromaru walked the same way his owner walked him, until SEES took the dog in… and I don't care if you want to buy miso.

She left. Finally.

Koromaru whined. He was sitting at the steps of the shrine the whole time waiting for him.

Minato stared at the dog.

"Arf?"

Minato didn't know what the right thing to say was, but he felt like anything would be fine. "We're with you."

Koromaru barked softly. "Woof." He headed to the shrine. Minato followed him.

It's quiet. There's a lantern on the jungle gym, but overall the Naganaki Shrine was dark. This whole area was dark, probably because there weren't any houses near the shrine. Even the lampposts were far from each other. Maybe that's the reason Koromaru liked it here.

Koromaru was facing the shrine building. He remained silent as he looked down for a long time.

Minato had to accepted, he didn't observe people around him well enough. He didn't know them as much as he should. The plain thought of socializing made him sick, but maybe Pharos was right… He didn't understand it yet because he didn't know them enough. He didn't try to talk to them. He didn't try to understand them. He didn't try to know them.

He never do a thing.

Waiting for this. Waiting for that… What does it do when there's nothing to wait for? What should he do when 'it is as it is' is not good enough…? It might as well be too late. He never cared so it was okay before, but...

He never answers a thing, no matter how much he thinks, because that's the only thing he does, thinking, still... He doesn't know… a lot of things he should. And he had just realized it now.

Minato Arisato… Aren't I a fool?

"Awoooo..." The white dog howled towards the shrine. No one answered, only the quiet night sky.

Koromaru seemed happier? Relieved?

"Are you saying hi to the priest?" Minato asked.

Koromaru barked, and his eyes became bright again. He ran off behind the shrine.

Minato waited. That bark, I think... it was a yes. Yes to whatever the dog had question for a long time. Whatever it was, he'd got his answer.

Koromaru trotted back with a collar in his mouth. The dog looked up at him, the way he went to fetch the ball and came back.

Minato took it and held it in his hand. It was a… dirty collar. "Is this yours?"

"Arf." Koromaru wagged his tail and stared at him.

"You want me to keep this?"

The Shiba Inu nodded.

The boy observed the collar. It was torn apart and old. There's a name tag on it… 'Koromaru.' Huh… This must be Koromaru's old collar, the one the priest bought for him. Giving things like this to someone...

"Thank you, Koromaru."

"Arf."

"The priest's your master, right?"

"Woof!"

"And I… I am your friend."

The dog nodded.

Minato tightened his fist that was holding the collar. "So, I can hold on to this, for the priest, for you, right...?"

"Woof!" Koromaru barked.

"Thanks for trusting me." Minato nodded. "I'll keep this safe..."


	28. Not Just a Rice Ball Loli

"Um, wake up, Minato-kun..."

Bagahi Laca Bachabe…

"Minato-kun. Lunchtime."

Hermetica...

"Fangirls are coming!"

"... Huh!? What? Where!?" Minato shot up and looked around. An almost empty classroom, with a giggling teal haired girl in front of his desk. "Fuuka..."

"Oh, haha. S-Sorry. Hehehe... You won't wake up, and-Hahaha!" She took a deep breath to calm down. "Haha... Well, it's lunch break."

The boy nodded. "And?"

"It… I want to—No... Uhh, let's. That, that..." She waved her hand around. "I thought I was ready! I, I..."

Fuuka is a second Chihiro, confirmed.

The timid girl remained that Christ-crucified posture. "Here! Can't you see? I brought one for you."

"What?"

"Bento...!" Seeing the confused face, she checked the content in her hand. "Oh wait, it's tea bag? I thought I grabbed bento for sure!" Her face turned pale. "Uhh, wait here. I'll be right back!" Fuuka ran to the exit.

Minato blinked.

Yukari sighed, disappointed.

"A half-Tsun-half-Hime like you won't understand." Junpei walked to them. "That's the beauty of Dandere. Heheh..."

The brunette snickered. "What about your Chidorita? She'll turn to a Yandere."

Fuuka came back panting. She raised the box in her hand. "Sorry for the wait. I... got it..."

Yukari smiled. "Good job, Fuuka." She then whispered, "... Use the technique I taught you. Okay?"

Junpei gave her a thumbs up. "Go, go, girl! Your curves are a lot nicer that Yuka-tan-" His foot was stomped by the archer. "Ow!"

"Um, I think you're misunderstanding something..." The teal haired girl turned to look at her leader, who had the most bored face ever. "L-Let's go to the rooftop!"

They walked down the hallway. She didn't hear his footsteps, so she looked back. Minato was standing behind her.

Fuuka continued walking. Again, she didn't hear the footsteps. She stopped, turned around, and saw the boy standing behind her in the exact manner, two meters away from her.

She took a step. He followed. She stopped. He stopped.

Fuuka finally realized he was mimicking her.

Why does he look so… empty.

She shrugged off the awkward feeling and ran up the stairs.

* * *

 

At the rooftop, they sat on the same bench they always did. The sky was in shades of gray and faintly green.

"Probably less than fifty…" Fuuka mumbled to herself. They're no birds in the sky. It was supposed to be fresh and cheerful up here, but the coming typhoon ruined it.

Minato was looking deep into the sea. Who knows what he was thinking. Fuuka thought he would decline when she asked him to taste another rice ball. It's becoming awkward.

This silence was suffocating.

"E-Edogawa really is weird, right?" Fuuka asked, handing him the box. "Who cares about the magic of the Renaissance...?"

Minato took it and removed the bento's lid.

"Junpei-kun could make Chidori-san talk. He really takes good care of her. He's such a gentleman."

He grabbed the chopsticks.

"Mmhm and Shinjiro-senpai is really cool!"

He ate the rice ball.

The teal haired girl waited in anticipation.

He stared at the rice ball for a long time. "It's quite good."

"Really?" Fuuka beamed. "Teehee."

"You sure smile a lot."

"Oh, well. I'm happy! That's why."

"Doesn't it tire you?"

"Huh?"

Minato looked away. "I guess that's just who you are."

Silence again. Fuuka couldn't figure it out what's wrong with him. He's usually quiet, but not like this.

"Why are you here?" Minato asked.

"I want you to taste the rice balls I made."

"I already did, so what's your business remaining here?"

"I'm enjoying the nice view here."

"Even though the sky is not beautiful?"

"Even though the sky is not beautiful."

Minato didn't ask more. He turned back to the sea.

Minato was a confident guy, basically good at everything. There're things he lacked as well, but he never asked for it. That's why she was here. That's why she was doing something that's not her duty.

Fuuka looked at the sky. She didn't like how gray made people depressed. Fuuka glanced at Minato to see him already staring at her. His eyes were grey, but they were kind.

When Fuuka had to talk to Mitsuru, she always tried to step into her domain or touch the doorknob to check if it was unusually cold or not. The habit stuck to her until now, so she knew Minato didn't have that death god aura on.

Great. Fuuka hoped she would understand him a little better. When you want something, first give that something away, right...

"Lately, I keep remembering what Strega said to us," Fuuka began. "That thanks to the Dark Hour, we might be leading more fulfilling lives."

Minato kept eating the rice ball.

"I… don't fit in at home. In my family, almost everyone is doctors. Only I am not interested in being one. My parents aren't interested in anything but my grades… But now, I have something only I can do and people who need me, so my life is really full. Just like the Strega people said." Fuuka sighed. "It could be that I don't want the Dark Hour to end, even though it brings a lot of bad things. I think I want to be free, like a bird. I hate that I'm trying to be happy, but... I don't know."

"... I don't want it to exist in the first place," Minato said. "It may make us Persona-users feel special, but a lot of things are messed up because of it. There're people who suffer because of it." He paused. "There're people who… deserve better."

"Right." Fuuka nodded. "You really are kind."

"Why are you here..." Minato stared at the rice balls, not wanting to eat anymore. "Why me...?"

Fuuka quietly listened.

"My best conversation was with a dog, you know… because I was being selfish, because it was about me, because I didn't have to be someone I didn't want to be. People are selfish and they selfishly want attention, like me," Minato said. "What am I doing? Why am I here? No one cares, or is it me that never care about others? It might have been both ways all this time. It always have been, so no one says sorry. So we ignore. So we forget."

Did he think about that all night? Or every day? How could I help? What to do if I wish to reduce his burden?

Minato sighed. "And you have to listen to me rambling without a filter on. Sorry."

"You're the most selfless person I've ever known," Fuuka said.

Minato looked down. "Why do you even stay here?"

"I could leave if you want me too."

"No, you don't have to," Minato said. "Stay if you want. I'm glad you are here."

Wind blew a little too strong to Fuuka's liking. Minato fiddled with his mp3, just then that she noticed he's not wearing his earphones today. He's... really quiet, since yesterday.

"Just so you know, I'm a bad storyteller," Minato said. "Do you know what happens the first day I arrived here?"

Fuuka didn't, so her leader began to tell her a story.

…

It was April 6,

The train was delayed, so I arrived at the station when it's almost midnight.

The Dark Hour happened. I already knew about it though.

By the time I entered Iwatodai Dorm, the Dark Hour was about to end.

I stepped in, and I met Pharos. He handed me a contract. I signed it, and then he disappeared. I thought he was just playing around.

Then, Yukari came down the stairs.

She probably didn't know about the Shadow that much. She didn't even know if a Shadow look like a human or not.

She grabbed her Evoker...

…

"And…?"

"I punched her."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Fuuka shrieked.

"I thought it was a real gun..." Minato coughed into his fist. "Let's continue."

…

After Yukari fell to the ground unconscious, Akihiko came down the stairs. He punched me. I punched him. It's a fistfight. The boxer probably didn't care who I was. I hurt a girl, and he wouldn't listen to me. Well, I didn't say a thing, and he didn't say a thing. Fair-fair.

I thought they were some kind of scientists. That would explain why they weren't in the coffins. I fought him without holding back. Akihiko didn't aim to kill and I respected that.

Two minutes later, or was it three, Mitsuru came down. The light turned back on.

Burn… my dread…

Then I realized they were just students.

…

"It's a school dorm, after all," Fuuka said.

"Don't judge me, okay? I know, I was paranoid. But in a space-time where Shadows roam around and all you see is blood, what are you expecting?"

"Right… Please continue."

…

I ran away from the dorm. I didn't care where I would end up. It was dark, and I hated it. Something about Iwatodai was driving me crazy so my legs wouldn't stop.

I was finally tired when I found myself at the dark and empty back alley, except for another person. I met Shinjiro.

At that time I didn't see his face. But now, I'm quite sure it's him. He gave me a chocolate bar. It seemed to be homemade. I wondered if it had poison or not so I didn't eat it.

After sitting there motionless for a few minutes, Shinjiro asked me of my circumstance. I told him I got into a freak dorm

'Iwatodai dorm?' he asked. I nodded. Then he asked why I said they were freaks.

I said, 'One of them was holding a gun and the other tried to uppercut me.'

It's a weird feeling. I didn't feel like he was messing with my personal business at all. He was more like a… diary, where you could write anything down.

Shinjiro asked me why I entered that place. I told him I was transferred to Gekkoukan. We talked about some little things I couldn't remember. Oh, he ate a chocolate bar too. No poison, confirmed. I decided to take a bite. It was great.

His cellphone rang. From the way he spoke on the phone, that person seemed like someone close to him. He said things like 'What a bother' and 'Hell no' and 'Tch.'

Shinjiro put his phone away in one of his pea coat pockets. He turned around to glare at me. The way his eyes reflected moonlight was creepy, more like scary, with two dogs and a cat howling and meowing in the background.

He asked me if I have blue hair. I said yes. He asked if I was Minato. I nodded.

He told me to go back to the dorm. I was reluctant, but I didn't want to share an apartment with a guy. We walked to Iwatodai Dorm together. Mitsuru explained what happened. I went to sleep.

And, just like that, my most interesting night ever, ended.

…

Fuuka nodded while munching the rice ball.

"Soon, it's full moon." Minato thought for a moment. "You could ask Yukari for the details. Okay. Time skip."

"Whaa?" The teal haired girl pouted. "No, tell me first!"

"About what?"

Fuuka raised her hand. "That night… I heard you got mauled by a bear. Is it true?"

"... Where did you get that kind of information?"

"I don't know."

"Junpei and Kenji."

"H-How did you know!?"

Minato decided to ignore that. "After I came back to school, Junpei joined SEES. Full moon again. We defeated the boss. And… The rumors about you started to spread. Next full moon, we rescued you. You know the rest."

"Oh…" Fuuka nodded. "You're so nice."

Minato groaned. "Again?"

"You thought we were annoying, but you didn't say that in your story. You never show it, only a blank face. You put up with us through bad times. You never use force when it's not necessary. I've heard some bad rumors about you, but I've also heard from Yukari and Junpei-kun. You are kind."

"Except for that one night..."

Fuuka frowned. "No one could oppose fear and charm, you know. Maybe you're the type that hates injustice and unreasonable violence, but you're not guilty. And you already apologized. Right…" She forced a laugh.

She shouldn't have done that, but she didn't want him to know…

"What did I say to you?" Minato asked.

"Huh?" She didn't want him to feel bad because of her.

"What did I told you that night?"

"Nothing." She's not that important anyway.

The blue haired boy moved closer to her. His eyes were ash blue, almost silver. From the way he looked at her, he was serious, and she better not lie. "Tell me."

"Umm…" Fuuka looked down. "I… I never realized it before until you said it… I depend on others too much. Never do a thing on my own. My happiness, my pride, my motivation… I put it on others. I want people to be happy. I want my parents to be proud… But in the end, I'm a burden who doesn't have a brain of her own. I'm really… weak."

"I said that, huh…"

"Sit down, close your eyes, and hope you would disappear... I once had that thought, but not anymore." She stood up. "And that's the reason why I'm here!" No chicken out. No stutter. "These rice balls, I made it myself. It's a proof, not to anyone but me, that I could stand on my own. And… it's a gift. Thank you, Minato-kun, for everything."

Fuuka bowed. Minato felt like he didn't deserve it at all. "I never do a thing for you-"

"You did!" Fuuka said with determined face. "You show me, that humans are not one-sided. How Natsuki-chan actually care for me… How you are really kind on the inside… You are amazing, and I admire you. Please remember that."

"I didn't finish my sentence."

Fuuka raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I never really do a thing for you, but you… taught me something."

"Me…?"

"Your cooking skill was terrible," Minato began. "So you ask for my help, and Shinjiro's help, and Yukari's help. Yeah, at first I thought it was a sign of the weak, but no… It's me, who never understand the simplest things. I thought you were stupid, carrying all the burden and being kind to every single person you meet… It is me who never try to learn new things. It's a bother, to accept new things in life, but, it's me. Too weak and afraid for changes, I push people away and care only for myself... I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"You were," Fuuka smiled at him. "Now, you're the most selfless person I've ever known. You are the best leader… You are really interesting."

Minato froze. That was the most unexpected answer ever. "I'm just… a boring guy."

Fuuka shook her head. "You're really interesting."

"Plain."

"You're so amazing."

"Cold hearted."

"Kind and caring."

"There're no reasons for anyone to spend time with me..."

"I'm glad I met you."

It's a weird feeling, almost alien to him, because he didn't feel it for a long, long time. Minato looked away and took a deep breath. He was dragged back, no, dragged out of it, that stupid well he had fallen into.

"Minato-kun, are you okay. Something wrong?"

"... Nah. I'm just being emotional."

Thanks.


	29. Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chidori's normally not this mean, she's just mad.

Junpei and Minato were watching television, but they didn't pay attention to it at all.

"… She tells me she wants to die. So I tell this person I don't want her to die," Junpei said. "How does that sound? Is it awkward?"

"No," Minato said.

"Oh, that's good to hear…" Junpei laid his cap on the table. "Hey, dude."

"Yeah?"

"Am I… doing the right thing? Being friends with an enemy."

Ken glanced at them.

"You mean Chidori?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. To me, she's like a friend, a special person, and… What should I do?" Junpei sighed. "I mean, I want to be with her, but I don't know if others are okay with it…"

"Just ask others, then."

"Eh?" Junpei looked at the boy. "That easy?"

"Keep your life simple and do what you think is right." Minato shrugged. "And my answer is, go ahead. Befriend her. Do what you want."

"Oh okay. Thanks, dude! I'm gonna visit her now." Junpei stood up and dashed to the exit.

Well, that's too simple...

* * *

 

"The Fool has created a solid foundation on which to build his future. He is then struck with fear by all the 'what if' in his head…" Chidori began. "If everything he's worked for is taken away? If it is stolen, or lost its meaning? If all is destroyed or vanishes… Is it good enough...?

"The Fool entered a temple and meets the Hierophant, a wise man. He kneels before the man. The Fool says his fears, and asks how he can be free of them...

"There are two ways, says the Hierophant. Either give up that which you fear to lose so it no longer holds any power over you, or consider what you will still have if your fear comes to pass. If you did lose all you'd built, you would still keep the experience and knowledge that you've gained up to this point, wouldn't you? Remember where you came from."

Junpei nodded. "Ohh…"

"I thought you already know about tarot cards."

"Well, yeah, but not this… deep."

The only sound left was Chidori's pencil on a paper, drawing more Hierophant and Fool in an abstract way. Black. Red. More black... With almost zero knowledge of art, Junpei looked around the room in hope to find a chat topic. His eyes stopped at a vase with withering flowers.

"Hey, they're all dried up," Junpei said. "Almost dead, actually. Uh... Hey, how about I go buy some flowers? What's your favorite… kind…"

The red haired girl was staring at the flower.

"Chidori? What's the matter?"

Chidori picked up the witherd flower from the vase and held it in her hands. She concentrated. White light flashed in Junpei's eyes. He blinked, and the flower rose back and became so colorful.

"Whoa… What was that?"

"A sunflower."

"No, I mean... Those are cut flowers, right? How'd you do that?"

"I made them healthy again."

"I didn't know..." Junpei said. "I didn't know your healing powers could do stuff like this! It's like a miracle or something." Junpei looked at her. "That's incredible, Chidori!"

"... It's nothing special," Chidori murmured. "You have powers too, don't you?"

He looked away. "Yeah, I guess…"

Chidori waited for him.

"That's about all I've got going for me. Without that, I'd be… a nobody," Junpei said. "I just talk a big game, pretendin' like I'm some kinda hero, but in reality... I don't know what the hell I'm fighting for, or why I'm here at all..."

"Why... why we are here..."

He touched his cap. "When I was a kid, I had this crazy dream... That one day, I'd grow up to be a pro baseball player." He laughed. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not at all," Chidori said after a long time. "Having a goal is a great thing."

"Well, the dream's not stupid or anything. The problem is me. I can't fight that great. I can't play baseball well. And my grade is terrible. Nothing I do is good enough."

"You are not that important... but the important thing is where you are."

Junpei looked up. "Huh?"

Chidori made a wry smile. "My aunt told me that people could go on if they are in the right place. When you have found your place, you'll know a reason for being."

That was probably the most emotion the girl had shown him, but he's still curious. "Your aunt?"

"… I can't remember her face," the girl said. "All I know is that she was a nurse in a school. There was a time she had to heal the same group of student over and over, because they always get injured again and again."

"That's weird. Are they naughty or something?"

"I don't know. It's a long time ago. If I remember correctly, one of them was a boy with an earring… I'm not sure." Chidori sat still, trying to recall her life experiences. Finally, she sighed. "... I don't remember much from my childhood. All I remember is... being surrounded by white."

Junpei looked around. It was a white room.

"I hate hospitals."

"I'm sorry." He shouldn't have brought that up.

"I don't mind that much this time, since you come to see me so often."

It's a comfortable silence. Junpei had half a mind of holding her hand, so he glanced at where her hands were supposed to be-

"Chi-Chidori! "Junpei grabbed her wrist. It was bleeding, covered with cuts. He was certain she didn't do it on herself. She was fine when he arrived here. "How…"

"It's normal," Chidori murmured. "When you gain something, you lose something. This world balances itself."

"What? But…" Junpei widen his eyes. "The flower…"

"I heal it, so I get hurt. It is normal."

"So last time…"

"It's a misunderstanding."

Yes, she said it. She didn't do that on herself. However, no one listened to her. "You… hurt, just to heal a flower?"

"The flower you give me." Chidori smiled.

* * *

 

Junpei already left, and that made her even more sure of it. A feeling of someone... something, out there.

"... I know you're there, Robot," Chidori said. "Come in."

There were sounds of unusual footsteps from outside. The door opened, and a blonde haired girl in school uniform walked in.

"Greetings," Aigis said. "Or is it nice to meet you?"

"Why are you spying on me?" Chidori asked.

"I am not spying. I was standing in front of your room. I am waiting for Junpei-san to finish talking with you."

"At least Robot has manner."

"Minato-san taught me."

Chidori groaned. After a Kirijo woman, it had to be a Kirijo robot. "What's your business?"

"I want to ask you questions."

"You think I'll answer?"

Aigis ignored that and asked anyway, "What is your relationship with Junpei-san?"

Chidori narrowed her eyes. "... What?"

 

"That escalated quickly, from enemies to good friends, but you can't explain it…" Aigis nodded. "And, you are Shinjiro-san's old frie-"

"Acquaintance."

"I consider that in the category of the word friends. How do you become friends… It doesn't need a reason."

"It doesn't. That's all you come here for?"

"That is all. Thank you for your answer, Chidori-san."

"... All those answers are useless, anyway." The red haired girl said when Aigis was about to leave.

The android halted and looked back. "Why is that?"

"Because you don't really understand it, Robot."

Aigis thought for a while. "I cannot understand, so all the information is useless?"

"Tell me, what would you do with these answer?"

"I do not know."

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to learn new things."

"How would it help with your duty?"

"It would not help me fight Shadows."

"So stop asking stupid questions," Chidori said.

"But Junpei-san also-"

"He understands, unlike you. You want to know everything, but that's all. You know more, then what?" Chidori asked. "Do you know why Junpei asks? Do you know it's different than what you're doing?"

Aigis tilted her head. Minato told her they were friends. Minato wanted her to learn new things. She was trying to live, isn't she?

"But I guess it can't be help, because you're not in the place you belong… that makes you either seek for attention or completely avoiding them."

"Where do I belong?"

"In a laboratory, with the light of a brightest value." Chidori stared into her eyes. "At that kind of place, you won't ask so many questions, and you won't be considered annoying. That's the only place we are useful."

"Useful?"

"Someone like us... When we suffer, we do it in silence. And the world likes it that way. No one want to see us, to hear our voices, or even to know that we exist. We just... fade. No one cares about us at all." Chidori smiled, a sad one. "Only in a lab that we shine the most. We are being observed, being asked, being experimented on. How little they are, we have values."

Aigis knew she should be quiet right now.

"I did escape, and I found a new place with my teammates. I don't belong here, in this hospital." Even if Junpei tried to make her feel like she belonged, talking to her everyday and buying her a new sketchbook and handing her sunflowers... "I don't need attention from any of you. I'm fine the way I am."

Aigis remained silent.

"What about you?" Chidori asked. "Why are you here? What do you want...?"

Aigis would say the time in the laboratory was repetitive. Scientists gave her tests and missions. They started experimenting, then they left. They left her with Ikutsuki, and Ikutsuki left her at Yakushima, until she escaped and found Minato on that day. She wanted to always be by his side. Her highest priority was to be with him.

Aigis knew why she was here, somehow she knew that being with Minato was the right thing to do. 

What does she, an Anti-Shadow weapon want...?

The question reminded her of the way she asked Minato and her dorm mates all the time for answers. Minato answered, but others sometime sighed or shook their head. There was once when Yukari slapped Junpei and said he shouldn't answer those kind of questions. At school, people would be unwilling to answer her question. They say, ask Minato, ask Minato...

Minato wanted to be her friend. She should be a good friend, someone that Minato would consider a friend.

"I don't want to be annoying," Aigis said. "What should I do...?"


	30. He's a Dog

Most of SEES was asleep, and that was the usual time Minato and Shinjiro watched cooking shows together. They were talking about the ingredients in the lounge when their noses twitched. Koromaru whined, freaked out by the mere smell. The boy and the guy exchanged glances.

Something's burning.

They both turned to look at the kitchen to see Fuuka who had benn trying to make beef stroganoff.

"H-help, Shinjiro-senpai…" Fuuka said in a shaky voice. "I… um..."

"You fucked up," Shinjiro said. "Let me take a look."

Koromaru and Aigis observed them from the lounge.

Minato glanced at the blonde. The reaction, no, the lack of reaction really annoyed him. Maybe something happened, but he didn't know and she didn't tell him, and he hated this feeling of not knowing, but she didn't feel a thing.

 

This was expected. Shinjiro was banging his head against a wall and Fuuka still didn't get what was wrong.

"Shinjiro-senpai...?"

"Don't give me that!" The beanie guy snapped. "There's so much wrong here. I don't know where to begin! Where are all those shit I've thought you, huh!? Throw them down the drain?"

Fuuka took a step backward. "Umm..."

"Oil is a fucking basic! And measuring is common sense! You waste those food like they're trash… Burned them and throw them all away. Goddamn!" Shinjiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "... Seriously... Don't you feel bad at all for charring all this food?"

Fuuka looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I have told you again and again… Food is important. There are people out there who don't even know what a good meal is. There're people out there who never know what meat tastes like."

"I'm really sorry…"

No one would have guessed, Shinjiro was  considerate.

There was once when Minato thought he and Shinjiro were alike. Now he knew… Shinjiro was more kind-hearted, more tolerant, more forgiving… Overall, he's a gentleman, a good person.

And Minato himself? Not at all.

"Now listen up," Shinjiro began. "Prepare everything beforehand. Chop everything that needs to be chopped. Measure out all your seasonings, too. That way, you won't panic while everything's cooking."

Fuuka nodded. "Y-yes…"

Shinjiro cut the ingredients while Fuuka repeated the sentences in a whisper.

"Gotta cook the onions at low heat. They'll taste better if they're cooked until they just start to get burned."

"Umm, onions need to be-"

"Stop that weird mantra and watch me."

 

Shinjiro had made the best beef stroganoff ever.

"Wow, it looks so delicious," Fuuka said and looked at the senior. "You really are good at this."

"Just shut it and eat up." It could apply to anything, people will look at what you do instead of you, Shinjiro thought. Say, you made a game. People will play that game and talk about it. Do they care about the programmer? The creator? Probably not much, because humans are born selfish.

"No, I want to look at you. I want to look at you who are so wonderful and caring…" Fuuka smiled. "You're amazing, Shinjiro-senpai."

"Huh…" Shinjiro pulled his beanie down. "Just eat already…"

"Thank you."

"Y-yeah."

Minato let Fuuka ate first. Seeing her being so determined… He never expected Fuuka to be that brave. She had the talent of cheering people up, and it was not fake at all.

"Since you make so much trouble, go wash the dishes," Shinjiro said.

"Roger!" Fuuka took the plate and skipped to the sink.

Minato went to the lounge, hoping to find Aigis but she already left. Koromaru gestured at the stairs. She already went back to her room. He sat on one of the chairs.

"I guess I'll make something again later." Shinjiro came sat next to him. "That was… nice."

So Minato told him to make enough for everybody next time. Treat them all to dinner. Like a party… Shinjiro's face now was priceless.

"That's kind of pushing it. There're no reasons, or occasion. To simply make a party is… And why would I do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Shinjiro looked left, right, rolled his eyes, and sighed. "... Well, you got a point. Maybe it'll be okay to do once in a while."

Just say you want it. It's obvious.

"Tsun," Minato whispered.

"... What." A glance became a glare.

So Minato returned it with a smile. "Nothing."

"Well, we'll talk about that some other time. I'm gonna go check up on Fuuka-" There's the sound of dishes shattering. "…Too late."

* * *

 

It's a quiet Sunday. Minato taught Fuuka how to make milkshake, then he went to the bookstore with Mitsuru. They met Akihiko and Ken at Hagakure so the seniors treated him to ramen. At evening he walked Koromaru with Shinjiro. Junpei and Yukari came ask him for help with their homework.

It's quiet, Minato thought as he was staring out the window from his bed. It's quiet, but he's not sure why.

* * *

 

"S'up, Minato." Junpei greeted his friend at the school gate. "Sorry I haven't been around… But, you know, I can't just leave her alone…"

The boy nodded. "I've got your back."

"Yeah… Thanks, man."

They entered the school. There were more people on the walkway than usual.

"Oh, and… Have you ever thought of what you're living for?" Junpei asked

"Yes." By 'thinking' doesn't mean you have to know the answer yet.

"Wow, I never knew you were so deep-W-W-Whaa, what!?"

Minato looked up too and saw it too.

Aigis was standing on top of a tree wearing a blue butterfly mask. She stood still, not doing anything.

'What is she doing up there?' A random girl whispered.

'Has she gone insane?' The other girl said. 'Wait... Climbing a tree is against the rule, right?'

A familiar melody rang through the school, followed by a certain Kirijo's voice.  _"Aigis Ikutsuki, come down from the tree. Please refrain from doing something... abnormal."_

The blonde shook her head.

 _"Aigis..."_  Mitsuru sighed.  _"Trees are not for students to climb..."_

While others came looking at the girl on a tree, Minato turned to look at Junpei. "... 'Ikutsuki'?"

"Heh... The Chairman's surname becomes hers. That's why she's so popular in this school, even more than Mitsuru."

Junpei greeted his senior standing behind him. "Oh, hi, Akihiko-senpai."

"We let Aigis be his daughter," the boxer told Minato. "Quite fitting, I would say."

Minato asked, "How did you know?"

"How did you not know?" Akihiko shot back. "Seriously, where were you?"

"... I never know she was given a surname."

Junpei nudged him with his elbow. "Dude, I thought you are the closest to her! You really never heard about it before?"

"She never tells me."

Akihiko said, "And you expect her to tell you every single thing?"

"... Right."

* * *

 

In class, Aigis totally ignored him.

At lunchtime, he called her but she ran away to who knows where.

After school,

"Ai-"

"Stand. Bow. Farewell."

The blonde charged to the window, opened it, and jumped, leaving Minato and the whole class stunned.

"... Total fail, man," Junpei said. "An utter failure. This ammo is not easy to pick."

"Now's not the time." Minato sighed. Ah, rumors will spread.

* * *

 

"Wow... now it's rice porridge." Fuuka grinned, staring at the steamy pot. "It didn't go as planned, but it's okay too, right."

"It's good," Minato said as he returned bowls into the cabinet.

There were only two members in the Cooking Club: Minato and Fuuka. The boy finished making sugar cookies half an hour ago but he still had to stay and helped the teal haired girl with her soggy rice. She was looking down on herself too. She was talking with herself too.

"This is good rice porridge. I have to let others try it too!" Fuuka put porridge in boxes. "I'll give it to Yukari. Oh, and Junpei-kun, and Shinjiro-senpai... Minato-kun?" She called him.

"What is it?"

"I heard you are buying grounded coffee with Shinjiro-senpai today. Let me help." Fuuka took some dishes from him and grabbed a sponge. "I have to take a mental note, 'Pay attention to the amount of water to use when cooking rice.' Really, it's amazing how the amount of water could affect things this much."

"It's called butterfly effect." Minato did some researches on butterflies after that day. That they he arrived here. "Not exactly in this case... It's when you do something different, even slightly, and the outcome completely change."

"I've heard of Chaos Theory..." Fuuka said. "Things that happen unpredictably, with many possibilities..."

"Chaotic behavior exists in many natural systems, such as weather and climate. Like the coming typhoon... Maybe a butterfly is flapping its wings somewhere."

After the dishes were done, Minato prepared to leave. He noticed Fuuka looking out the window. "What are you doing?"

"Aigis's not here today..." Fuuka murmured.

"Aigis? She's not in any clubs."

"Yes, I know, but I mean... She should be there." Seeing the confused Minato, the teal haired girl pointed at a tree branch right outside the window, big enough for a person to stand on. "She normally sits there and looks at us."

"... She does?"

"Like a stalker looking at her senpai, yes," Fuuka said. "I don't mind it, though... Don't tell me you never notice."

Of course, Minato wouldn't answer that question.

* * *

 

Shinjiro was waiting for him outside the Chagall Cafe. They entered the cafe and ordered two coffees.

Suddenly, Shinjiro bent down and coughed. Coughed and coughed, so much some people even moved their seats away from them. Stares. Minato hated this kind of stares, the one that didn't look at a person, rather, the topic to gossip. "You okay?"

"... Yeah, I'm fine," Shinjiro said. "It's not contagious or anything, so don't worry."

Minato wanted to ask what's wrong, but he wouldn't answer. Shinjiro was strong. If he had some kind of disease, he wouldn't say.

Suppressants.

Does Junpei know about it? He was in the scene, but maybe Mitsuru didn't tell him yet. What if he knew? How would he feel...? They were quite close, after all. Will he still go visit? He will. Minato knew Junpei would.

What about him?

Yes, he was here with Shinjiro, but… There's sometimes he wishes he didn't know about it.

He wished Shinjiro didn't know about it. But he probably knew. How does it feel, living a life that you know would end?

Actually, all life would end someday.

He didn't talk with Pharos for a while. That kid was avoiding him. Aigis too. My first friend and my last friend avoid me.

Why?

"You have that face again"

Minato blinked.

"That face of someone thinking and thinking." Shinjiro was always like this, being worried about other people.

"Don't you worry about yourself?" Minato blinked and Shinjiro gave him a weird look. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

Shinjiro fixed his beanie and sighed. "Too much, I think."

"Huh?"

"Already the past, all coz I was selfish." Shinjiro looked at him. "Whatever. You're in a cafe, so drink before it gets cold."

Somehow, being with him felt so natural Minato forgot he wasn't alone, and his habit just popped up. "Yeah."

"Relax sometimes, and enjoy life as it is. You can't do a damn thing anyway if it's just how it is."

Minato nodded.

"Good." Shinjiro finished his cup. "And do something with your weird relationship."

Aigis, no doubt. "So it really is weird in everyone's eyes."

Shinjiro leaned forward. "Then tell me, what is she to you?"

"A friend."

"And how do you treat her?"

"What...?"

"You treat her like a dog," Shinjiro said. "And guess what? She probably thinks you are her master, since she treats herself like a slave."

"Sounds worse than I thought." But Minato already knew something was wrong between them for quite a while.

"You gotta fix it soon. Forget what I said earlier. You have to think. You have to think a lot."

"Why?"

"Because that's the only thing you could do for now. She's avoiding you, after all."

"Yeah."

Shinjiro stared at him. It's not a deadly glare or a pitying look. He simply looked, and it's unnerving. "You're really indifferent."

"I guess."

"You're not even denying."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"You sound like girls in the back alley."

"No way."

"And when the fuck will you finished your coffee?"

"Nah..." Minato looked at the half-full cup of coffee he didn't feel like drinking.

"Finished it."

"Hmm…"

"Finished it."

"Okay, okay." Minato drank it. He should have ordered hot chocolate. "And?"

"Let's go home."

"Home?"

"I mean, the dorm."

* * *

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shinjiro yelled as soon as they entered the lounge. Minato was acting weird, so much he's not the same person. Shinjiro hated that. He hated that a lot.

"Huh…?" Minato sat down on the floor and petted Koromaru, waiting for more explanation, but since the guy kept quiet he shrugged. "Change of seasons?"

"A typhoon can't change people."

"It can, since one has to avert one's eyes and see inside oneness-"

"Enough of that!"

The blue haired boy scratched the dog's neck, in this kind of situation. "You're the one being weird."

"You started it." Shinjiro sighed. "You're… well... Geez, you act like a girl."

"In the alternate universe, maybe I am."

"I'm not joking."

"You're Shinjiro."

Shinjiro wanted to facepalm, but he can't. "... Really, it's like you have some kind of mood swing."

"Yay."

"Don't take it literally."

The boy threw a bone shaped snack in the air for the dog to catch it with his mouth. "You said it yourself, don't be serious."

Is this really Minato? This question kept nagging him. "I hope that 'the girl from the alternate universe' would teach you a lesson or two… But it's not like there's a place like the other world or something."

"It's possible. There are infinite possibilities in this universe, and also other universes that are probably infinite. It's possible the reality just overlap-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Geez Shinjiro, what's wrong with you?" Minato paw-five the dog. "So you don't want to talk with a boy… In your ideal world, I'm a girl, right?"

"You-"

Minato was gone. Already. Damn, he runs faster than any assassins and thieves. All dexterity with no constitution. He was with a dog for too long… even though he wasn't lately. That boy had a lot of frie—acquaintance. He would prefer that word. He knew too many people. Or not.

Shinjiro sighed. "... Is it fun to look at people talking?"

"The act of observing itself is not enjoyable," Aigis said. "But by observing, a lot of information could be gathered."

"That info are useless if you don't understand it." Like how you are being friends even though you don't know what friendship really is.

"... I am not observing. I was waiting to talk to you." The blonde came out of her hiding spot, behind the counter, and walked to him. "What do you think, Shinjiro-san? what should I do?"

"Be yourself."

"That answer is not useful."

"Because you don't understand it. And I'm really pissed off right now."

"..." She looked down. "If what both Mina-... Leader and Chidori-san said are true, then… What should I do? Nothing seems right..."

Chidori must have gone overboard. Geez, you Kirijo hater.

"But somehow, Koromaru-san always seems to do the right thing." Aigis looked at him. "Could you explain this?"

"That's why sometimes I envy dogs," Shinjiro began. "A dog is a dog. No worries. No regrets. Roll on the floor and enjoy life and no one will judge you. No rules. No laws. It's a simple lifestyle. You can be happy and don't have to think a lot like a certain boy, who probably has thousands what ifs in his head."

Aigis nodded.

"But wishing can't change a thing. If you're born a human, you must accept it. Only you can accept your own life… About those two, forget what they said. They're emos, and emo's rules don't apply to us." Shinjiro sat down and petted Koromaru. "And look at this fella here."

Aigis knelt down. "I am looking at Koromaru."

"He never says a thing, never compliment or spout out sweet words, but he has friends too, right?"

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"Actually, he says," Aigis explained in a monotone voice. "Hidden in his moves is the body language of a dog. Body language can be used to communicate with each other, especially of the same species-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Shinjiro threw a nearby toy against a wall.

"Ah, Shinjiro-san… that is Ken-san's new figurine."

"Minato can buy him a new one. Don't change the subject… Where did I left off?"

"Arf." Koromaru wagged his tail.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, buddy." Shinjiro rubbed the white dog's head. "What I'm trying to say is, words can do a lot of things, as well as the lag of words."

Aigis blinked.

"This world is complicated, so of course some people feel like whatever they do are wrong. No matter how much you think, there're always things that can't be figured."

Aigis nodded as Shinjiro attempted to explain.

 

She missed Minato. He was good at explaining.

Shinjiro sighed. He sighed a lot today. "Okay... Look at Koromaru-"

"Again?"

"Don't take it literally." Shinjiro petted the Shiba Inu. "Koromaru… a dog. He could make friend without having to go party or drink or drive a motorcycle. He doesn't have to go shopping or do drugs or whatever. He doesn't have good grades or a lot of money."

"That is because it is impossible for him to do it."

"He's… just a dog. A simple dog, but people say he's friendly. People want to be his friend. You know why?"

"He is… not annoying?" The blonde pondered. "I think it happens naturally."

"And you know why?"

Aigis shook her head.

"You said it's impossible for Koromaru to go dancing and pick up girls because he's a dog, right. But, what if he's a human? Do you think he would do that?"

She shook her head.

"Then what kind of person he would be?"

"A nice person."

"Why do you think that?"

"…"

"Because Koromaru is Koromaru," Shinjiro said. "And he's the best."

"…"

"So, Aigis."

She was quite startled since the guy never called her by her name.

"Be Aigis." Shinjiro bent down and looked at her. Not a stare, just a look. "And find the best version of yourself."

"Be… myself?" Aigis whispered. "And… find myself…"


	31. Typhoon

Days went by quickly, since people's minds were on the Culture Festival.

"Yuka-tan in a lolita maid uniform… with white overknee socks…"

"What about your 'Chidorita'? Ugh, I hope it gets cancelled."

There're people who didn't care much about that too.

"I heard Shinji's a really good cook, but he never cooks for me..."

"He's a good cook, Senpai. Umm aren't you best friends?"

"Three Arcana Shadows left… It's almost the end, Father."

"Why... did it have to be you? Why? ... Why?"

There're people who are never involved in these kind of things.

'All I bring is death and destruction… You have found your place, after all. You have friends. You have bonds. You are happy, and... I'm the one who destroy it.'

"It's not the same, Akihiko."

"Arf."

"It is acceptable if I do not understand this for the time being… but I am a machine, a machine that is created to destroy Shadows. A machine is made to fulfill human desires… but is it what i was programmed to think, or is it really my wish?"

And then there's someone like him, who doesn't know what he's doing here.

And the fortune was being weirder and weirder.

'The golden sky spreads outside the window… A girl, holding a world of white in her slender arms…

'A boy struggles, searching to find meaning in himself and the girl…

'But the conclusion has not yet been written… It is entrusted to the girl and her white world…

'You must stand firmly, and watch things unfold…'

The rain poured down.

The Moonlight Bridge has nice views, even if they looked gray due to the rain and the lack of sunlight. He hated here, but at the same time he loved it. He remembered when the car exploded. He also remembered the exact moment when she smiled.

People ran for cover. Umbrellas were opened. Minato was doing neither of these, simply standing right at that place.

He loved rain. He always do. All the droplets make a gray wall that separated him from the world. Things become monochrome. Everything seems quiet and still, despite the loud sound of heavy rain and wild wind. Being in this gray world and observe the outside are enough for him.

But it's not enough. His mind is not calm yet. He needed somewhere that made him felt more like home, and he knew exactly where. He never believe in superstition, but he still walked to the Naganaki Shrine, to the graveyard. She was his only exception.

Same weather. Same place. Same gravestone. It all reminded him of when he first arrived here. The only thing he could do was fighting, and fighting, and running. He had thrown that knife away. He gave up finding Black and White a long time ago. Well, at least he knew White is Aigis. She couldn't remember a thing though.

"... Same, same," he began. "I have spare money, so I use them. Some, I give my friends. I met some interesting people. I don't fight with delinquents that much lately. I have to fight other things. A lot of things are going on, and it's hard to believe this is actually my life… I don't know what I'm still trying to figure out, but I feel like I start to get it now."

Minato didn't have anything left to say.

It's dark. He should return to the dorm, but he noticed something… orange, and black.

* * *

 

Ken was praying at the gravestone. This was around the time most people went home. Ken knew. He had come too often to not know.

Footsteps. People who visited a graveyard when the typhoon's coming were not normal, so Ken knew who was approaching.

"My mother," Ken said before his leader could ask and continued praying. Minato was standing behind him. It was unnerving. The blue haired boy seemed to be waiting for him. Ken stood up. "I assume you've visited yours?"

Minato nodded.

"I bet you didn't pray."

"I didn't."

"I know you wouldn't." Ken whispered. "What have you even done for your mother?"

"... I can't remember her last word," Minato said. "So I don't know. You?"

"I have a plan," Ken said.

Minato shrugged. "Well, whatever you are doing, do your best, and think about your mother a lot."

"Of course." Ken looked at the gravestone once more. "I know she loves me more than anything else… so I love her more than anyone, too."

"Just don't forget that she can't be back. The weight of the living and the dead are different." How he said that with his two hands in the pocket, and with a blank face, really triggered a nerve.

Hope you get shocked by your own mp3. "I think you are trying to say, 'don't let the dead weigh you down'."

"Something like that."

"You should go back to the dorm," Ken said.

Minato didn't argue. He turned around and headed to the exit.

… Weigh me down, huh? Ken thought. Even if I were pulled to the lowest of the low, so be it.

* * *

 

"Chidori-san starts to open up a little," Fuuka said. "But she's still uncomfortable talking about Personas…"

Akihiko grinned. "Oh well, the three Arcana Shadows are more important. They'll be sorry they ever set foot into this world!"

"Minato-kun? Welcome back. Are you okay?" Fuuka asked as he entered the dorm.

The boy nodded and wiped the rain from his forehead.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?" Junpei grinned. "I ran here and almost didn't make it. The rain just… come, with no warning." His grin got wider. "She warned me though, heheh…"

"What's wrong with him?" Akihiko asked.

"Um…" Fuuka shook her head.

Shinjiro shrugged. "Well, what happens, happens."

"It's not that I was not quick enough," Minato said. "I walked here."

Junpei blinked. "Eh?"

Yukari sighed. "Yeah. I told him to hurry, but he said there's no reason to… What are you thinking, though? Walking under the rain like you don't care."

"I like rain," the boy said.

She sighed. "Yeah? Still…"

The dorm door behind Minato opened.

Shinjiro quickly walked away to go get the towels.

Ken stepped in and closed the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome back… Are you okay?" Fuuka asked.

Ken nodded. "I'm fine."

"You are late," Mitsuru said. "I thought that since you're in primary school, you must have come back earlier. Did you stop by somewhere?"

"I went to the shrine. I always go there to pray," Ken said.

"Uh, I think it's okay to not go if the weather's turned like this," Junpei said.

Ken sent him a smile. "But doing it every day is what gives this some meaning, isn't it?"

Fuuka raised her hand. "According to the news, a typhoon just hit... Ken-kun, are you planning to go again tomorrow even if the typhoon is still on?"

"And if I do?"

"What's it you're praying so hard for?" Yukari asked.

"It's a secret."

"Hey." Shinjiro came back with two warm towels in his arms. "Dry yourself."

Minato took one.

"Take one too," Shinjiro told Ken.

"... I'm fine."

* * *

 

Minato wasn't sure what had happened. He felt a little hot, but also cold. He got a fever and he was asleep… Probably. But right now, he felt like he was floating, floating in a void.

'Hi, I've come to visit you again.'

'Hm? Something's different, you said? Nothing's changed.'

Is he talking himself? To him?

'It's been so long since we met. Time flows quickly, and many things change.'

'Even so, there are some things in this world that can never be changed.'

The voice sounds familiar.

''I wonder about that,' you say? That's a pretty vague answer.'

'Haha… I feel like you've seen a lot of things since last time.'

'That tower… I've been thinking about it a lot lately…'

'Of course, I've been thinking about you, too.'

Minato had the feeling that they'll meet each other for real. Someday, but not now.

'Is the connection between us something that's changing...? Or will it never change?'

'But no matter what awaits us beyond this point, no matter what the future holds… you and I will be friends.'

'Always.'

'I'm right beside you...'


	32. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a bonus chapter.
> 
> The joke at the beginning of this chapter is lost if you have not read [chapter 2 of the ff.net version](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12159951/2/Strength-is-for-Koromaru)

Minato woke up at Evening, now healthy. The typhoon would completely pass tomorrow.

He came downstairs. SEES were all there talking about party. Party… Is there something special about it? At least Shinjiro didn't have to make it a secret anymore.

 

"Tomato pasta."

A mechanical voice rang through the lounge.

"Sweet-and-sour pork. Fried chicken. Potato Salad."

"Um, Aigis..." Fuuka whispered.

"Paella. Stroganoff. Omelette with fried rice-"

"Shut up," Shinjiro said from the kitchen.

Aigis tilted her head. "Koromaru could bark freely, but I do not have the right to narrate?"

"I didn't mean that," he said. "I mean, if you don't shut up then how will you eat?"

"That is true." Aigis nodded.

 

SEES came to the kitchen one by one.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "Move, Junpei."

"Eh? But I wanna sit with Fuuka!" Junpei said.

"Oh, sorry." Fuuka pointed at the opposite seat. "Sorry, Junpei. You can sit beside Ai-chan."

"But I don't wanna sit there with him-"

Shinjiro sent him a deathly glare.

"Er… eh hehe…"

Akihiko stood up. "We could switch seats. I don't mind sitting there."

"Thanks, but I don't wanna be near her-"

Winter hasn't arrived yet, but Junpei could feel the chill from the infamous 'Queen of Ice Generator.'

He sniffed. "Oh, life…"

"You could sit with Koromaru," Ken said.

Minato looked at the kid. "Not helping, Ken."

"Don't you all understand...?" Junpei began. "That I want to sit with beautiful, delicate girls?"

"... Am I not beautiful, Iori?" Mitsuru asked.

"Nah, you're wild and ruthless-"

Mitsuru snapped the chopstick into two.

"Er… I, I'm sorry…"

Akihiko took a seat next to Mitsuru. That calmed her down a little. He changed the subject. "Hey Shinji, you're not… excited?"

Shinjiro knelt down and placed the plate for Koromaru. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is my first time tasting your food." Akihiko pointed a thumb at himself. "First time!"

"It's not, Aki." Shinjiro went back into the kitchen.

Mitsuru thought for a while. "I am sure no one here has tasted your food before… except for Koromaru and Fuuka, I assume."

"Yeah." Yukari nodded. "I know he could cook, but I never have the chance to taste it."

"... He could cook?" Junpei asked.

"You didn't know?" Akihiko asked and sighed. "But, even though most of us know, we never try it."

Koromaru barked.

Minato chuckled.

Yukari looked around. "What's going on? Anything I don't know?"

"You better not know." Shinjiro carried the last two plates and placed them on the table.

The white dog barked. Aigis nodded. "Koromaru-san said, 'Ken-san is lucky.'"

"I don't get it," Yukari said.

Shinjiro shook his head. "Again, you better not know. Shut up and sit down."

"Woof!"

Aigis nodded. "He said that he is already seated."

"Alright." Shinjiro took a seat himself. "Pick up your chopsticks… And dig in."

 

Is Chidori okay? Junpei kept wondering that every time he put a spoon to his mouth.

Mitsuru didn't let anyone go out when the typhoon came. He knew the hospital was safe. Kirijo made it, after all. But still, he's not worried about her safety, but her well being overall. Is she lonely? Is she sad? Sitting near the window, looking at cars and trees being destroyed in front of her eyes. And the lost… No one takes care of them. Are they being killed by the typhoon? What if she sees it? Is she okay?

Junpei wasn't the type to think much, but lately, he realized. There are things that are impossible not to think about. And there're things that can't be changed, no matter how much you think.

Like the fact that he's worrying about Chidori.

So Junpei looked around. Ken was by himself, thinking about something, as well as Mitsuru. Akihiko too, but he seemed more focus on eating than thinking. Shinjiro and Minato always looked dark like that, and they were always thinking anyway.

Aren't you tired of thinking? Junpei had no right to ask that. Even he himself can't stop thinking about her, and a lot of things.

Yukari grinned. "Oh man, I'm in heaven…"

"You are a girl, Yukari-san. And you are in Iwatodai Dorm."

"Aigis…" Fuuka sighed.

"It's sarcasm," Shinjiro said.

Aigis nodded. "It is sarcasm. What Yukari-san said is a metaphor."

"Eh, is that even called sarcasm?" Junpei asked.

"I've heard someone says," the blonde began. "That sarcasm is a way to insult idiot without them realizing it. I act to be stupid, when the truth is, I am smarter than most of you, who don't understand even the simplest joke."

"... I, I know how you usually feel now, Junpei," Fuuka said. "… Aren't you going to eat, Ken-kun?"

"Oh…" Ken nodded. "I'll have something…Thanks for the food…"

"I've never felt like, duh-dud dun dun dunn."

Yukari sighed. "Aigis…"

"I've never felt like duh-dud dun dun dunn."

"She tries to lighten up the mood," Minato said.

"Baby stay with me, du duh-dud dun dun dunn. You gotta tell now duh-dud dun dun dunn…" Aigis looked at Minato. "Has the mood lighten up?"

"All the lights are on," Minato said.

"Some says light could brighten someone's mood."

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me."

Junpei noticed it, for a brief moment, Aigis's mouth did something he would have never thought of seeing. Smirk? No, more like a…

"Is there something on my face?" Aigis asked.

It disappeared…

"Junpei-san?"

"Oh." The capped teen blinked. "Kinda wish I could look at it longer."

"Look at what?"

"Your smile."

Aigis tilted her head. "Did I?"

"Yeah. Yes, you did."

Fuuka looked at the blonde, then at him. "Um, did you really saw it?"

"I see nothing," Yukari said. "Minato-kun, you saw it?"

"I didn't notice."

Of course, no one's gonna notice it. Junpei sighed. And of course, no one takes him seriously.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"Really?" Aigis asked.

"Woof!"

"I…" Aigis stood up. "In human words, I… Oh, yeah. Du-dud dun dun. Dun-dun-dun dun dun. Baby, baby, du-dun dun dun. Dun-dun-dun dun dun."

"What?" Junpei asked.

"She's happy," Minato said. "... She's happy."

"... Yeah. It's a party after all, and a party should make people happy." Junpei grinned "But with Shinjiro-san here, the atmosphere is so much more serious..."

Aigis nodded. "And with Junpei-san here, the atmosphere is so much more childish."

"Heyy Ai-chan. You're cruel."

"Anyway," Yukari said. "Shinjiro-senpai is pretty dependable, don't ya think? He's physically strong, but he also knows how to keep his cool."

Fuuka nodded. "Yeah... He looks scary, but in reality, he's more like a big brother."

"Bigg brother?"

"Yeah, big brother."

"Nothing less. Nothing more?"

"Nothing less. Nothing more."

"No fun…"

Shinjiro munched on the stroganoff. Maybe they forgot a kitchen table in their dorm wasn't that big, and that everyone could hear everything.

 

A 'happy' party made Junpei sighed.

"Hey Aigis, will you please stop that?" Junpei asked.

"Stop what?" Aigis asked.

"Stop calling me that."

"What that?"

"Stopped calling me Ju-Ju-Junpei."

Aigis looked at him with an innocent face. "Isn't that your name?"

"My name is Junpei."

"You already are Ju-Ju-Junpei. You couldn't have two names."

"My name is Junpei, not Ju-Ju-Junpei."

"You introduce yourself as Ju-Ju-Junpei."

"Then I change my name. It's Junpei."

"Give me the evidence of changing your name."

"My name is already Junpei."

"Then why do you introduce yourself as Ju-Ju-Junpei?"

After some more arguments...

"... It, it was a mistake, okay? I am Junpei, and I tell you to call me Junpei."

"But Minato-san told me to call you Ju-Ju-Junpei."

"Don't you believe me, Aigis?"

"You are not as trustworthy as Minato-san."

"..."

"Junpei is down!" Fuuka said and giggled.

As if tired of humanity, Minato bent down to pet Koromaru.

"Aww he's cute," Yukari said. "Don't you agree, Fuuka?"

"Human and animal being together in peace, it is a beautiful thing," Fuuka said.

"You agree!" Yukari grinned. "Minato-kun's love for animals is heartwarming."

Aigis said, "Minato-san's hatred for fangirls and talkative people is tremendous as well."

Yukari and Junpei wordlessly glanced at each other.

Aigis looked at the blue haired boy and made a thumbs up. "Mission complete."

"Good job," Minato said.

Fuuka clapped. "That's cool, you two."

"You traitor!" Junpei and Yukari shouted.

Junpei took a deep breath. "So… Ai-chan, I thought you are avoiding Minato."

"Am I?"

Yukari nodded. "Yeah."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Even if I really did that, I have stopped doing it. It is childish and stupid… just like you, Stupei."

Junpei was stunned for a moment. "… Is it just me? Or is Aigis a lot more badass?"

Aigis bowed. "Thank you for the compliment, Junpei-san"

Junpei continued, "Really, after Ai-chan joins us, Koro kind of lost his spotlight."

The dog whimpered.

Aigis nodded. "He said, 'Sorry that I am not interesting.'"

"Er…? Koro, I-I didn't mean-"

He could feel the Death God aura from his leader. The true greyness of death.

"Er, bro, I wasn't trying to-"

"Shut up." The blue haired boy reminded him of something scary in Tartarus.

"Mina-"

"Shut. Up."

Junpei gulped and nodded.

 

"Unfair," Akihiko muttered, adding more protein powder to his plate. "Only you, Minato, Shinjiro could use Persona aura? Why..."

"Even I do not know the reason," Mitsuru said. "In my opinion, it... depends on how you awakened."

"Seem like it." Akihiko crossed his arms.

"Us three first use Persona in a fight, on the risk of life and death. I couldn't think of any other reason."

"Really unfair."

"Jealous, Akihiko?

"No."

"You hate losing to Shinjiro, right?"

"No!"

Mitsuru chuckled.

 

"To live is to die, but is that truly the purpose of living?"

"Eh, Minato-kun? Why talk about something like that?" Yukari asked.

"I… I am actually thinking about it too."

"Fuuka?"

The teal haired girl nodded. "I feel like… There's something, someone, I should never forget. It's so sad..."

Yukari looked down. "Now that you say it, I think so too."

Shinjiro stared at his plate.

"I think I made a friend," Akihiko said. "But… Where did we meet? I can't think of anything."

Mitsuru pondered. "I am certain I have learned something new from somewhere…"

Aigis stood still. "I met someone that is similar to him. Who is he? Who is the person being surrounded by his friends?"

"I met cute girls," Junpei said.

The brunette sighed. "Junpei…"

"Hey, I mean it. Those girls are really cool. And one of them… one of them… She is so cute!"

"Ok, ok, enough-" Yukari blinked. "... Actually, yeah. There's a cute girl with red eyes. Really cute."

Junpei grinned. "You agree with me! She's the complete-"

"She is like, the-"

"Opposite/Exact."

"... Huh?" Junpei shook his head. "No, no, no. She's from the other world! Nothing like Minato. At all."

"Are you crazy?" Yukari asked. "She's like his sister or something. They're the same. So alike."

"Hngmmmm." Yukari rubbed her chin.

"Hngggreennnnn" Junpei scratched the back of his neck.

"No need to argue." Aigis raised her hand. "Both are correct." Koromaru barked. "Koromaru-san agreed with me."

 

"... Dude? Minato…?" Junpei called the blue haired boy who was unusually quiet, not even eating, or moving. "You okay?"

"Isn't he always quiet like…" Yukari looked at him. "Hey, Minato-kun? Anything in mind?"

Minato, Junpei and Yukari, they were together for almost five months. It's not hard to know what each other was thinking, or at least if they were thinking or not.

So they knew, their secretly childish blue haired friend was not simply thinking, but was trying to find an answer.

"What would happen if I disappear?"

That kind of sentence had to come out of his mouth when his friends were worried about him.

"No. no. No no no!" Yukari said. "You're the one giving me hope and you say that?"

"Don't give up!" Fuuka shouted. "The way you care for me, you make me happy. You can't simply disappear!"

"Yeah, dude. Don't say stuff like that!" Junpei said. "You made Yukari stopped calling me Stupei. I really am grateful for that, you know."

"Define the word 'disappear'," Akihiko said. "But, in any case, I'm sure I don't want you to disappear."

"You are a remarkable underclassmate," Mitsuru said. "I will not let you go that easily."

Koromaru barked.

"Minato-san," Aigis said. "We all wish you are here."

Minato looked at all of them. "You act like I will commit suicide."

"We thought you would!" They shouted.

After a moment, Minato chuckled. "I think I won't. Don't worry."

"... Ken...?" Junpei called the quiet kid. "Don't be another Minato."

"I don't care if he disappears, actually," Ken said.

"No Ken how could you say that?" Yukari asked.

Shinjiro looked away.

"But I would prefer him being alive. I mean, I can't imagine a life without him."

Shinjiro blinked.

"Wait…" Yukari said. "Are we talking about the same person?"

 

"Why?" Aigis tilted her head. "The atmosphere has changed."

"I heard someone said," Junpei began. "That when the party starts, we would wear masks and pretend to be happy and all, but when the party is about to end, our real selves will surface."

Aigis asked, "Does this mean, the real Junpei is actually smart?"

Junpei grinned. "Well, maybe. Ahaha..."

* * *

 

Everyone helped cleaned up. Minato talked with Shinjiro a bit.

Because it's simple, you don't want to do it. Because you could do it any time, you decide to do it next time. People are like that, thinking they have all the time in the world. Who knows, maybe we won't wake up tomorrow.

Minato was always amazed by how Shinjiro see things. One of the most interesting people he had met in his life.

He went back to his room. Aigis was already asleep on the floor.

A lot of things happened between them, him, Aigis, Koromaru, all his dorm mates.

He dared say, this year alone was more full than the last ten years.

In a good way.

He hoped.


	33. Perfect Pairing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter here is the one day before one year mark of the original SKoro written at ff.net, 21 September 2017 to be exact.

These past few days SEES were all staying indoors becauseof typhoon. After seeing a clear sky today, Mitsuru finally allowed them to go outside.

Yukari and Fuuka cooked something for lunch so that SEES could gather together. Full moon discussion, of course.

Yukari and Junpei were doing homework at the dining table, with Minato helping them here and there like usual. He already promised to help them with school for this year, so he had to keep the promise, no matter how troublesome it was.

"... I can't fail a certain someone when she says she wanna see me graduate, ya know, heheh." Junpei grinned.

Yukari sighed, hearing this kind of sentences multiple times already. "Love is great, yeah right… So, Junpei." She whispered, "Minato-kun sure looks a bit sad today."

"Eh? He's happy." Junpei whispered back.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. Their opinions always crash like this.

I can hear both of you, Minato thought. Might as well just tell them. "You two know a girl called Maiko, right?"

They nodded. Of course they know her. Junpei went there to pray that he would pass the exam, and Yukari went with Fuuka a lot to play with dogs.

"She left."

"Huh?" Junpei widened his eyes.

"She has decided to move away with her mother."

"Oh," Yukari looked down. "That's great, but… also, sad. So sudden..."

Koromaru whined.

"If it's me I'd cry like a baby," Junpei said. "But… You know, her parents argue a lot so, she would start a new life. That's a great thing, I think."

"Hope so," Yukari said.

They continued their homework in silence.

* * *

 

"Minato, I know you are about to go out. Wait a moment… Please take this." Aigis handed him a ball of wires, but if you look carefully it was his earphones and mp3. "We have finished modifying your mp3. It is now more suitable for battles. Fuuka did a really good job."

"Thanks," Minato said. A responsible robot as always. Also great job, Fuuka. Those tangled wires though.

"Koromaru wanted to play with this, so I curled them up in a ball," Aigis said.

"Teehee." Fuuka smiled and walked forward. "It's not a big deal. Just, cost some money, you know?"

It was clear what she needed.

Minato gulped. "I... I'll… buy you, anything, any, so-"

A test subject.

"Naw. I don't want money." Fuuka smirked. "Ah, I want to try cooking something new, maybe curry-"

"Arf, arf!"

Minato widened his eyes.

KOROMARU.

Aigis threw the earphones up in the sky.

Koromaru who was heading this way suddenly stopped and jumped at the ball. He caught the earphones midair with his mouth. As soon as the paws touched the floor, the dog charged to the exit.

Minato ran after him without hesitation.

The door was swung opened, and then slammed shut by the blonde.

"... Escape route secured. Mission accomplished," Aigis said.

Fuuka blinked. Everything really happened in the blink of an eye.

"Aww..." The teal haired girl muttered. "I thought you accepted me, Minato-kun… Who will taste my curry then…"

"Me." Aigis raised a thumb. "I will never, ever say it is not delicious. I will eat all of your food without any leftover."

"Umm, thanks?"

"By the way, Fuuka, it is not your fault. It is Minato's fault." While saying that, Aigis reached to the top of the fridge and gave Fuuka a box of bon bon, her way of showing care, robot style. "As a leader, and as a man, he must be a 'badass' and accept women's flaws and mistakes." The android poured milk and served it to Fuuka who sat at the table. "Winning a girl's heart is like a war, you must be bold and prepare to attack, but also have to be strong when you receive blows. Be cool. Be strong."

Fuuka silently ate bon bon, ignoring the fact that Aigis gave her food because Shinjiro did that with Koromaru when the dog was sad.

Aigis waved her index fingers like how Yukari would when she taught Junpei about love. "Ah. Minato. He is cool, but he doesn't know how to attack. He has all the theories in his head, but he is still single. Not making any moves may result in being viewed as a weak-willed person. The reason Minato is single is because he doesn't try to stand out, so even if he is cool, he lacks the power of attraction."

"Okay…" Fuuka nodded. "So what are you trying to tell me?"

"I try to make you happy again," Aigis said. "But by saying all that, I realize many major flaws in Minato as well."

"... He's too passive?"

"Yes." The android touched her chin like how Junpei would when seeing a hard question on the paper. "Even when he fights Shadows, he always go safety first, and with multiple plans as backups."

"Isn't that what a leader should do?"

"I want him to fight. Hard." Aigis stood up. "I want Minato to be aggressive and destroy all Shadows! I want him to kill until none of them remains."

"Okay…" Fuuka nodded. "You want Minato-kun to be bold, how?"

"He should have a girlfriend, but according to my prediction, it is very unlikely. He needs someone that is shy, so he could learn to be bold. He should be with a gentle person who could teach him how to sympathize and drop the coolness." Aigis's eyes sparkled. "Fuuka, since you are an expert at something called 'yaoi', who do you think-"

"Shinjiro-senpai. One hundred percent Shinjiro-senpai." Fuuka's eyes also sparkled, her face already dreamy. "Strong yet gentle..."

"... A badass yet so shy," the blonde said.

"It's settled then." Fuuka smiled. "Finally. Aigis, answer me… If you think Minato-kun should taste my food, then why did you help him escape?"

"Oh." Aigis blinked. "... It is an automatic response to Minato's pleading eyes. I could not resist."

* * *

 

No matter how much he seemed like a loner, it was obvious he had his own way of making friends, or he was charming and had high academics, or maybe it was all about meeting the right people at the right time.

Shinjiro wondered what he was supposed to be called. If Minato was a loner, then he was a pebble beside a road.

He didn't like the sound of that, but there's nothing he could do. After all, things take time.

Shinjiro stared at the movie poster. There're so many people coming to the cinema to watch movie together. He didn't want to watch alone, so maybe he could just walk back to the dorm.

 

Tanaka, Mutatsu, Akinari, Maiko...

All of these social links he made, were because of Koromaru.

This fluffy guy tho, thinking he's stupid? Running away with mp3 in his mouth, sitting next to those people and acting as if nothing happened. It was like a scene from some girly mangas, but Minato still had to thank Koro for all the social links, no, for the cool people in his life.

Yukari trying to cook food for the dog, Junpei almost feed him instant ramen, Fuuka brushing the white fur with him, Akihiko talking about all kind of things when Minato was petting the dog, Mitsuru getting worried about the Shiba Inu's health, Aigis trying to befriend the dog, Ken teaching the white dog some tricks, Shinjiro secretly taking care of him.

Now that he thought about it, he met Shinjiro because of Koromaru too.

All being done by a dog. I'm really…

Oh well, at least he's useful.

Useful?

The boy shook his head and followed Koromaru, who was running with steady pace and started running even faster. Koromaru isn't going to really steal the mp3, right? After a few minutes of nonstop running he found himself in front of the cinema.

The Port Island Station was repaired and cleaned. People were walking around and shopping. There's no sign of typhoon at all

 

"Arf arf!" Something dropped onto the floor.

Shinjiro knew too well who that is. "Oi, Koro, why are you here?" He petted the dog. "And… Is this…?" Minato's mp3 and earphones with dog food smell.

Minato's marathon running finally came to a stop. He halted just right in front of Shinjiro. The boy took some deep breaths, looked at the white dog wagging his tail, and finally at Shinjiro's hand. "That's mine."

Shinjiro stood up and handed him the ball of wires. "Hey."

"Hello." Minato kept it and glanced behind the guy. Shinjiro was looking as a movie poster, huh.

There usually were a lot of posters, but today there was only one, Incredible Pet Stories Series.

"Huh…" As Aigis said, he was going out, but he didn't plan what he wanted to do today. A movie with the rapid level up Social Link wasn't bad. Minato shrugged. "So, movie?"

Shinjiro nodded. "I'll go buy the tickets. You take care of Koro."

A great crowded line was too noticeable; You could see it even before entering the theater building, and that meant you had to wait a long time.

A sad, heartwarming movie could attract all kind of people, it seems.

 

"Here." Shinjiro showed two tickets in his hand.

"Arf arf!" Koromaru barked, but later changed to a whine. Minato who sat with the dog petted him.

"I thought you'd buy three tickets," Minato said.

"They don't welcome dogs. I know as much."

The blue haired boy stared at the senior. "You once brought a dog here?"

"Dogs, cats, birds, and more." Shinjiro sighed. "I've been trying for a few years, but they never let me succeed. Actually, when they see me, they check if I bring animals or not."

Koromaru whined.

Shinjiro bent down and ruffled those white fur between the dog ears. "Sorry, but you have to go home for now. Take care of everyone, okay?"

"Arf."

Seeing a dissatisfied expression, Shinjiro continued. "I'll play with you this evening, kay? Wait for me. Love ya."

"Woof!" Koromaru's eyes lit up in excitement. He stood up. "Arf arf!" And ran around in circles three times. "Arf!" Before barking at Shinjiro for the last time and headed off

"... You're sweet," Minato commented.

"Whatever. The movie is starting. Let's go." The senior pulled the beanie down and went ahead in a quick pace.

* * *

 

The theater was dark. There's a big screen. Yeah, Minato had come with a few of his Social Links already, but unlike other times, this day wasn't plan ahead. That's new.

All the past movies he had watched here focused on humans while this one was about animals. That's new too.

The screen got brighter. The movie was starting. Minato laid back, somewhat interested in the movie.

Let's see the ending of those puppies.

 

Most of sound effects were waves of aggressive water hitting the planks, and puppies, giving them fatigue. The sun was setting. The water got cold. Puppies cried in agony, but they still didn't give up.

They are just tiny animals, but they fight to survive. They give it their all, even if they fail...

Is this also "strength"?

* * *

 

Minato respected those surviving animals. On the other hand…

"… The river…" Shinjiro touched the rim of his beanie and looked away. "It just… washed that dog away…"

"Were you trying not to cry?" The boy asked. No answer. "I thought you already know what it is about." Still no answer.

Knowing he couldn't handle it but charged head on anyway, is that strength too?

Nah, more like recklessness.


	34. Role

The whole afternoon was devoted into cleaning up the school.

Yukari the great cleaning leader gave orders all around. Kazushi, get that nail puller! Junpei, where's the bubble wrap? Kenji, stop talking and do your work! Kinda annoying, but at least she planned things in her head and the cleaning went smoothly. Even if he was the leader, Minato didn't dare say those guys would listen to him. Girl's power?

Aigis and Minato took down photos hanging around the room. The blonde seemed interested in a certain picture.

"Oh, Aigis, that is the picture of school trip from last year," Yukari said.

Aigis looked at it for a while. "... Will there be school trip this year too?"

"Of course!" Junpei swung his arm around the blonde's neck. "Well, if we go to Kyoto, there's a hot spring. Aigis, since you are genderless, let's bathe togethe-"

His sentence was cut short by a horse kick from the brunette.

Hm, that's new.

* * *

 

"Sorry if it sounds like an insult…" Yukari approached him in front of the dorm. "But, back then at Yakushima… well…" She fiddled with her fingers. "Like when you were at the beach playing, or at the beach with me…"

Minato wondered if she's confessing. Probably not.

"Uhh… You really, shine! You're amazing!" Yukari said. "But right now you're probably tired, right… So you should rest, like staying away from someone that is noisy like me! Take care of yourself well, and I hope you're back!"

She ran away.

Huh.

* * *

 

Minato was at Wakatsu with Ken. He had a hard time trying to understand this kid. Maybe they were the same type, with imaginary bubbles of personal space around them. But Minato also felt like they were really different in some aspects.

Ken was too perfect, and Minato hated that.

After they both finished eating, Ken started talking about a manga he borrowed from Junpei. Junpei felt bad reading the book, since the antagonist wasn't actually that bad of a person, but he died anyway. The protagonist wasn't happy either since at one point in the book, they were friends.

The way Ken thought was weird to him, and all his words were shouting, 'I'm not the same as you.' This kid didn't like him much, he knew.

"... By the way, you talk as if things are so simple," Ken said.

"They're not," Minato said. "Suicide, like all human behavior, actually, like everything that exists, results from mixed and conflicting reasons, and some of them are so complicated we would need a lifetime to figure out."

"Uhh okay." Ken nodded, but he's not happy. "Is that all?"

"One more. It's guilt."

"Guilt...?" The kid blinked. "Are you saying the antagonist will commit suicide because of guilt, even without the protagonist doing anything?"

"That could happen. Well, feeling guilty is already a punishment in itself." Minato shrugged. "At least, I think."

"But… They're people who don't feel guilty too. You'll never know. And it won't be fair if you punish only some selected people, or if the fragile ones are the only one to be punished."

"Complicated, right?"

"It is…"

"I don't know why you are talking about this kind of thing so seriously."

"Uh…"

"I guess you have your own complicated reasons."

"Huh?" Ken looked up. "Simple as that?"

"This world is a complicated place, Ken, so of course we should be as simple as possible so that we won't make the already complicated world becomes more complicated."

"Uh…?"

"Like how you really want to slap girls and argue with them, they probably have their complicate reason as well to act like that. And if we actually slap girls, we probably have some complicated complexes to do that." Minato sighed. "You gain nothing by doing or talking bad things to each other. I've experienced it first-hand… I think I've tell someone once. Let me think…"

"Uhhh…?" Being with the leader was always a weird experience.

"Right, I told Akihiko… Past affects people. Maybe that person thinks about the past every day or not caring about it at all, it still have some effect on him, because it's his past. Even if the memories are wiped, it's still his past, and it makes him who he is."

Ken nodded. "You guys are all thinking something happened, right? I think so too, but I can't remember too."

"So, what do you think have changed in you?"

"Huh." Ken thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"I don't know too," Minato said.

"... You don't even have to say that in the first place..." Ken muttered something and stared at him.

Yeah, he's always like that. He glared at Shinjiro sometimes, or glanced at girls when they treated him like a kid.

"... You are always like that, with that face." Ken narrowed his eyes. "Don't you feel a thing?"

"More like you want me to act as if I feel a thing."

Ken kept glaring at him.

What did he hate in me? Seriously, this is troublesome.

* * *

 

Minato laid the pen down and looked at the calendar. He had a lot of plans on almost every day, such as Tartarus exploring, Social Links time, and other small things everyone expected him to do as a leader and a good human being.

Everything was going on around him, but sometimes he didn't feel involved with it. He once enjoyed being with Yukari somewhat. Now, he's not so sure. The Social Link wasn't that high, probably.

Sometimes, he didn't feel close to them enough. There is no reason to. He didn't see it.

He was a field leader, leading SEES to a battlefield. SEES stayed in a dorm for easy management. They also need entertainment. Members losing their sanity or grades because of a mission are unacceptable. That would be a burden on the Kirijo Group. Mitsuru, the real leader, assigned him as a field leader. He must do his best.

That is that. After this year, they would all went their separate ways.

Yes, that was what he wanted, freedom. He wouldn't feel tired like this.

It's supposed to be like that, isn't it?

That's why he couldn't help but be so cold toward others. There's no helping it. He acted like that because it was how it was. It's a role each person was assigned to, and his role was to be a bystander.

Except when Pharos popped up and smiled, reminded him about the past, and all the feelings, all the beauty of nature. The kid would stop him from thinking this way. And when Pharos was there, he felt like he could be himself again.

Minato looked around the room. No sign of him.

He had been thinking lately about the cause of Pharos' disappearance. Is he teasing me? Punishing me? Whatever. But if he's here, he would tell him to snap out of it, to not think too much and enjoy life, to act like everything is fun and interesting.

And somehow Pharos always managed to make Minato acted as he wished.

A pajamas kid who couldn't interact with real world but is still happy.

If Pharos were there, everything was possible. As long as he was there…

But he is not here.


	35. A Robot's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is important to me. It's the first time I wrote Aigis interacting with Ken, and guess what? I saw the dynamic between them. Chemistry. Something... Aigis x Ken is probably one of those rarepairs, I think?

Aigis was on the train with Minato, Fuuka, and Yukari.

Yukari was looking out the train window. The train was making a sharp turn, revealing the school.

Fuuka was sitting next to Minato, who was having existential crisis as usual.

And Aigis, she was holding the bar on the train.

"Minato-sann." Fuuka waved a hand in front of Minato's face. "Life is more than just in your head. Wake up!"

Minato blinked.

"You seem worried," Fuuka said. "Need a girl's mind power?"

"No thanks," he said.

"Aw…"

Aigis could not understand the topic of this conversation yet. After a while, the talk was about talking to guys.

"Well," Minato said. "I think it might have been a lot easier talking to them… if I were a girl."

"Pfft!" Someone laughed. "Ahahaha…"

"Yukari!" Fuuka said.

"Haha… Heh, sorry," Yukari said. "I just never thought you would think that."

"Is it such a weird thought?" Minato asked.

"Mmhm," Fuuka said. "Normally I would say it is weird, but I think I could understand that. Being a girl would make it easier to talk to some guys…"

Is this why her body is modeled after a female human? Aigis thought.

"It might be cute, but we all know that's impossible," Yukari said. "So, don't try going cross dressing, okay?"

Minato shrugged.

* * *

 

Aigis was walking down the road. She disappeared with a sharp turn around the corner, and found her target right away.

Shinjiro sat at his usual place, at the back alley.

"You again," he said.

Aigis sat next to him.

"I don't know what you want from me." Shinjiro said. "You gain nothing. Go back to stalk your Minato."

"... That's the first time you tell me to 'go back'," Aigis said.

"Whatever."

"That's the third time you said the word 'whatever'," Aigis said.

Shinjiro sighed.

"That's th-"

"I don't wanna know," he said and reached into his coat, grabbing something. It seemed to calm him.

Aigis blinked. "Ah. I notice a pattern in your talking habits." She looked at him. "My conclusion is that you care more about other people, but not about yourself."

Shinjiro shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"That's the tenth time you said a word that implies you don't care about yourself," Aigis said.

"Go talk to other people."

"That's the eighth time you said a word that implies you care more about other people," Aigis said.

Shinjiro sighed.

* * *

 

"I tried attacking Shinjiro," Aigis said.

Minato placed his chocolate mug on the kitchen table. "Fuuka, what did you teach her?"

"Nothing at all…" The teal haired girl said.

"Ah, Minato," Aigis said. "Fuuka didn't manipulate me into doing it. I only do because I am curious."

Fuuka facepalmed and Minato had his usual face for the first sentence. They both, however, looked at her after she finished the second one.

"Curious about?" He asked.

"Why Shinjiro and Ken doesn't talk as often," the blonde said.

It was quiet after that.

 

It was late. Aigis was going up the stairs when Ken called her.

"... It's none of your business," Ken said.

Aigis looked at him. "I haven't even talked to you yet, Ken."

The kid was startled when Aigis use his real name. Now Aigis had some milliseconds to think. Ken was talking about her talking with Shinjiro? Or was it about her wondering about their relationship?

"What if I tell you," Aigis bent down and stared at him in the eye. "What I do is none of your business."

"But you're interfering with our lives!" Ken said.

Our lives, Aigis thought. He didn't mean it. The words weren't right. So she asked, "Why do you care about me being here? Does it matter what I do to Shinjiro?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just don't…" Ken said. "Let it stay like this. Don't make a fuss just because you are curious."

"Am I making a fuss?"

"Yes!" Ken shouted, and looked away. "... Yes." He walked past her and up the stairs.

If Aigis could cease her eyebrows, she would.

She couldn't understand. Maybe because she simply couldn't. She wasn't made for this.

Should she leave it to Minato to figure out, and let him tell her everything like he always did? Pure information is easy to digest after all.

She could recognise emotions, but she couldn't understand them. She wondered how it would feel like to actually understand the emotions she was seeing.

Even Minato could feel emotions…

Aigis decided to stop thinking and headed to her bedroom, the command room.

* * *

 

The room was dark. Aigis was sitting next to the monitor.

The android found it hard to resist the self-command of moving her fingers and pushed the power button, which was not far from reach. Or in human words, it was tempting, the desire to know more, the desire to see. With a single touch, she could see everything.

But, there was something called privacy and human rights. There was Mitsuru, the true leader of SEES, and there was a contract for maintaining her machine body with a fund from Kirijo.

In the end, the curiosity has won.

The command room walls were dimly lit by the monitor light. Aside from the screen and the reflection in her eyes, everything was dark.

Her cold finger flicked on the screen. Multiple windows appeared on the surface, each recorded by different hidden cameras.

Aigis tapped the one which showed a dark room.

In his room, Ken was jotting down quite intensely. The pencil could tear the paper if he put more energy to it, and the parallel lines in the notebook were disregarded. It looked like Ken was practicing the art of writing in the dark.

Aigis moved her face closer and zoomed in.

October...appointment…

She couldn't read anything else. There wasn't enough light. The handwriting was hard to read as well.

She moved on and chose a blue room this time.

Minato was sitting at his desk looking at a calendar. He should be sleeping, but since around last full moon, he didn't sleep until the Dark Hour has passed.

Aigis couldn't understand this. What kind of business would he have in the Dark Hour?

She sensed that she shouldn't be near Minato during the Dark Hour when he was in his room. It was a rule she had set for herself. She didn't really understand why she did it, but she did, and so she has to wait until the Dark Hour has passed then she could sneak into his room.

Aigis noticed that in the bright room, a redhead was walking to her laptop.

The robot turned off the monitor as quick as possible. The command room went back to a pitch black room.

Aigis sat down next to the monitor and closed her eyes, lowering her power usage. She felt like recharging at her station was not necessary today. A time clock in her body was set to right after the Dark Hour. Then, she self-checked her body condition one last time.

After making sure, Aigis stopped the codes and let her consciousness faded away.


	36. Screwdriver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you need underage drinking tag?
> 
> Of course I followed the last chapter with more Aigis x Ken.

Is it so hard for them to understand?

Ken gulped down his non-alcoholic fruity drinks. The bar here accepted teenagers in, and he was glad they allowed him to come in. He didn't know why he had to come here of all places. Anywhere but the usual place should be fine.

It's still the same. One thing that wouldn't change was his goal.

He had a goal of getting the justice back, to make it right and fair. He finally found the culprit, and he would not let the chance slipped. He would not let the culprit get away and live a life, even though the victim suffered!

He had the plan, and he had been following them properly. It was his life goal, and nothing else could have higher priority. It was so simple and straightforward, yet no one seemed to understand what he did. Of course he didn't tell anyone, but…

Is what I'm doing so weird?

Ken poked the cold glass. He didn't plan to change anything. It was perfect, the way it's supposed to be. He wouldn't allow the justice to die down with a change of mind. He couldn't.

All that had changed was the location he made the conclusion. Of course he already had the answer. He had the plan. All he needed to do was to follow it to the end.

"Greetings."

But of course, there was one obstacle.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Ken asked.

"I come here to carry your body back to the dorm in case you become unconscious." Aigis took a seat next to him. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Do you plan to stay up late today?"

Ken ignored her and took a sip. "I bet Minato sent you here."

"Your assumption is wrong."

"Then it's Akihiko or Shinjiro isn't it?"

"Wrong."

"Mitsuru? Yukari? Fuuka?"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. I come here of my own free will."

"Should've known." Ken finished his drink. "Only you can be this annoying."

Aigis seemed unaffected by the comment. She raised her hand and called the bartender. "Screwdriver, please."

Ken raised his eyebrows. Aigis probably has a plan, he thought. No, he wouldn't lose to her fake curiosity of a machine. She made nothing but trouble, and being a trouble herself.

"You might be curious as to why I ordered an alcoholic beverage," Aigis said. "I ordered it because I want to play a game with you."

"A game?" Ugh, he hated the way she talked.

"I know you want to try alcoholic drinks, do you not?" The blonde asked. "To be an adult. To do everything you could have done if you are older." She shook her head. "I could never understand why you are in such a rush."

Ken didn't say anything.

"One question. One sip," Aigis said. "We can ask each other anything, and we must answer truthfully."

The beverage was served, placed between them. The yellow cocktail was garnished with a slice of orange.

"18% vodka, 72% orange juice, and 10% water," Aigis said.

Sounds like a dangerous game, Ken thought. But he hadn't talked to anyone for a while. The atmosphere in the dorm was weird. The girls were acting weird. Everyone was weird. And it got a little boring. He was the one asking so it should be okay.

"This is illegal," Ken said.

"It will be okay if you keep quiet."

"Sure…" Ken reached for the glass and took a sip. The taste is… strong. Eaugh. "Why did you talk to Shinjiro yesterday?"

"Fuuka and I have a perfect plan, and it involves Shinjiro," Aigis said. "But then I realized it will never work. Talking to him is merely a way to entertain myself."

Another sip. "Why will your plan not work?"

"Because I have become an outcast."

One more. "Outcast?"

"As in, not the one Minato chooses to talk to."

Ekk. "Why not?"

"Minato had found out I invaded his personal space too much to his liking. He talked to me less since then," Aigis said. "He is also a busy person. He has to spend his time wisely. I could understand."

"Hmm."

Aigis took the glass from his hand and took a small sip. Wait, she can do that? "He doesn't talk to you much either."

"Yeah," Ken said. "People kinda just… leave me alone, for these past few days." He glanced at the robot. "... But they all focus on Shinjiro for some reason."

"He has made a great meal," Aigis commented.

"I'm not stupid." Ken took the glass back and drank a full gulp.

"Ken, that's-"

"Everyone all focuses on Shinjiro for some freaking reasons." Ken stared at her. "Aigis, tell me everything you know."

"Ah." Aigis rubbed her chin. "This is a dangerous game, indeed."

"Tell me!"

"My goal was to extract information on you first to find the best approach, but it can't be helped." She dropped her carefree attitude. "What I am telling you is mostly part of my own research. You should not share the information anywhere else, or we would we in trouble."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Do you know who Chidori is?"

"Junpei's crush? Yeah," Ken said. "That suicidal girl he wanna spends time with."

"One day, Chidori's Persona tried to kill her in her hospital room. Shinjiro had to use suppressant on her. Mitsuru suspects that Shinjiro might be using the drug as well as the members of Strega."

"Huh?" Ken blinked. Persona trying to kill its owner? The berserk horse...?

"According to my research, Strega seems to be a group of artificial Persona users. They were made in an experiment. Their Personas hadn't awakened naturally and can go berserk, so the artificial Persona users need to take the suppressant." Aigis said. "The suppressant suppresses the Persona to prevent it from harming its host. It is easy to assume Kirijo made both the artificial Persona users and the suppressant."

"Wow…" Ken nodded. "Mitsuru usually seems so tensed. Does she feel responsible for all that?"

"That, I do not know," Aigis said. "Mitsuru mentioned that the suppressant has a serious side effect. I need to confirm that statement. I managed to find a sample of the drug-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Ken said. "May I ask where you get all these info?"

"Cameras. Eavesdropping. Hacking." Aigis said. "And asking. I am not a human, so the laws cannot punish me, if that is what you are asking. Though I am positive I do not leave any pieces of evidence."

"Umm okay..."

"My analysis told me that the drug has a serious side effect on a human body. A large amount could be lethal," Aigis said. "If Mitsuru's assumption is correct, Strega's member and Shinjiro are most likely in poor health."

"How bad is it?"

"They would all die in a few years, if not a few months. Only the seniors know about this fact." Aigis thought for a moment. "Mitsuru did tell Minato, so four. Please keep this a secret."

Ken nodded and didn't ask anything else.

"Has the alcohol taken effect?" Aigis noted his distress. "You seems troubled."

"Well of course I am!" Ken shouted. "You know someone is dying soon, so of course I am!"

"Is it really the reason? You were troubled long before tonight." Aigis asked, "Are you afraid of changes?"

Ken was quiet for a long time. He almost didn't seem to believe what he had learned. "He knew…"

"Correct."

"And yet he keep spending time with him?" He looked at her. "How could he do that?"

"It is nothing hard."

"You don't get it Aigis..." Ken said in a tone that the android had never heard before, insecure and vulnerable.

Aigis observed him. "Minato and you have different personalities. It is understandable if you choose a different approach. I have not finished the explanation, but you need to rest soon."

"Just say it."

"Very well," Aigis said. "In short, the girls have a plan to bond Minato with Shinjiro. I am an outcast, so I could not help them. To be honest, Minato and Shinjiro would have bonded even without help, though much slower."

"I don't like it," Ken said. "It feels like you are all trying to control us!"

"Everything is being controlled by something," Aigis said. "Does it matter by what or whom?"

Ken opened his mouth only to close it again. He was too sleepy to argue anyway. Machine. She's just a stupid machine...

"You alcohol tolerance level is surprisingly high," Aigis commented. "But it ends here. I will have to carry you."

"Leave me alone."

"After this, I will not bother you any longer."

"You don't bother me, Aigis. I just don't like… being stared at."

"You don't like being judged."

"Shut upp…"

* * *

 

"Of course I ended up having to carry you home," Aigis said. Ken was unconscious from an alcoholic coma and was carried by her in a bridal style.

She had already texted Minato that she was with Ken. They should not get in any problems for returning late.

She entered the dorm and went up the stairs. She moved without making any noises. Ken's room was locked. Aigis picked the lock in eleven seconds and opened the door.

Ken's room was dark like what she had seen in the monitor. This was the first time Aigis entered his room. She located his bed and laid Ken's body on his bed. He wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

Mission complete. Aigis walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob. She had a few hours left. She didn't have to return to the command room to charge today, either.

Aigis turned around and observed the room once more. She could stay here for a while.

After all, someone's bedroom always has plenty of information to gather.


	37. One Week

"You think you're different?" Junpei asked. "What? How?"

"It's different as in… different," Minato said. "Am I changing? I don't know."

"Then how would I know?" Junpei asked. "Well, to me, you're the same ol' Minato of course."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay," Minato said and headed for the door. "That's all."

"Wait wait wait," Junpei stopped him. "Help me a bit. About Chidori."

"You two are perfect. Stop asking for help."

"Whatt? But I dunno what flower she would like."

"Tsk." Minato walked away and waved without looking back.

Junpei sighed. Have to do it myself, eh? My friends are all jealous of me after all!

"I can help with that."

Junpei blinked, and turned around to see Ken standing behind him.

* * *

 

"Pharos."

One week. He would come tonight.

Minato wandered at the station. He didn't help Junpei with flowers. He was struggling himself.

He had never brought flowers to their graves, had he?

Minato had always… avoided doing it. He didn't want to mourn. He tried not to make it any different from when they were alive. And he didn't like asking for help. Not from relatives. Not from classmates. Not from teachers. He wanted to prove that he was okay. He was okay and didn't need any help. Nothing had changed.

But now, he felt a little guilty.

Maybe he should have paid more respect for them. Maybe he should show more grief? He tried to hide it but maybe he shouldn't have. He also didn't want to ask. Come on Minato, even Fuuka asked for help and look at what she could made. Asking for help is never wrong. Fuuka is a living proof, isn't she? He needed a wise word from someone.

* * *

 

"The hell? I don't know."

Shinjiro was at the back alley again. Minato couldn't understand what was good about this place, and why he bothered to come here from the dorm. Was it the place to deal drugs?

"I just stand, and think about it," Shinjiro said, crossing his arms. "That's all. Well, she wasn't my family, so it's different."

Minato nodded. He noticed Koromaru sitting next to the guy. He knelt down and petted the dog. Koromaru sure cared about Shinjiro. They were like best friend, looking out for each other.

Shinjiro looked at him. "What's on your mind?"

"Ken prays," Minato said. "Do I have to?"

"Ask him yourself, why he did it." Shinjiro tapped his finger to his forearm. "Everyone's way of mourning is different, so don't worry about ceremony and stuff."

Minato nodded again. Koromaru barked.

"I'm no dog translator, but I'm sure he agrees with me."

"Arf!"

"And if I die," Shinjiro said. "I wouldn't want people to worry about how they mourn me. If they think twice about it, I'm happy enough."

* * *

 

"There. She's Chidori. Chidori this is Ken."

Ken looked at the red haired girl on the hospital bed. She wasn't sick, not counting the suppressant. The only reason she was in the hospital was to keep an eye on her.

Her amber eyes stared back at him.

Junpei gave her sunflower. No, Ken didn't help with that. Junpei chose what he wanted anyway. Chidori said she liked it, and started sketching the sunflower on her notepad. They talked about simple, generic things. Ken joined the conversation once in a while, but he mostly listened.

After Junpei left, Ken was left alone with her.

"So it's you," she whispered. The way she looked at Ken made him felt vulnerable. She knew everything. It felt like that.

Her yellow eyes kept staring, but she didn't say anything, and he was lost.

"You are lost and confused," Chidori said. "Aren't you?"

"Hey!" Ken snapped back and regained his composure. It wasn't possible to be angry in front of such a calm person. This gothic girl was creepy.

She was staring again. Awkward.

"I thought I know what to do," Ken said. Anything to break the silence. "Maybe now I'm not so sure. But I'm not lost!"

Chidori didn't move. She didn't approve, only staring. Ken hated this. "... You know Shinjiro, right?"

"Tell me about him," Ken said. "Tell me what I should know."

"Why should I?" She asked.

Ken couldn't argue with that.

"Just like Shinjiro, you are stubborn. It seems you have stopped, however," Chidori said. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Soon enough, Ken thought.

Chidori started sketching again. Ken couldn't see what she was drawing. "The robot girl, you should know her. What do you think about the robot?"

"I hate her," Ken said. "She keeps asking questions and I hate her a lot, but…"

Now, there was a but. Even Ken himself was surprised by that.

"Now, I think, not anymore."

"Why?"

"... Maybe I'm tired of hating."

Chidori looked at him and muttered to herself. "Does it really do something good for once?"

Ken raised his eyebrows. "It" was a strong word to call an android. "Do you hate her?"

"Kirijo's pet, I hate it." Chidori furrowed her eyebrows. "Can't even realize it is being used."

"Huh?"

Chidori glanced at him with a look, a look he was used to seeing. It was pity. "Nevermind."

* * *

 

"Good evening." Pharos appeared in his room. "And sorry, for not talking to you in a while."

Minato sat at his desk as usual. Since Pharos decided not to come out, the boy waited for him every night. Pharos hated that. Why bother waiting for him?

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but there's one more week until the full moon," Pharos said. "I hope nothing serious happens, but who knows what the future will bring. Please be careful."

Pharos went quiet again.

"My memories are returning."

"That's good," Minato said, still turning his back to him.

No, he didn't get it. "The content is not very pleasant. My future is black. It will consume everything. It's inevitable! And I'm the one who will bring you pain."

Minato had found his place, after all. He had friends. He had bonds. He was happy, and... Pharos was a reason Minato's life kept getting stuck somehow.

"All I bring is death and destruction..."

Still, no reaction.

Pharos feared the worst. May he… hates me?

Calm down and don't lose your composure!

Minato trained in Tartatus and on the rooftop for the past few days. He even taught his dorm mates too. He's so determined to defeat all the twelfth full moon Shadows. Because I'd asked Minato and the boy already promised to do it? Is there another reason behind it? Is he getting sick of me so he wants to get rid of me? I am a hindrance, aren't I...?

"I'm unwanted. you are better without me."

… Did I really say that? Oh no… Great, Pharos! Now he'll ignore me for real.

But then he heard… a laugh, a somehow beautiful one, something he never heard from this boy before.

"Why talk like you're not with me, huh?" Minato turned around and looked at him. "We're always together."

"I shouldn't be," Pharos said.

"Is this why you try to hide from me?'

"Well yes…"

"Phew." Minato sighed in relief. "I thought you're angry or something. Don't disappear again, okay?"

"... Didn't you get what I said?"

"Guess what? What you said didn't quite get to me." Minato had a slight grin of confidence.

Pharos was glad. At least Minato didn't hate him. "But I have a feeling that everything will change."

"And?"

"Don't you get it?" Pharos asked. "Someday, I'll go."

"I know that."

"And when I'm free, I might forget about you."

Minato glanced at him.

"And you'll forget about me." Pharos looked down. "I don't mind that. I was rejected since the beginning of time anyway. But you…"

"Don't worry about me, Pharos," Minato said. "I don't know what your… connection with Thanatos is, but I don't care, no, I don't mind at all."

"But I am bringing you pain."

"But I like being with you." Minato looked at him in the eye. "I want you to stay, no matter what. So if your reason is to not hurt me, then forget that reason and stay with me. Period."

Pharos blinked. "You're not… angry at me?"

"No."

"But…"

"If you know you did wrong and you feel sorry, that's enough. Of course I'll forgive you." Minato smiled. "That's what friend are for, right?"

Pharos grinned. "Yeah... That's right."


	38. Taking Care

"School again. I hate Monday," Junpei said and yawned. "Worst thing… Ever! Sleepy..." He yawned again.

Minato nodded.

"You stayed past visiting hours again, didn't you?" Yukari asked. "It's almost full moon, remember? You should relax."

"Being with Chidori is the most relaxing thing ever, I told you," Junpei said. "You won't believe it!"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Yukari walked slower and let the guys entered the building. Fuuka and Aigis got up to her.

"We're really doing it today?" Fuuka asked. "I thought you agree with me, Yukari. Shouldn't we wait for like, after full moon?"

"That, is unacceptable," Aigis said. "It must be done today, for the best outcome."

"... Right," Yukari said. "Shinjiro-senpai is leaving soon, isn't he?"

Fuuka looked at her. "He told you too?"

Yukari nodded. "I wonder what emergency he has. He's here for such a short time..."

* * *

 

After school, Minato walked out and saw Shinjiro waiting at the gate.

"Why are you here?" Minto asked.

Shinjiro looked away. "Umm, well-"

Aigis dropped down from one of the trees. "It is Mitsuru's command that both of you go take care of the dogs around campus."

Minato looked at her.

"I am serious, Minato-san."

Shinjiro sighed.

"Or there will be consequences."

* * *

 

Shampoos, here. Brushes… there.

Minato put the items in the cart. Shinjiro walked to him with dog food and cat food in his arms. He dropped them in the cart.

They finished buying the items and arrived at the station.

"Now, let's do our jobs," Shinjiro said.

"I'm forced," Minato said. "A friendly reminder that I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Don't worry, I understand," Shinjiro said. "We will start from the station and walk around. Our targets are all near the shrine."

Minato got the job of brushing and showering them while Shinjiro gathered new ones.

"I... never thought I have to do this…" Minato wiped the bubbles from getting into his eyes, only for the dog to shake his body again. Cold water splashed over him. Some fur got in his mouth. "Bleh."

"Head there, lil' mutt. Go go." Shinjiro sent more dogs toward him.

After that got out the way. it was the feeding rounds. Shinjiro unpacked the food and Minato poured them into bowls.

"Is this fine though?" Minato asked as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"Is this not encouraging stray dogs and cats to increase?"

"Oh, don't worry." Shinjiro said. "Most of them have owners. The problem is that they are old or don't have enough time, or that they're dead."

"That's bad," Minato said. "Who will continue after you?"

"Kinda hope it to be you."

Minato blinked. "Me?"

Shinjiro shrugged. "Well, the community is getting better. Kirijo Group gives full support for me for making this area a better place."

"Mitsuru helps you."

"Yeah. Last year was vaccinating, by the way."

"I'm surprised she still let you do this."

"She's surprised I still want to do this." Shinjiro carried the packages and kept walking to the next stop. "It's one thing I do to pass the time. This might be my last time."

Minato nodded and looked down. He knew Shinjiro didn't have much time left, but he's still like this, always putting other people before himself. Even now, feeding strayed animals.

"And if it's not you, it might be Ken. He seems to like Koromaru and his goldfish. Still, I'm surprised you joined me," Shinjiro said.

"I said I'm forced," Minato said, and regretted it.

"I know. I don't worth your time." Shinjiro shrugged. "Still, it's a good change."

They finished the work an hour later. The sun was setting.

They were walking back to the dorm then Minato stopped. "There's one thing that haven't change. About Ken."

"Hey." Shinjiro stopped too. "Can't you get along with him? He's just a kid."

Minato scowled. Of course Shinjiro cared about Ken. Shinjiro should take care of himself and have fun, not worrying himself over a kid, a kid that might not even worth it.

"You really hate him huh."

"Maybe. Not really," Minato said. "He makes me feel bothered. He's so…" Minato narrowed his eyes. "... Perfect."

"Mind following me?" Shinjiro asked.

* * *

 

"Here we are again." Shinjiro led him to the back alley. He stared at the area for a long time. "That reminds me, I met you here, too. Back then, I never imagined I would have to be in this mess."

"I'm glad you're in this mess together," Minato said, and dust dog fur from his clothes. "Literally."

They sat on the stairs in the back alley. It was getting dark.

"Can't believe it's almost two years already…" Shinjiro whispered.

"Huh?" Minato knew Shinjiro stopped coming to school since then.

"I haven't told you yet, but, I'll leave soon." Shinjiro shoved his hands in his coat pockets. His hands seemed to search for something. "Probably right after the full moon. You won't see from me again."

Minato frowned. You want to leave, huh. "You're just like this." He continued. "You try to… disappear, for some reason. Even when it's near, shouldn't you want to spend more time with us? Why do the opposite?"

"I doubt you'd get it."

"Once, maybe," Minato said. "Now, I don't get it anymore. You should know that SEES is something else. We aren't going to forget you just like that. You should know."

"... So, you know, huh?"

Minato nodded.

"I wish you don't, but… can't help," Shinjiro said. "I'm still not staying no matter how much you try to convince me."

"Remember that I don't want you to leave."

Shinjiro blinked, and chuckled. "You guys really are something." He turned to Minato. "You know what you all said? 'I don't want you to leave, Shinjiro.' You all said the same! You sure you guys didn't tell each other this, right?"

Minato shook his head. From the look of it, Shinjiro didn't tell them about the weak body part, only the leaving part. "And it seems I'm the last to know."

"You're wrong," Shinjiro said.

Of course, Minato thought. You would keep that kid out of the loop. It's all Ken, Ken, Ken.

"You and Akihiko keep telling me to take care of him." Minato said. "I try to understand him, but it feels forced at some point. Like how I don't want to give him special treatment, he, too, doesn't want it."

"Sorry 'bout that, but, just…" Shinjiro trailed off. "Do it for me, won't you?"

Minato nodded. At least, he wanted to do Shinjiro a favor. He owed that man that much.

"I guess, I'll try to talk to him, one last time," Minato said. "If he doesn't annoy me, and if I don't annoy him, then maybe we can get along."


	39. Pocketwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I like Aigis and Ken together?

At the Iwatodai Station, Minato heard random noises.

"What'd you say? You better shut your mouth, bitch!"

"Can I get a piece of that, Bro?"

One thing he hated more than fangirls were delinquents. They kept making troubles. Some of them hurt people without reason, or because other people were different than them. Minato really, really hated this kind of delinquents.

And when he realized it again, he was already in front of the brunette.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari called him.

Minato shielded her and faced them.

"Huh? You want in on this too, boy?"

Someone so short and thin, of course, five big guys wouldn't want to waste their energy on him, but the boy's eyes were too sharp. He was too calm, so much that these thugs felt hesitated.

And then, they felt something pulling them down. Power. Pressure. Gravity. They couldn't move, and their hearts felt cold.

Yukari was not in the attack range, but she could feel it. The coldness…

"Give the wallet back," Minato commanded.

One of them dropped the wallet. They were able to move again. They stepped back in fear and ran.

Minato looked at the thugs running away and whispered, "... I love you Pharos."

Yukari blinked. It was hard to believe her friend just came here to save her. "…Thanks." She looked at the direction that delinquents ran off and scowled. "What the hell, seriously! What's up with those punks? Geez…"

Yukari was angry, or at least appeared to be. A coping mechanism. "They're just, ugh!" She took deep breaths. When she was calm enough, she bent down to pick her wallet up. She flipped it around and check the inside.

"Phew. All here." Yukari kept it in her bag. "... Thanks again." It came out half-hearted. "Wait, sorry. Didn't mean to make it sounded like that, just…" She sighed. "I wish I didn't have to thank you in the first place."

"You don't want to ask for help?" Minato asked.

"I don't need help!" Yukari shouted. She bit her lip. "I mean, I don't want to need it. It's… no different from my mom."

"'Help'," Minato said. He thought about Yakushima. "She needs help?"

"She's desperate," Yukari said. "She's just, like that!" She opened her arms. "Hug me! Kiss me! Push me against the floor!"

Minato merely looked.

Yukari stared at him but it wasn't threatening at all since she was on the verge of tears.

"... Why?" She looked down. "Why didn't mom meet someone like you?"

Yukari took a deep breath. "... She keeps searching for disgusting kind of men and actually expects to find good people? And cries and says all men are bad… Isn't she… the one trying to convince that on herself…?"

Minato nodded.

Yukari looked at him. "I know. No need to mock me."

"I'm not," Minato said. "I'm just thinking, you really care about her." He paused. "You really want to help her, right?"

"... I do," Yukari said. She was smart, smart enough to figure out a way on her own. "That's right. I'm here complaining why she has to be needing help all along."

"Remember I support you," Minato said.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go back." Yukari ran off, leaving Minato at that same place.

* * *

 

"These figurines are that of high quality," Aigis said as Ken trotted along the passage and stopped when he located his desired figure on the shelf.

"Of course!" Ken said and stood on his toes to grab the figure package. "These are the official stuff."

Aigis looked around with her curious glance. "There are many cosplay costumes."

"It's really popular," Ken said. "But I prefer talking to cosplayers. I'm not into wearing them myself."

Aigis nodded.

Ken paid the bills and they walked out of the anime shop. Ken was having a grin the entire time.

"You seem happy," Aigis said.

"Of course I am." Ken raised the bag in his hand. "These are… physical. It's not like reading fics or looking at pictures on the phone. It's in my hands, and I own it."

"I do not comprehend."

"I'm sure you will."

Ken suddenly halted and looked at the water drain.

"What's wrong?" Aigis asked.

"Can't you see that?" Ken bent down and picked something up. Chain.

"That is not yours."

"Yeah, but… it looks familiar." Ken pulled the chain out and something came out with it. "... Now I know what it is."

A pocketwatch. The kind people didn't sell anymore.

"I'll return it to him," Ken said.

"Are you sure?" Aigis asked. "You tend to avoid him whenever possible."

Ken kept the pocketwatch. "Then I'm breaking that trend."

* * *

 

Minato returned to the dorm to see Aigis pointing her fingers at Ken.

"Ahh get that thing away from me!" Ken shielded his face with his hands.

"My bullets could penetrate walls, Ken. Your palms could not save you."

Junpei used the commotion to sneak nearby and take a hold of one of the figures on the table. "Man, these are cool."

Minato raised his eyebrows. That was not a common sight. Don't they hate each other? At least, Ken's annoyance for the robot was clear. Less than for Shinjiro but it was there. Aigis was Aigis. She couldn't hate.

Minato sat down and Junpei put the figure back. They both wondered about what those two were doing.

"Greetings," Aigis said and waved her hand that was pointing at Ken. Ken sighed in relief. "I am going to show him my new feature."

"That is?" Junpei asked.

"This."

Aigis pointed her fingers at Junpei. He hid behind Minato.

The android tilted her head. "I couldn't show you if you do not look."

"Yeah, but…" Junpei eyed the hands. They were guns. All members of SEES had seen this pair of hands in action before.

Minato looked at her hand. "You have fingertips now, I guess."

"Correct."

"Huh…" Ken and Junpei looked at each other.

Aigis removed her gloves she wore every time she went to school. She indeed had fingertips now. The small pieces folded inside with a metallic click and revealed the gun holes.

"Ohhh, that's cool!" Junpei said.

"It's like the hero's hidden guns!" Ken said.

"This is my latest upgrade by Ikutsuki-san," Aigis said. "I got it a few days ago."

Minato looked at her hands. They looked more real. They looked more feminine, human, too. "What kind of upgrades have you done?"

"The ability to eat, as you have seen during the summer festival." Aigis wriggled her fingers and her fingertips came back out. "And this."

"He sure takes care of you, huh?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Aigis said. "He has been taking care of me."

* * *

 

Shinjiro sat at his desk cleaning the pocketwatch. His desk and chair, along with the default bed and closet, were all the furniture in this room.

Shinjiro checked the inside and groaned. Some dirt got in it too. He wasn't sure how he dropped it. He had never. That didn't surprise him as much as the identity of the person who returned this to him.

Ken of all people brought it to me, Shinjiro thought and kept cleaning the pocketwatch.


	40. Childish Last Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the amount of dialogues.

Three days before the full moon. The exam was in the middle of this month and they should be focusing on that, but SEES couldn't focus this close to the full moon. School passed by in a flash.

Instead of Wakatsu, Minato led Ken to the shrine to have a small picnic after school. Ken had mentioned that the shrine at night was peaceful, but he never expected his leader to actually bring him here and picnic here too. Ken placed the blanket on the playground while Minato attached a lantern on the jungle gym. They sat on the cloth and opened the picnic basket. There were bread, salad, omelet…

Ken picked the paper plate and started eating. Everything tasted good, especially the omelet. It was his favorite.

"Didn't expect you to like them so much," Minato said and chewed a piece of bread.

"It's really good. Where did you buy these? Did you cook them?" Ken asked.

"I did. Some of them." Minato shrugged. "Though what you're eating, I'm surprised you like them so much. You didn't eat this quick back at the party."

Ken stopped and looked at him. He looked at his plate again. "Oh."

"He's a good cook," Minato said.

"He is," Ken said.

They kept eating their meals and soon finished. Ken liked it here. The shrine was peaceful. It was quiet. Ken could imagine Koromaru running around the shrine. Maybe next time he would walk Koromaru here. If there was a next time.

"You seem close to Aigis lately," Minato said.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I won't use the word close. She's an android."

"You do like walking Koromaru though."

"Well," Ken said. "I like him."

"At least that's what we have in common." Minato looked at the empty area in front of the shrine. "There, Koromaru would run in circles." He pointed at the trees. "And there, Aigis would climb the trees."

"... Why would she?"

"I guess she wants to see the world."

Ken tried to imagine Aigis climbing trees. It was likely. "Aigis and Koromaru. They're the same as us, but also different. I don't know how to say it."

"They're obviously not humans," Minato said. "But I do consider them people."

Ken nodded. "I guess that's it."

"Consider her a she now?" Minato asked. "I thought you hate her."

"Huh, no!" Ken fidgeted. "I mean I did. Not really. She does nothing wrong."

"She's innocent," Minato said.

"Huh."

The moon was almost full. It made the Naganaki Shrine a little brighter than usual.

"I hope Shinjiro wouldn't be angry at me," Minato said. "But he said he's leaving."

"Leaving?"

"After full moon."

Ken nodded.

"You're not happy?" Minato asked. That came out wrong. "I mean, do you feel anything?"

"It's complicated," Ken said and hugged his knees.

Minato glanced at him. "Most of us feel sad, or annoyed or disappointed."

"Complicated," Ken repeated.

Minato shrugged. "Fine."

"And don't call me vague. I didn't want this!"

"Defensive."

Ken scowled. Minato sure was good at cornering him. "I wish this world is simple," Ken said. "Black and white. Right and wrong. Why do things like grey have to exist?"

"A simple world is that of ideal. No such thing like pure black or pure white exist in this world, only some subtle shades of grey," Minato said.

"There are things that could only exist in dreams, huh?"

"Would sound nicer if you said, 'there are things that could only be felt by heart.'"

"Sappy." Ken stretched his legs. "I want a chair."

Minato shrugged. "Define complicated, if you feel like it." Ken outright hated that guy. That was clear. Ken usually didn't talk about himself, or his feeling. Only when he asked or when Ken was eating.

"Well." Ken thought for a moment. "It wasn't..." Ken looked down. "It wasn't, you know? It was simple. But now… I'm not so certain anymore."

Minato gave him a look. He wasn't sure what this kid was talking about anymore. Ken was always distant to a certain degree.

"I wish it's easy. Now I know it's never easy…"

It was hard to know Ken.

"I didn't want it to change." Ken kept whispering to himself. "But, it did. Nothing I can do."

"Is it better?" Minato asked.

"... Define better." Ken noticed him now. "It's tiring."

"Changes?"

"Everything."

"You're afraid of changes."

"Aghh you said the same thing as Aigis..." Ken paused and looked at him.

Minato waited for him.

"... I once thought you never care about other people," Ken said. "Kinda like Aigis."

"Am I?"

"I don't know?" Ken shrugged. "But actually, I was very childish thinking that. Just like Aigis, you are… an honest person. Too honest. A bit offensive, but… it's nice to know someone as honest as you exist."

"I will consider it a compliment." Minato shrugged. "Maybe you should stop being a tsun too."

"Hey!" Ken said. "Yeah… I won't try to be someone else anymore. I am me. right."

* * *

 

Shinjiro was standing in the kitchen hoping people would leave him alone. Most people leave him alone.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Shinjiro groaned.

"I did take care of Ken," Minato said.

"Yesterday, yeah, and now you come nagging me again." Shinjiro sighed. "You're a leader for God's sake. Ain't you busy?"

Minato shrugged. "You're a dear friend. I can find time for you."

"Tch." Shinjiro fixed his beanie. "Can't I be in peace? I want to relax."

"Go to your room then."

"Don't feel like it."

"There's the alley. You are not at that alley today," Minato said. "That's unusual of you."

"Is being there my identity already? Must've been there too long," Shinjiro said.

"Everyday, all day."

"Then maybe Aki was right."

"Huh?" Minato glanced at him.

"If I already have a foot in, might as well go all in," Shinjiro said. "I have been trying not to set foot here in the first place, but… It's not so bad, now that I'm here. I'm here now." Shinjiro looked at the exit. "How about we get out of here. Come to think of it, you haven't been to that place."

The walk to the back alley was familiar and short. Shinjiro continued walking for a little while and they were in front of a door. Shinjiro opened the door of an abandoned house near the back alley. The inside was not the same as the outside at all. It was clean and cozy.

"Come in, and welcome, I guess." Shinjiro walked into the house.

Wait…

"Yeah. This is my house," Shinjiro said. "I have some help with this place, but that doesn't matter."

Minato looked around. It looked like an apartment room, a small but efficient place. It was bare. There was a box of his belonging on his desk and his bed was in the corner. There was a table, a refrigerator, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"… So? Happy now?" Shinjiro closed the door.

"Nice place," Minato said. He saw a pocketwatch on the table.

Shinjiro sat on one of the chairs. "You're the third person that has come here."

"Third?"

"I guess you can know," Shinjiro said. "The first and second were Chidori and Fuuka."

Minato blinked. Fuuka, understandable. Chidori? Do they know each other?

"Chidori was a nice person Helped me on the streets."

Minato couldn't believe Shinjiro lived here. It was cool, sure, but it was unusual. Why live so close to the back alley? Even when you have a nice dorm to go back to?

"I wish everyone disappeared," Shinjiro said. "I wish I disappeared. I think that when I am here. I think that I accomplished that by staying here, then I got dragged back into SEES, and everything changed. You guys just won't let me go."

"You do talk like it's a good thing," Minato said.

"It's certainly not bad." Shinjiro smiled. "Not bad at all… But I have my own responsibilities. Minato, look after Ken."

Minato nodded.

"That was easy," Shinjiro said. "Look after Aki."

He nodded.

"And take care of yourself."

Minato blinked. He nodded. "I will."

"Good." Shinjiro fixed his beanie. "I have things to do, and I won't return, so… live normally. Take care of each other, and don't do things you'll regret. Just... live."

Minato nodded.

* * *

 

Everyone was excited. It might have gotten to Aigis.

"The Lost seem to be growing in number," Aigis said as they entered the school. "Our highest priority should be eliminating the remaining arcana Shadows. I shall accompany you in battle."

"Excited, hm?" Minato asked.

"I… do not have emotions," Aigis said. "Though my body is automatically preparing itself for the upcoming battle."

The next day, SEES stayed in the dorm to conserve energy.

"Minato-san," Aigis called him. "Could we talk outside? It is Sunday today. We are free."

"Today is full moon," Minato said. "We shouldn't head outside. You should know."

"Please."

Minato looked at her. Aigis saying please was one of the rarest things. She had requested things before by stating the reason behind each request, but never a please. "Fine."

Minato followed her. At first, he thought she was heading to the shrine, but then she started heading toward the school. He could guess it now.

"Sometimes, something happens inside of me. I could not explain." Aigis looked over the Moonlight Bridge. She seemed to like this place. "I do not know if it is a good thing or not, but it is not supposed to happen."

"Tell me," Minato said.

"When the operation is about to start, I think I am 'excited', in human terms." Aigis looked at her hands. "My power increases. My guns seem to unlock itself. I am preparing to... destroy. It's… weird. What is happening to me?"

"It's not a bad thing if you can feel. Once, you asked what feeling is."

Aigis nodded. "You told me that you could not define it. You could only feel."

"Do you feel it now?" Minato asked.

Aigis thought for a moment. "… I don't know." She looked down. "An android is… a machine pretending to be a human. That is what I am. I do not know if I am 'feeling'."

"You have all the time in the world, Aigis."

"That might be true. I am a machine, after all," Aigis said. "What if I never figure it out?"

"You are special, Aigis," Minato said. "I'm sure you will."

Aigis looked at him. "You are special to me too."

Minato smiled. "Thanks."

"So I will believe in your words." Aigis looked at the view again. Sometimes Minato wondered if she really was a weapon, though he himself didn't consider her just a machine.

"You're not weird at all. You're special," Minato said. "And you will figure it out."

Aigis nodded. "I believe in you."


	41. Luck

At the plaza in front of Iwatodai Station, SEES were preparing to fight the Arcana Shadows. The creaking of metal on the concrete floor was clearly audible in the Dark Hour.

"Looks like they've been waiting for us..." Fuuka said. "Their Arcana are Fortune and Strength."

"Where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked.

"Can't find him. He wasn't in his room, so who knows," Junpei said. "That lil' shit is more trouble than he's worth."

"Did you just call him that?" Yukari asked. "Because that's kinda unexpected."

Shinjiro wasn't there either.

"He told me he needed a break," Fuuka said. "I didn't question him."

The Fortune looked like a metallic carousel horse, while the Strength looked like a woman in a wedding dress, though that dress was decorated with flowers and arrow fences.

'I'll try to push him back,' Pharos said. 'Enjoy your fight, leader.'

"Thanks," Minato whispered. He raised his Evoker.

* * *

 

"Of course you came," Ken said as Shinjiro stepped into the back alley. "I've been waiting."

Shinjiro walked inside and stopped in front of him. Ken was already holding his spear. It touched the ground.

"Do you know what today is?" Ken asked. Shinjiro didn't answer. "Do you remember this date?"

Shinjiro shrugged.

"You… Do you want to forget that much that you can't say it?" Ken growled. "Is my mom's life that insignificant to you!? I'll make you remember!" Ken shouted. He took a deep breath. "... Don't you have anything to say?"

"Just end it already," Shinjiro said.

"... You're not very patient," Ken said. "Let's fight."

"Huh?"

"I said let's fight." Ken raised his Evoker. "This is my last request for you, Shinjiro."

Shinjiro took his Evoker out. If Ken wanted to kill him the right way then he's fine with it. "Fine, if that's what you want."

* * *

 

Pharos seemed to be doing his job. Minato didn't feel it in him this night. Aigis hadn't pointed her finger guns at him either.

The Arcana Strength was pretty much like any Shadows, though the Arcana Fortune gave them some headache. The fortune wheel kept spinning. Yukari asked when it would stop, and then it did. SEES tried to be more careful next time.

The fortune wheel. This was the game of luck. Strength was not in the equation.

* * *

 

They backed away from each other and panted. Both of them were still standing. For some reason, Ken hadn't killed him yet. Shinjiro was catching his breath. Though he had more experience, he felt like he had no chance of winning in his current state.

"Can't keep fighting anymore, huh?"

Ken stepped closer to him. Shinjiro sighed. This is it…

"We won," Ken said. "Finally."

Shinjiro looked at him. "What?"

"What?" Ken asked. "I said we won. Mother and I."

Shinjiro thought he would be killed then and there.

"Two years ago, the police closed the case. They're liars. They didn't want me involved." Ken nodded to himself. "I decided I couldn't trust any adults. I… I know it's you. I saw. I've thought about it. I really saw you there."

Shinjiro kept quiet.

"And then I realized… that it didn't prove anything except that you were there," Ken said. "You aren't black. I can't just label you as… evil. All this time, I've never heard your side of the story. If you will?"

So Shinjiro talked, just like how Ken had talked. Shinjiro said everything that was never heard from anyone. How they killed his mother that day. After that. Behind that. Everything he knew.

"If there's one thing I regret, it's not talking to you sooner," Shinjiro said. "I didn't know it was so bad for you. I could've found a better way."

Ken looked at him.

"Now you know," Shinjiro said. "Kill me. That's what you plan to do this whole time isn't it?"

"No. I've changed my mind."

Ken had his plan. It was a perfect plan, and everything changed. His mind changed. Shinjiro didn't tell Ken about the suppressant. Aigis, however, told him that. And Ken thought and thought...

"You've got your punishment. You... have suffered enough…" Ken looked at the moon. "I did it, Mother. Thanks for watching over me."

"But…" Shinjiro was confused. "Then why did we fight?"

"I want to fight for her. She wasn't given the chance to fight." Ken looked at the area in the back alley. There was no car accident, only a horse monster. "The law, I mean."

The case was closed by Shinjiro's teammates, but for what cause? What had he already caused? "I'm sorry."

"That part's not your fault. Though I'm still angry, I think I understand…"

Shinjiro raised his eyebrows. He had never expected it to come out like this. It was better than he had imagined for sure. It wasn't so bad.

"So, let's go back." Ken smiled. "Let's go home."

Suddenly, Shinjiro pushed ken.

"Go," Shinjiro said.

"Huh?"

"Go back, hurry!"

Ken widened his eyes and looked behind Shinjiro.

Click.

* * *

 

The fight had ended. All SEES members treated their wounds and returned to the dorm, but not before Akihiko running somewhere. Mitsuru was cautious and told Fuuka to scan the area.

* * *

 

Takaya aimed a gun at Shinjiro's heart. Shinjiro didn't have to look back to know. That man wanted him dead. Shinjiro knew. He had known too much. He had lived too long.

"Bastard," Ken snapped. "You're the one using Shinjiro!"

Takaya raised his eyebrows.

"You… You give him the drugs."

Shinjiro winced.

"You're killing him this whole time!"

Takaya laughed for a while. "You're all acting as if you care, but you still blame him, don't you?"

"I don't."

"You do," Takaya said. "You have carried the hatred in your heart for solid two years. Your hatred must be directed somewhere. It cannot be gone, only redirected. Revenge is a vicious cycle, and you directed it here… What do you say?"

Ken froze as the gun was pointed at him. Then he realized that he wasn't ready. He was never ready for death. Both taking it or accepting it, he was not ready at all.

How could Shinjiro be so calm?

"Are you having doubts? Regrets?" Takaya smirked. "There shouldn't be. You hate him. You want to kill him. All this time. You want him in front of the gun."

"...No."

"Pardon?"

Ken shook his head and glared at Takaya. "No, I don't hate Shinjiro." He felt relieved saying that. "I don't hate him. Not anymore."

"You have to blame someone!" Takaya shouted. "Who is it that made your mother dead? Aren't you seeking for salvation?"

"Don't listen to him, Ken," Shinjiro said. He glanced at Takaya's hand which was holding the gun. It was still pointed at Ken.

"Yeah, I know," Ken said. "I… I know who is the victim here. I know who's the real petty murderer." Ken looked at Takaya. "It ends here. The case is closed. By me."

"... You're both supposed to die. Here." Takaya was growling at this point. "What makes it change, young boy...? Though it doesn't matter."

"My mother couldn't say it, but I can," Ken said. "I know what she wants, and I will grant her that. She wants me to get over it and grow up, not being manipulated by a madman like you!"

"Fool!" Takaya pulled the trigger.

* * *

 

If it's possible, Minato would trade all the luck he had used earlier to Shinjiro. If it's possible, that is.

"No… it's… It's a member of Strega!"

Minato ran.

"Arisato! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru," Minato said. "You might be the leader in the command room, but I am the leader in the battlefield."

He didn't look back.

Minato hoped there was still something he could do, something he could change. At least he knew he was not going to sit and wait.

Time never waits.

Minato keeps running until he saw a glimpse of Akihiko's red vest. They must be near here. Somewhere in this area. A gunshot. A gunshot? He ran forward to see Akihiko stood still. He walked in farther and just around the corner...

It delivers all equally to the same end.

The first thing Minato noticed was the massive blood stain on the maroon peacoat. Blood trickled down from the corners of Shinjiro's mouth.

Ken tried to support him by slipping his arm under Shinjiro. His hand felt something wet and sickly warm. He glanced at his hand and dread overwhelmed him. Red blood had stained his hand as well as the floor.

"Shinji!" Akihiko dashed forward and laid Shinjiro down on his lap. Blood stained his clothes but he gave it no attention. "Stay calm, okay? I'm here now. Everyone will be here soon."

"I'm fine, Aki. I am…"

"Stay with us, Shinji! Hang in there!"

Minato stood there. He could only watch.

"I've feared the worst..." Shinjiro coughed as blood threatened to replace air in his lungs. "But no need thinking about the past now. It came out fine after all. It's alright…"

"It's not!" Ken said.

"I, sure as hell... am a lucky guy," Shinjiro said with half lidded eyes. "Your... life. You're alive, so don't waste it. Live."

Ken nodded.

"Aki, take care of him…" Shinjiro raised his right hand. It was shaking.

Akihiko grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it. "Right. I will."

A faint grin crept on Shinjiro's face as he closed his eyes. "... This is how it should be..."

His hand slipped through Akihiko's and fell to the ground.

Ken staggered forward and grabbed Shinjiro's shoulder. He refused to believe it even though all the details were hinting him. The absence of breaths. The stillness of his chest. The blood on his clothes.

He couldn't accept that it had ended. He was not ready.

"Shinjiro?" Ken shook his body. "Shinjiro!" No matter how long he waited or how hard he shook, Shinjiro was unresponsive.

Ken touched his chest again, over the gun hole. There were no heartbeats. Tears ran down Ken's cheeks. He had never felt so useless.

Everything remained silent as Ken's desperate cry rang toward the sky. The yellow moon changed back to the normal white, but it was too late.

An hour later at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Aragaki Shinjiro was declared dead. And back at the dorm, in each room, there was at least a person weeping.


	42. Alright

Minato couldn't remember what he ate for breakfast or how he was standing on the train. The funeral, he didn't remember much either. It was blurry. It didn't feel real.

He also couldn't remember who was the teacher today or if he even ate lunch at all. He might have slept. Mitsuru came and talked about something. Minato didn't listen. He left.

He couldn't remember a lot of things, like how he wasn't being hit by a car yet when he crossed the road. He was heading home. The sky was red. He halted and looked.

The view from this bridge sure was beautiful.

Strange enough, Ken was right beside him, watching the ocean and the setting sun. It was quiet. It was peaceful. Ken walked away.

Minato stood there on the bridge for a long time. Then he felt like sleeping on his bed. He loved the comfort of his own bed. Sleeping was nice.

* * *

 

"It is cold tonight. Can you believe it is already autumn? It will be winter before you know it."

For the first time ever, Minato was not happy to see him.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Pharos was standing next to his bed. "People… die. That is something you have to accept."

Minato looked away. He should have just slept. He was sitting on his bed and Pharos came out of nowhere, with black and white clothes and blue eyes.

"In this world, people die every day. This was the same to me as the blowing of the wind... But if I lose you, it would be different. You're my friend." Pharos leaned in and grinned. "… Lately, I have become more certain of something. It was something I have warned you about. The end will come. The end of everything. It is drawing near. Don't you sense it?"

Minato laid down on his bed.

"Why is it that only I can remember? Is my existence something you are unable to accept?"

Can I accept it? Minato asked himself.

"... You are still thinking about him," Pharos said. "He's dead."

Minato sighed. "And I won't forget you either, Pharos."

"Thanks, but I don't think you understand yet. There are things in this world that cannot be changed. Remember that." Pharos's eyes were creepy. "People die, though I'll always be by your side." Pharos smiled. "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me."

And with that, he vanished. Minato wished he didn't have to see him again.

* * *

 

Most people hadn't made peace with all that had happened, but the seniors, Ken, and Aigis had already accepted the truth.

"It is rational for students to concentrate on their exams rather than the incident with Shinjiro-san," Aigis said. There was no one else in the lounge except Ken. She sat next to him. "However, for some unknown reason… I question the value of thinking this way."

"It's good to question things." Ken picked up a figurine and played with it. "It's good to question yourself."

Aigis looked at him. "Are you referring to your decision?"

"Shinjiro was correct. Things could have gone worse." Ken thought it would be way, way worse. "It's as if… he's trying to praise me." Ken sighed. "He trusted that I would do the right thing."

"What will you do?"

"Fight Shadows. Study. Blablabla," Ken said. "He wouldn't really want anything specific, I'm sure."

"I agree," Aigis said. "Shinjiro tends to put other people before himself."

"And that means we can think whatever we want," Ken said as he glanced at the stairs. Shinjiro liked to stand there. "That was his intention, to not matter."

"You seem to understand Shinjiro."

"I did," Ken said. "I always understand him, but I was… distracted. I hoped I could have seen more clearly, but that was in the past. I won't repeat the same mistake."

"Shinjiro would have wanted that as well," Aigis said.

"Heh. you can think now, Aigis," Ken smiled. "Thanks though, for talking to me at the bar. I… wouldn't have been able to accept it so soon. What stupid things could I have done…?"

* * *

 

"Koromaru seems to be okay," Aigis said. "He is expressing a great amount of respect towards Shinjiro."

Minato was glad the dog was okay. There was school as usual. He hated how usual it was. SEES were thinking the same, he was sure. The class these days was so sleep-able.

"Hi, how was your day?"

Minato headed to the stairs.

"Minato-kun…" Fuuka sighed. "I'm worried for him."

"He was really down, huh?" Junpei said. "But if Chidori's gone, I wouldn't be any better."

"Then let me tell you something," Akihiko said. "If Shinji were here, he'd probably think you're all acting like a bunch of little kids. So, get to it!"

Everyone remained silent. Koromaru and Aigis were not affected.

"He needs time, Akihiko-senpai," Yukari said. "Even I still can't believe it…"

"Make sure it won't take your whole lifetime," Akihiko said and went up the stairs.

He walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door. Akihiko opened the door and found Minato laying on his bed, as expected.

"Look." Akihiko sat on the chair at his desk. "You… can talk to me, if you feel like it."

Minato glanced at him. "You seem fine already."

"Yeah. Already talked to him," Akihiko said. "I get it now. It really was how it should be. No need to beat myself up over the truth."

"But..." Minato looked away. "It's not easy."

"Never said it was."

"... That's true." Minato played with the rim of his blanket. He wanted to stay in the comfort of this bed.

"Whatever you're having trouble about, I hope you get out of them soon," Akihiko said. "And again, I'm here if you need me."

Akihiko left him alone. Minato felt so tired. He slept.

* * *

 

It was quite late at night. No one should be here by now. Minato walked down the stairs.

Koromaru wagged his tail when he saw him. "Arf!"

"There, there. I didn't leave you waiting, right?" Minato asked.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked. He was so cheerful already. Minato didn't have that much strength, to be so happy, to live on with the truth.

Minato opened the dorm door.

"Wait, Minato." Ken was there. He hadn't slept yet. "Can I go too?"

Minato nodded

"Woof! Woof woof!"

Somehow, they ended up running to the shrine.

Running was nice. Though it reminded him of… running to the back alley, exercising really kept his mind off of things. He noticed how Koromaru kicked his legs and arched his back. He noticed Ken who kept pushing himself forward even though he almost trip.

Minato felt so present. At the moment. It was nice.

"I... finally caught up…" Ken took some deep breaths as he reached the shrine floor. Koromaru was already running around chasing insects. "You're too fast, Koromaru… Stop running so… fast…"

Minato leaned against the jungle gym. He noiced the spot he hanged the lantern when they had a picnic.

"I wanted to apologize," Ken began. "For making so much trouble, and worrying everyone… Do you remember his words?"

Minato nodded.

"He said that it was alright. His death was alright… He was so brave. I'm not too sure if I could say that yet…" Ken bent down to pet Koromaru who had stopped running. "Even when he was dying, he told me to live. He trusted me that I can." Ken looked at him. "That's why I think I'll be alright on my own now. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Woof."

Minato went back to the dorm with them.


	43. Live

There were tests. He did the tests.

Junpei wanted to walk Koromaru with him. It also turned out to be a running competition. Junpei ran quite fast.

"Man, going on a jog on a day like this just feels right. It makes me forget all the tests I failed!"

Junpei stretched and took a deep breath of the night air at the shrine. He seemed fine now. Junpei sure bounced back quick. Of course he had Chidori to talk to. Minato was sure that was the reason.

"Dogs are just so honest, y'know? When he looks at me… I get embarrassed, like he can see right through all the lies I tell myself…" Junpei said. "You just can't lie to Koromaru."

Koromaru walked to Junpei and barked.

"Oh, and here comes The Dawgster himself." Junpei petted the dog. "Guess it's time to head back, huh?"

* * *

 

Minato sneaked down the stairs late at night again. It had been like this for a few days. He didn't feel like meeting people.

He heard noises from the kitchen.

Fuuka?

Minato walked to the kitchen. There were measuring cups on the counter. Meat frying on the pan. She measured red wine and poured them in the pan.

She was… making beef stroganoff.

Minato's stomach growled. Oh right, he didn't eat dinner today.

"Minato?!" Fuuka turned around with her hand still holding the pan. It was shaking. "Uhhh you're on time! You can taste this! Yeah…?"

Fuuka's food, eh? Even when they had maxed the social link, her food had been on the terrible side. Minato was feeling strangely suicidal today, so he nodded.

"I think it's good now." Fuuka put the beef on the plate and placed it on the table. "Good enough to not be a waste. I didn't burned it..."

Koromaru ran and sat at his foot. "Arf!" The dog was cheering Fuuka. "Woof woof!"

If Koromaru was here, it probably wasn't that bad. Minato took a bite.

Fuuka observed him chewing the meat. "How is it…?"

Minato blinked. It actually tasted like meat and not a burnt charcoal. What a nice surprise. "It's good."

Fuuka's face went red. Minato was not sure if her brain had stopped working or not.

"Fuuka…?"

He thought he almost saw her shrieked from happiness, but she seemed to be controlling herself. "Someone, someone actually like it…" She started jumping. "I did it Shinjiro-senpaiiiiiiii!"

Minato eyed her for a while before he continued eating. Koromaru was sitting there waiting for leftovers.

* * *

 

Walking the dog again this night.

All Koromaru did was running around and all Minato did was watching the dog. The white dog put his paw on the slider and lifted his head. There, on top of the slider, is the highest place in this sand playground area, and also where he wanted to be.

Once, long ago, Elizabeth came to the shrine with him. She was interested in everything and tried every possible kind of activity, such as climbing the jungle gym, attempted to climb the shrine to the roof but was held down by Minato, and climbing a tree. She also climbed the ladder, then raised both of her arms and slid down the slider.

…

"Is it normal for someone to climb up a slider instead of the stair?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh, I wonder why…" Elizabeth touched the slider with her hand. "Is running up a slider as weird as jumping down from an elevator?"

He shrugged.

"It is like going against fate. They say it's not possible, but is there also a slim chance?" She nodded. "That is an interesting way of viewing it!"

He shrugged again.

"I shall try to go against fate today!" Elizabeth stepped back, and charged at the slider. It didn't last long. "Why… is it so, slippery...?" She knelt down and took some deep breaths.

"You didn't take off your gloves," Minato said.

"Ah, right." Elizabeth looked at the slider one last time. "I really can't go against fate. It is too tricky… It is a fun day, Minato. Thanks for showing me around." She sent him a grin.

…

At that time Minato didn't feel like talking with anyone at all, but she still said it was fun. For some reasons her eyes seemed to reflect everything, even his mind.

Is that how Koromaru feel when Aigis look at him? Who knows.

Minato looked up. Koromaru were still trying to run up the slider. But every time, he kept falling down. Koromaru whined.

That reminded him of the movie. Of the puppies struggling to survive. Of Shinjiro. No matter how hard you try, you have to fail?

Koromaru shook his head that had headbutted the sand. A mere Shiba Inu probably couldn't climb a slider after all. Shinjiro had told the dog that it was okay.

"Arf!" The Shiba Inu suddenly seemed so mature. "Grr!"

Then Koromaru charged up and ran to the slider with all his might. People would think he wanted to headbutt the slider, but Koromaru was not a suicidal type. Koromaru ran even though the memory told him he'd fall again, but he kept running.

Finally, he reached the top.

Koromaru turned to face him and barked. A bark… How it could be so encouraging, Minato didn't know.

The dog looked at the sky and barked.

That might be his way of talking to Shinjiro one last time.

* * *

 

Minato checked the console in the command room. There were new records. He let it played.

_"You fucked up," Shinjiro said. "Let me take a look."_

He didn't know there was a camera in the kitchen as well. He also didn't expect to see Shinjiro again. The camera tended to record each person at least once.

Shinjiro was standing in front of that black, smoky unidentified substance on the pan. Minato didn't see it on that day. It was much, much worse than he had imagined.

" _How much oil did you use?" Shinjiro asked._

" _I didn't use any," Fuuka said. "I thought that it would be healthier that way."_

It would be worse. " _How much red wine did you put in?"_

" _I don't know. I poured it from the bottle until it looked like enough."_

She didn't measure it. " _How long did you pour it, then?"_

" _Um… Two or three seconds."_

That's enough to drunk someone. " _This meat's pretty fatty."_

" _Oh, yes. I asked the butcher for the best he had…"_

Shinjiro facepalmed. He had heard enough.

"…  _Senpai?"_

No, it's not enough. Shinjiro walked to the nearby wall and banged his head against it. Oh, Minato remembered that part.

_"Umm… Shinjiro-senpai...?"_

_"Don't give me that! There's so much wrong here. I don't know where to begin...!"_

_..._

The recording ended there. Okay, next one.

It's the lounge. Shinjiro and Koromaru were watching TV. He's watching a cooking show. That just suited Shinjiro so well. He was also reading a thick magazine.

Shinjiro glanced at the kitchen.  _"Pasta cooker…do we have one here…?"_

Koromaru barked and ran around in circles.

" _You're so eager," Shinjiro said_ _ **. "**_ _I'll cook that at night, okay? Won't forget. Promise._ "

"Woof!"

Shinjiro looked at the dog. " _I just noticed your hair is like Aki. That idiot…"_

" _Arf arf!"_

" _Wait, I mean your fur… You protected the shrine. You're stubborn like him. Protect this. Protect that…"_

Koromaru whined.

" _Not your fault, of course. You're a good lil' mutt… Wait."_  Shinjiro's headed snapped to the dorm entrance.

_"The appropriate sentence would be, 'The weather is good today.'"_

" _Nah. It's pretty hot."_

_"Humans require energy to maintain a certain external temperature. I comprehend."_

_"Aw crap!"_  Shinjiro slapped the book on his face and pretended to be sleeping.

The door was opened. Junpei and Aigis came in.

" _Woof woof!"_  Koromaru greeted them.

Junpei petted the dog.  _"Oh, Shinjiro-senpai's asleep. We should be quiet."_

Koromaru whined in protest. Aigis was about to translate but Junpei interrupted her.

_"Huh? That magazine. 'Home Cooking; the complete collection'. That's like the one Fuuka reads."_  Junpei looked at the book. " _Damn, he balances that heavy thing on his face like a pro. Wish I could do that in class…"_

Shinjiro sweatdropped.

" _Woof!"_  Koromaru barked.

Aigis nodded. " _He says, 'Shinjiro will cook me something good later. I am so happy.'"_

" _So he really can cook?"_  Junpei looked at his senpai in awe. " _That's… kind of… Well, I have no right to judge. Aigis, let's go. There're tons of anime I wanna show you."_

The two of them went up the stairs.

_"Damn it. I forgot she understands dog talk…"_ Shinjiro sat up and sighed. " _I kinda want it a secret..."_

Koromaru whined.

_"Ahh, don't sweat it. It ain't your fault. If you're happy, it can't be helped..."_  Shinjiro gave Koromaru a smile and petted him.  _"Don't worry, boy…"_

_..._

Shinjiro being Shinjiro. He's such a good person, Minato thought. Can't blame him for being him, can I...?

"Minato-kun? Are you checking the console?" Yukari asked.

Minato nodded. She just arrived. She didn't see that he watched.

"Are you checking the camera?" Yukari moved closer. The monitor was showing the video thumbnail. "The lounge? Was it a record? Why would someone record the lounge?"

"I don't know, Yukari."

"Of course not." Yukari looked at the monitor. She seemed familiar with it. "It seems fun, huh? Looking through the cameras."

"It won't be fun when you know you're on the monitor," Minato said.

Yukari winced. "Oh…sorry then."

Sorry?

"You won't like it when you know, right? Still…" Yukari looked away. "Yeah. you were on it."

Minato didn't remember seeing a record of himself.

"W, wait, I didn't come here for that!" Yukari said. "Others are hungry and you haven't eaten, so…"

* * *

 

His dorm mates invited him to Wild Duck Burger. Minato accepted.

Junpei was munching the hamburger while Yukari, Fuuka and Minato were properly eating. Aigis sat there looking at the Peta Wac Set tower.

The place was crowded. People were talking about Apathy Syndrome as usual.

"Apathy Syndrome, huh?" Junpei said. "Really, I feel like they are already more and more again."

"True." Fuuka looked up. "The victims are increasing even though they returned to normal after the full moon battle. I hope the next full moon will fix everything."

"Only one boss left," Yukari said.

Minato would usually shrug, but he didn't. "Do you want to go to Tartatus tonight? We should practice."

"Will you be okay?" Fuuka asked.

"Everyone should be okay already," Minato said. "I should, too."

"I will accompany you," Aigis said. "Eliminating the Shadows is my reason of existence."

Junpei and Minato were staring at each other.

"Accept, to live is to devour." Minato grabbed a piece from the tower of hamburgers.

"I live to eat too, you know." Jupei gulped water and picked one hamburger. "Life without food is boring."

"Life without food is death, duh."

"That's the Minato I know." Junpei chuckled and continued eating.

"... Hey, I was wondering," Yukari spoke up, "If the Dark Hour is gone, and there are no Shadows, what's gonna happen to you, Aigis?"

Everyone looked at Aigis. SEES never really thought about it before. Now It was only a month away.

"I operate as an Anti-Shadow Weapon. I was built solely to eliminate Shadows," Aigis said. "Defeating all Shadows is my mission. Once that mission has been fulfilled, there is no reason for me to remain active. What happens next does not concern me."

Minato's hand froze.

"Then there's a chance that you could just… shut down?" Fuuka asked.

"There is a possibility of it happening."

Yukari looked away. "But that's… really sad."

Aigis tilted her head. "Should I leave?"

"What?" Junpei asked. "No, why?"

"I am not a human. I do not 'die', so I could not understand your grief. I could not sympathize with your recent loss," Aigis said. "Also, I am a machine. I do not 'live'... I should not be here to remind you of this fact."

"Aigis…" Fuuka said.

It was sad, but it was true. After this month, what would happen to her?

Minato forgot about it as well. He forgot why Aigis was in the dorm with them, why she attended school and blend in with people. It was her mission, to fight.

Minato thought she had been living with them all this time. He realized she was far from living.

He wanted her to live.


	44. Serious Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The script for femMC just doesn't work on Minato, you know. Everything's so gay. Not like it's a bad thing, but still. It's awkward for sure.

Minato scored the highest in his class. He had stopped worrying or being surprised about that. People were all talking about their grades, even back at the dorm.

"I need to work on my strength," Akihiko said. "Time spent worrying about grades should be spent training."

Yukari nodded. "Exam is behind us now. Let's turn our focus back to Tartarus. We're almost done."

"Aigis said she didn't do well on her exams," Ken said. "She must save her concentration for battle."

"Though I performed poorly on most of the subject, I did well in mathematics and chemistry. My concentration is reserved for battle," Aigis said. "When cornered, an enemy will fight at its fiercest… This is a basic premise of warfare." Okay Aigis, why do you have to give me random tactic advice. "Only one Shadow remains. I am sure that this will be the toughest battle of all. Please make sure you are prepared for it."

"I'm not happy with my scores," Fuuka said. "I was obviously affected by what happened to Shinjiro-senpai... I shouldn't use that as an excuse. It means I need to work harder."

"Aw Fuuka…" Yukari patted her back.

Fuuka was already working hard. She worked hard on her cooking too. And she was one of the closest to Shinjiro. That was not a secret.

* * *

 

Yukari and Junpei were wondering where Fuuka was. Minato followed them to the school rooftop.

"Even if we're apart, we'll still be connected..."

"There she is!" Junpei ran forward and Yukari followed. On, Fuuka was on the rooftop.

"Everything's okay now." Fuuka smiled. "I've made up my mind. I'll do as much as I can with my power. For my sake… as well as the sake of others."

"Okaaayyy…" Yukari gave Fuuka a look.

"Uh, are you sure you're alright?" Junpei asked.

"Heehee." Fuuka smiled. "I'll explain."

Fuuka's friend left the town. That bully girl. Minato hadn't expected them to become good friends.

That Natsuki girl remembered him, Fuuka said. That bully girl remembered Shinjiro. She said Shinjiro had been the one asking her group to stop bullying other people. He was the one asking her for more information on Fuuka as well. Fuuka didn't know that.

Fuuka was still smiling. She should be sad, but she seemed so optimistic.

"Did someone switch our Fuuka out for this new one…?" Junpei asked.

* * *

 

Junpei invited him to Hagakure. He slurped the noodles as soon as it was served. Junpei was not here for a while, Minato assumed. Not like Akihiko who came here all the time. The only other restaurants he knew were probably fast food places and ramen.

"Now I know why Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai came here so often," Junpei said. "The ramen is just so good!"

Minato ate the ramen. He remembered eating here with Shinjiro once. It was right before the summer festival. That day he told Shinjiro how Ken had fought the Shadow with Koromaru at the shrine. Ken knew, and Shinjiro hated it.

"Man, you ever wonder what we'll be doing in ten years?" Junpei suddenly asked. "I don't really wanna think about it."

"I don't know," Minato said. "I think you'll be fine."

"I guess." Junpei played with his chopsticks. "The next full moon will be the last fight after all... so I'm thinking about what only I can do."

"Making Chidori happy, probably."

"Uh, dude, unexpected but thanks." Junpei chuckled. "I think about this Persona stuff, and it's like I have a personal mission, as a hero, but… maybe it's not like that, and that's what I'm afraid of."

Junpei can be serious sometimes, and people seemed to forget that. His happy go lucky attitude fooled others into thinking that he was shallow, that everything was okay and there was nothing else.

"Of course fighting the Shadows and saving the world is important. But other than fighting, what else can I do...? I've got all these pent-up emotions that I can't figure out." Junpei looked at him. "Do you have anything like that? Like, do you ever think about what you can do?"

"Of course," Minato said. Junpei was a persistent guy even if he didn't know that about himself. He was so willing to prove himself the strongest, or at least, worthy of being a leader. Minato ended up giving him the title of a vice leader, because, well, no one had worked hard the way he did. Everyone worked hard of course, but they were not quite the same as Junpei. "I can do anything that I have my mind on. I'm that great."

"Yeah that's why you're the leader," Junpei said. "Oh, um how did it get to that? I guess talking about serious stuff once in a while isn't so bad." Junpei scratched his neck. "I don't like to ruin people's mood, you know. I wouldn't want people to think I'm too serious."

"It's fine. That's just how you are," Minato said. "SEES wouldn't mind."

Junpei nodded. "Right."

Minato winked. "Chidori wouldn't mind."

"Ack… Why you keep teasing me about her?"

* * *

 

"SEES' grief over Shinjiro's departure has subsided," Aigis said. "Everyone seems to be cherishing their lives much more than they did before. Shinjiro-san's departure seems to have helped everyone grow and mature."

"It seems like everyone has recovered surprisingly well," Mitsuru said. "He'd be proud of us if he could see us now."

* * *

 

Minato invited Ken to go eat at Wakatsu. Ken ordered a ginger pork meal.

"There's a black mark on your wrist," Minato said.

"Oh." Ken touched the water drops on his glass and rubbed the ink off. "Indian ink… um, from calligraphy class."

"Sounds fun." Elementary felt so far away now, Minato thought. The high school had been so hard on everyone. Minato entered the elementary around… ten years ago.

"I hate being dirty." Ken kept rubbing the mark. "The calligraphy class, it was to write the name of something that I like. I couldn't think of anything I should write…"

Minato glanced at the ink mark on the kid's hand. "Though you did write something."

"I know it sounds stupid. I could've written 'goldfish' or 'hamster' or 'Koromaru' or 'heroes' or anything! But I didn't," Ken said. "I wrote… omelet and fried rice."

Minato raised his eyebrows. That was what Ken ate at the picnic.

"Shinjiro was a good cook…" Ken whispered. Minato nodded. "Everyone has been so nice to me... Why can't I see it sooner?"

They continued eating. Ken seemed to be thinking about something.

"Six years… We're only six years apart." Ken said as he munched on the pork and stared at him. "Six years between you and me."

Minato leaned back. "Ken, that's creepy."


	45. Guidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty."
> 
> Judgement is an interesting arcana. Something that's not me at all, but maybe that's the reason why I find it interesting.

Minato was looking at the view on the rooftop. The view from here was nice. Winter was near, too.

The rooftop door opened. Akihiko sneaked behind his leader's back. And he punched.

Minato staggered backward and touched his face that got hit by his left hook. Even with that black gloves, his punch hurt. "... Ow."

Akihiko held his left fist. He seemed… happy. "I'm just showing you what a punch is, in case you're curious."

"Seriously?" Minato looked at the senior.

"You gotta be prepared for the unexpected," Akihiko said.

Minato nodded. "But it hurts."

"Of course. Shinji liked to greet me like this with a right hook. It hurts."

"But you punched him too."

"Of course I punched him too." Akihiko grinned. "People always expect a right punch from me… How wrong they are."

"That's all?" Minato asked. Akihiko used a left punch just to confuse the enemies?

"It's how I train to catch his right hook," Akihiko said. "Don't want it too often or I'll need more than one bandage."

Minato nodded and they watched the city view.

Akihiko pointed at the port island. "That back alley is there… I could see it from here."

Minato could see it too. Quite far away.

"... I've told you about Miki, right?" Akihiko asked. "Miki, Shinji, and I. We were like a family back at the orphanage… Well, now I'm the only one left."

Akihiko had lost a sister and then a brother too. Minato thought he could understand that.

"I was so focused on fighting that I didn't notice anything else. I want to be stronger, but it didn't matter how tough I was." Akihiko looked at his fist. "Whatever happens, happens. It's not anyone's fault and I need to understand that. That's what makes me feel better."

Minato nodded.

Akihiko turned to him. "I want to make sure you guys aren't blaming yourself. It's tiring. I've gone through that, and I'm sick of it."

"Thanks." Minato looked at him. "You're like a big brother."

"That's a weird way to look at it. You're all junior so I watch your backs."

"Sure." Minato touched his cheek. "It still hurts."

* * *

 

With Shinjiro gone and an exam week, this month passed by quicker than any week, at least from Minato's viewpoint. Pharos would come this night, physically anyway.

'You remembered that Ken likes omelet and rice.'

Minato glanced at the kitchen. It was empty. Ken was in the lounge watching TV with Junpei.

'He would be happy if you made some for him here instead of going out.'

Minato entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There were rice and some eggs. He grabbed a pan and a bottle of oil.

'You decided to make a dish of omelet and fried rice that Ken likes…' Pharos narrated. 'Thanks to your time in the cooking club, it came out rather well!'

"Geez…" Minato murmured. "Sometimes I wish you aren't back…"

'What?' Pharos grinned in his head. 'You don't want Pharos the great narrator back?'

Take care of Ken… Minato didn't feel like it was a responsibility anymore. Akihiko and Shinjiro had told him to do that and it was annoying. Now, it started to feel like talking with other dorm mates or acquaintances.

Ken walked to the kitchen and glanced around. He must have followed the smell. It was finished. Minato served the omelet on top of rice.

Ken looked at the food on the table. "Is this… for me…?"

Minato nodded. "Eat it."

"Oh, th-thanks for the food!" Ken stopped holding back. He sat at the table and ate it like there's no tomorrow. He really liked it huh. "Yep, it's delicious." Another bite. "It's really good!"

'Seeing how happy you've made him makes up for all the effort.'

"I doubt it, Pharos."

"Huh?" Ken looked up. "Did you say something?"

"... Just talking to myself," Minato said.

"Okay." Ken kept eating. "Thank you very much."

Minato grabbed a noodle cup and sat beside Ken. White stream floated out of the cup. It had sesame smell coming from it. Ken glanced at the cup.

"Did you put sesame oil in?" Ken asked.

Minato nodded. "A little tip from Akihiko."

"Wow, that's cool! It would make the ramen tastes better!"

They kept eating. Maybe Ken was also interested in cooking, or that his mother cooked a lot so he was interested too. Oh right, he had said that. Ken's mother had always cooked him food in the past.

"Phew. I'm full." Ken looked at his empty plate. "It's good."

Minato also enjoyed cooking, so no problem. He should cook with Fuuka soon, even with the maxed social link and all, like how he played with Koromaru even when the social was maxed around a month ago.

"So…" Ken trailed off. The lounge was quiet. Other people had left. "Sorry again. For all the trouble."

"It's okay." Minato didn't know much. Shinjiro accidentally killed Ken's mom on October forth two years ago and took suppressant. That was all the rest of SEES knew. It's hard to blame Ken for that.

"I'm glad all of you are here with me. Or else I would've done something I regret… I have to thanks Aigis, but she doesn't mind it. I have to thank the rest."

"It's good to see you being so mature now," Minato said.

"R-really?" Ken looked at him. "You think I am?"

Minato nodded. "Unlike a few weeks ago or before that."

"What does that mean!?" Ken looked away. "Well, I know what that means. I was childish..."

"Still is."

"Hey!" Ken pouted. He took a deep breath. "Right, right, I am a child. I'm in elementary school and I'm just eleven. Nothing wrong with that." Ken looked at him. "Still, if I start to get in anyone's way again, please tell me. Don't worry about me. Please tell me the truth."

Minato thought from his leader viewpoint. "You do your job. You work hard even at school, always doing homework in your room. You don't play around and I know I can depend on you."

"Thanks." Ken grinned.

"But you're stubborn and don't take care of yourself much. You're also afraid of changes."

"I'm not afraid of changes!" Ken felt the need to justify himself. "I… just didn't want things to change. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to follow the plan that way. I needed to hate. I needed to be angry."

"That's the other way of saying you're afraid of changes," Minato said. "Accept it."

"... Fine. I don't like adapting to things, okay? It would ruin everything I have prepared." Ken frowned. "And yeah, it changes, after all. And I couldn't follow the plan, after all."

"It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah… He said that he feared the worst. He probably meant… me killing him," Ken said. "But he said it turned out fine after all. It already happened and it's just how it is."

Minato nodded and Ken washed the plate. That talk with Ken was… weird. Minato understood one thing now. He waited for Ken to wipe his hands and came back to the table.

"You also don't like being judged, apparently," Minato said.

"I don't-" Ken paused. That sentence was familiar. Had someone said that to him? And that sentence hit him so hard. He couldn't deny the fact. "Ugh… Well, you're right."

"You talk back and you look more like a kid. You acting like an adult makes you look more like a kid, too."

"Right…" Ken murmured to himself. "But I don't like it. What they're saying doesn't even make sense, and why do I have to listen? I know I can't rely on their words. They don't even care. Of course I would be angry when they are messing with my life."

"Learn to accept criticism and ignore the eyes of people that don't matter," Minato said. "Or else it would be a living hell trying to meet their needs. People will judge, and yes some of them are stupid. It can be nice to cut them out from your world and just move on."

People pitied Ken, yes, but at least they cared for him too. It's not like they wished for him to change or grow up.

It was a living hell Minato had lived in. Pitying eyes. Hateful eyes. Until he started to ignore them and then they ignored him too. It was so nice before, a place where no one judged him. The only people he had trusted were his parents, but they were gone, and his world changed.

"Ignore stupid people," Minato said. "Though in your case, I would say it's mostly in your head."

"Yeah. I'm already trying…" Ken glanced at the TV he was watching earlier. He had stopped hiding his own likes. He had stopped pretending. At least it made Ken a little happier and more like a kid, and that's not bad at all.

Actually, Ken was already doing a good job. He knew what's true and what was not. He could do the rest himself. He'll be fine.

"I know. I know." Minato petted Ken's head. The kid was exactly one foot shorter than him, and he enjoyed that. "You does well. You're a kid learning to grow."

"But I'm not-"

"Ken."

"Uhhh nothing."

* * *

 

"Good evening. It'll be a full moon again in a week. I'm sure you know that." Pharos smiled, standing next to his bed as always. "At last, the twelfth one. Are you ready?"

Minato shrugged. "Ready or not, I'm doing it for you, Pharos."

He'll finally be free. Free from what, Minato didn't know. They had traveled, but it was not enough. Pharos wished for the freedom, an escape from the cage.

"Thanks." Pharos had a complicated expression. "Thanks. I'm sorry."

"No need to," Minato said. Pharos had said that word enough.

"You'll get it after all this…" Pharos looked at the calendar on the desk. "Regardless of how long it's been, a lot has happened, hasn't it?"

Minato nodded.

"I believe we would still have a chance to see each other once it's over, but…"

"If you're going to say the same thing, then I have the same answer."

Pharos smiled at that. "Of course you want to meet me. But again, we might not remember each other. I don't know how it will be like… Be careful now."

Pharos smiled and disappeared. Minato thought about the last time they met, after the last full moon.

At that time, he didn't like being with Pharos for some reason. But even after all that, Minato still wanted him to stay. Pharos was always there for him after all.


	46. Playing Around in Tartarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda another bonus chapter.

SEES came to Tartarus tonight.

Today, some members were running around in Tartarus on the lower floors. No, they're not fighting Shadows. They were… running, around, literally. Akihiko led Junpei and Ken to the first floor of Tartarus. They kept running and jumping over weak Shadows. At first, Junpei and Ken protested, but when they saw all those money suitcases, they grinned from ear to ear. Junpei wanted to buy all mangas of course, and Ken wanted to drown himself in figurines. And Akihiko now realized why Shinjiro had so much money.

At the Tartarus Lobby, Minato and Koromaru clashed their knives together. They backed away from each other, stopped to catch their breath, and charged at each other again.

Yukari, Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Aigis were watching their spar. The girls didn't understand why Minato didn't hold his second knife in his left hand but in his mouth. And soon they got it. Minato leaned backward to dodge an attack from the dog. His left hand touched the ground and he pushed himself back up. Koromaru landed on his four feet and they jumped at each other.

"Takeba, concentrate. Prepare your Evoker in case they get an injury," Mitsuru said.

Yukari nodded. "Got it, Senpai."

Minato's kick aimed for the dog's leg, but he forgot that a dog is a dog, and dogs are agile in general. Koromaru jumped, avoiding the attack and trying to slash Minato's cheek.

Minato intercepted the knife with his own, the one in his mouth. His free hand touched the floor so he could balance himself. Koromaru backflipped and landed with four feet.

It kept repeating a similar situation, of blocking and dodging and backing away. The girls realized they didn't try to hurt each other. They were sparing in speed.

Akihiko and the rest appeared in the Lobby. They glanced at their leader. Junpei and Ken were about to sit when Akihiko turned to the device and chose the fifth floor. The trio disappeared in the green light again. Aigis waved them goodbye.

"Akihiko-senpai is energetic..." Fuuka said in awe.

Mitsuru shook her head. "One of his flaws is not knowing when to stop."

"That sounds like charming and not a flaw," Yukari said. "Believing in actions. I like that."

"You don't get it, Takeba," Mitsuru said. "Back when SEES was just us… He was a fighting machine and the one that couldn't think for himself at that. Truly a one track mind person with no long term plans."

"Uhh I guess it was hard," Yukari said.

The knives clashed each other in high pitches.

Koromaru used Minato's left shoulder as a step and slashed Minato's forehead. Minato aimed for the dog's leg. Koromaru bent down blocked it with his knife. As soon as his hind legs touched the ground he launched at the boy.

"Koro-chan is really agile…" Yukari said. "Minato-kun is having a hard time but I know he'll be okay."

"And they are both kind, so I don't think they will injure each other that much," Fuuka said.

Koromaru panted and Minato was catching his breath. The effect of the Dark Hour was coming right at them. A green light appeared. Ken and Junpei threw the suitcases onto the lobby floor and fell on the floor. They also challenged the effect of the Dark Hour.

"Two members down!" Fuuka said.

Akihiko stretched and rolled his shoulder. "I guess it's a draw."

Minato threw the knife in his hand to Aigis. The android caught it between her index and middle finger. Maybe he should have thrown a coin.

"Yeah. A draw," Minato said with the knife still between his teeth. "I might've lost, actually. Koromaru is faster."

"Arf!" Koromaru barked, dropping the knife on the ground.

"And how's your phobia of knives?" Junpei asked.

"It's not a phobia…" Minato said. He opened his mouth and let the knife dropped on the ground. "I still don't like the idea of using a knife."

"You really hate it, huh?" Yukari asked.

"Very."

"Why?"

Minato shrugged. "Reasons."

"Hey, Minato can already use anything else," Junpei said. "So let's not actually make him able to use everything, alright?"

"Minato-san is capable of using every weapon, including knives," Aigis said. "It is merely a preference."

"Ack, I know, Aigis," Junpei said. "Let me enjoy that thought for a while."

"Can you use a spear too?" Ken asked.

"Probably." Minato took Ken's spear and wielded it over his head. He thrust the spear, like how Ken did when he practiced in his room. Minato straightened up and handed it back. "Yeah. I can."

"He helped me with using my bow," Yukari said.

"And a double handed sword," Junpei said. "And how to punch."

"I am the one who taught you, Ju-Ju-Junpei," Aigis said.

"I punched Minato though," Akihiko said.

Mitsuru glanced at him. "Is that a revenge, or…?"

Akihiko raised his left fist. "Left punches are cool."

"We've never used a gun," Fuuka said. "I would like to try using a bazooka."

"Obtaining a bazooka is out of my ability," Mitsuru said.

"We know, senpai," Yukari said. "But it would be cool if we can use guns!"

"No thanks," Minato said.

"Eh it would be cool," Junpei said."Imagine using submachine guns on Shadows? That would be sick."

"Using guns wouldn't be smart," Ken said. "Someone like Akihiko-senpai would accidentally shoot himself with a real gun."

"Hey, you!" Akihiko snapped. "I wouldn't use a gun anyway. Don't like them. They feel wrong in my hand."

Mitsuru sighed. "Unpleasant past doesn't need to be brought up, Akihiko." Everyone looked at him.

"Oh it's nothing, really," Akihiko said. "We held one once, not like we killed someone with it."

"Ehh senpai, what do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"You know, I'm from an orphanage, like Shinji. And that place is kinda like a slum." Akihiko shrugged. "Gun and crime and stuff like that, they ain't new."

"And you've tried using a gun?" Fuuka asked.

"No. I just had a chance to hold it. Nothing important. I never committed a crime, anyway." Akihiko paused. "Wait, I did steal once."

"Steal?" Junpei asked.

"A doll." Akihiko rubbed his cheek. "I got my punishment for that one, twice, so let's forget it."

Mitsuru shook her head. "As expect of you, Akihiko."

"Don't look at me like that. I was young."

"Is that so?" Mitsuru smiled. "You're still the same, then."

"You mean my looks?" Akihiko smirked. "I'm cute, aren't I?"

Mitsuru screeched motorcycle noise.

* * *

 

 _"Akihiko-senpai is more daring, isn't he?"_  Fuuka giggled _. "Since the full moon was near, he didn't receive any punishment. Good for him."_

Minato still felt like fighting, so he chose Aigis, Junpei, and Yukari to ascend the tower. They were on lower floors of the block.

"Orpheus!"

Oh, the basic. A robot-like Persona used his silver lyre to smash the weak Shadows.

Junpei looked at the Persona. "This guy, he never gets old."

"Yeah…" Yukari shivered. She could remember what happened at the rooftop and she didn't like it. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see him use that scary black Persona excepted for the full moon. "Yeah, I guess."

"It is a simple Persona," Aigis said.

"But simple is all we can be," Yukari said. "We can't switch Persona!"

"Orpheus's still cool," Junpei said. "Also has the kind of legs like you, Aigis."

"Really?" Yukari asked. "Oh, another Shadow!"

Minato used the Evoker again. Orpheus played his lyre and the enemies burst in flames.

"See that?" Junpei asked. "He has that thing like a headphone on top of his head."

"And robot legs without feet," Yukari said. "A red cloth around his neck..."

Junpei and Yukari looked at each other, then at Aigis adjusting her red ribbons, then finally at Minato. Minato and Aigis exchanged glances.

The Shadows ran away from them. It was like walking in a mall and not in Tartarus.

"By the way," Minato said. "If you can choose a battle song for yourself, what would it be?"

"Dream of butterfly, or is life a dream?" Aigis sang, and least she tried in her robotic voice. "Don't wanna wake up, 'course I'm happy here."

"No J-pop or cheery songs in battle themes," Minato said. "Only rap and metal."

"I was kidding," Aigis said. "A battle is when one confronts an enemy, so I would choose a song with 'confrontation' in mind."

 _"Tesso!"_  Fuuka shouted.

"Dunno what that is or that you are listening, Fuuka, but okay." Yukari thought for a moment. "Something nice, I guess. Like 'time'?"

"I bet it's not a song for battle at all," Minato said. "It's not for me."

"... 'Iwatodai dorm'?"

"Tell me you're kidding," Minato said.

"I don't know anything!" Yukari said. "Well, something that tells you it's a danger zone? That would do."

"I'd choose something Chidori would sing!" Junpei said. "I've never felt like-"

"Duh-dud dun dun dunnn," Aigis said.

"Not exactly that one, Aigis." Junpei smiled to himself. "There are lyrics and she sang it, yesss…"

"He's gone," Yukari said.

"I would imagine Chidori with an unavoidable feeling," Aigis said.

"Anyway, Minato, what's yours?" Yukari asked

"I want a song that burns," Minato said. "Either it's noises or emptiness, even joy and dread itself."

"You did burn the rooftop. On the first full moon, remember?" Yukari shivered again. "Ugh, I shouldn't have brought that up."

Minato shrugged. "Guess I did. And deep breath, Yukari. Deep breath."

"I suddenly thought of the monorail!" Yukari clutched her head. "It's worse, worse worse!"

"She's gone," Junpei said.

"Setting the rooftop on fire with an Agi spell, it would be mass destruction," Aigis said. "Oh yeah, duh-dud dun dun, duh-dud-dun dun dunn. Baby baby… If you don't want me to sing, I can stop."

"Aw Aigis," Yukari said.

"Shadows are crawling away from us!" Junpei jumped around. He had already done that with Akihiko. "Easy money. It's like we're masters of Tartarus."

"You made me thought of that table we've just defeated a few days ago!" Yukari touched her forehead. "Ughh how many bad memories could be dug up today? Those golden carpets… Ekk."

"It's not too bad," Junpei said.

"Yeahh you Magician," Yukari said. "You don't get that feeling of being switched out of the team so that you can replace me!"

"Not my fault?" Junpei grinned. "And you replaced Koromaru anyway."

"We had damaged the property," Aigis said. "It didn't act like a table."

"Stop it, stop." Yukari sighed. "I want to go home."

SEES went back to the dorm.


	47. Tomorrow

Minato walked Koromaru tonight and Junpei tagged along.

When they reached the shrine, Junpei and Koromaru ran to the playground. They were alike. Junpei had said something along the line of 'Kids should be in the playground playing with dogs.'

"The seniors are talking about tactics and stuff in the lounge," Junpei said from the top of the slider. "Why do that when I can be outside!"

"Arf!" Koromaru barked. He managed to climb up the stairs and joined Junpei there.

Junpei looked at the direction they came from and groaned. "Even Aigis gives me battle tips, and she's a robot! You know those times when everyone sits around and talks seriously?" Oh, Minato knew it so well. "I really don't like those, so I'll goof around…"

Junpei slid down from the slider. Koromaru followed him. They landed on the sand.

"Woof woof!"

"I'd prefer a swing," Junpei said and sat on the bench. He swung his legs. "I'd imagine going to somewhere else, somewhere that's not here or where I was."

Minato could get that. He had been a transfer student all this time. He knew how it's like to escape from it all by not being there.

"Trying to understand others is always a pain," Junpei said. "I don't know how you have managed to befriend so many people, dude."

Friends. In other's eyes, it was called a friend. Maybe Minato did make many friends after all.

"I should try harder with relationship and all… I can't keep smiling and just chilling forever. Or I would be an idiot with nothing about me."

"If you like something, you have to go for it," Minato said. "Especially interesting things."

"An interesting person," Junpei said.

"We all know who that is, Junpei. And she wouldn't mind."

Junpei fixed his hat. "Sure, sure… but that makes me feel bad. For tomorrow, you know."

* * *

 

SEES gathered in the lounge that night.

"I'm going to give them hell in return for what they did to Shinji," Akihiko said.

"I'm going to fight for my mom and Shinjiro-san," Ken said.

"Okay! Totally unrelated, but," Yukari interrupted them. She didn't like where it was going. "How do you summon your Persona without a gun?" She pointed at the android. Aigis turned to her. "I mean, we all do, to remind ourselves we could… die, you know?"

Minato wondered about that too. Aigis didn't have much time to do anything, and it was about to be the end of SEES already. He still didn't know much about her.

"Arf!"

"Koromaru somehow know that he needs to remember that while summoning," Junpei said. "And well, Aigis was made to use Persona, right? That's like the first and only thing she knows." He paused. "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"I am a machine. I do not die, for I do not possess a life." Aigis touched her bow. "However, by reminding myself that I have a papillon heart and that Shadows are my enemies, I could summon Palladion."

"An Evoker induces an intense feeling so we could summon our Personas. Mental stress, you could say," Mitsuru said. "For Aigis, it must be because of her mission to destroy Shadows. As Iori said, it is her main purpose."

"An intense feeling," Junpei said. "To help you concentrate, eh? I mean I kinda space out all the time in class, but I can't do that in battle."

"Mmhm, the Strega leader, Takaya," Fuuka spoke up. "He doesn't use an Evoker, if I recall correctly."

"For sure, he already has one foot in the grave." Akihiko held his left fist. "I'll remind him how close he is to death. I'll make sure to punch him in the jaw. He'd lie there nicely."

"Akihiko," Mitsuru said.

Akihiko shrugged. "I know, I know. Don't kill him, yeah?"

They discussed the operation plan for the full moon.

Tomorrow would be their last, and their hardest one. Only the twelfth big one. And two Strega members.

"As a leader, thank you for all you've done for SEES," Mitsuru said. "I could have never imagined this group coming this far. It would be impossible without all of you."

Everyone started talking about these past few months. Minato kept quiet and listened. It's been two and a half years for Akihiko. It had been almost ten years for Mitsuru. And for him, he wasn't sure. Technically, it was this April he summoned Orpheus. He was aware all this time but that didn't count. It was all Pharos. Pharos showed him a different world.

"I did stupid things," Minato said. "Sorry for those."

"Heh." Junpei chuckled. "Sure, you've said enough." He got more serious. "Same, dude. Sorry for being jelly and all."

Ken looked around confused. Koromaru too. They hadn't been there yet when it happened. Minato sometimes wished to forget that, but he admitted he got closer to them after that full moon.

"I am sorry for keeping too many secrets from you," Mitsuru said. And that was before they went underground, before Strega met them and trapped them.

"Oh no no, not at all!" Yukari said. "Sorry for… yelling."

"And pressuring you." Fuuka looked down.

"It's fine." Mitsuru smiled.

Ken decided to join too. It was still fresh and everyone knew what he implied. "Sorry for… uh, you know."

"It's not your fault," Akihiko said. "He got that, I'm sure." The boxer thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what I did that I should say sorry for."

"For being a hot-headed person on the team," Mitsuru said.

"Nope. I don't regret that."

"But why are we playing the sorry game?" Junpei asked. "I mean, come on, we all did something stupid. That's how we learn, right?"

"Don't expect you to say that of all people," Yukari said. "But I gotta agree with you on this one."

Aigis raised her hand. "I am sorry for attacking Minato-san on a few occasions."

"It's okay," Minato said. He forgot those already. Though he could remember her glares sometimes on the full moon nights.

"Let's do our best in the last battle," Mitsuru said. "Tomorrow is a big day, so make sure you get your rest."

* * *

 

Today was the Culture Day so they stayed at home. Good thing it was a holiday.

Today's the day, and Junpei was playing games with Fuuka in the lounge instead of all the serious talk about the last full moon.

"We've reached the final boss," Fuuka said. "At least, I think. It probably is."

Junpei stared at the long name. "Nyar… tal…?

"Nyarlathotep," Fuuka said and looked at the black demon. "He's ugly."

The bat wings didn't help. Junpei nodded. "Yeah I hate him already."

Minato almost forgot Fuuka liked to play card games, aside from liking technology and cooking.

"Emperor!" Fuuka shouted and used some kind of attack. "There, take that! The Sun!"

Fuuka might be even more into it than Junpei. Soon, they defeated Nyarly.

"Oh, there's more," Junpei said. "We have to keep walking, Fuuka."

"Ehh but I hate random encounter!" Fuuka groaned and took a few steps on the map. It faded and the enemies appeared. "Thereee, we have to fight again."


	48. Free

"Juno."

Fuuka was in her new Persona. It was similar to the old one. She was still in that glass bubble and the Persona still looked like a princess.

"... I found it. It's currently at the south end of the Moonlight Bridge," Fuuka said. "And as we expect, two Strega members are already there."

Who knows where their hideout was. It was probably closer to the bridge than from the dorm, and the twelfth one must be big for them to notice even without Chidori on their side.

Akihiko tensed up, Ken gritted his teeth, and Koromaru had a low growl.

"They know this is their last chance. Even though we were expecting this, we should still be careful," Mitsuru said mainly to the first two.

If they wanted to, then Minato would let them.

"Arcana Hanged Man, huh?" Junpei said. "And this one's like, reversed?"

"As usual, yes." Fuuka dismissed Juno. "It means indecision and stalling."

"We can assume it would be a long fight," Mitsuru said. Everyone groaned or sighed.

Junpei rubbed his chin. "Hmmmmm."

"He's thinking about Chidori," Yukari said.

Akihiko nodded. Fuuka nodded. Minato nodded.

"A dude hanging around… from the tree." Junpei nodded. "Normal one is a sacrifice for the greater good. So, the reverse is a sacrifice for the lower good?"

Yukari facepalmed. "Stupei."

"He scored more than you on this subject, Yupid," Aigis reminded her.

"Ughhh." Yukari groaned. "At least I know Hanged Man is a willing victim…"

* * *

 

Pharos had not said a thing until now. He was probably conserving energy, concentrating.

With a few minutes walk, SEES reached the Moonlight Bridge. No one said a thing. Strega was waiting for them right now, and after a month, SEES finally had the chance to fight them.

Minato had this weird attachment to the place. It was a place from his dream. The car crashed to the railings. She smiled. Flame. Black and white. Though, he didn't have much time to reminisce.

Takaya and Jin were there.

"You know the significance of today, do you not?" Takaya asked. "You claim you hunt the Shadows to prevent the disaster they bring… yet, countless lives are lost each day without their intervention."

"Doesn't mean we can't intervene," Minato said. "We won't sit and do nothing."

"Do you kids really want to end the Dark Hour?" Jin scowled. He was holding a grenade. "Hypocrites."

Akihiko was the first to shut them up. He put the Evoker to his forehead with the gun upside down. "Caesar."

Strega didn't expect to be attacked by a Persona so soon. They both got shocked by a bolt of lighting.

"I'm fighting for him as well," Akihiko said. The Persona was in the shape of a warrior, with a familiar shining armor covering his body.

"Erasing the Dark Hour is the same as erasing yourselves…" Takaya coughed. "Tch. Is even that beyond your comprehension?"

Ken drew the Evoker out and aimed for his own heart. "Kala-Nemi!" The machine-like Persona spun and also used ziodyne on the enemies.

Koromaru howled and summoned Cerberus. The three-headed beast attacked them with darkness.

A one-sided battle. It was cruel to even watch.

"Ugh…" Takaya panted, kneeling. "So, this is the power of those whose Persona awakened naturally…"

"By the way, I'm Ken." Ken looked down at the two of them on the floor. "It's nice to meet you, Strega."

"Woof."

"Damn it!" Jin shouted. "Is their power that different than ours…?"

"Different?" Mitsuru asked.

"For us," Jin glared at Mitsuru. "it's not that simple… It has to be forced out. You people forced us."

"... So it was you guys." Akihiko growled. It was them who gave Shinjiro the pills. Ken gave Aigis a knowing look.

"And now you guys are taking it away from us," Jin said."Doing whatever you want… You guys don't have the slightest clue what will happen if the Dark Hour disappears, do you?"

"We don't enjoy it," Fuuka said.

"It won't matter for normal people since they don't remember anything anyway. But for us-"

"That's enough." Takaya stood up. He had not given up yet. "I shall prove my existence here and now!"

"Takaya!" Jin grabbed his wrist.

Takaya tried to yank his wrist from the grip. "What are you doing?"

"Don't be so reckless!"

"... Jin?"

"Sorry… but those are your words." Jin stepped back and dragged Takaya with him. He looked at SEES. "You win, so you get your wish. Go do what you came for. It's not our business anymore."

"No, don't…" Fuuka whispered. Behind them was the edge of the bridge.

"I'd rather die than surrender to you." They stepped on the railings. "Take a good look. This is how we live!"

"Wait!" Junpei shouted.

But they didn't listen. Both of them fell off the edge. It was quiet after that.

"What the hell…" Junpei sounded angry. He didn't support the idea of wasting your own life, sure, but it was mostly because of Chidori.

"Don't bother," Mitsuru said. She wasn't too fond of them. "The operation has only begun. Fuuka?"

"The Shadow up ahead is not moving at the moment." Fuuka pointed forward. "There."

The floating Shadow was hanged like a marionette, only it was not attached to strings, but its own skin was the strings.

"Alice would be proud," Minato said.

"Alice the Persona or Alice Margatroid?" Junpei asked.

"Probably both." Minato shrugged. "And if you keep referencing other games, you will die for me one day."

"C'mon, you don't see dolls holding spears every day, used by blonde haired girls with the same name." Junpei pointed out.

"I thought Alice is a mysterious girl of lovers arcana," Fuuka said.

"In your dreams," Minato said. "Or in your games, probably."

"There are many Alice's in this world," Junpei said.

"Please stop playing around and focus," Mitsuru snapped.

"Please be careful!" Fuuka said.

The Shadow was too high up in the sky, and there were three statues below it. They tried destroying the statues and the big Shadow dropped down. They used that time to attack before it went up again. Even more statue Shadows appeared

It was the rinse and repeat of that. It was annoying.

Minato felt a small pull inside him. Aigis turned to him briefly. He ignored that and kept fighting. Shooting or hitting the statues worked well like destroying any statues. The big one hit hard, and they had to run around avoiding the attack or jumping away from it.

At one point, Minato got hit and flew backward. Someone caught him. It felt familiar.

"Are you alright?"

"Aigis?" Minato almost mistook her for a human right there. "Thanks. Got punched by a giant Shadow, but I'm fine."

It really was a long fight.

They had been fighting for a while. It should end soon.

And when the Shadow was about to come down again, Minato stared at the mask it wore. An upside down mask. The twelfth one.

Minato had a strange urge to kill.

So he tightened his grip around the sword and charged forward.

"Arisato!"

He gave it no attention. It didn't matter.

Minato reached the front of Arcana Hanged Man and plunged the sword deep into its face. The mask with XII on it had a small crack.

Minato felt as if the Shadow stared back at him through the mask.

Thanatos manifested without his calling, and with a longer sword, pierced the big Shadow in a way that it was stuck to the floor. The Hanged Man wriggled under the blade before it was reduced to Shadow goo… ichor… black substances. Whatever. All of them faded in the end.

Minato narrowed his eyes. Maybe Pharos's hand slipped. He dismissed Thanatos. He realized he could do that now.

"… Is it over?" Junpei asked, with a terrified Yukari hiding behind him.

"Yes, it's over…" Mitsuru smiled.

"Operation completed, or should I say, 'Mission complete'?" Aigis asked. "... It appears that I do not shut down after completing my mission. Do I need a new mission?"

"We can worry about that later," Ken said.

"So, Mitsuru-senpai…" Junpei's grin got wider and wider. "You're gonna throw us a party tomorrow, right?"

Everyone looked at the Kirijo. Mitsuru hummed a little. "Well, I suppose I could arrange for you."

"How 'bout sushi?" Junpei asked. "Gotta be sushi."

"Sushi, huh?" Akihiko said. "I've got dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!"

Yukari raised her hand. "Then I call the fatty tuna."

Everyone 'called dibs' on what kind of sushi they wanted, though Minato was sure the chef would prepare all kind of sushi anyway. It was a Kirijo chef, after all, and Kirijo made everything perfect.

Koromaru barked.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves fighting over sushi," Ken said. He turned to Mitsuru. "Senpai, please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares eggs."

"Um, how old are you again?" Yukari asked.

"Eleven," Ken said. "Six years younger than you, if you're curious."

"Damn," Junpei said.

Mitsuru smiled a little. "I'll have the very best delivered tomorrow."

Junpei grinned. "It's great to be alive!"

"Sure, Junpei," Yukari said.

Mitsuru lifted her head and looked at the big full moon. Others joined in as well.

"… I guess it's time to say goodbye to the Dark Hour," Mitsuru said. "For some reason, I find it hard to let go."

"Yeah…" Akihiko nodded. "No Shadows to punch anymore."

"We really did it, didn't we?" Yukari asked.

"We saved the world," Fuuka said.

"It seems everyone is in good condition," Mitsuru said. "We should return to the dorm."

They walked to the direction they came from, some of them talking about the party tomorrow, mostly Junpei. The girls complaint that they needed a shower right away, after the Dark Hour was gone, of course. Koromaru barked and wagged his tails. Aigis asked Ken what kind of mission she should have.

Minato halted.

He stared ahead of him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

Minato blinked and looked again. He was not seeing things. He called his friend standing in front of him on the bridge.

"... Pharos?"

Junpei glanced at Fuuka and Yukari. They all nodded. The seniors tensed. Aigis tilted her head. Ken and Koromaru were confused.

"Good evening." Pharos was on the bridge a few meters from him. "This year, this is the first time we've talked outside your room… Hey there!" The pajamas kid waved at SEES. No one responded. They were still looking at each other and at Minato. Pharos lowered his arms. "... As expected. They can't see me. Of course they can't."

"Uh dude, is he talking to you?" Junpei asked. "Is he talking about us?"

Yukari hid behind Fuuka. "Get him away from me, please..."

Minato didn't feel like answering his friends. "Why are you here?"

"I come to say goodbye."

Huh. "This soon?"

"You set me free." Pharos looked toward the horizon. "I could feel it. It'll be a nice day this morning, and when you look outside the window, you'll see how nice the weather is. I will no longer be blocking your view."

Minato wished Pharos could come in the morning, then.

"Be happy, Minato, even when I'm not there. Be with your friends." Pharos sighed. "I hope you'll be okay… I'm sure you will."

Pharos mouthed a 'sorry' under his breath.

"All the fragments of my memory, they've finally come together. I now know my role."

Good for him.

"The time has come." Pharos finally looked at him. "I am afraid this is goodbye."

"What?" Minato asked. "No way." Pharos was here. Pharos had always been here. He had never left.

"I want you to know… For me, our friendship was a miracle."

Minato forgot he was the one helping Pharos all this time, how he promised the pajamas kid that there was a world out there...

You are my world, Pharos would say.

"But miracles don't last forever."

Minato did it. Pharos was now free. He knew that. He knew. "Wait, Pharos-"

"I shall treasure our conversations always, even if you don't remember me."

The Dark Hour was ending, and Pharos started to fade.

"Even if today is the end, the bond between us can never be severed... Remember that."

Minato wanted him to be free, but, "Don't go."

Pharos smiled. "It was fun while it lasted. Thank you..."

"Pharos!"

Minato dashed forward. He wanted to be with him for a little while longer.

"PHAROS!"

But he was gone.

He was free.

It was midnight. The sky was dark blue. Minato was standing on the bridge. The moon, the lights, the cars, the city. They were all normal.

It was so normal.

Minato hated how normal everything looks.


	49. Another Party

Pharos was correct. The sunlight shone into his room through the windows, and he could hear the chirping of birds. It was a brand new day. It was a beautiful morning he wished Pharos could see it with him.

He had left. Minato found it hard to believe. Pharos was always there, cheering him on. He was a good friend, and he was there even before Minato started to know his dorm mates more, before everything else after the hospital, before a second world after the first one shattered.

Why do they keep leaving?

Why can't they just stay?

Minato felt tired, and lost, and without a goal. Getting up from his bed felt pointless without Pharos there. It was like that with Shinjiro. Pharos was still there. Pharos was direct, but he was there. He told him to be happy, and then he left.

Minato didn't know what to do. He missed him so much.

* * *

 

"Hey, is your stomach ready?" Junpei was waiting for him at the locker. "We all know you love some challenges. Trays after trays of sushi would be nothing!"

Minato shrugged.

"No?" Junpei looked at him. "You're still not feeling well?"

Minato nodded.

"Oh, okay." Junpei patted his back. "That sucks. I'm sitting not too far in the classroom. Just call my name if you need me."

In the classroom, Yukari also looked at him.

"I'm sorry about last night…" Yukari said. Both Junpei and she didn't know what to say. They had never even seen Pharos. "He's your childhood friend, right."

Minato thought it was amazing that his dorm mates were trying to make him feel better. Pharos was right, that he should have given them a chance sooner. They weren't bad at all.

Pharos encouraged him to be with his teammates, to the point of leaving him alone so he had more time to be with others. Pharos just wanted him to be happy.

It's boring. It wasn't. Had he changed after all?

* * *

 

Everyone gathered in the lounge. The sushi trays covered the table. They couldn't eat yet. They were waiting.

Akihiko and Ken sat next to each other. They were quite close after last month. Mitsuru was next to Akihiko of course. The rest didn't mind where they sat.

Everything felt so wrong.

Minato sure it was just in his head. Nothing felt safe. How long has it been since he was alone? Since the beginning, he thought. No, it was only ten years, not his whole life. He was not used to this.

Akihiko sent him a glance. It was probably showing on his face. Minato tried to focus on all the food and conversations.

Koromaru whimpered.

"You can't eat raw fish, Koro." Yukari petted the dog.

Junpei prepared small pieces of fish to give the dog later.

"Where is Aigis?" Ken asked. "And Ikutsuki-san?"

Ken was so close to Aigis now. Who knows what happened between them. Had he seen the human side of her? Then Minato was glad someone else saw it too, that Aigis was more than a machine. She had a life. A heart.

Though Minato could remember how he mistreated her.

' _Like a dog,'_   _Shinjiro said._

Had he not seen her as an equal? She was his friend, and… And Pharos always tried to avoid her. Early on, Aigis glared at him as if looking for something deep inside. And this little feeling in him recoiled.

"The Chairman took Aigis to the lab," Mitsuru said. "They would join us shortly"

"He just can't stay away from the lab, can he?" Fuuka giggled. "But if I own an android, I'd do the same. Androids are so fascinating..."

Aigis was away. Minato didn't know about it. He wished she would at least tell him that beforehand. Maybe Ikutsuki had an emergency and she needed to go immediately. Still wished she had told him.

' _This is my latest upgrade by Ikutsuki-san,'_   _Aigis said while showing them her fingertips. She seemed pleased, in a way._

Of course, she had been with Ikutsuki all this time. She even came out of his lab at Yakushima. His word would be final. If Ikutsuki told her he wanted her now, Aigis would obey.

' _Yes,' Aigis said._  ' _He has been taking care of me.'_

Minato sighed. Maybe he had thought too highly of himself. Shinjiro was right.

A hand was in front of him. Fuuka was waving a hand in front of his face. Minato blinked. Right, the party.

A sound of engine rumbling came from outside the dorm. It stopped, and they could imagine people coming out of the car.

"That must be my father." Mitsuru smiled. SEES stood up and waited at the door. It was opened by two bodyguards. Mitsuru's father stepped inside. What was his name again?

If Pharos was here, he would remind him. Minato wished for his personal memo back. Pharos was… Pharos was good.

Mitsuru's father had a black eyepatch. Didn't notice that or he forgot. Minato didn't remember his name too. He knew he wasn't that close to Mitsuru in general. Both being leaders, their opinions clashed sometimes. They were busy with things. Mitsuru was busy with many things.

"Congratulations, everyone. You've done well. There are no words to express my gratitude," that guy said. "Though you will never receive the recognition you deserve, it is undoubtedly a monumental achievement."

"Who's he?" Ken whispered.

"Takeharu-san, the head of Kijiro Group," Junpei said. "Just look at him, serious face and all. Definitely a Kirijo."

Mitsuru's father turned to Yukari. "To you, I owe a special thanks, for lending us your power until the very end."

"Oh…" Yukari smiled. She's shy. "It's, it's no big deal."

Yukari's father and stuff at Yakushima. Yukari trusted her father and fought with SEES. He might be the one partly responsible, but her dad loved her and that was the truth Yukari believed in.

And Yukari had this thing with her mother still unsolved. She was trying to help her, but Minato didn't ask for the progress.

Blablabla, Takeharu said. "You needn't bear this burden any longer. You deserve a chance to experience the joys of youth."

"Joys of youth," Junpei said and earned a smack from Yukari.

"The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved as of midnight tonight," Takeharu said. SEES no longer needed to risk their lives. It should be a good thing.

"Dissolved?" Yukari looked down. She didn't want it to end yet. She wanted more info on her father, if Minato had to guess.

"I see…" Junpei was just Junpei.

"Alright, everyone, it's time to celebrate," Mitsuru spoke up. "Your feast awaits you. There's no need to hold back… Eat as much as you'd like."

And they all did just that.

Minato noticed Takeharu glancing at him. About him, his mother and all. Something like Yukari's father, not exactly. It wasn't important. No longer important. His parents were resting in peace and he had given them flowers.

Pharos would be smiling right now.

Minato ate a little and stopped. Everything felt so different. So different without him. The world was flipped upside down and he felt out of place.

"Are you okay, Minato-kun?" Fuuka asked with a plate and chopsticks in hand.

Yukari elbowed her. "His imaginary friend, remember?"

"Oh. Sorry," Fuuka said. "Pharos-kun, is it?"

Minato didn't expect them to remember his name. He nodded.

"Hey hey, everyone." Junpei brought out a camera. "Wanna take a picture together?"

"That sounds nice," Fuuka said.

"Actually, I tried to take one last night…" Junpei sighed. " But I forgot it wouldn't work during the Dark Hour."

"Why are you the vice leader," Minato said.

"You brought a camera with you into battle?" Akihiko asked. "And on a full moon battle at that."

"Well, it was our last!" Junpei grinned. "And it has passed, so you can't punish me for that."

Minato wished Pharos could be in the picture.

"Oh, wait… Ikutsuki-san and Aigis aren't here." Junpei raised the camera anyway. Takeharu was standing next to Mitsuru right now. He focused the camera and took a picture of them. It came out nice!

"Iori."

"Oh…" Junpei forced a smile. "Uh, sorry Senpai. I just think you look happy there."

Mitsuru raised her eyebrows. She then smiled. "Then I ask that you give me the picture, Iori."

Junpei handed her the original picture. Mitsuru kept it and Junpei sighed. "Too bad. I want that one."

"Let her have it," Yukari said. "We're taking more later."

They went back to the table of sushi. After a while, most people leaned back in the chair. Minato kept eating and noticed no one was eating anymore except Junpei and him.

"Don't tell me you guys are full already!" Junpei stuffed shrimp into his mouth. No one answered. They wouldn't want to even move. "Man, no fun."

Minato munched some fatty tuna and fatty salmon.

"At least you're still eating with me," Junpei said. "How about you, Koro?"

Koromaru barked. No dog translator for that. Minato was sure the dog thanked Junpei for the fish, but like Yukari said, he would get sick if he ate too much.

Junpei frowned. "I wonder what's taking those two so long. It's almost midnight…"

They stared at the clock hanging on the wall. In the lounge. Two clock hands moved painfully slow.

The longest hand moved one step a second. It ticked, another step closer to twelve. A second counted.

Tick, tick, tick.


	50. Traitor

"Just a little while…" Minato murmured.

Tick, tock.

"And It's going to be-"

The Dark Hour.

"Midnight…"

Everyone was at loss in the darkness of the lounge. The two guards had turned into shining coffins and the smell of blood confirmed it was not an illusion.

"The hell?" Junpei said. The rest were also in a similar state looking left and right. Koromaru growled.

Minato looked around. No Pharos. He shouldn't be expecting that. How wrong that was.

"I thought we ended the Dark Hour!" Junpei stood up and turned to Mitsuru. "Senpai, what's going on?"

Mitsuru looked down. "I don't know..."

"I was right to have my doubts." Akihiko sighed. "Should've trusted Shinji…"

Ken nodded. "Yeah."

"No way…" Yukari held Fuuka's hand.

Koromaru turned to the door. His ears perked up, then everyone heard it too.

The bell rang in the distance. Three times, far in between. It was clearly audible in the quiet night.

"A bell," Fuuka said.

"But where is it coming from?" Yukari asked.

"Where's Ikutsuki?" Takeharu asked. No one answered. "Well? Why is he taking Aigis with him?"

Mitsuru was lost in thought. She was the leader of SEES and this was unplanned, unexpected, to go up against the adviser of the team.

"Mitsuru," Akihiko called her. They needed her right now.

She slowly nodded. "Father, please stay here… Everyone, prepare for battle."

"We're heading to Tartarus," Minato said.

"Umm to do what?" Fuuka asked.

"There's nowhere else to go," Akihiko said. "And if he's waiting for us…"

"We'll find him there," Ken said.

Koromaru barked. SEES left Takeharu with the dog and headed for Tartarus.

* * *

 

Tartarus… It had not disappeared. It still existed in place of their school. Ikutsuki was standing at the entrance with a grin, and Aigis was standing next to him.

"Ikutsuki-san!" Akihiko shouted. "What's the meaning of this?"

Ikutsuki opened his arms and smirked. "As you can see, the Dark Hour and Tartarus remain."

"You tricked us!" Ken said.

"I said that everything will end. I didn't lie, though you have to be patient to see the result." Ikutsuki clapped his hands together. "Your realization has come too late, young kids."

Most members focused on the chairman while the blue haired boy looked at the android next to him.

"Aigis," Minato called out.

The android looked into the distant. All the emotions, her blue eyes that were always shining with curiosity, they were empty. They looked at nothing.

"Aigis...?"

It's as if Aigis didn't recognize him. SEES were strangers to her. Yes, Aigis was a machine, but at least she acted like a human. At least, she felt like someone. At least she was trying to live.

"She is here merely to fulfill her role… as a weapon," Ikutsuki said, mostly to him. Minato had never disagreed with someone this much before. Yukari and Junpei knew they wouldn't get any answers by asking.

Akihiko was the most pissed of all. "You said the Dark Hour and Tartarus would disappear if we defeated the twelve Shadows. That's why we fought so hard!"

"It was thanks to your efforts!" Ikutsuki laughed. "The twelve Shadows were parts of a whole… They got split due to the accident." He glanced at Yukari and then at Minato. "But now they were reunited. All the pieces are connected. Soon Death, the Almighty, shall arise and bring forth the Fall."

The Fall… It sounded familiar, Minato thought.

"Who exactly are you?" Mitsuru asked. "How do you know so much?"

"I was one of the scientists in the project we've spoken of. The Dark Hour and Tartarus were born by the Shadow's power your grandfather had gathered... The goal of the experiment went awry, but it was for the better. It was to bring about the Fall, to bring salvation. The end of all shall come and free this world from despair."

"You call that salvation?" Fuuka asked. "Hurting innocent people and dragging everyone with you?"

"Man, he's totally lost it..." Junpei shook his head.

"I apologize for deceiving you, but this was for your sake," Ikutsuki said. "If you follow me for just a little while longer, you, too, will find salvation."

"We don't want it," Akihiko said. "If we know, we wouldn't have helped you."

"I have a question," Yukari spoke up. "In the video from my father, he said to defeat the Shadows. Was it a misunderstanding?"

"Ah, he did record that himself. Of course, I had to make some modifications."

"You doctored it?" Mitsuru asked.

"I corrected it," Ikutsuki said. "Your father was a superb scientist, Yukari. I truly respected him. But unfortunately, even he could not comprehend the magnificent potential of the Fall."

"He left that recording at the expense of his life." Mitsuru, who had always respected the chairman, was now clenching her fists.

"It would seem so." Ikutsuki didn't sound guilty at all. "But it did prove rather useful, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"You used both me and my father!" Yukari snapped.

Ikutsuri grinned. "It was for the sake of the world. Sacrifices are needed to be made."

"It was for the sake of destroying the world," Minato said. "For your own needs."

"Our role is to correct the mistakes of the past," Mitsuru said. "And we intend to do just that."

Everyone nodded.

"Disappointing," Ikutsuki said. "After working so hard to a common goal, you can't see the light. You are just children, after all."

"You lied to us," Junpei said. "We ain't as low as you!"

"It's people like you that brings trouble," Yukari said.

Fuuka nodded. "Some adults can be so cruel."

"What a waste of time. Aigis," Ikutsuki said. "Capture them and prepare them to be sacrificed." His grin got wider at that. He was certain the android would succeed.

"Understood," Aigis said.

The major difference between SEES and Aigis right now was that SEES just had a meal, while Aigis came out from a lab. The android didn't eat and was prepared for battle, unlike them.

"Energy output at maximum. Target locked. Engaging."

* * *

 

SEES regained conscious one by one. They were on Tartarus. It was the school observatory. They had to look around at each other to understand that they were crucified on crosses. Their wrists and ankles were locked in places by metal cuffs.

Minato tried enchanting some dark spell, but his power was… gone, like it was completely absorbed by the restrains. He struggled. They wouldn't budge. Junpei groaned to his left. Akihiko growled. They probably were trying the same thing.

Minato thought of what happened before this. He was attacked by Aigis. How?

"Pharos, is it-"

Pharos wasn't here anymore.

"Father!" Mitsuru was looking straight ahead.

"Ikutsuki… What is the meaning of this?" Takeharu asked as he attempted to break free from Aigis's iron grip.

"I've heard that question twice already. Why are people so slow to accept the truth?" Ikutsuki held up a remote. It was a controller of some sort. "It is just as it appears. They are to be sacrificed… harbingers of the Fall. The arrangements are complete. The prophecy shall be fulfilled."

"What?" Takeharu was confused.

"You don't know a thing despite being his child." Ikutsuki shook his head. "According to the prophecy, the Fall will be orchestrated by 'The Prince'. And once the Prince has delivered us all, he shall rule the new world as King! Your father who tried it ten years ago failed. But I will not. I shall succeed." He grinned. "People have filled the world, yet turned it into a void! The only hope of salvation lies in ruin!"

"You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your head off!" Junpei yelled.

"I don't need you." Ikutsuki was unfazed by Junpei's threat and looked at Takeharu. "Aigis, direct your aim at him."

With her left hand, Aigis aimed the fingers at Takeharu's back. Ikutsuki could do it himself, but he found pleasure in being able to command a weapon to act as he wished.

"Father!" Mitsuru shouted. "Aigis, please, no!"

Takeharu continued struggling but it was in vain. Even with one hand, the android's grip was strong. He stared ahead at Ikutsuki. "You traitor! Are you insane?"

SEES had already got the answer to that.

"Your father really was an unlucky man," Ikutsuki said. "For his only son to not understand his vision."

"My father was wrong," Takeharu said. "Death as deliverance…That is not an ideology anyone should ever embrace!"

"Now, Aigis," Ikutsuki snapped. "Get rid of him."

The android looked at the head of Kirijo. Kirijo Group, the organization that owned her. Her owner.

"What are you doing, Aigis, finish him!" Ikutsuki said.

"I…" Aigis stood still. Takeharu did nothing wrong. "He… is a good person... I can't." She lowered her hand, much to Mitsuru's relief.

"Fine!" Ikutsuki pointed at SEES on the crosses. "I've wasted enough time. Execute the sacrifices!"

Still grabbing Takeharu wrist, Aigis turned around and pointed the gun at them. SEES called her, telling her not to do it, not to shoot. Snap out of it, they said. Resist. It was her mission? Don't listen to him. She couldn't. It was her purpose. Ikutsuki was her creator.

"Aigis."

"Minato-san…" Aigis's hand was shaking. Why? Ikutsuki did not command for her hand to shake. "Minato, I..."

Minato looked into her eyes. Even if there was nothing in her eyes, he looked at her.

"I, I…!" Aigis released Takeharu and fully turned around. She managed to shoot the handcuffs of Minato and Mitsuru.

Ikutsuki's thumb moved over the controller.

"Ah!" Aigis's joints locked before she could free the rest. She couldn't move a finger.

"What are you doing?" Ikutsuki groaned.

Takeharu used that time to pull out a gun and point it at Ikutsuki. Ikutsuki took out a gun and did the same, his other hand controlling the remote.

Aigis slapped Takeharu's wrist. "I apologize."

"The gun!" Fuuka cried.

The gun slid across the floor toward Ikutsuki. His own gun was still pointed at the defenseless Takeharu. "Guess I'm at the advantage now?"

"You are mistaken." Aigis stood in front of Takehara and pointed her fingers at Ikutsuki. "I have two guns as well."

Minato and Mitsuru stood beside Aigis, shielding Takeharu. They knew they shouldn't attack. Ikutsuki had the gun and it was not a good situation. Aigis was not completely free, either.

Ikutsuki groaned. Aigis had regained consciousness and was no longer obedient. "You are not bulletproof, Aigis, and I don't want to prove it."

"Neither is your head," Aigis said.

Ikutsuki smiled. He had to play that card. "Can you really shoot me, Aigis?"

Aigis kept observing him, her fingers still pointing in his direction.

"I was one of the people who made you, fixed you, taught you things."

"Shut up," Aigis said.

"And the past ten years I'm always with you, even when all the scientists had given up on you."

Aigis shook her head. "It does not matter."

"Really?" Ikutsuki smirked. "We stayed in the same room for almost ten years. And the last two years you were awake. You just can't move…"

ikutsuki was holding the controller. Aigis knew she couldn't resist it. She didn't want to risk by shooting Ikutsuki then was commanded to 'turn around' and ended up hurting others too.

"You know it well, Aigis," Ikutsuki kept talking. "I took care of you better than anyone else! Better than him."

Ikutsuki glance at Minato.

"And him."

He pointed the gun at Takeharu's head. Aigis did the same to Ikutsuki.

"Don't. Move," Aigis said.

"They are using you, can't you see? You were just a tool for them to kill those Arcana Shadows." Ikutsuki pointed at SEES. "They never care about you, unlike me! Move, so I could kill Takeharu and sacrifice them for the fall!"

Aigis shook her head. "No."

"Then I'll make you." Ikutsuki pushed a stick on the remote control. Aigis turned around, her gun now pointing at Takeharu.

Mitsuru gasped. "No-"

Koromaru jumped out from the tower and took the controller. It slid away and fell off the edge. The dog barked. The remote control was gone now. Aigis was free.

This was not good for him. Ikutsuki stepped back. Aigis turned around to face him and pointed her guns at him once more.

"Mitsuru-san and Takeharu-san never beg for forgiveness," Aigis said. "They took responsibility for their own actions. They are honest people who want to help this world."

"Aigis…" Takeharu didn't expect this.

"Unlike you, Ikutsuki-san." Aigis's voice became colder, if that was possible. "You have betrayed me. You are not the same person I know long ago…"

"Ahahaha!" Ikutsuki started laughing. He knew he couldn't convince his own weapon. He could not be saved. He was doomed. "Ahahahahah!"

SEES on the crosses could only look in disgust and pity.

"Please lower the gun," Aigis said. "I have to shoot you if I must."

That didn't affect Ikutsuki. "I lied, dear Aigis. You are bulletproof, and Takeharu is hiding behind your back… But you are not." Ikutsuki sent Minato a murderous glare that even made Minato shivered. The gun was redirected at him. "Because Death has left your body!"

Ikutsuki's finger moved. Aigis fired all the bullets she had. Minato snapped his eyes shut, expecting blood and pain.

A gunshot rang, followed by the sound of submachine guns discarding bullet shells.

The smell was that of gunpowder and blood, blood that would remain even after this hour.

Minato didn't feel pain, so he opened his eyes to see a back of someone covered in blood. Takeharu took the bullet for him.

Takeharu smiled. "You are important to everyone, it seems, even her…"

"Takehara-san!" Yukari shouted.

"This… is the last thing I could do for you all…"

"Father!"

"I'm proud of you, Mitsuru…"

Mitsuru caught her father's body before it hit the floor.

Even with bullet holes on his body, Ikutsuki laughed as he looked at the sky. He took a few stepped backward, leaving trails of blood.

"If only I… could kill you." Ikutsuki glared at Minato. "I… I was so close…"

Ikutsuki fell off the building. With those bullet holes, he would die for sure.

Aigis released the rest from the crosses. They dropped down and went to Mitsuru right away. SEES didn't bother to care for the presumed dead chairman.

"One time, my father made a promise." It was barely a whisper. Mitsuru sobbed. "He swore that he would atone for endangering our generation, even if it cost him his life..."

No one knew what to say. Akihiko knelt down next to her and hoped it helped.

"But, I… I wanted him to live." Mitsuru started crying. "I became a Persona-user to protect him…"

Yukari also sat beside her. That was all she could do.

Away from the crowd, Aigis remained at the edge of the building which had blood smeared all over the place. The android was staring at the emptiness where her creator had disappeared into. She could not see the floor from here. It was too dark to see anything.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Minato's. "Let's go, Aigis… He's gone."

Aigis stood still. She kept looking down and refused to move. It reminded Minato of Koromaru's past somehow.

"Is it hard to let go…?"

Minato didn't expect the android to nod.


	51. After the Betrayal

"Good morning."

Minato opened his eyes to see Aigis on top of him. He was used to this by now. Aigis crawled of his bed and he sat up. "As usual?"

Aigis nodded. "Five minutes before six."

"Birds are still chirping." Minato looked out the window. "You always have to wake me up when they are chirping."

"Is it not good?" Aigis tilted her head. "Birds chirping is a sign of a brand new day."

"The birds either want to show off, or they want to get intimate."

Aigis paused and looked at him. "... That is true."

Minato almost forgot the android could search the internet. About last night, Aigis said that she should be fine. Ikutsuki only made her stronger and connected her mind to the remote control. If it was destroyed, everything should be okay. It would be like disconnecting to wifi.

Aigis opened his closet and picked his school uniform. She walked to his window and picked up his bathrobe and towel. She handed them to him.

"You don't have to do this," Minato said.

"It is an apology," Aigis said. "Yesterday, for hurting you."

"If anything, you helped us." She didn't do more than knocking them out. An efficient blow to the head. Minato took his clothes from her hand. "Thanks anyway."

Aigis observed him walking out of his room. He went up the stairs and she was still following him.

"You should be worried about Mitsuru and not me," Minato said as he stepped onto the fourth floor.

"I am afraid my presence will worsen their mood, unlike you."

In other words, she had nowhere to go. "I'm sure SEES don't blame you. I forgive you."

Aigis silently followed him.

Minato stopped in front of the male bathroom and turned around. "You know, you don't have to follow me any further."

Aigis blinked. She looked down. "There is something about what Ikutsuki-san said that bothered me. He attempted to shoot you. I…" She glanced at him. "I have attempted to shoot you in the past as well. If what he said is true, I suspect you might be in danger."

Minato wasn't sure what she meant. "I doubt people out there will shoot me."

Aigis didn't answer. She turned around and stood there. Minato decided to pretend she was his bodyguard and entered the shower.

* * *

 

Aigis asked to not be at school today. A lot of students talked about the death of Takeharu. Mitsuru was not at school. Akihiko texted them to meet in the command room when they were back at the dorm.

"Am I a murderer?" Aigis asked him as he entered the lounge.

"Huh?" Minato looked around. The lounge was empty. Others were probably waiting in the command room.

"Am I a murderer?" Aigis repeated.

Minato didn't expect an android to ask something like that, but she was more than a machine. "What do you think?"

"I shot him and he died," the android said as she walked to the dorm door and locked it from the inside with a click. "So I am a murderer."

Though Minato was sure she had done many illegal things already, he went along. "If you kill someone when they're not a threat anymore, it's murder… I think Ikutsuki was far from 'not being a threat'."

"Are you saying it is self-defense?"

"You could say that."

"It is still a homicide."

Was it the fall that guaranteed his dead, or the gunshots? It happened in the Dark Hour. Laws couldn't do anything, but he admitted there was morality. "If you're worried, I think it is more about the intention and not the action."

"My intention?"

"You did what you have to. You shot Ikutsuki to protect us, right?"

"To protect?" Aigis tilted her head.

"We're alive because of you."

"But Ikutsuki-san is dead," Aigis said. "... I wish he wasn't."

Aigis really cared about her creator a lot.

"And now I do not know if he died because of me or not." Aigis thought for a moment. "I may have gone overboard last night. I should have shot his legs instead."

"Ah come on. I'm sure everyone's happy."

"Why would they be?"

"... Nevermind." This was awkward. How could he explain to her that everyone here wanted him dead while Aigis was the only one being sentimental? "He stepped back himself, and he fell off the building. It's suicide no matter how you look at it."

"What if I didn't shoot?" Aigis asked.

"Well, Aigis, I'm sure he would just kill himself anyway. A lunatic prince like him would die to reach for the moon. It's no one's fault that he's insane."

Minato wondered if it was too harsh. It can't be helped. SEES now hated him. They all felt that except the android.

"Aigis, just… stop blaming yourself, if you can."

* * *

 

SEES gathered in the command room. Mitsuru wasn't here.

"Sudden Death of Kirijo Group's CEO," Ken said. "They blame it on illness, though."

"Yeah. It's never the truth." Akihiko cleaned his gloves.

Mitsuru was busy with the funeral and the family business. After everything, she still had to do work. It was like going to school right after October fourth. On top of that, neither Tartarus nor the Dark Hour disappeared, and their reason for fighting was gone.

"There're so many unanswered questions…" Fuuka said.

"There is one thing we know." Akihiko put on his gloves. "Tartarus is still around, and there's a bunch of Shadows inside it. We should train, so we're ready for whatever it is we might have to face."

At least everyone agreed on that.

* * *

 

Minato was about to sleep when someone knocked on his door.

"It's me, Yukari."

Minato opened the door for her.

"Can we talk a bit?" Yukari asked.

Minato let her entered his room. His room had always been neat and empty. He pushed his desk chair to her. "Have a seat."

"Oh, thanks." Yukari sat on his chair.

Minato sat on his bed and waited for her.

"Umm how should I begin this?" Yukari played with the DVD in her hand. "This… this is the original video before Ikutsuki edited it. Fuuka hacked his computer and restored this file."

Yukari wanted him to know this too? It was about her father, not his parents. Even if his parents were partly responsible, just like how her father was partly responsible...

"Dad tried to stop the experiment," Yukari said.

Minato looked up. "Huh?"

"Our parents, they were doing the right thing!" Yukari leaned forward. "It was all Ikutsuki's lie we became confused. They tried to fix those scientists' mistake!"

Minato blinked.

"Oh, you haven't watched this." Yukari handed the DVD to him. "If you want to watch it..."

"It's okay. It was your father in the vid," Minato said. Yukari should be the only one to watch. "I don't need to watch it. I trust you."

They sat in his room in silence, taking in the good news.

"It took a while, but I finally got his message." Yukari smiled. "I was right to believe in him. My dad has always been my dad…"

Minato nodded. Good for her.

"And, Minato-kun?" Yukari said. "Thanks for telling me to keep believing in him. It really helps… Thanks again."

* * *

 

A few days had passed. Apathy Syndrome kept spreading. Mitsuru wasn't back yet. Junpei seemed sad and Minato shoved him back into the hospital anyway.

Even if Junpei was angry at Ikutsuki, Chidori came first. That was admirable.

"Ikutsuki completely hid his true nature from us," Akihiko said. "We've known him for two years and I never noticed anything. How dare he hurt Mitsuru…"

"He was SEES's adviser, and we can't even rely on him. Now it's just us," Ken said. "Adults aren't reliable these days."

"And we never suspected a thing from that guy," Yukari said. "Ugh, it makes me feel sick."

"He faked being the nice guy all along?" Fuuka asked. "He was pretending. Do you think he really enjoyed the times we all spent together?"

"No one can answer that now..." Aigis murmured as if talking to herself.

* * *

 

It was Sunday. Minato thought of Akinari. After Maiko left, Minato started talking to him. It had been around two months.

Minato went to Naganaki Shrine. Akinari was writing the story.

"... Oh right, the pink alligator and the bird become friends, right?" Akinari opened his notebook and continued the story.

His book just had to be so depressing. A character hurting his own friend, and he had nothing else.

"… That's as far as I've written. I haven't decided on an ending."

Minato hadn't said anything but it must have shown on his face.

"Is it really that dark?" Akinari asked. "I dunno. For me, it's hard to tell. The words I use come out from my life, you know?"

A life of knowing when you'll die.

"So, they may seem depressing to you, but to me… that's just life."

* * *

 

Minato went back to the dorm and got to bed.

He thought about how weird it was for someone to know that death was waiting for them. Even if it was true for everyone, it felt far away. You wouldn't have your own body to remind yourself of death.

He thought of Shinjiro. That guy coughed sometimes. He complained that it was cold. Was that his body warning him of death?

Death was subtle for most people. It wouldn't walk to you one day and tell you you're going to die, right?


	52. New Student

Aigis still kept a close eye on Minato. Especially today. She almost seemed uneasy. When homeroom began, she finally stopped staring at him and looked at the new student instead.

"Alright everyone, today we have yet another transfer student," Toriumi said. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Ryoji Mochizuki." The new student bowed and his yellow scarf seemed to flow. He wasn't wearing the school uniform. "This is the right manner, right? Nice to meet you."

There already were gossips left and right. That scarf must be fluffy. I wanna touch it. His slicked back hair looks nice. Blue eyes. He looks so cool…

The class liked him. This guy was considered good looking, huh. Minato didn't really get their standards. Are blue eyes all there is to it to be popular?

"My parents live overseas." Ryoji smiled. "I'm not too familiar around here. I would be grateful if you all can show me the ropes."

"Now then, you need a seat. Let's see… that one's open." Toriumi pointed at the table. "Second from the left, in the front."

"Toriumi-sensei?" Junpei raised his hand. "That seat's taken…"

"You must be present to be a member of this class, so as far as I'm concerned, that seat is available." Toriumi was serious and pragmatic. "Life is nothing but a game of musical chairs. The rest of you should be careful, too."

Ryoji took his seat and the day went by, though he glanced back once in a while and saw a blonde haired girl who never stopped glaring at him.

* * *

 

The last class ended, and Ryoji was shoved in front of Minato by Junpei.

"Psst, introduce yourself!" Junpei said.

"Uhh okay." The transfer student scratched his head. "I'm Ryoji Mochizuki. I'm pretty sure you knew that. You were looking at me in homeroom, after all."

Minato wasn't sure how these two became friends so quick. "Hello. I'm Minato Arisato. Nice to meet you."

"He transferred here earlier this year," Junpei said. "Quite popular with girls, but this dude is still single."

"Oh, I see. You are my rival then. Nice to meet you, too." Ryoji offered his hand and Minato shook it.

Aigis popped up. "Leave!"

"Gah!" Ryoji stepped back. This blonde hair he saw in class. "You stalker again."

Aigis tilted her head. "Stalker?"

"You look at me all day," Ryoji said and smiled. "Are you interested in me?"

"You are not interesting," Aigis said. "Your presence is… disturbing."

"Ouch…" Junpei whispered.

Ryoji turned his back to Aigis. "Anyway, Minato, I get the feeling that we'll become good friends."

Minato nodded.

Aigis popped up. "Leave!"

"Ekk!" Ryoji backed away. "Even if you're his girlfriend, you shouldn't be so possessive. It's not like I'm stealing Minato from you."

"I simply want Minato to stay away from you." Aigis raised her arms to shield Minato. "Or should I say 'over my dead body'."

"Next time, dude." Junpei dragged Ryoji away.

After they left, Aigis lowered her arms. "I have a bad feeling, Leader."

And that was very unusual.

* * *

 

Mitsuru came back to school today. Akihiko should be enough to take care of her.

After school, Yukari and Fuuka dragged Aigis away.

"He is no good," Aigis said before disappearing into the crowd.

The obstacle was cleared. Junpei shoved Ryoji into his face again.

"Introduce him to this school!" Junpei said and poked Ryoji's back. "Say your part!"

"Okay…" Ryoji managed to grin in this forced situation. "Would you mind showing me around?"

So Minato dragged Ryoji to the music room.

"Ah, a piano. It's really big." Ryoji walked around the grand piano. He looked at Minato. "Can you play piano?"

"A bit." Minato sat there and started playing some simple notes. It was basically five notes repeating.

"I have never heard that," Ryoji said

"I composed it myself," Minato said. "I'm in the music club."

"Really? Does the song have a name?"

Minato nodded. "It's called Joy."

"Joy? That's… cheesy," Ryoji said. Minato admitted it was not the best name. It's a place holder name. "What's the inspiration?"

"I thought of people that live in Iwatodai Dorm."

"A song that reminds you of your dorm mates!" Ryoji said.

Where did he get that from. It was from Junpei of course.

"But I feel like…" Ryoji walked to the piano and placed his fingers on the keys. "If you play it slower, the mood changes."

Minato listened to the slower version Ryoji was playing. The mood did change. "I never notice that."

"And if you change a few notes…" Ryoji started playing the first five notes again, but he changed the rest.

"It becomes a sad song," Minato said.

"Yeah." Ryoji smiled. "Music is amazing."

Minato was surprised. Ryoji could play piano and improvise it on the spot. "Now you made this song. What will you call it?"

Ryoji rubbed his chin. "Memories of the school?"

"Why?"

"I know I'm here for only two days, but it feels like I've done so much."

Ryoji smiled again. He smiled a lot.

"It's important to me."

* * *

 

"Greetings," Aigis said. "Mitsuru has returned to the dorm. She went straight to her room. Also, he is a threat."

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"Ryoji-san came talked to me on the way to this dorm," Aigis said. "He invited me to a Kyoto date."

"Damn," Junpei said. "That guy really doesn't hesitate to go for the popular chick."

Aigis tilted her head. "Am I popular?"

"On par with Yuka-tan. That says a lot." Junpei sighed. "Wish Chidorita could go to the school trip too… Wait, has she ever go to school anyway? I should tell her all about it then."

Now Ken got into this card games too. Junpei, then Fuuka, and now Ken. They were playing a game on Fuuka's laptop.

"So you walk like this…" Ken controlled the character with the arrow pad. "Hey, wait! There's a Featherman R cameo right there, see? The masks are on the shelves!"

"Where?" Fuuka asked. "Oh, I see them."

"Ahhh you're right." Junpei squinted his eyes. "Black, red, pink... Yeah, that's their masks."

"Cool!" Ken kept controlling the character around. "I wonder why the protagonist walks around instead of riding a motorcycle?"

"He wouldn't be able to talk to NPC that way," Fuuka said. "After all, he needs information."

"Why can't they just fight and kill everything…" Ken groaned. "But I get it, it wouldn't be fun that way."

* * *

 

"Tell you what, I'll make sure I see you in your dreams tonight." Ryoji winked.

Minato wasn't sure if that was meant for the girls behind him or for him.

"Awww!" Well, there were squeals behind him. Those girls went away. Phew.

"You are dangerous," Aigis said from behind Ryoji. "Leave."

"Uh, I start to get used to this?" Ryoji turned around to face her. "Answer is no. Thanks for the compliment."

"Aigis," Minato said. "I have an important mission I shall assign to you right now."

Aigis saluted him. "Yes?"

"Go walk Koromaru."

Aigis frowned as much as an android could. "But, I do not-"

"Go walk Koromaru."

"... Understood."

After Aigis set on a journey to go walk the dog, Minato took Ryoji to Hagakure.

The new student was excited. When the ramen was served, he dug in. He felt like he had seen this scene before. Oh, it was Junpei digging into ramen.

"When I mention the name Ikutsuki," Ryoji chewed a piece of meat. "People from your dorm become weird."

"You talked to Yukari?" Minato asked. That was a bold move.

"Yeah. And Fuuka, and Mitsuru-senpai. Akihiko-senpai too."

"How are you not dead," Minato said.

"I have my way. This ramen is so good!" Ryoji slurped the last remains of noodles. "This Ikutsuki guy, isn't he Aigis's parent?"

"Yeah." That was what was in the paper. Ikutsuki was Aigis's last name. "He's an abusive parent."

Calling it abusive was saying it lightly.

"Abusive? That's not good." Ryoji frowned. "I know that he is dead, and it's only normal people in your dorm hate him, but… I worry about her."

Minato raised his eyebrows. "About Aigis?"

"Yes."

Was it love at first sight that draws Ryoji in? When did it happen? All Aigis did was telling him to go away.

"Don't give me a weird look. I know it's weird… but I feel like I've known her for a long time." Ryoji looked at him. "And you, too."

He's a charmer, Minato thought. No wonder why he is so popular.

* * *

 

"I should have use your last name instead." Aigis told Minato as she was holding the handle in the train.

Minato preferred holding onto the bar. "You know you can't just change your background all of a sudden."

"It would have been a nice cover." Junpei sat on the seat. "Aigis, transferring to Iwatodai due to her twin brother transferring here earlier."

"And why wouldn't she come with Minato in the first place?" Yukari helped in being the gossip voice.

"I had arrived in Iwatodai together with my brother, but a circumstance forced me to stay in a hospital," Aigis said. "I have missed a few months of school, but I can self-taught in the hospital."

"Right. It is a good cover," Minato said. "Too bad no one in my family is a blonde."

"It is a wig, or I dye my hair." Aigis nodded. "Back then, it was a last minute decision. I requested for Ikutsuki as my last name…"

"Hey Minato, Junpei!"

The group turned around to see a yellow scarf. The new student still wasn't wearing a uniform.

Ryoji walked to them and turned to Aigis. "It must be fate that I meet you here today."

"You are dangerous." Aigis glared at him.

"Yeah, I know." Ryoji chuckled. He might be a lowkey masochist. "Aigis, have you ever look out the train?"

"Yes," Aigis said.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Ryoji moved closer to the window. "The way water reflects light like that. The school is in the middle of it all. It looks like a miniature city."

Aigis moved closer to the window too. "I guess it is a 'nice view'."

Ryoji had good intention, so Minato would let him do what he wants. Being hit on was a good experience for Aigis. She needed to mature.

"Soon, it's going to be winter," Ryoji said.

Aigis kept looking at the ocean.

"I wonder why you are wearing the winter uniform already. It really suits you." Ryoji gave her a smile. "Hey Aigis, I want to celebrate Christmas with you."

Aigis blinked. Her communication system must be confused. Poor android

"Wow dude," Junpei said. "I should say that to Chidori."

"She'll kill you," Yukari said.


	53. Familiar

"Today turns out to be fun!" Ryoji said.

Yukari groaned. "It's a cursed subject."

Turned out Ryoji liked Edogawa's class. What a surprise. After school that day, Junpei headed to the hospital and Ryoji wished him good luck.

* * *

 

Minato kinda hoped it would get better after a few visits.

"I screwed up today man." Junpei sat at the kitchen in the dorm. "I told her I wanna look at her sketchbook… She told me it's not my business."

"Then it's probably not your business," Minato said.

"I know, okay. I said sorry, but still… She looked mad." Junpei sighed. Yukari walked to them.

"Keep saying sorry, then. And keep visiting," Yukari said. "Don't stop visiting!"

Minato nodded. "Don't give up."

"Yeah, you're right." Junpei managed to force a smile. It might not be so bad between them right now. "I'm famous for never knowing when to quit. I'm going to visit her whether she likes it or not!"

Yukari patted him in the back. "That's the spirit."

"Yuka-tan cheering me on, I'm happy."

* * *

 

Girls squealed when Ryoji was in class. That had been less and less these past few days. He was usually talking to SEES members and didn't give the girls much attention anymore.

"Chinyan means Lover." Ryoji had been trying to say that Cantonese word for a while. "Chinyan… Chinyan."

"Why do you have to practice saying the word Chinyan?" Aigis asked. Aigis of all people tried to talk to him. Minato was not sure if she's trying to be more outgoing? Less biased? Or she was trying to distract Ryoji from him.

"Because," Ryoji smiled. He always smiled for girls. "After our date at Kyoto, we will be called by that."

Aigis tilted her head. "I cannot go on a date with you if I have to stay by his side."

Some students were whispering how a cute girl could choose guys to go out with. Ryoji noticed it. "Okay, Aigis. I don't mind it being three people, if that is what you want."

"I never agree to that," Minato said. He himself didn't care too much about rumors and reputation, but Ryoji and Aigis were totally hopeless.

If Minato didn't know them, he would think they had never talked to people before.

* * *

 

"Ah, there she is," Ryoji arrived at the school rooftop. He stood in awe of the afternoon sky before looking back at the person. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Takeba, thank you for your concern," Mitsuru said. "For now, I will attend to my duties." Mitsuru walked passed him and exited the rooftop.

"Huh…" Ryoji looked at her walking down the stairs. "Is she still angry about last time? Is a three-star hotel not enough for the head of Kirijo?"

"Don't say that!" Yukari snapped. It took Ryoji a few seconds.

"... Oh, sorry," Ryoji said. "She has become the head only recently, right? I know what it means."

"You'd better." Yukari sighed. "It's still new, okay? Even if it's hard to relate to her… Anyone could guess how hard it is to lose a father."

Ryoji didn't say anything.

* * *

 

Mitsuru was at the lounge today. She didn't look so good.

"The school trip is next week," Mitsuru said. "Amada and Koromaru will have to stay here."

Akihiko was really worried about Mitsuru, as usual.

"When she gets depressed, then Akihiko-senpai gets depressed, too." Fuuka looked at the redhead on the sofa. "I hope the school trip will cheer her up…"

Ken was all namayatsuhashi-ing Minato, well, bugging him to buy the snack using reverse psychology. He made a mental note to buy that in Kyoto.

"I am unable to understand the significance of a trip," Aigis said. "I thought that it was simply an activity to experience, but it seems to be more complex than that. What do you obtain when you go on a trip?"

Minato thought of Ryoji's words. "Memories."

"Memories… What do you benefit from gaining memories?" Aigis tilted her head. "It is very difficult."

* * *

 

Ryoji looked around the cafe with wide eyes. He was like Aigis number two. Minato walked to his favorite seat and they ordered their drinks.

"Hot chocolate milk, please," Ryoji said.

Minato ordered the same. Ryoji liked it too, huh?

Ryoji looked around again so Minato did too. Lovers everywhere. Most of them were drinking coffee and sharing cakes.

Minato spoke up. "I thought you would want to be with girls and not me."

Ryoji sighed, much to his surprise. "... I did. I have, and I don't like it. It… wasn't as nice as I thought it would be." He took a gulp of milk. "It's like they just want my body there, and all they did was taking pictures."

Minato nodded. He could get that.

"I had a friend who really hates fangirls. Now I know why." Ryoji smiled as a slice of cake was served. When did he order that? Ryoji cut the cake with a fork and put it in his mouth. He hummed. "I've never had something this great in my life!"

"You sure are happy," Minato said. "Kinda remind me of someone."

Ryoji shoved more cake into his mouth. "Who?"

My imaginary friend, Minato stopped himself from saying that. "Fuuka."

"Ah, her." Ryoji nodded. "She is nice. We've gone to bookstores and a DIY shop. Her smile is really bright."

That was creepy, or Ryoji was a really friendly and optimistic person. Minato watched the new student eating his piece of cake. He sipped the hot chocolate until he started hearing noises behind him… gears, or gun loading bullets.

"Aigis."

"Yes?" Aigis popped up from the table next to them. She was hiding there all this time. Minato once thought she was a detective android because of her curiosity. Now he thought she was a hitman, or something in between those two. She was a Shadow hunter, alright.

"Hello, Aigis." Ryoji flashed a smile. Maybe by now, Ryoji was used to this as much as Minato was. "Do you want cake?"

"I do not need cake." Aigis hopped off her seat and walked to the table Ryoji and Minato were at. She sat next to Minato. "I hope you don't mind."

"We welcome the idea of threesome in the first place," Ryoji said. It's hard to tell if he was serious.

Aigis nodded. "If it means I can stay by his side."

Minato sighed. She didn't even understand the word. He never agreed to that, but how could he stop them? Aigis would follow Minato anywhere, and Ryoji would either follow him or Aigis, and Aigis would chase Ryoji away, which Ryoji took as an invitation.

At one point, Aigis ate the cake. It was how she blended in with the humans.

"You know..." Ryoji said in a low whisper that Minato couldn't hear. "I would still like you, no matter if you were a guy or a girl."

"Leave." Aigis could hear that.

"Are you jealous?" Ryoji asked her. "I'm sure I'll like you no matter the gender, too."

"What if I am neither?" The android asked.

"Even if you're asexual or even agender, I wouldn't mind one bit." Ryoji sure had his way with words, no wonder why he was so popular. He was always with a smile, unlike Aigis and Minato at all.

And to be honest, Minato found Ryoji's presence comfortable and familiar… almost addicting. He's never going to say that out loud.


	54. Kyoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the Yukari talk sent me to a few google search and gave me things to think about. Writing does that to people. It's really weird how your own words makes you think and send you to good advices on the internet.
> 
> Yukari has always been the most difficult member of SEES for me to write. So uh forgive me for the talk. Mitsuru too.

"So this is the bullet train!" Ryoji looked around after taking his seat. "I've never been in one before."

"Really?" Junpei was sitting next to Ryoji.

"Yeah." Ryoji nodded. "And after we arrive at the station, we take the tour bus next. I've never been on tour buses, too."

Aigis took a seat next to Minato. "Ryoji, you have never done many things."

Minato nodded. He noticed that. Junpei leaned forward and whispered about the 'first name and no honorific'. Minato was sure Aigis didn't want to respect Ryoji but she preferred calling people by their first names.

Ryoji didn't mind and was actually smiling, so her bluntness was well received. "I can't believe we'd be at Kyoto in a few hours. There're many things I want to do."

Junpei sighed. "Yeah, Kyoto. So cliche for a school trip."

"Huh? Don't you like it?" Ryoji asked. "I think it's a beautiful place to have some good memories of while we're still young."

Aigis was on the outer seat so Minato had a good view out the window. Yukari was sitting with Fuuka somewhere. Kenji was probably with students from the sport clubs. Mitsuru should be with Akihiko right now. Ken and Koromaru were at the dorm.

They tried to come up with ideas to pass the time on this train ride, something that would stop Aigis from trying to kill Ryoji and Ryoji trying to hit on Aigis.

"How about strip poker?" Junpei asked. "Lose a round, remove one item of clothing."

"No," Minato said.

"Truth or dare?" Ryoji asked. "I've heard it's perfect for party."

"Heh, right." Junpei grinned. "That's for the evening, in a room."

Aigis suddenly pointed at Ryoji. "Kiss, marry, kill."

"... Oh." Ryoji started grinning. "Trying to catch me off guard? Kiss Aigis, marry Minato, and kill Junpei. Of course."

Junpei gasped. "Wow, cruel."

Minato raised his eyebrows. He would choose the same by replacing his own name with Ryoji's, but no need to make Junpei feel any worse.

"I would kiss you and marry Minato," Aigis said. That made Junpei feel slightly better.

* * *

 

Next, they took the bus, and soon they arrived at the Inn they would be staying for a few days in Kyoto. When they entered, they first noticed a gift shop, then the many tables. Red pillars. Red umbrellas. Red carpet.

"So, that's the style here in Kyoto, huh?" Ryoji looked at Aigis. "Let's go hang out somewhere together later."

"I thought…" Aigis tilted her head. "Are you referring to the threesome Kyoto date we have discussed?"

Yukari and Fuuka gave them a weird look.

"I didn't discuss any of that," Minato said. But knowing them, he could only play along.

Aigis glared at Ryoji. "I will tolerate your presence tomorrow because I have to stay by his side. However, the fact that you have to share a room with him tonight worries me deeply."

"Uhh Aigis, I'm in that room too," Junpei said. "I'll keep an eye on Minato for you, 'kay?"

"Much appreciated." Aigis nodded.

"Ryoji-kun," Fuuka spoke up. "Where did you go for the school trip at your old school?"

"Hmm..." Ryoji thought for a moment. "I don't really remember."

"Are you serious?" Yukari asked. "That's the highlight of the year!"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention…" Ryoji said.

* * *

 

Junpei slid open the screen door and they stepped barefoot on the tatami mat flooring. Ryoji was already in awe. Minato lay the futon beds and everyone else unpacked their bags.

Ryoji stepped out onto the small balcony. He could see the courtyard down below, decorated with big rocks and trees and a fake hot spring, traditional Japanese style. He took a deep breath of the crisp night air, smirked, and shouted as loud as he could.

"I'm here WITH MINATO, YES!"

Ryoji waited a few seconds, and then it happened.

"You are DANGEROUS!"

That made Ryoji laughed.

* * *

 

Sightseeing around Kyoto, visiting historical sites, mostly temples and shrines. There were many people since it's autumn and Kyoto in autumn was a popular tourist attraction.

Aigis followed Minato's every step, and Ryoji was not too far behind them. Good thing the fangirls had learned to leave this trio alone. Ryoji went to Junpei from time to time and they enjoyed flirting girls just for the heck of it. It's friendly flirting, innocent fun. Minato knew Junpei wouldn't cheat, at least.

And when they returned to the inn, Mitsuru and Yukari went somewhere, he didn't know.

* * *

 

At the riverbank, Yukari glared at the surprised Mitsuru.

"I hope it hurts." Yukari lowered her hand. "You're not going numb, are you? Going blind? Losing touch? Because I wouldn't want to talk to you if you're not listening."

Mitsuru was silent. She had already finished her own talk that ended with being slapped in the face.

"No common goal to fight for? We can still train together! No enemies to defeat? There are Tartarus and Strega! No reason to be friends? I don't agree! No reason for living? Seriously...?" Yukari paused and took a deep breath. "We don't know that for sure yet."

Mitsuru looked at the sunset and wished that it was true, that her life was still with meaning.

"Sorry for hitting you. I imagined hitting my former self at the beach. Thought I would need it back then." Yukari decided to begin with a question and see if she could answer. "Reason for living… how do you define that? Why do you say that it's gone?"

"As I've said, my father…" Mitsuru trailed off. The reason her Persona awakened was to protect her father, she had said that already. They all knew how it turned out in the end.

"That's not your fault, you know?" Yukari said. "You want to protect him and you take it as a personal goal. I get it, but let me say this. Attaching your meaning of life to a person just never works, because whatever happens in that person's life, it's not your responsibility. It never is."

Mitsuru widened her eyes.

"What happens, happens. Akihiko-senpai told me this after Shinjiro-senpai… you know," Yukari said. "He told us that you can never really predict and stop what will happen. You may feel bad about it, but it is not in you control, and so it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"Perhaps it is true for Akihiko," Mitsuru grabbed her left forearm. "But I am in control. I am the leader of SEES, and I am his daughter. Now I am the head of Kirijo Group. We've been betrayed by our group's adviser whom I trusted, and I failed to-"

"There, that again!" Yukari pointed at her. "Bad things happen to anyone. It can't determine your worth even if it happen to be who you wanna protect. Your father's a grown man. He chose his own life and he knew what he's getting into."

Mitsuru kept looking at the river.

"... I have no place to talk for your father, sorry." Yukari looked at the river too. "This place always reminds me of my parents. I used to live around here. It was after the incident, my mother and I had to move around a lot due to the rumors and her new lifestyle."

Mitsuru glanced at her. Yukari took that as a clue to continue.

"I admit, I joined SEES because I wanted to prove those people wrong… I want proof that my father was innocent. He had always been a hard working person. I know he's a good person so he can't be wrong, right? I believed that for so long… And you see, at Yakushima, turned out he's guilty."

"Your father did what he thought was right," Mitsuru said.

Yukari nodded. "Yeah, but back at Yakushima, I was totally lost. All those years chasing for the truth, but turned out it's not the truth I wanted. I was disappointed. I was devastated. All my time and effort believing in his innocent for years just… wasted."

Mitsuru could relate to that.

"Then Minato came up. I know you told him to come." Yukari smiled. "And he taught me that, maybe, I was putting my trust in the wrong place. I knew my dad is a good person, but I can't deny that he was partly responsible. This innocent or guilty thing is pointless. It's not what matters."

"So what was it?" Mitsuru asked. "What made you feel better...?"

"Knowing that my dad loved me, I know that for sure, and I also love my dad, so I will keep finding the truth because it's not the end yet. And Minato told me that I was strong to believe in someone for so long, even if it was a bit misplaced. Instead of believing in his innocence or that doctored recording, I now choose to believe in him as a person."

"I see..."

"And the original recording Fuuka had given me confirmed it. My dad never gave up. He believed Shadows were dangerous, and they needed to be stopped, even if it meant losing his life… He did the right thing in the end." Yukari looked toward the sky. "His life ended but I won't let it stop me. My dad wouldn't want that, so I'll keep believing and I'll keep fighting, keep doing what I think is right... You can call that my meaning in life, in a way."

"Fighting for your belief… That is your reason to live?"

"Well, that sounds too good," Yukari said. "I just want to live while being true to myself and not running away from the truth… And Mitsuru-senpai, your father took responsibilities for the Kirijo name. It's honorable… but you don't need to take the same path because he's your father. I mean you can, of course, but not for that reason." Yukari paused. "About the rumors and why I joined SEES, back then, I felt like proving my dad to be innocent was my responsibility somehow. I took it upon myself. I hope it doesn't have to be the same for you, Mitsuru-senpai. Just because you want to help him doesn't mean you have to beat yourself over it when you can't protect him anymore."

Mitsuru looked at her.

"Your reason to live… Please think, Mitsuru-senpai, is there anything you always believe in? What do you want to do now?"

"... I want to eliminate the Dark Hour," Mitsuru said. "My father and I have always wanted that."

"Me too," Yukari said. "My dad and I."

They stood there for a long time and watched the sunset together.

"... Yes, you're right," Mitsuru spoke up. "It's not over yet. Nothing has been decided." Mitsuru turned to Yukari. "We must put an end to this. Are you with me?"

Yukari smiled. "Yep, let's go train when we get back to Iwatodai. I'm sure everyone misses you in battle!"

Mitsuru smiled as well. "There is no need to worry, Father… I am not alone. Please watch over me."

* * *

 

They would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Today, it was a walking tour. Mitsuru was with Yukari and they were enjoying themselves. That's enough for Minato to know.

When it's time to go back to the inn, Fuuka invited Aigis to walk around the inn with her. Aigis nodded and left.

Ryoji led Minato to the bank of a nearby river. They sat down on the ground. The sun was setting so the atmosphere was red-orange. It was beautiful like Yukari and Mitsuru said.

"Delicious, and it's not sold in Iwatodai." Ryoji was eating a green tea crepe. "It makes me kinda happy."

"I agree," Minato said.

"Which statement? That it's delicious? Did you take a bite when I'm not looking?" Ryoji grinned.

"I mean, there is delicious food around the world." Minato had been to many places these past ten years. "You have to find them and eat them. It's like a hunt. That, is fun."

"Traveling, huh?" Ryoji ate the last bit of crepe. "Seeing more. Learning more. What we are doing here at Kyoto."

"What makes you happy?" Minato asked.

"This crepe. It's delicious." Ryoji laughed. "And that… like you said, we are traveling, discovering new things in life." He widened his eyes. "Like the river here, it reflects light in a different way than it shines off of the ocean."

"The river is flowing, that's why."

"Right… The water comes from the mountain and they are heading for the ocean. It's on a journey, too."

They kept watching the sunset until the red faded and the sky became dark blue. The air was chilly. It's the middle of November, after all. It's way past curfew. They should sneak back to the inn.

"Ryoji," Minato spoke up.

"Yes?"

"You have never done many things."

"Umm, why do you repeat what Agis said?"

"It's just that I notice." Minato looked away. For some reason, this was awkward. "When we are back at Iwatodai, I wouldn't mind… showing you around."

Ryoji sent him a grin and nodded, so innocent. No wonder why he was so popular.

* * *

 

"So, outdoor hot spring?" Junpei asked.

"I sense death," Minato said.

"I sense Death," Fuuka said.

"I sense Death even from other alternate universes," Ryoji said.

"Let's not go into the hot spring," Aigis said.

"Boring," Junpei and Ryoji muttered.

Hot spring didn't seem like a nice idea today, or any time at all. There's something about it… With so many people having a bad feeling, they decided not to risk it.

SEES plus Ryoji managed to sneak into Minato's room for the night party. Yukari and Akihiko convinced Mitsuru to joined them somehow. There were eight people in the room. Junpei walked to the middle of the circle and faked holding a microphone with his fist.

"Since so many people are chickened out and denied the fun of open hot spring, this party game will have to do! The game for tonight is…" Junpei trailed off for dramatic effect. "Dun dun dun dunn! The Truth Game!"

Yukari sighed. "This again? It's basically truth or dare without the dare."

"That's the fun, Yuka-tan. Has and always will be highlight of the school year, my game."

"Keep dreaming, Stupei."

Fuuka and Junpei had a deck of card each. They picked only the number cards and combined two stacks together. Everyone trusted Aigis to shuffle all the number cards. In the end, each person had a stack of eight cards in front of them.

"Everyone, flips one over!" Junpei said. "Highest card gets to ask anyone a question. No yes-or-no questions, open-ended only!"

 

"Ten!" Akihiko grinned. "Anyone else got ten? No, good! Here I go…" He looked over the group. "Mitsuru, tell us one thing we don't know about you."

"That's quite tame," Ryoji said. It was an easy question. Akihiko was obviously going easy on her.

Mitsuru was quiet for a while. "I have never been to Hagakure or Wild Duck Burgers."

"Oh." Akihiko smiled. "I can take you there, you know. Ask away."

 

"So, Yuka-tan…" Junpei smirked. "Your sexual orientation?"

"Huh," Yukari said. "Pretty sure I'm straight most of the time."

"Most of the time," Junpei said.

"Well, I can appreciate a nice looking woman." Yukari glanced at Mitsuru and looked away. "You know."

 

"I got a ten." Fuuka played with her fingers. "I don't know what to ask, so… Ryoji-kun, tell us one thing we don't know about you."

"There's not much that you don't know," Ryoji said. He chuckled. "Heh, that's an answer on its own."

"Umm, what do you mean?" Fuuka asked.

"I have amnesia."

"H-huh?" Junpei looked at him. "What? Really?"

"I have never told anyone before." Ryoji touched his chest. "Not even my parents… I don't remember them too, actually."

"But you said your parents worked overseas, right?" Yukari asked. "Was that a lie? Where are they?"

Ryoji frowned. "I believe that's not part of the question."

 

Aigis turned to look at Akihiko. "The career experience is coming soon. Akihiko-san, what is your plan for the future?"

Akihiko groaned. "To be honest, I hate that question. I've heard it too much."

Mitsuru sent him a glare.

"Too much." Akihiko sighed. "My plan would be that I will not have one and see where my legs take me. I didn't want to go to the same place every day and see the same people and do the same job. I want freedom, nature, and interesting challenges."

"Wow…" Fuuka said. "You're so brave."

"And a one track mind." Mitsuru looked at Akihiko. "Your tendency to avoid planning for the future can be problematic. You can't always rely on improvisation."

 _"This isn't a game, Akihiko."_  He mimicked her voice. Good thing his seat was far across the circle, a safe distance.

 

Minato smirked. Time to expose his friend. "Junpei, what is your main kink?"

If Junpei was drinking, he would choke and spray water all over the floor. "W-what kind of question is that?"

"You heard me. Now answer. It's your own game, isn't it?"

Junpei felt so, so betrayed. Maybe Minato wanted him to taste his own poison and rethink the game rules. It worked. He scratched his head. Way to put him on the spot. "Well, I guess, umm bondage uhhh forget it..."

"Figures," Minato said. "I'm sure we all still remember that day. Junpei were kneeling on the dorm rooftop. She used chains. Chidori had tied you up-"

"Say more and our friendship is over." Junpei pulled the cap down to cover his face.

"Wow Junpei." Ryoji was grinning. "Never knew you're into that… I like chains too."

 

Ryoji knew exactly who and what to ask. "Aigis… What do you think of me?"

"Ryoji Mochizuki, you are dangerous. I want you away from Minato," Aigis said. "I understand that what I am saying is rude, but you are no good."

"What if I do my best to try and become good?" Ryoji asked. "I want to be your friend."

"You shouldn't befriend me," Aigis said and changed the subject. "From my observation, you have been a good company for the people in Iwatodai dorm. I would consider you to be good, in normal circumstance. I have a bad feeling regarding you, but you are a decent person..."

"Huh?" Ryoji tilted his head. "I don't really get it, but thanks."

 

"Finally!" Yukari grinned. "Fuuka, who's the hottest person in this room?"

"Ehh?" Fuuka hid her face with her hands. "Minato-kun, I guess?"

"That's it?" Yukari frowned. "The question isn't good enough, huh. Next year, I won't go easy on you. Remember that."

 

"I believe it is my turn." Mitsuru looked at Minato. "Arisato, of all the people in this room…"

That can't be good.

"... Who would you marry to and why? I expect a proper answer."

Is over.

"Yeah, you haven't answered!" Ryoji sent him a wink. "But you already know my answer."

Minato couldn't believe his luck. Of all things, it was this question, by this person. He knew Mitsuru took nothing below perfection, so he had to give it his all.

"It's... Ryoji… because..." That's the hard part.

Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection. That's the Kirijo motto, right?

"Because I… feel comfortable around him, and I feel like he has my back. He's kind. I can be honest with him when we talk, and he sees the world the same way I do. Marrying is not the same as dating, right? It's long term, and I just know that I would never regret it if it's him."

Mitsuru nodded. She was satisfied with the answer.

"Aww, Minato, you're so sweet." Ryoji smiled.

Minato facepalmed and sighed. "I will never say that again…"

"I shall be your best man at the wedding," Aigis said.

"Please forget what just happened..."

"That's karma for asking me that question," Junpei said. "That's the Truth Game for you!"

 

"So, everyone ended up asking at least once," Ryoji said. "That's quite a coincidence, don't you think? Eight ten cards, and they are in each deck all in different orders?"

"When you put it that way… That's almost impossible!" Junpei said. "Wait… You shuffled the cards. Did you do something, Aigis?"

All eyes were on her.

"I may have arranged it so each person has a chance."

"Damn," Junpei said. "You surprise us sometimes, Ai-chan."

* * *

 

"Arf arf!"

"Oh, hello." Ken was watching TV in the lounge when SEES came back to the dorm. "Welcome back. How was Kyoto?"

After some chats, most of them went upstairs to unpack their bags and finally sleep in their own bed.

Minato walked to Ken and handed him a box. "Namayatsuhashi with sweet red beans inside."

Aigis opened her own bag and brought out a small paper box. "Green tea bags. It should go well with Namayatsuhashi."

Ken sat there, looking at the two souvenirs in his arms. He kinda expected something, but he didn't expect it to be exactly what he wanted. "... Thanks. Thank you so much."

No problem, Minato thought. But you can ask with words next time instead of body language and reverse psychology. Koromaru barked. Minato knelt down and petted the dog sitting next to Ken's legs. "Ken, how is living with Koromaru?"

"It's calming," Ken said. "The dorm had never been so quiet before. The place became really empty. Koromaru was with me a lot and we just… walked, along the street, the shrine, the mall. We're just there, walking together. I even started talking to him. I hope I'm not going crazy."

Koromaru barked and wagged his tail.

"He said he enjoyed these four days with you and that talking with us is pleasant even with the language barrier," Aigis said.

Minato and Ken went to their rooms, leaving Aigis with Koromaru in the lounge.

Aigis searched her bag once more and brought out a pack of beef jerky dog treat. "Koromaru, I did not forget. This is my gift for you."

"Arf arf!" Koromaru jumped onto Aigis lap and licked her cheek. The android blinked. She started petting him, from head to back along the spine.

"I am here and I am well," Aigis scratched behind the dog's ears. "Please do not worry."


	55. Chidori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P3 fans, you should know what happens after the Kyoto trip.
> 
> This chapter is a bit experimental, a lot actually. I was just writing the way I usually do, but at the same time, not? I don't really know.
> 
> And finally I caught up with the ff.net one. Phew.

"There's only one, but…" Inside Juno, Fuuka furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought she was in the hospital…"

Junpei widened his eyes. "She's… not?" But, but what? Where? Why?

While everyone was wondering that, Fuuka cried out and clutched her own head. "She's… she's inside!"

Fuuka screamed. SEES looked at each other. No one knew what was happening or what to do. Soon, Fuuka went quiet, and everything was reduced to silence.

" _... Long time no see."_

"Chidori?" Junpei asked. It was her voice, instead of Fuuka, in his head.

_"I can't stand the sight of you all anymore. So, I've decided to do something about it. You know where. Come to me..."_

Fuuka collapsed on her knees. She touched her head and groaned. The rest were talking, so they all heard her, discussing what to do, planning a team to deal with the escaped member of Strega. Chidori, why? Be careful, they said. It's Strega. It's a trap. Why Chidori?

"Hey Junpei, do you know what's going on?"

Junpei was clenching his fists. She really escaped? She left the hospital. Chidori, why did you...?

"Junpei!" Yukari repeated.

"No, damn it! I have no idea!" Junpei snapped. Chidori left. That's declaring war with SEES! Whatever that's better than this was too late. They're enemies now. "Damn it, damn it…!"

"Junpei, wait!"

Junpei ran out the door. It's his fault. She was unhappy. Just when he thought he had a chance to convince her, to leave Strega, to stay...?

* * *

 

"Chidori! What's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Standing in front of Tartarus, Chidori frowned.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Junpei shouted. "I mean, I know I'm not that smart, and I've done a lot of stupid stuff, but-"

"Junpei, move!"

He managed to dodge the axe that almost cut his head half open. Chidori pulled the chain and the axe was back in her hand. Why, why why why? He could see it and he could guess, but why?

"Get back, Junpei! It's useless trying to reason with her!"

"It's too dangerous! I know how you feel, Junpei-kun! But please, just back up!"

Chidori pointed the Evoker at her head. "Medea."

Junpei backed away, or was he dragged back? and let his friends fought her, to calm her down or whatever. No, he didn't get it. They didn't need to. This fight shouldn't happen. It's just… It isn't right. Junpei had tuned out the fight, but her voice remained loud and clear to him.

"I don't belong here. I… I've always known that."

And Junpei couldn't find the courage to tell her wrong, to shout it out loud that he had always been there and did she not think the same?

"Why? Why won't you leave me alone? I just don't get it, Junpei..."

_I don't get it either..._

When Medea faded and Chidori closed her eyes, Junpei ran to her side and caught her before she fell.

"I told you…" Chidori pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"Chidori, please, tell me." Junpei knelt down to her level. "Why are you doing this?" Why all of this has to happen. Why can't it be like before, when I visited you every day and talked and made you smile? "Why...?"

"Because I am in pain…"

It was barely a whisper, meant only for Junpei to hear.

"You brought me pain, Junpei. Pain that I didn't want. Pain that I never asked for." Chidori shook her head. "It's painful to be happy only for the moment. I don't like pain. I want it away. And before I know it, I'm in fear..."

"Huh?" Junpei wanted to hug her right now. He held himself back.

"When I'm with you, Junpei. I fear everything. I fear loss. I fear death. I fear that my time with you will end. That's why I…" Chidori looked down. "I'm sorry. If I could turn back time, I wouldn't have..."

"Chidori…?"

The Tartarus doors were swung open from the inside, and there they were, Takaya and Jin.

"I can't believe that you would choose betrayal." Takaya clicked his tongue. "I had hoped you would see the light. Instead, you've been poisoned by them... You're no longer one of us."

Junpei stood up. "What the hell does that mean? She's your teammate!" These people didn't deserve Chidori at all. Just use her and throw her away like this? She didn't have anywhere else...

So Junpei made up his mind.

"Chidori, don't stay with them. Come with me. I'll protect you with my life!"

Chidori looked up, there was hope in her eyes, and Junpei smiled back. She's now the same person that was in the hospital, the one that spent time with him and smiled and just be happy. She was an enemy but she was his friend. He knew he wouldn't regret it and that he would find a way.

There was a gunshot.

Junpei wasn't sure what had happened or where, or who? Shinjiro's last moment flashed across his eyes. What a weird thing to be thinking about now… Everyone looked so shocked, and he was confused. What was it that brought him the burning pain in his chest? That slowed the world down and pushed blood up to his mouth when he breathes?

It was hot. It  _burned_ , but the whole world was cold and slipping...

And as he fell down to the floor, it didn't feel like much, only a blur of many things that normally wouldn't blend into one, emotions or thoughts or sound, the green sky and a small hand on his chest. He looked into her eyes. He felt cold and weak but he knew he must not die... Her eyes were too sad...

"Jun… pei…"

 

I want to be with you, Junpei. Forever.

That's why this is how it should be.

You can't die here, Junpei.

 

Junpei gasped, surprised that he was breathing. Pain, he expected pain, a lot of pain but there was none, only the comforting warmth. He found himself smiling from the vague dream that surely was pleasant.

"Junpei-kun!"

"Junpei!"

The sky was green. It was still the dark hour. Junpei sat up. His shirt was torn and soaked with blood, but there's no wound, no pain. His heart was beating, and in that moment he thought he was the luckiest person in the world. He was saved. She saved him. She had saved his life, Chidori, Chidori.

"It worked," Chidori whispered, her voice so quiet, and she ended it with a faint smile. "I did it…"

"Chidori!" Junpei caught her yet again that night.

This one felt a lot heavier in his arms.

"I can hear the life pulsing through you…" Chidori placed her hand on his chest and giggled. "Now I will live inside you, and we'll be together... forever."

"Wh-what're you saying?" Junpei choked. He knew exactly what was implied. He just knew. He felt it in his body.

"I'll protect you..."

"I, I'll protect you too!" Junpei held her hand and it was shaking. "So, so please…"

Chidori reached out to touch Junpei's cheek, the same hand that closed the hole in his chest. "This feels so nice..." Her finger lingered only for a few seconds before dropping back down to the floor. Junpei took that hand and squeezed it.

"Please, no. No. Chidori. Stay with me, Chidori, Chidori..."

"Always." Chidori smiled. "No regrets… Love you, Junpei. Thank you..."

Her hand stopped shaking. Her breathing stopped. A few seconds of silence.

Junpei held her hand and told himself it was still warm, and Chidori in his arms was warm, and his own body was warm. And she looked just like she was taking a light nap with that smile on her lips, but at the same time he could feel his heartbeat and the flame, it was her life and her power and he just _knew_.

_This can't be happening…_

"What a pity." Takaya was talking with that fake sympathy. "Such a meaningless death…"

"Meaningless?"

The air a moment ago ignited into power. Still holding Chidori with both of his arms, something snapped, like a bullet piercing through his head. Red like blood, red like her hair, red like the flame that they both used. Trismegistus was surrounded by flame. Her flame.

Jin staggered backward and hit the ground while screaming in pain. Takaya backed away as well. Junpei watched the fire burned. Their clothes were burning. That's Chidori's revenge. All for her. They have to pay, damn it. This is not enough.

SEES could see Jin holding Takaya back through the thick smoke, then a flash of light. By the time they could see anything again, the two Strega members were gone.

"STREGA, COME BACK HERE!"

"Junpei!" Yukari and the rest ran up to him.

Junpei looked up. "Can you hold her for me? I'll go after them!"

"No, Junpei-kun!" Fuuka gasped. "They just escaped. You can't be saying-"

"I'm not done! It can't end like this, it's unfair!" Junpei shouted. "I, I have to! They-"

"She entrusted you with this life!" Akihiko said.

Junpei froze.

Life. Heat. The weight.

He became aware of the weight in his arms.

"Don't waste it..."

Junpei took a few deep breaths, caressing her arm with his thumb, his own hands were shaking. She was still warm but the heat was leaving her body. Even that couldn't stay with him. "Chidori, I… I…"

Junpei closed his eyes and brought her body closer to him.

"This is so hard. But… It's not just my life anymore."

Junpei lay her down on the floor and held her hand until she left completely, until he felt the warmth left under his grip. He let go of her cold hand and stood up, let himself looked at her, if it was too long his friends didn't mention it, and turned his back. Kirijo people would come to take her away to a good place, a nice place to rest filled with sunflowers. It was their job, nothing he could do anymore and so he walked back to the dorm and thought and thought of what she did, she gave him this life. Life...

The warmth lingered, and Junpei was being reminded of the weight with every single breath he took.

* * *

 

The career experience was uneventful for Minato. Soon, it was already Friday and Ryoji invited him for some burgers.

"Autumn is nice, but there're so many leaves to sweep," Ryoji said. "It's all red and orange and yellow all over the floor, you know?"

Minato nodded. He himself worked in this Wild Duck, but anyone would notice the fallen leaves everywhere they went. It's that time of year before the quiet winter.

"I was supposed to be in the same group as Junpei. He never appeared." Ryoji took a bite from his burger. "I called Junpei and he… didn't sound okay at all. Did something happen?"

Minato considered telling Ryoji the half-truth, that Chidori was missing from the hospital and she was now gone. He decided to be straightforward. "He lost someone important."

Ryoji slightly frowned. He began twirling the straw around in his drink. "People… die. I think that's something you have to accept."

Minato didn't say anything.

"I've never seen him like that. That's why I'm worried." Ryoji looked down. "But, what can we do? People die every day like the blowing of the wind, but of course, death would be different when it is close to you… I'm being too cold, aren't I?"

* * *

 

Some would say he never leave his room. That's not true, of course, he still had to use the bathroom, and he needed to eat something, and he needed the fresh air outside. The flame in him would die down if he didn't do any of that and he knew, he had to go through the motion to let that warmth stay.

Junpei waited for them to leave the dorm first before he came out of his room. He couldn't really avoid Koromaru but he didn't mind the dog. He walked around in the dorm and the dog followed. He took a shower sometimes and ate instant noodles, someone bought more for him, there were more cups than usual in the cupboard.

He did open the window and look outside. He also did open the door and look outside. He never stepped outside, but he could see the world that keeps moving on without him or her. He saw the autumn leaves fell and scattered. Red, dying leaves that danced lively in the wind. Yellow ones had the same energy that gave the cut sunflowers some life again, the yellow glow that poured life over his gunshot wound. They would all disappear when the heat left the town and the cold winter took over.

Junpei was lying on his bed. It should be evening now. His friends had already gone into their rooms. It was earlier than usual so he bet it was the last day of that career thing, meaning it was Friday and… Damn, he wished he was born in America. They didn't have to go to school on Saturday. Could he push his luck and skip a day…?

"Iori, this is for you. It's from the hospital… I will leave it here."

There was a thud, and the footsteps faded.

Something left for him, from the hospital?

It might be more food. No, he had already eaten dinner. It was usually Yukari who left the dish, not Mitsuru. She said something about the hospital. It's not hospital food, is it? It could be a bottle of depressants, or maybe they gave him his flower vase back, the one he bought along with the sunflowers. He really couldn't guess what it was outside of his room and if Mitsuru didn't say anything then he didn't need to go get it. It could be anything random and nothing personal that would affect him in any way at all.

_Who am I kidding...?_

Junpei lay on the bed for a little longer, a few minutes or maybe seconds, he had no idea. He stood up, made his way to the door and opened it. As expected, there was a box in front of his room, a box of her belongings.

The flame flickered in the back of his mind.

He knelt down and simply stared at it, the door still ajar, the hallway brighter than his room. If he closed the door, would the box go away? Junpei didn't want that. He didn't want to bring it into his room either. Didn't want to deal with anything, he kept staring.

_C'mon, snap outta this. It won't disappear or invite itself._

Junpei raised his arm and reached for the box, but he felt tired all of a sudden. His hand dropped back onto his thigh.

_But it's just so hard..._

The flame flickered again. Chidori, do you have something to say? Maybe she wanted me to check it… Chidori wouldn't mind if he looked, he hoped. Junpei was grateful his friends didn't snoop around and let him do it by himself. Yes, take all the time you need, at your own pace, when you feel like it...

The warmth comforted him, her life burning like a crackling fireplace. He took a deep breath and it fueled the fire even more.

_"Hey, Junpei… What do you do to make yourself feel alive?"_

_"Uh, I dunno. Breathing I guess?"_

Junpei knew he was right about that. After he had gathered enough energy, he grabbed the box with two hands, he grabbed it too tight, and stood up. He sat down on the edge of his bed with the box in his lap.

Junpei went through her items. He remembered every single one, a new sketchbook he had bought for her, colored pencils he had given her, with that letter, the chain attached to her axe, and two pieces of a cross dagger that seems to stick out of her head.

After putting everything back into the box, Junpei picked the sketchbook up. Chidori never let anyone look at her drawings, especially this new sketchbook. His fingertips were playing at the edge of the cover. After a while, Junpei opened the sketchbook to the first page.

_Chidori hugged her sketchbook, hiding what she was drawing from his sight. "That's none of your business."_

Junpei flipped the page. He widened his eyes. He started to flip pages after pages.

They were all portraits of him.

Some were detailed, some were quick sketches, but every single page was devoted to him without fail.

"Chidori…"

This sketchbook could be traced back to September. It was his third visit, maybe. He bought her the sketchbook because he thought the old one might be getting full, and being bored in the hospital seemed terrible. It was the same day Shinjiro visited and they saw Medea for the first time...

_Chidori chuckled. "You're so weird, Junpei."_

He reached the last page of the sketchbook, and again, he stared at the drawing, a detailed portrait of a man named Junpei Iori.

He was moved, more than moved. How could he explain that? He wanted to breathe, but he choked, so he tried again and his heart was pounding but in a good way.

_Are you trying to tell me something, Chidori?_

This man in the portrait was not too different from what he saw in the mirror, but the sketch had charms to it that even looking into a mirror couldn't replicate that effect. He could get that. His face in the mirror was miserable lately. Back then, he had been in a happy go lucky mode, unlike now. Back then, he had been trying to cheer her up and make her happy, unlike now. Back then, he had been determined to fight because he believed that maybe he was fighting for her too...

Junpei finally heard what she was trying to say.

"I'll fight," Junpei whispered. "Fight, get rid of the Dark Hour, end everything, and live for the both of us…"

His finger trailed over the pencil lines.

"End it, and live. For the both of…"

He let her warmth comforted him as he cried.


	56. Function

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy, so busy. Soo busyyy. Btw it's not my fic without a lot of dialogue, so there you go, a short chapter written in a day.

SEES snapped to the stairs when they heard Junpei came down to the lounge the next day.

"Junpei, you okay?" Yukari asked.

"Well… I've been better." Junpei went into the kitchen.

Since he didn't say anything else, SEES let him be.

* * *

 

"Ayy, I definitely didn't expect you!"

Junpei turned around. "Oh, Ryoji. Hello."

"Hello indeed. Do you know it's Sunday today?" Ryoji joined him at the railings on the school rooftop. "I have found you. Anything to say before being sent to the guards?"

"You sneaked up here too." Junpei smiled. "So I won't tell."

The view from the school rooftop was always the best no matter the season. The red had almost faded. Winter was right here. Ryoji really didn't expect to see Junpei today. The last time he saw Junpei was like, a week ago? "Are you okay now?"

"Kinda," Junpei said. "I won't lie, I felt pretty shitty. But now it's not too bad."

"That's good then." Ryoji didn't trust himself to talk more, or he would say all the rude things about death being normal and expected and lay in wait for all living things. He hated himself for having this strong opinion about death. What had happened in his life he couldn't remember? Where did all these edgy ideas come from?

"Hey, Ryoji?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered where the deads go?"

"Huh…" Ryoji thought for a moment while looking at the sea. "I'm sure there is a place where souls gather, waiting to be reincarnated."

Junpei's grip on the railing tightened slightly. "Is it selfish… If I think a dead person is, well, still with me instead of going to that place?"

Ryoji shook his head. "No, I think... That person might be waiting for you or watching over you. You can believe whatever. It shouldn't be wrong."

"... I always feel like you are my friend." Junpei frowned. "How should I put this… friend of friends? like you are supporting people I care about... You'll be there, and I just know."

"I'll be there." Whatever that means. Ryoji gave him a smile.

Junpei grinned, still a little sad but he's okay. "It's almost lunch. Wanna go to Wild Duck?"

* * *

 

Minato saw Ryoji exited the dorm before he entered. Turned out Ryoji had been visiting the dorm when Minato was away for a while now and he never knew.

"He came here quite often," Junpei said. "You never ran into him here though, always coming back late at night and all."

Later, Junpei went back to his room and SEES gathered. They were discussing Junpei's mental state. He's improving. He no longer avoided them and started going to school.

"Having Ryoji-kun here really cheers him up," Fuuka said.

Yukari nodded. "Definitely let him keep coming, right?"

Ryoji should keep coming, everyone agreed.

 

Aigis was under the stairs. Minato stood next to her.

"I am jealous. More than I have ever been." Aigis looked down. "I am worried."

 _In human terms_ , was implied. Minato knew that.

"Junpei mentioned having Chidori with him. I wonder… If I am destroyed…" Aigis looked at him. "When I am destroyed, where do I go? What would be waiting for me?" She shook her head. "Logically, the answer is the dumpster."

"Aigis…?"

"I am a machine, so I cannot understand how it feels to live… or to die. I can only function until I am broken. There is no one who will remember Chidori the same way Junpei does. I would never have someone like that."

Minato was getting worried now.

"It shouldn't matter. I can protect what is not mine. I will make sure every one of you is safe. Good night, Minato."

Aigis headed up the stairs.

Minato didn't see her in the dorm tomorrow and the next day after. She always disappeared after the class ended. Perhaps she would come back in the evening.


	57. Two Sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some chapters I write having no idea what I'm doing. This is one of them. Written in a day, rip.
> 
> Exam is just a few days away. Guess what I did. This has to be rewritten at some point, I'm sure… but enjoy this for now.

Aigis sensed an irritation of some sort, no, that wasn't the right word. It never happened. Nothing to compare this feeling, sensation, to.

Her legs never stopped moving since after school today. It was a full moon. No other members seemed to care. Something was wrong. She had to find the source and destroy it.

She looked up to the sky. The moon itself? Unlikely.

She looked back. The school? It was not the Dark Hour yet.

Then where should she go? Not the dorm. Not the city. But she wandered there anyway.

She couldn't relax. She couldn't remain calm. It was similar to her 'excitement' last full moon. Her guns preparing bullets and unlocking safety triggers. She locked them back.

The sky got darker and darker. They wouldn't be worried if she didn't come back. She kept walking.

Minato was with Junpei a lot these past few days. Junpei spent time with Ryoji a lot. Junpei was dealing with emotions, something she had yet to comprehend. He had recovered. He got stronger.

Minato had friends. His dorm mates were his friends. Aigis wasn't sure about her own relationship. She was Minato's friend. She should be. His friends should be her friends too. She would protect them all. Protect the lives she herself didn't have. That was what a friend should do.

Ryoji, Ryoji, Ryoji…

He's not her friend. They're enemies. The opposition. No matter how pure he seemed to show to the world, he was not.

Her friends should not be near him. No one should be near him. Minato shouldn't be so near…

_Too late._

Aigis knew she had already failed, somehow.

It was inevitable, a mistake no one could erase. Everything was wrong since ten years ago. Everything was wrong.

* * *

 

Who am I...?

He had asked that question since the first day he had become alive, become human, set foot into this world where the sky was green and the moon was yellow. The full moon was just the day before. The bridge had some cracks and was under repair.

There was a gap in his memory. No, his whole memory was a void. He knew language. He knew many random facts such as how to cook an omelette or where the Iwatodai Dorm was, but he didn't remember living. He didn't even have a name.

He settled with Ryoji Mochizuki.

His life afterward was good. Even with the memory loss, he had made friends with people at Iwatodai Dorm. They were sensible and friendly. When he was with them, he felt at home, at peace.

It was a full moon today. Ryoji came to the moonlight bridge. This was where he woke up a month ago. The moon was yellow like that night…

Aigis interrupted his quiet time. He couldn't find it in him to be angry at her. She had always been so pure of the world. He found it endearing.

But she started talking, accusing him of being a Shadow.

Aigis, Aigis, Aigis…

He sensed the looming truth he didn't want to face. His head hurt.

"Your true name is Death… You are the Shadow I sealed away ten years ago!"

… That's right.

Last month was not the first time.

"The night I was born into this world… I set foot on this very bridge ten years ago." Ryoji remembered. He remembered because he would, because it was his reason for existence. "They said I was Death, the thirteenth Arcana that was never meant to be…"

* * *

 

"The only possible alternative was to seal you away…"

Aigis, too, remembered for that reason alone. Why they forgot. Why they remembered now. Their battle on the bridge under the first yellow moon. Destroy all Shadows. Defeat the embodiment of all Shadows itself.

However, no bullets hit him. No attacks reach. She felt powerless against this being in front of her.

Just like that night, Ryoji was too strong.

My… purpose…

As Aigis saw black and black and black, the bridge shook. The chains resounded. Her limbs collapsed.

Exist… for nothing else…

Sound of a dog barking.

Footsteps.

Gravity.

But she didn't hit the floor.

"... afr… aid"

Aigis saw him every day, but it's not every day she really saw his eyes.

"... Apol...gize."

His eyes were grey.

"I'm sc… are… d…"

Everything went dark. She could be repaired.

Like a dark lab at Yakushima.

Like a lab…

But those labs were white.

Too white…

* * *

 

"Good evening."

The sight of Ryoji, standing in front of him on the bridge and sending him a sad smile, was awfully familiar to Minato.

Ryoji started talking to Minato, or to himself, no one knows with how panicked he looked. "Seems like you all can see and hear me, yes? It seems you can be happy even without me, after all… I'm sorry. It is now winter. Thanks, but I'm sorry..."

SEES listened to Ryoji's brief explanation, tried to, at least, to not cut in at every chance or to walk forward and punch his face, or to grab his collar and ask for an explanation that made more sense. Aigis was unconscious now, on the floor behind them. Ryoji in front of them kept talking and everyone let him.

Minato wasn't sure what to think. Ryoji's current voice mixed with another similar yet different voice in his head. The green light from the sky seemed to shine through his room window, the surrounding overlapped with his dorm room's interior, and the air around him felt like the comfort of his own blanket on his own bed. He must be hallucinating, funny that he never thought of Pharos as a hallucination. It must be a dream.

_"The end will come. The end of everything. It is drawing near..."_

"No, I'm the embodiment of all Shadows, the Appraiser."

_"I was rejected since the beginning of time anyway."_

"... She will begin to awaken as she is drawn to me…"

_"There are things in this world that cannot be changed."_

"Ten years ago, a man collected a great number of Shadows and contained them in a laboratory…"

_“I now know my role."_

"... So in an act of desperation, she sealed me within a child who happened to be standing nearby."

_"Is my existence something you are unable to accept?"_

"And by a twist of fate, he later returned here… as a transfer student."

_"I'm always right beside you…"_

"... I lived inside him."

Minato blinked. The bedroom disappeared. He was on the bridge once more. Ryoji looked back at him and said nothing, then he wobbled.

"More I need to… tell you…"

Everything clicked.

The attraction he could not explain. The familiar smile. The courage to forge any bonds. Dark days after destroying the twelfth Shadow…

Is his life but a world for Pharos to play with?

Is his role just to be a good home?

His social links… source of power?

His happiness, just a wish, a contract he had signed?

Pharos always managed to make Minato acted as he wished.

What else? What else had been forced on him? Manipulated by an… entity?

Minato was so happy being with Pharos, Ryoji.

But that, too, was a wish.

Suddenly, Minato's dream all this time started to make sense.

Aigis did what she could do. She had to compromise. There might not be the right answer where everyone is happy.

Could he blame him? Death didn’t ask to be born, nor does he ask to destroy humanity. It was humans who pull him in.

Death was there. Aigis was there. There were consequences. His family was one of them. His life afterward.

_Aigis is innocent._

He was in the middle of it all.

_Pharos is a good friend._

Minato found himself on the border. He didn’t know which side was right or wrong anymore.


	58. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I’m trying new things yet again. Two characters talking and one character thinking a lot is hardly new in this fic, I know.  
> Welp, I’m skipping things again. That’s nothing new, I know.
> 
> This chapter was where I got stuck until yesterday. It’s nice to get this chapter out, but to be honest, everything after this would be challenging for me to write. I really, really just don’t have any plan. I never have.

 

During and after the meeting in the command room, the only thought that went through Minato's head was 'How have I not suspected a thing?'

His social link name was 'death'...

Deep down, Pharos knew his purpose well.

Always so eager to 'be free' and acts like he regrets, like he feels sorry. Thanatos claiming every single Arcana Shadows on full moons, Minato losing consciousness every time…

That's what Pharos wants.

That's what Ryoji wants.

And Minato never suspected a thing. He was here, sitting alone in the lounge, checking the calendar and the time on his phone, and he still couldn't believe it. Now he's not too sure what he could believe.

He sure has his way with words.

"No wonder why you're so popular…" Minato growled as he saw Ryoji's face.

"I'm sorry," Ryoji whispered.

"No you're not." Minato wasn't looking at him. Ryoji moved closer to the couch, but he didn't say anything until Minato continued, "I thought I could trust you." Minato frowned. "You didn't tell me." Back then, on the bridge, when you were still my imaginary friend. "You knew."

Ryoji opened his mouth and closed it. True, he remembered right after the Twelfth Arcana Shadow was stabbed by Thanatos, right on the bridge. It was such a short time. Memory was fleeting. "... I was afraid there's not enough time to say goodbye."

"I don't need a goodbye," Minato said slowly. "I need the truth."

"You wouldn't take it well," Ryoji said. "Even me leaving did that to yo-"

"That's because you did something with my head!"

Ryoji widened his eyes. When's the last time that Minato shouted? Or glared at someone? "... It's not intentional. Also, you're the only one who could hear me, Pharos, remember? No one would believe you back then. They would think you're crazy."

"I don't care..." Minato's anger faded a little. "Ten years and I've never treated you any different, or let other's opinion stop us from being friends… Pharos' friend, I mean." His glare was back. "Aigis was sent to the lab last night. They don't know how long it'll take until she wakes up."

"No one can stand up against death." Ryoji knew it's not what he wanted to hear, but it was the truth Minato wanted so much. "I can't prevent that. I have also warned her. Anyone who dares defy death will feel the gravity of the inevitable."

"No one can ever touch you? Great."  _Except me_ hung in the air. Minato clenched his fists, clearly thinking about Ryoji's offer earlier.

" _You'll have to… kill me."_

Ryoji knew they couldn't handle it now, not in a few days, or a few weeks, especially when they could still see his face like he's a person. He knew he's not included here anymore. "This is why I should go…" Ryoji took a step backward. "You won't see me until-"

"You can't."

Ryoji stopped.

"Don't you dare," Minato snapped. "Don't make the same mistake as Pharos... Ryoji." A bitter laugh. "You can't just go and let us deal with… that."

"But I'm not needed-"

Minato looked at him in the eye. "Tell me where I can find you after today."

"I should just disa-"

"Where can I find you?"

Ryoji let out a sigh. There's no need to make Minato even angrier, even if Ryoji didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be here, to simply exist as if to mock them. "Somewhere that people died… and there's nothing you can do about it. You know where."

* * *

 

As Minato was taking a shower, the meeting earlier tonight ran through his head again.

" _Nyx is the mother of Shadows. In ancient times, she bestowed 'Death' to this world._ _If she is awakened, darkness will once again cover the land, and all life will vanish."_

" _I'm The Appriser… The Appriser of Death… My existence is the affirmation of the Fall."_

" _I'm afraid you will not live to see spring."_

" _Defeating Nyx is… impossible. It has nothing to do with strength, ability, or power. Just as all living things die and the flow of time is continuous… Nyx cannot be defeated."_

He felt sick and dirty, so he turned the water temperature to be slighter higher, scratched his head a little rougher, scrubbed his skin a little harder.

The feeling was still there.

Death was in his skin.

In his soul.

Corrupting his mind.

"I'm a tool…" Minato stood under the hot water. "I'm living… I can't die. I can't even get sick."

He caught a cold when there was a typhoon. Still, that was only once, getting sick, only once, in ten years. Or the fact that he could faint and become unconscious when some strong Shadows attacked him, and it's always just that. No hospitalization. No strong medicines other SEES members used.

The bearer of Death couldn't die, of course. Ironic that Death itself was keeping him alive and happy, but only because it was depending on him, of course.

" _If I were to disappear, all memories of the Dark Hour would disappear with me, as would any recollection of the fate that awaits you. You won't remember anything."_

What a selfish creature.

" _The coming of the Fall will be instantaneous, and you will not suffer."_

Minato wouldn't feel sorry for people like that. Ridiculous…

* * *

 

Ryoji couldn't bleed, couldn't get hurt, couldn't die, and he knew that. He also couldn't sleep. But he could pretend to be asleep or unconscious.

It worked, on the bridge. They didn't need to know everything right after Aigis was down… and Minato was so… They couldn't handle any more truth right there at the bridge.

So Ryoji had faked to be unconscious for a day. Like inflicting death on himself. After all, death never rest. Death itself can't die, it was eternal and would continue to exist, always.

He needed the time for himself too, a day to compose himself and accept his memory as a fact. Memory, always a fragile thing to him. So precious, so rare.

That's why he was giving them a choice! They wouldn't make a good one if he still existed, but Minato asked so it can't be helped. Fuuka would still be able to sense him. Minato knew where he was. Ryoji hoped they were okay.

* * *

 

Minato entered his room and leaned against the door. He knew he was too restless to fall asleep. The sight of his own bedroom was disturbing. It was supposed to comfort him, now it started to make him feel sick.

While Ryoji forgot his time with him as Pharos until yesterday, Minato had always had a mini memory loss of his own. The moment everything went wrong ten years ago...

Minato couldn't remember what they did that night, or why they headed there, or headed out of? There was the record at Yakushima, but he wanted something that he could trust completely, which was his own memory.

All he had left of them was his nightmares. Just a vague dream of fire and smoke and black and white. If someone asked him to recall it in more detail, he couldn't. There was the smell of thing burning, the sound of gunshots and explosions, the feeling of dread and confusion, and a smile, his mother's smile. Those were what he barely recalled and he wasn't sure which part was real. Which part was a made-up fantasy in his own head trying to make sense of the incident? All of that could be real, but he can't be so sure.

I don't even know if I remember the real you…

Minato closed his eyes.

Why are you smiling...?


	59. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something important tomorrow and the day after, presenting my science project. Guess what I did. Writing under stress is good for my productivity. (aka escaping irl responsibilities)
> 
> And just like other rushed chapters, I will come fix this… later.

Minato started to doubt everything.

While he was studying at school, or walking around town, or talking to people, he doubted, doubted, doubted. He couldn't help but be aware that he met all these people just this year. Death had been in his body, lying in wait. His social links were unsafe from it. The member of SEES, are they real?

Of course they are, his mind told him. No, they can't be trusted, something else told him. He didn't know what.

Aigis was the only thing that he remembered from ten years ago when Death had not yet influenced him. He saw her. He remembered, at least, in his dream. He's not even certain of his own thoughts anymore but he felt like he could trust Aigis.

No, the rest of SEES were his friends too. They weren't any less real. The bonds weren't less genuine just because Pharos was there.

It's all Ryoji, for not telling him the truth sooner, that he was used, that the world was ending. The world was ending and Minato shouldn't be thinking about stupid things. How could he be so self-centered, so selfish? How could he think all this in a time like this? Everyone else was scared to death, and here he was, wondering whether his dorm mates still consider him a friend or…

Minato shook his head.

And he continued to doubt.

* * *

 

Koromaru might not know the exact word, but he had an idea of what was to come. He noticed how slow SEES walked, or how quiet they were, or how they just stared into space. It reminded of some people in the alley who got affected by the monsters. It was scary.

These past few days, Minato would take Koromaru to the shrine both in the morning and in the evening, the latter taking a longer time than usual. By the time they went back to the dorm, everyone was already back to their room.

While Koromaru ran around in the shrine, Minato would just stand there, looking at everything like they weren't supposed to exist. He even gave Koromaru that look once when he was petting the dog.

"Am I your friend?" Minato asked.

Koromaru barked. Of course they were.

He got a nice scratch behind his ears.

Koromaru walked around the dorm at night. The whole dorm was almost as quiet as when they went to the school trip, leaving only Ken and the dog here. SEES barely spoke to each other, even to him. Koromaru was a little lonely because of that.

When Koromaru walked along the hallway, he could hear some movement even when it's late at night. It seemed to be Yukari's room. He could hear someone crying too on the same floor. And even though it was not loud enough to disturb people sleeping, Koromaru could feel and hear someone practicing boxing.

On the fifth day, he followed Akihiko and Ken to the back alley. They were the most composed people right now. Koromaru had always thought of them as being quite the opposite. Akihiko acted on impulse and Ken planned everything. It's nice to see them get along so well. And they both were close to Shinjiro…

Koromaru let out a whine. Akihiko knelt down and patted his head.

* * *

 

A week had passed. SEES gathered around the table in the lounge. Minato didn't pay much attention to the conversation going on.

"Akihiko-san, have you made your decision?" Ken asked.

"No, but I'm not gonna run away."

"Me too."

"Do both of you wish to fight Nyx?" This time it's Mitsuru.

"I don't want to forget," Ken said. "If I don't let Ryoji-san lives, I will forget how… how they died." His mother and Shinjiro. "… so yes, I'll fight."

"I don't know…" Akihiko trailed off. "But if running away isn't an option, what's left is to fight. And you?"

Mitsuru wasn't as sure like them. "This is the first time I've ever really contemplated my own death. It's quite a sobering thought… there is no simple answer."

"Umm, I don't want to hurt Ryoji-kun..." Typical Fuuka, saying that while her voice was still shaking.

Koromaru whined.

"I don't want my memories to be erased, now that I know the truth!" Yukari said. "Even though… It would be nice not to know the world is ending, you know? What about you, Junpei?"

"No…" Junpei shook his head. "I… I really don't want to think."

Yukari asked, "Are you scared?"

"We're going to die! Of course, I'm scared!" Junpei shouted. It was meant to be an innocent question but he didn't take it well.

"Uhh sorry," Yukari said.

"We're going to die, so of course… I wonder if this is what she felt? Chidori's been quiet lately too..." Junpei said. "But I still don't know what to do…"

"I want to end it."

Everyone was surprised, Minato himself was, too.

"... What?" Junpei looked at him. If Minato was paying any attention, he might have thought Junpei's face was scary. "Dude. You can't be-"

"I don't  _want_  it, Junpei." Minato had no idea why he was talking. A switch was flipped, maybe, and his thoughts and the outside world blurred into one. "It feels like I'm supposed to want it… to end everything because there's nothing left for me to do."

"Because you've already done everything. You raised that thing!" Junpei shouted. "You're the one that made the Fall possible, right?"

"Don't talk to him like that!" Yukari said. "He's why we even have a choice."

"There's nothing we can do, is there? But this guy here had it inside him and didn't notice!" Junpei glared at him. "So it's all your fault!"

"Maybe." Minato was surprised he didn't feel it that much. It should hurt. Well, it wouldn't matter if the bond wasn't real. "Maybe it's partly my fault, Junpei."

"And you didn't try to, to, do something?" Junpei was standing now. Minato just noticed. "You just sit there and keep going on and didn't notice a thing, and just, let  _that thing-_ "

"Shut up."

Minato frowned. Junpei was on his eye level. He himself stood up at one point, then.

"Shut up, Junpei. You don't know what you are saying. You're scared, after all."

_"What?"_

"Do you want to try? Being me?" Minato felt the emotions, buried a week ago but they were back. "Have death under your skin and in your head, watching your every move? Controlling your every move? Is it so wrong to not know what to do? I didn't know something was wrong with me to 'notice'. If your Chidori asked you to be happy and fight, would you? If your Chidori wanted to be your friend, will you refuse?" Minato knew he's not making any sense to them, but words kept coming out, just like thoughts. "I didn't know! What was I supposed to do? Stop my brain from working? Stop thinking, stop wanting, stop breathing, is that what you want?"

Junpei just stood there with wide eyes.

"I did what I want! I did what I thought was a good thing, the appropriate thing. I was just… living, like I normally did. I didn't even bring them flowers. I spent money, going to places, I made friends… all because that's my role. My role. I didn't know I was supposed to stop. I just want to let a friend out of prison, to be free. Look, how was I supposed to know… but now I do, like how you do. We now know. That thing is inside me."

The lounge was in complete silence. They glanced at each other but trying not to move too much, worried that they would aggravate Minato further. Junpei was still shocked by the unexpected outburst from the quietest member of SEES.

"I thought he was my best friend." Minato lowered his voice as if he was tired. He was tired. "He was using me. He had been using me. He… ruined me forever." Minato looked down. "And it all happened, and what did you think? Did you think I'm willing? Did you think I offer my body? Did you think I'm okay with it?"

Minato stepped backward.

"... No, no I'm not."

He reached the foot of the stairs, so he turned around and went up, back to his room which he now hated but at least he felt safe while he hated it.

The rest remained in silence for a long time.

Yukari finally spoke up. "Junpei… that was…"

"Did you guys not think the same way?" Junpei asked, his voice tired. "Not even once...?"

"A little," Ken said. "But I knew it was unfair so I dismissed the thought."

"You don't think it's kinda his fault for-"

"Blaming Minato would be like blaming Shinjiro," Ken said. "Why would I do that?"

Junpei froze at the mention of that name from the kid's mouth. After a while, Junpei sighed. "I'm, I'm sorry. I know that... I think I know that. Thinking about it might not solve anything, but I'm still scared, damn it… I didn't mean to."

"I know how you feel, Junpei-kun." Fuuka turned to face him. "I'm scared too. We're all scared, right...?"

Everyone nodded.

And they agreed that they should wait and think about it more before they gathered again. Ryoji would be back on New Year's Eve.

"Until then," Mitsuru said. "Let's just try to live our lives as normally as possible."

* * *

 

Minato was sitting against his door when he felt someone from the other side leaning against the door.

"Hello? Minato-kun?" That was Yukari's voice, coming through the door right next to his ear. She was sitting too.

"I'm here," Minato said.

"Oh, you sound closer than I thought." Yukari then chuckled. "I should call you Minato. You're the one that told me back then. 'Just Minato is okay', you said."

Minato didn't remember that.

"Hey, back at Yakushima, you came checked on me," Yukari said. "Now I'm following you to your room! Wait that sounded wrong. Just in front of the door, I mean."

Minato did remember running after her to the beach.

"I'm here to check on you, the same way you did. You looked terrible."

"Thanks."

"Well, we know you have it hard. It's directly about you, after all. If it's so bad for all of us, it can't be well for you. I can't imagine…" Yukari's voice trailed off. "Junpei said sorry, by the way."

"He didn't mean to, I know."

"Oh, and…" Yukari thought for a while. "You know, about how Ryoji-kun was inside you… You're still you. The same person now as you were before… Right?"

What an attempt at cheering him up. It would be a lie to say Minato didn't appreciate it. "I want to believe it, Yukari. I'm not sure if I can."

"I knew what I have said right after the typhoon. We were cleaning the school, remember? I told you that you had changed a bit."

No, Minato didn't remember.

"'Back then at Yakushima, you really shine. You're amazing.' I still mean it," Yukari said. "That was you, Minato. You helped me understand that I should keep fighting and loving my dad. Even if Death was inside you back then, you helped me anyway, and I'm sure the Minato back then is the same you as now. I can't see it any other way." Yukari sounded like she was smiling. "I'll always see you as the same Minato, okay?"

Minato couldn't find it in him to say she's wrong. He hoped she was right, then. "Thanks, Yukari."


	60. [Unused Scene]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be busy for the next few months. Well, being busy never stop me from writing... And I know I've been writing for Ace Attorney lately whoops.
> 
> I'm not sure when I will update next. For now, have something I've written three years ago, which is in this story's universe after the typhoon hit Iwatodai.

"Are you feeling any better, Minato-kun?" Ikutsuki grinned. "... I was going to inquire earlier, but I thought you might be 'sick' of everyone asking you if you're sick." He bent down and laughed.

"I'm fine. Thanks," Minato said.

"That is good to hear. Please take care of yourself-AH-CHOO!"

"Take care of yourself first, Ikutsuki-san." Aigis patted him in the back.

Minato raised his eyebrows. "You are quite nice to him."

"Of course," Aigis said. "Ikutsuki-san has been taking care of me for a long time."

Shinjiro cringed. He hated this guy's gut. "You're here today, still cracking these lame jokes."

Minato and Aigis glared at him.

"His jokes are the worst," Shinjiro continued anyway. "So lame."

"Shinjiro…" No, Minato, being stared down by someone shorter is not scary. "Puns are not lame. All wordplay has the beauty of their own."

"To me, it's lame."

Aigis stepped forward. "Minato-san does not only enjoy puns. He appreciates all kinds of wordplay."

Minato shrugged. "No use, Aigis. He just doesn't understand how much pleasure wordplay can offer."

"I don't care," Shinjiro said.

"He's not talking to you," Aigis said.

Koromaru whined.

"He said, 'Ikutsuki-san smells like medicine and iron.' Koromaru-san doesn't like it." Aigis said.

Shinjiro thought for a moment, then turned around and headed to the door. "Koro."

"Arf!" The white dog followed the beanie guy, and looked back at Minato as if to say 'Ikutsuki or Shinjiro, choose!'

Aigis stared at the fluffy tail and nodded. "He said, 'Ikutsuki or Shin-'"

Minato quickly followed them, without a second thought.

Ikutsuki sighed. "He chooses a dog over me, huh."

Aigis looked at them leaving. "Between puns and paws, he chooses paws."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [I'm here on tumblr!](https://tsukireicc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
